


Teach Me Love

by Anonymous



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, F/F, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 08:17:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 40
Words: 88,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2574557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ali is a junior and cheerleader at Montclair High School, and has growing interests in her math teacher Ms.Harris.<br/>Second story :D Huzzah<br/>This story has a teacher/student relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Day of School

**Author's Note:**

> I know I haven't put an Epilogue for my first story but I had this idea and wanted to let it flow :P

The alarm clock in Ali's room rang signaling that it was the first day of school. Ali was in her Junior year, she attended Montclair High School and was pretty popular because she was on the varsity cheerleading team. 

Ali quickly shut off her alarm and finished getting ready for school, she woke up early since it takes her a while to get ready. She wore tight dark blue skinny jeans, a loose flowing white shirt and black flats. She bushed her hair, leaving a part on the left and pulled it over her right shoulder. She put on her diamond earrings and light makeup. It took her 30 minutes and she was almost late for school, just as she finshed her brother Kyle called her.

"Come on Alex were gonna be late for school."

Ali opened her door and peeked her head out, "I'm coming down Kyle, jeez."

"Okay your majesty" Kyle said with an eye roll.

"Aww is that your way of showing me love Kyle" Ali joked.

"You don't want me to answer that" Kyle teased. 

Ali's brother Kyle was a senior and attended the same school, he was pretty popular too because he was all around a cool and funny person to be around, not to mention he was one of the schools very openly gay students and he knew how to take incredible pictures, which is what he does for the school magazine. 

Ali grabbed her purse and school bag and left her room. She went down to the kitchen and took a couple of bites from Kyle's omelet.

"Hey! That's mine." Kyle said as he snatched the plate from her.

Ali laughed and headed to the front door, she took Kyle's keys from the key bowl and turned to face him, "Can I drive today?"

Kyle cleaned off his plate and placed it in the sink. He walked over to her and snatched his keys, "Like hell you can."

Kyle drove them to school and surprisingly got there on time. Ali split off from Kyle to meet up with her friends. She spotted them by the school fountain.

"Hey" she yelled waving at the group of girls to get their attention, they all smiled when they saw her.

"Hey girl hey" Megan said pulling her into a hug.

They all exchanged hugs and hellos until Tobin suggested that they get their new schedules for the year. They walked over to the main office where the staff were handing out everyone's schedules, they received their schedules ans started checking each other's to see if they had any classes together. 

"Well it's no surprise that me, Kelley, and Ali have cheerleading together after lunch." Alex said.

"Yea, me and Meg have soccer together after lunch too." Tobin added.

"Ooo guys look, we all have math class together 4th period" Kelley pointed out.

Ali groaned. "Aww I hate math, but atleast I'll have you guys there." 

"I call the seat next to Tobs" Kelley and Megan both said at the same time. 

Ali and Alex busted out laughing at the two. Tobin just sighed, she knew she was the best at math out of the group and Ali and Pinoe were the worst. Kelkey was just too lazy to want to understand math, but if she gave it a try she was pretty decent, Alex was good at math but not smarter than her. 

"Well you guys have 3 clsss periods to figure it out" Ali joked.

Kelley frowned when she saw who her Biology teacher was. "Hey Ali we have Biology together 2nd period but its Ms. Bore You To Death Smith." Ali faked gaged at the teacher. 

Ms.Smith was known for being the most boring teacher ever at Montclair High School, Ali could tell now that that class was going to put her to sleep everyday if she could get over Ms.Smith's shrieking like voice.

The rang to start school and people started rushing to their classes, it was a Montclair tradition that they hsd tardy sweeps before classes on the first day of school, anyone that was caught got a 2hour after school detention. Which meant you had to spend it with the school's hard ass of a PE teacher and also the head football coach, coach Darson.

The girls split up and headed to class. Before Ali walked inside her first class Jason, a senior on the baseball team, took Ali by her hand causing her to turn around.

"Hey Ali, I was wondering if you were doing anything today after school." he asked confidently. 

"Uhh..." Ali saw Kyle at his locker not too far from where she was so she knew he heard Jason's attempt to get a date with her. Kyle looked up at Ali red in the face from laughing, he mouthed if she needed help and Ali gave him a subtle nod. 

Kyle walked over and patted Jason's shoulder, "Sorry buddy, we have a family dinner today, can't miss it."

Jason's shoulders slumped at the reason, "Maybe some other time when you're free Ali." Jason gave a smile and walked off.

"Woo he seems nice." Kyle joked.

"Har har Kyle I forgot to laugh." Ali replied. 

"Whatevs babes, you owe me. Just sayin"

"Ugh what do I owe you Kyle"

"You have to do my chores for a week, don't worry about helping dad cut the yard, I'll do that, I wouldn't want you to break a nail."

"Are you serious Kyle!"

"Hey its either you do my chores or you go on a lame baseball date with douche bag Jason."

"Fine" Ali grumbled.

Just then Ali's first period English teacher Mr.Covington came out. "You guys need to get to class."

Kyle looked at the digital clock in the hallway and saw that he had 2 minutes to get to his class which was on the other side of the school. He kissed Ali's forehead and ran off, "See yah babes"

Ali smiled at Mr.Covington and walked inside class.

~~~~

Ali sat through 3 periods of class of introductions, class syllabus, new corny class clowns, homework on the first day, and her and Kelley attempting not to fall asleep in Ms.Smith's class, and failing miserably. 

The group of girls all met up, hung around the halls until class was about to start and walked to their math class. They were surprised to see that the desks were pulled together in groups of 5 desks. They were also surprised to see the rest of their classmates waiting outside although the bell already rang.

"Why are ya'll outside? The door's open." Megan asked confused.

"Ms.Harris told us to wait outside until she was done moving the desks." one of their classmates Drake answered.

Another classmate, Katie cut in "She's a new teacher too, so I have no idea if she's a good teacher or not."

"Who says that?" Megan whispered to her friends. 

"Alright you guys can come in, and sit wherever you like, I don't mind." They heard Ms.Harris say from inside the classroom.

They all filed inside and sat by their friends and turned to face the teacher.

"Okay class" Ms.Harris clapped her hands and leaned on the front of her desk. "My name is Ashlyn Harris but I'm Ms.Harris to you. This is my first year teaching at Montclair, and I hope you know by your schedule that I teach Pre-Calculus." she turned around to get copies of her syllabus and started passing them out.

"Daaaamn" Megan drooled. "Ms.Harris is hot one. I think I love math now."

Tobin elbowed her when she thought that Megan was talking to loud. "At least be discreet in your drooling."

"Whaat? Look at her. She is sex on a stick." Megan said seriously. Kelley nodded in agreement. Alex tried to stiffle her laughs.

Ali looked at Ms.Harris as she passed out the syllabus. She was dressed in black slim fitted slacks, black wingtips dress shoes, a dark blue fitted blue button up with some buttons at the top left open and the sleeves rolled to her elbows showing off her intricate tattoos, toned arms and broad shoulders. Her blonde and brown hair was pulled into a bun with a braid in the front, and she had a silver necklace on and several handmade looking bracelets.

Ali couldn't deny it, Ms.Harris was pretty hot. But she was a teacher and she didn't date girls, so she kept the thought at the back of her mind. She was snaped out of her thoughts when Ms.Harris placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Ms.Harris asked.

"Uh yea, I'm okay just thinking about math" she lied and chuckled.

Megan cut in "She's thinking about math because she sucks at it. So if you have tutorials she'll definitely be the first to sign up. "

Ali's jaw dropped and she blushed in embarrassment at Megan's statement. "What she's trying to say is I'm not the best at math, so I'll need some help with it." Ali rushed out trying to save her dignity. 

Ms.Harris laughed and gave her a dimple smile, "Don't worry...."

"Ali"

Ms.Harris smiled again before continuing, "Ali, I have tutorials before and after school, I don't mind helping you."

"Yea sure, thank you" Ali smiled back and discreetly kicked Megan under the table.

Ms.Harris nodded and finished passing out the syllabus, took role, and led the class in their first lesson. At the end she handed out worksheets, "Okay class these worksheets are due tomorrow. I'm refraining from calling it homework because if I do then ya'll probably won't do it and I'd hate for your dogs to have to get their stomachs pumped because you fed it to them." she joked. "Take care of yourselves and I hope to see yall tomorrow."

Eveyone laughed and promised that they'd do it and left the class. 

~~~~

The girls went out for lunch and went through the rest of the day.

At the end of school Ali texted Kyle saying she was getting a ride with her friends and staying over at Megan's. He texted back saying that he didn't want her in his car anyway, Ali laughed at his response and pocketed her phone.

When they arrived at Megan's house they grabbed snacks and drinks and went up to her room. Megan's mom asked if they were staying for dinner and they all said yes. 

Megan closed her door and sat on the floor, "Let's talk about Ms.Harris."

Tobin shook her head, "How about we help each other with homework instead."

"Ughhh fine, but I'm still gonna talk about her." Megan compromised. 

They started their homework with Megan's occassional addition of how hot Ms.Harris was and if she wasn't a teacher she would definitely be all over her, until Megan's mom called them down for dinner. Kelley and Megan played games on who could stuff more lasagna in their mouths and say complete sentences, while Alex looked at them with disgust because Megan had flicked some lasagna on her white jeans. Tobin and Ali just laughed.

When dinner was over they cleaned up and headed home. Alex rode with Tobin, and Kelley dropped off Ali. Ali said bye to Kelley and went inside. She took a shower, said goodnight to her parents and Kyle, and got ready for bed. She thought back to Ms.Harris and shook any thoughts from her head, and buried herself under the blankets and fell asleep.


	2. Math Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheer practice, tests, tutorials, and breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys haven't noticed I like to make Megan's comments kinda crude, soo yea lol :p

It had been 2 weeks since the first day of school and Ali was already swamped. Her, Kelley, and Alex all had to stay after school with the cheer squad to practice a very tough cheer that they would use for the pep rally and the football homecoming game. They had to make sure they got it right because it would be downright embarrassing if they screwed up.

Tobin and Megan finished soccer practice before the cheer practice let out so they came over to watch and cheer them on. Wel mostly Tobin did, Megan spent her time looking at the butts of cheerleaders in the short pleated skirts.  
During the practice Megan busted out with one of her own cheers, "What do I appreciate? Your b-u-t-t-s your butts your your your butts." Megan finished with a bow and a jump and was promptly kicked out of practice by coach Kirkwood. 

Alex shook her head at Megans antics and continued practing. At the end of practice the captain of the cheer squad, Rebecca, a senior, pulled them into a group. "Alright listen up girls, this may be the 3rd week of school but make sure you're passing ALL of your classes. If you're not then you don't get to cheer at the pep rally and game, and if you can't do that then you let the ENTIRE squad down and you'll be on punishment duty for 2 extra weeks. So make sure you talk to your teachers and figure it out, because if I have to you'll be sorry. Okay practice is over." She finished with a stern look.

All the girls nodded and packed up their belongings after taking a quick shower. The three met up with Tobin and Megan waiting outside the cheer room.

"Ugh I have a paper due tomorrow and I swear I haven't even given it a title yet" Alex groaned. If there was any subject Alex hated it had to be English.

"Don't worry Lex, I'll help you out today." Tobin offered.

"Thanks Tobs, you're a life saver" Alex gave her a side hug.

"Well I have to stay for Bio tutorials, I failed the wicked witch of west Ms.Smith's test, so I have to do test corrections." Kelley sighed.

Ali patted her back, "God luck Kel, I hear they're timed corrections"

"Damn that woman is evil" Kelley said as she stalked off to her locker.

Ali shot Kyle a text asking if he was still at school.

 **Kyle:** Yas beetch, I'm in the darkroom making pictures. 

Ali laughed at Kyle, he never failed to make her laugh. She waved bye to her friends and went over to the darkroom and patiently waited for Kyle to finish. When Kyle was done he walked out and said goodbye to his photography partner Luis.

"Alright Ali we can go" Kyle said.

Kyle drove home and they both got ready for dinner.

Their mom called them down to eat, they sat at the dinner table and their dad Ken started the conversation. 

"So guys how's school going?" He said with a knowing look.

Their mom Debb gave him an elbow to thread lightly. 

"Oh it's fine, I'm passing all my classes and I got promoted to President of the Photography club." Kyle said proudly. 

"That's good, how about you Alex" their dad said.

"Uhh it great, we've been working on a new cheer for the pep rally and game on Friday. And I'm passing also, so no worries about school." Ali said.

"Uh huh well that's not what that phone call from your math teacher, Ms.Harris said. She called to inform us that you got a 65 on your test and you need to do corrections on it." their dad stated.

Kyle spit out some of his salad when he heard his sister's grade, Ali gave him a slap to the head.

"Ow" Kyle rubbed his head.

"Don't hit your brother sweetheart, at least he's passing his classes." their mom said.

"Get those grades up Alex, and do it fast, no excuses. Or I'll personally tell coach Kirkwood no more cheer for you." their dad stated.

"Okay dad."Ali replied glumly.

After dinner was over they cleaned up and headed off to bed. Ali sent a group message to her friends.

 **Ali:** Okay it's official, the universe wants me to forever fail math, I failed my test.

 **Tobin:** Yikes how bad?

 **Megan:** Did you tank it? Lol a 14 is funnier than a zero so chin Ali.

 **Ali:** Real funny Meg, and I got a 65.

 **Alex:** You can't cheer with that grade, captain and coach won't let you.

 **Ali:** I know right. And this is an important event to cheer at too.

 **Megan:** Blah, cheerleaders are hot not ya'll cheers.

 **Kelley:** Jeez are you horny right now.

 **Megan:** Possibly, wanna do something about it ;)

 **Tobin:** Eww, gross Meg.

 **Megan:** At least Ali gets one on one quiet time with the hot, dreamy, rockin bod, and sexy Ms.Harris. Ever fucked an older woman?

 **Alex:** Keep your pants on Meg lol

 **Kelley:** She has a point, I wouldn't mind having tutorials with her, and she's hot to boot. Ms.Smith is god awful. Who the heck times how long you have for test corrections? I'll tell you who, the most evil teacher on the planet, Ms.Smith.

 **Ali:** Lol Kel, see yall at school tomorrow, I'm going to sleep.

 **Megan:** Night, stay sexy people.

 **Tobin** : Peace out.

 **Alex:** Goodnight guys.

 **Kelley:** G'night.

~~~~

In the morning Kyle let Ali use the car since she had early morning tutorials, thanks to her dad calling her teacher and setting it up after dinner. She dressed for school and drove to school. Once she arrived at the parking lot she noticed she was one of the few cars there and leaned her head on the steering wheel and groaned. She didn't realize when she did that her forehead pressed on the horn, and it blared through the lot, she scrambled to bring her off. 

Someone tapped on her window and she literally almost jumped out of her seat. She winded it down and saw Ms.Harris smiling at her.

"Good morning Ali. I'm surprised you came at all, let alone early."

"Morning Ms.Harris" Ali said shyly. 

Ms.Harris leaned into Ali's car through the window, invading Ali's personal space and shut off her car. Ali could smell the body spray off of her and was immediately getting intoxicated by it. 

"Don't want you to burn your gas" she gave another smile.

"Yea, thanks."

"Well I need to get some things from my Jeep and I'll meet you in the class room" Ms.Harris said walking over to her Jeep.

"Okay, but you sure you don't need any help?" Ali questioned. 

"Yep, don't worry. This stuff is pretty heavy and I wouldn't want a pretty lady like you carrying my stuff, that would make me look weak and I gotta show these guns off." Ms.Harris joked as she flexed.

"Okay Ms.Harris" Ali laughed as she walked inside the school trying not to stare too hard at her teacher's muscles.

It took Ms.Harris 15 minutes to bring her boxes full of the school years curriculum inside the class. 

"Okay Ali, here's your test and I'll let you do corrections. If you need any help I'm right here. Oh and I don't want to see you staring holes in your crotch because you have your phone in you lap trying to find answers, so I'll need your cell phone. I believe in person to person help."

Ali guffawed at her teacher's way of explaining cheating with a phone and started on her test corrections. There were plenty of times when she needed to ask for help, and she had to admit that Ms.Harris actually made her like math a little bit more than she initially did. Ms.Harris generally explained questions in an animated way with Ali found hilarious and informative. 

Ali finished her test corrections 20 minutes before school started and her stomach growled pretty loud while Ms.Harris regraded her test. Ms.Harris pretended like she didn't hear and Ali acted like it didn't come from her, until it happened again and louder if possible. Ali cursed herself for skipping breakfast this morning. 

Ms.Harris snickered and looked up from Ali's test, "Are you hungry Ali?"

"Oh my god this is embarrassing" Ali muttered burying her head in her arms and nodded.

"Well did you eat breakfast at home?" Ms.Harris asked with the pen in her mouth.

"I don't know, I guess I forgot to grab something when I left." Ali replied.

"Hmmm well, since you got a B on your test corrections, I guess you can have breakfast." she said while grabbing her car keys.

"Huh?" Ali was confused, she didn't see her bring any breakfast with her.

"Well come on Ali, we have 15 minutes left before school starts, and I've seen the food in the cafeteria I'm not gonna put you through that. So let's go I'm taking you to breakfast." Ms.Harris stated simply.

Ali was surprised, she was pretty sure teachers couldn't drive students around let alone take them anywhere. But she agreed anyway.

Ms.Harris smiled and led her to her car. Once Ali buckled up, Ms.Harris drove down to a small diner that looked extremely homey. She parked and opened the car door for Ali, Ali stepped down from the Jeep but tripped because she wasn't used to getting out of such a huge car. Ms.Harris immediately caught her around the waist and pulled Ali to her, Ali grabbed at Ms.Harris shirt out of instinct but accidentally grabbed at her breast. 

Ali's lips were dangerously close to Ms.Harris own and she immediately turned red as a tomato. _Omg I just touch her breast, Ali you're a freaking IDIOT_

"Oops" Ms.Harris chuckled, "You ready to eat?"

Ali swallowed and nodded and removed her hands. Ms.Harris smiled and led her into the diner with a hand on the small of her back.

Once inside they ordered food, and Ms.Harris payed for it much to Ali's displeasure. They ate and just talked learning more about each other. Ali learned that Ms.Harris was originally from Florida but later moved to California to work at Montclair. Ms.Harris learned that Ali was a huge cheerleader and would be performing tomorrow at the pep rally and the homecoming game. 

"Thank you for the breakfast Ms.Harris, I really appreciate it." Ali thanked her.

"You should probably call me Ashlyn, just out of school."

"But you're a teacher and like 27, I can't call you by your first name."

"Whoa I ain't that old, I'm actually 24. So cool your jets, I'm just saying no need to be super formal outside of class." She shrugged, "But hey look at the time, we gotta get you back to school on time." Ms. Harris emphasized by taping her watch with her finger. 

Ali nodded and climbed back in the Jeeep being careful not to slip this time. Ms.Harris laughed at her concentration while doing the task, she drove back to school and by the time they got there students and teachers had arrived, so no one noticed them.

"Thank you, Ms.Ha- I mean Ashlyn"

"We're at school Ali, it's Ms.Harris now. Let's keep Ashlyn between the two of us." Ms.Harris winked.

Ali gave a full nose crinkle grin, "Gotcha, but really thank you for tutorials and breakfast."

"Don't forget I have tutorials everyday, I expect to see you there Ali."

Ali nodded and went inside the school. 

_Oh my god, did I really grab her boobs!?_ Ali thought and a blush rose to her face, she shook the thoughts out of her head and met up with her friends by her locker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send me any feedback or things you'd like to see in the story, I already know where I'm going with this story, but I'm open to ideas.


	3. Getting a Date and Ms.Harris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ms.Harris, date and tutorials.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 3 :D

Ali walked over to her friends and Megan was the first to speak.

"So how was sextorials with Ms. Hottie with a Body? Was it amazing? Was she rough? She looks like she would controlling in bed, or well in your case bent over a desk." Megan said simply.

"Jeez Megan how can you be so vulgar early in the morning.?" Tobin questioned.

"God Meg do you have these written down or something." Kelley gave her an incredulous look.

"I just ignore her to the best of my ability" Alex said.

"Oh come on guys I'm serious. How was it Ali? I want all the deets." Megan asked again.

Ali shook her head, "Well it was hard... But that's math for ya" Ali finished with a laugh.

Megan pouted and leaned on the lockers, "Not cool Ali."

"Well that's what you get for being a horny school girl all the time." Ali said matter of factly.

"Whatever" Megan grumbled. 

Just then Jason walked over to the group of girls, "Hello ladies, Ali you're looking beautiful today. Just wanted to tell you that I can't wait yo see you cheer tomorrow."

Megan gaged and Alex walked off laughing to her first class. Tobin and Kelley walk off also to go to their classes and Megan stuck out her tounge and left too.

"Uh yea thanks Jason." Ali replied.

"So umm after the game is over can I take you out to eat? You know like a date."

"Hey Ali, can you come here for a second?" Ms.Harris called.

"Rain check?" Ali said as she started walking over to Ms.Harris. 

"Yea sure" Jason replied.

You know what screw it, what am I holding out for? Ali thought, "You what, Jason yea I'd love yo go on a date with you." 

"Awesome,  I'll text you." he said with a huge smile.

Ali nodded and walked inside Ms.Harris room.

Ms.Harris closed the door behind her, "You looked like you could use a life boat. What was that about?" She smirked. 

"It was just some baseball player asking me out. He's been trying since we were freshman." Ali told her.

"So what'd you say." Ms.Harris asked seeming not really interested. 

"I told him yes, he's not a bad guy he can just be a jerk sometimes. I guess that's what happens when you're a jock."

Ms.Harris jaw seemed to tighten hearing Ali's answer, she immediately changed the direction of the conversation "Oh yea you forgot you bag in my class, I figured you'd need it. You know as a pilliw to sleep in your boring classes, hopefully not mine." she joked forcing a smile and gave Ali her bag.

Ali chuckled at the joke and didn't seem to notice the change in her teacher's mood.  
   
"Well you better get to class before the be-"

Just at that minute the bell rang signaling you were late if you weren't in class. Ali groaned not wanting to have to sit through detention with coach Darson. Ms.Harris walked over to her desk and wrote out a pass for Ali

"Here" she said giving it to Ali, "Just tell them you were doing test corrections or something."

"Thank you sooo much Ashlyn" and wrapped her in a tight quick hug forgetting that she was hugging her teacher. Ms.Harris wasted no time in returning it and pat her back.

"Get to class Ali"she said with a dimpled smile, Ali returned it with her own nose crinkle grin and ran to class with her bag.

~~~~

During Ali's Pre Calculus class there was a lot of stares and smiles between her and Ms.Harris, Ali thought now one noticed but Megan did. By the end of the class Ms.Harris passed out the homework assignment before the bell rang. Everyone packed up and left for lunch. Ali and her group of friends were getting ready to leave when Ali told them to wait for her outside.

"Hey Ms.Harris" Ali said

"Hmmm"

"Would you like to come to our homecoming game and see me cheer with the squad? And the pep rally tomorrow too?"

"Yea, count me there, I'd love to see ya'll cheer." Ms.Harris said with a genuine smile. 

Ali grinned "Okay see you there"

"I'll see you at tutorials today after school right?"

"Definitely.  I'm not ginna lie I spaced out during your lesson when I didn't understand it, which was pretty early on." Ali laughed.  
   
"Oh really now. So I'm that boring?" Ms.Harris joked.

"No but math is like a foreign language to me." Ali said, "But I'll be here for tutorials,  can't keep my friends waiting too long."  
   
"See ya Ali." 

Ali nodded and met her friends the hallway

~~~~

The rest of the day flew by and before Ali new it she was walking over to Ms.Harris room for help with her assignment. Ali opened the door walking in without knocking not thinking anything of it. She looked up and saw Ms.Harris without a shirt on and her jaw dropped. Ali would be lying if she said she wasn't checking her teacher out. She was lean and had muscles and tattoos to keep someone's eyes wandering. In Megan's lingo Ms.Harris right now was one hot rockin body. Ali never dated another girl in her life, let alone an adult, but she couldn't deny that what she was seeing was incredibly hot.

Ali snapped out of her staring and cleared her throat, "Umm should I wait outside?"

Ms.Harris turned around surprised and when she did it caused her taut abs to contract, Ali had to keep her eyes above her teacher's neck.

Ms.Harris dug in her bag and slipped on another shirt. "Sorry about that, I was just a clumsy and just spilled coffee on myself and my papers." she raised them up as proof and chuckled.

"Ah well it happens to the best of us, but you do seem kinda clumsy" Ali joked, regaining her composure. 

"Aren't you the jokester?" Ms.Harris walked over to her and sat at a desk, "Well we might as well start with this worksheet because you're gonna nees all the help you can get." she joked back.

Ali acted offended but sat down next to her. Ms.Harris began discussing the entire lesson over again but with more examples so Ali would understand it more. 

Time was flying by and both of them seemed not to notice until Ali ringtone went off. Ali picked up her phone seeing that it was her brother.

"Hey Kyle"

"Don't 'hey Kyle' me, where are you?! Do you know what time it is?! Mom and dad are worried sick!" Kyle shouted through the phone.  
   
Ali glanced at the clock and saw it was 6:34pm, "Shit" she muttered. "I'm sorry Kyle I got caught up practicing my number for cheer at school." Ali wasn't exactly sure why she lied, but she felt that she couldn't exactly tell the truth either. "I'll be home right now." she said as she packed up her stuff.

"You better. Next time tell someone. Do you need me to pick you up? Because I'm not letting you take the bus home" Kyle said.  
   
"Don't worry, one of the girls on the squad will. See you in 10." she replied, she forgot that Kyle had taken the car because he needed to pick something up for his camera.  
   
"Alright Alex." Kyle said then hung up.

"Do you need a ride?" Ms.Harris asked with an eyebrow raise, "Although I don't think I qualify as one of the girls on the squad" she joked trying to lighten the mood.

"I don't want to bother you, besides I can just take the bus."

Ms.Harris frowned at her answer, "There's no way I'm letting you walk to the bus stop alone and then take that bus with shady people on it." she shook her head trying to rid herself of any bad outcomes that could happen if she let Ali ride the bus. "And you wouldn't be bothering me so come on."

Ali smiled and waited for Ms.Harris to finish packing up her things before following her to her Jeep. Ashlyn drove her home with Ali's instructions of course, she pulled up to the house and shut the engine off.

"Well I'll see you at the pep rally and the game." Ms.Harris said.

"Thank you so much for the ride, you're a life saver,  and I'll see you there too, don't forget." Ali smiled and started to leave the car.

Ms.Harris placed a hand on her thigh with a smile to stop her, "I wouldn't think of missing it Ali." she raised that hand and raised her pinkie finger up. "I promise, pinkie swear"

Ali felt instant warmth from her teacher's hand but it quickly left when she raised her pinkie to Ali, she smiled at her teacher's childishness and wrapped her pinkie around hers, "Pinkie swear."

Ali said goodbye and walked up the path to her house and waved before unlocking it ans going inside. Ms.Harris mouthed bye before driving off.

Once inside Ali indured her parent's rants on why she was in trouble, and in the end they assigned her Kyle's chores to do for a week. She didn't mind it because she did it before. Ali was getting ready for bed after dinner when Megan texted her.

 **Megan:** Heeey sly girl ;)

 **Ali:** What are you talking about?

 **Megan:** I saw you giving sexy eyes to our smoking hot math teacher during class today.

 **Ali:** You're drunk Megan, go to sleep. 

**Megan:** I'm possibly drunk but it doesn't mean I'm blind.

 **Ali:** I personally think your eye sight needs help but whatev.

 **Megan:** Just admit it Ali, Ms.Harris is fine as hell  
   
 **Ali:** You're a trip Megan, goodnight. 

 

Ali fell asleep before Megan could text back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Working on chapter 4 right now


	4. New Realizations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Pep Rally, Homecoming Game, and thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo sorry this one took so long, I was in school typing it out and trying to edit it on my phone lol XD I'm such a bad first year college student
> 
> Enjoy as always

The pep rally was at the start of school and it lived up to everyone's expectations. The teacher leading it did a great job at hyping everyone and the cheerleaders completed their routine without fail and encouraged everyone to by tickets for the game this evening. 

Ali scanned the crowd and saw Ms.Harris just as promised and smiled to herself,  just then Jason came over and engulfed her in a hug.

"You were great" Jason congratulated. 

"Thanks" Ali said as she hugged back and tried to find Ms.Harris again but couldn't over the sea of students heading back to class. 

"So we're still on for tonight right? After the game?" Jason asked trying to make sure.

"Yea Jason, I'll see you then." Ali smiled.

Jason pulled her in another hug and went to class after saying bye to Alex and Kelley. 

The cheerleaders got changed and headed to their 2nd period classes since the pep rally took up their 1st period class. 

Ali was walking with Kelley to Biology when Kelley spoke, "So are you and Jason a thing now?"

"I don't know, I just feel like I should give him this date. He's been trying since freshman year you know." Ali answered. 

"Aww jealous Jason, you remember when he got all jealous when you were dating Eric from the football team during sophomore year. Jason absolutely freaked out." Kelley laughed. 

"I just hope he leaves me alone after this."

"Amen sister." Kelley laughed again. 

"Ladies pick up the pace, cheerleaders or not you can still have detention with me!" Coach Darson yelled.

Ali and Kelley ran to class because they also saw Ms.Smith locking her door.

When it came time for math class Megan kept making kissy faces at Ali, until Ms.Harris saw and placed a ridiculous looking dunce hat on her for the rest of the class period. She finished up the lesson with 10 minutes to spare so she handed out a short 5 question quiz on the topic she covered today.

Ali swallowed when she looked at the quiz and knew it was going to be difficult, she looked up in Ms.Harris direction and was met with emotionless eyes. Ali cringed and went back to her quiz, when the bell rang she only answered 3 out of 5 and hit her head on the desk. Tobin patred her back to show her some sympathy. 

Everyone left the class and Ali approached her desk, "Um I was wondering when you'd have a make up quiz for this one, because I'm pretty sure I did worse than anyone in all of your classes." Ali let out a little chuckle. 

"Well that sucks," Ms.Harris said without looking at her, "I'll let you know when there's one."

"Okay... Did I do something to make you mad Ms.Harris?"

Ms.Harris gave a frustrated sigh,"Not everything is about you Ali. Now go to class because I'm not writing you another pass if you're late."

"I have lunch right now, so I technically can't be late."

"Yea well I'm telling you to go." she said as she stood to clean the white board off.

Ali was taken a back by how her teacher was acting, everything seemed fine yesterday. 

"Why are you still here? I thought I told you to go." Ms.Harris said over her shoulder. 

"I'm not leaving, until you tell me what I did." Ali stubbornly took a seat. 

Ms.Harris tossed the rag on her desk, she turned back to Ali with a small smile because of her stubborness "Make up quiz is on Monday next week after school, I expect to see you there or else" she held up Ali's quiz with the grade of a 40 "this stands."

Ali nodded and stood to leave before Ms.Harris stopped her.

"Do a good job at the game tonight, because I'll be there."

Ali grinned "You got it teach" and walked off to have lunch with her friends. 

~~~~

At the time of the game the bleachers were filling up, both the home crowd - Montclair, and the away school - Philmount.

This cheerleaders cheered, doing their routines and pumping up the home crowd and the their football team. Some were shooting water guns at the crowd getting them loud. By the end of the game Montclair won 72 to 42, causing the entire home crowd to go crazy.

All the students were hanging around after the game making plans to go eat out and celebrate the win. Jason came over to Ali and planted a kiss right on her lips, she was stunned at first but then hit him off.

"What the hell Jason!" Ali yelled. 

"I was trying to show you that I thought you were great today babe." Jason tried to justify his actions but Ali wasn't having it. She took someone's drink and dumped it on his head.

"I'm not your babe. So piss off and grow up Jason."

Her friends cheered her on and pushed past Jason and walked off with her, even some of the football team did also. They decided that they would go out as a group and eat they just needed Ali, Alex and Kelley to change out of their cheer uniform and they'd go. 

They headed to the locker room and changed after a quick shower, they went outside to Tobin's car and Ali told them she needed to do something right quick. Megan joked about her needing another drink to dump on Jason, except hot this time.

She went off in search of Ms.Harris but was roughly grabbed by an extremely pissed Jason. 

"You think you can just embarrass me in front of everyone?!" Jason seethed.

"I already did, now let go of my arm." Ali flinched at the pain of his grip.

"I'll teach you not to do that shit again" Jason said as he licked his lips and used his other hand to pull at her shirt.

Someone pulled his arms off of Ali and shoved him away, "Beat it kid, don't let me catch you doing this again or I'll report you."

Ali looked up and saw Ms.Harris, Jason had fell to the ground and scampered away.

"Are you okay?" Ms.Harris asked worriedly, she cupped Ali's face and looked for any bodily injuries and let a sigh of relief when she found none.

"I'm okay" Ali replied in a shaky voice, scared to think of what Jason would've done had Ms.Harris not come and help.

Ms.Harris looked into her eyes and smiled pulling her into a hug, Ali buried her face into her neck and let out a shacky breath, "I'm okay now."

"Of course you are Ali" she patted her back, "Now let's get you back to your friends."

Ali nodded and followed her lead. Ms.Harris led her back to Megan, Tobin, Kelley, and Alex. She bent to Ali's ear and whispered "I'll see you on Monday." Ali had a light blush on her face from the warmth of Ms.Harris breath on her ear and how her voice sounded so inviting.

Ali waved goodbye and joined her friends. 

~~~~

Monday came by really quick, and when school ended Ali made sure to text her parents that she was staying after school, then walked over to Ms.Harris class.

Ali knocked lightly remembering what happened last time,  but when she received no answer she walked in. Ms.Harris had in earphones in playing music, dancing and softly singing along. Ali smiled and tip toed up to her, she grabbed her by the back of her shirt. Ms.Harris jumped up scared and ripped out her earphones. 

"My god Ali, you trying to give me a heart attack?" Ms.Harris asked with an eyebrow raised. "Just for that you're keeping that 40, no need for a make up quiz."

Ali went wide eyed. "Oh my gosh are you serious? Come on Ms.Harris pleaseeee I need to pass." she playfully shook her teacher.

Ms.Harris flicked her forehead lightly, "I'm just playing with you Al, let's take a seat."

Ali smiled internally when she heard the nickname. 

They took a seat and began correcting her quiz. Ms.Harris would walk around the class explaining anything that Ali asked, she would throw some jokes in every now and then using grand gestures. She also would leave lingering touches on Ali's shoulders or back and bend down very close to Ali to see the question if Ali didn't explain it well, she was so close that Ali could hear her light breathing and warmth emanating from her.

By the time they finished it was around 4:30pm, it took them two hours because they would get distracted and ventured off into a different topics. 

Ali packed up her belongings and gained some confidence, "Hey Ms.Har- I mean Ashlyn, would you mind giving me a ride home again? My brother drove me here and he's already at home, and I know you don't want me taking the bus sooo"

"Yea sure, but you owe me gas money" she joked

"Thank you, I'll be sure to get you your gas money."

"Eh don't worry about it, I rather burn gas and get you home safely than ponder on what could happen if I let you ride that bus." Ms.Harris shrugged.

Ali nodded and left the classroom, while they walked to the car Ali kept thinking about a shirtless Ashlyn, the same Ashlyn that sacrificed her own time to help Ali in math and help get Jason off of her. She also kept thinking about what Megan said about dating an adult, and then it quickly crossed her mind _What if she could keep a relationship between her and Ashlyn a secret?_ She was even more confused that she was immensely attracted to a woman, nonetheless an incredible hot one, but still a woman.

Ali occasionally bumped her hand with Ms.Harris's, trying to gauge her reaction, but she frowned when she didn't get one.

 _Does she not like me? I could've swore she's been low key flirting with me. All the subtle touchs and the closeness._ Ali thought. _Oh my gosh Ali what are you saying? She's a teacher and an adult, I can't do this._ Ali thought trying to convince herself.

She climbed into the car and stared out the window as Ms.Harris drove her home. When she pulled up to her house, Ali took off her seat belt and hugged her teacher tightly,  "Bye Ashlyn" Ali said and hopped out the car, quickly running inside her house before Ms.Harris could say something back to her.

At night Ali layed awake in her bedroom, she kept thinking back on everything she thought about at school. She thought about the possibility of being with her teacher. She groaned and buried herself in her blankets, "What do I do?" Ali muttered to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been loving your comments people, I appreciate them very much :)


	5. Tempers Flare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Detention and the principal's office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got done with classes for the day :D and last chapter for the day peeps

2 months later and Ali still continued to go to Ms.Harris's math tutorials, she genuinely felt like she was getting better at math and at the same time getting closer to Ms.Harris. There were always lingering touches between the both of them, Which Ali perceived as her teacher flirting with her, and Ali was trying to be more direct in hers. Ali knew she was walking a fine line with what was happening. And if that line was crossed it could result in major problems. But Ali didn't care at this point. She was falling hard for her teacher and that was that. She couldn't tell her friends because that would only cause problems because of Megan's big mouth and Alex's and Kelley's need to gossip. She definitely couldn't tell her family because well they wouldn't understand and would ruin everything. 

The school was decorated with Halloween decorations for the upcoming Halloween day, the school allowed everyone, including teachers to wear costume for that day, as long as it was school appropriate. 

Megan was dressed up as Dracula and even went to lengths to temporarily dye her hair black. Tobin dressed as a beach bum, which wasn't to far off from how she acted. Kelley and Alex dressed as the sisters from frozen and Ali dressed up as a queen which wasn't a surprise to anyone, she did wear a dress that just barely qualified as appropriate.

Megan walked up to them with her cape covering her face, "I vant to suck your blood!" she yelled in what was supposed to be a Transylvanian accent, but she failed horribly. 

"Geez Meg, what accent is that supposed to be?" Alex teased.

"Probably some idiotic one she made up on the spot." Kelley joined in.

"Well it doesn't matter how it sounds, Dracula got all the honeys so that's why I picked him" Megan replied as she moved her hips in a thrusting motion to emulate sex.

"My god Megan you get grosser everyday." Ali frowned.

"Oh yeaaa that reminds me, you've been slacking on the details of your steamy, I'll make you scream to the heavens sextorials?" Megan question while nudging her with her elbow. 

Tobin facepalmed before Ali spoke, "There's no sextorials, Megan. She teaches me math, we aren't living your fantasy Megan." Ali replied kind of angrily and walked away. 

"Way to go Megan" Tobin said.

"What did I do?"Megan asked seriously looking around for an answer. 

"Maybe she's irritated with your constant teasing Meg, you've been doing it since school pretty much started." Alex said giving Megan a chastising look.

"Oh come on it was just a joke." Megan defended herself. 

"Think about it like this, would you like me pairing you up with Ms.Smith all the time?" Kelley reasoned.

"Eww hell no, Ms.Smith could be my grandmother, and besides at least I picked a hot one for her and not Ms.Smith and her 9 lives." Megan replied.

"Oh my gosh, you're hopeless Megan." Alex said.

"Let's just go to class guys, I don't want detention." Tobin cut in.

They all agreed and Kelley made sure to make mental to talk to Ali in their 2nd period.

Ali was stalked over to her locker pissed. She was pissed because Megan keep joking about her and Ms.Harris and it infuriated her. She wanted to be able to do relationship things with her but everything was so complicated, she wanted to kiss her but was afraid if Ms.Harris wouldn't feel the same way and reject her. 

Ali was so engrossed in her thoughts she didn't hear the late bell ring, she only figured it out when coach Darson took her by the shoulder over to the late table, where they scanned her school ID card to put it in the computer that she had detention, and then handed her a physical copy of her detention slip. A teacher with an off period walked to class. Ali spent the rest of her 1st period tuning out her English teacher, she really didn't want to learn right now, especially when the topic was romance in literature. She did however get in trouble for forgeting her English text book at home.

When 1st period ended she was one of the first to leave, and headed for Ms.Smith's class. Ms.Smith had them doing a lab with partners to disect a fetal pig, Ali and Kelley immediately partnered up and began.

"How fitting is it that Ms.Smith dressed up as a witch today." Kelley laughed

"Pretty fitting" Ali muttered. 

"Are you okay Ali?" Kelley asked.

"Yea I'm fine" Ali mumbled back.

"Megan's just being a jerk right now, but you don't have to worry about it anymore, we set her straight."

"Megan on her best behavior" Ali scoffed "I'd like to see that."

When they were cleaning up after their lab Ali took a chance.

"Hey Kel, what do you think about dating someone older than you?" Ali asked.

"Well it depends how old? Grandpa old, dad old or college brother old?" Kelley replied. 

"College brother old."

"I'd say screw it, everyone knows what guys our age want in a relationships, so college guys would be waaaay worse, you know. They'd probably try and pressure you into having sex with them and then leave you for some older chick on campus. Why the question."

"Ah okay, just wondering. We read something like that in English class so I just wanted to know your take on it." Ali lied. Ali didn't want to believe that Ms.Harris was like those other adults, so she didn't. 

"Glad I could help." Kelley shrugged.

When class ended they parted ways, Ali sat in her California history, bouncing her leg wanting to see Ms.Harris. Ali knew history incredibly well so whenever the teacher tried to catch her daydreaming with a question she answered correctly and fast. Most of the students would laugh and say "burn" at the teacher's failed attempt to embarrass someone. 

After the bell rang Ali packed up quickly ready to leave until her California history Mr.Edwards called her over to his desk.

"Ali I called you over to see why you were spacing out in my class, it's not like you." Mr.Edwards asked.

"I wasn't spacing out, I just knew the material that's why I didn't seem involved in your lesson. Besides I answered all your questions correctly so I'd say I was listening pretty well." Ali replied back smartly.

"Watch you tone Ali. I can give you after school detention if you keep that tone."

"I already have one anyways, what's another 2 hours with the tight assed football coach." Ali replied bluntly. "Listen I have to get to class, I'm trying not to be late but you're preventing me from doing so." Ali shouldered her school bag and left, ignoring when the teacher called after her.

Ali's temper was rising pretty fast today, everyone just seemed to piss her off at the moment. She walked in her math class right before the bell rang and sat at her table. Her friends were surprised that she came this late to class usually she was there before them. But the moment Ms.Harris walked through the door donning a very hot Jack Sparrow pirate costume, Ali's temper soothed and her heart started pounding fast and hard.

Not even 20 minutes into the lesson a senior student that worked as a staff aid walked into the class saying that Ali was called to the principal's office, her temper flared right back up. Ms.Harris looked confused, she asked the student if he had the right student and he showed her the paper confirming it. The whole class was sort of stunned too, Ali was never one to get called into the principal's office. Ali grabbed her things and left, not saying anything to anyone. 

The senior staff aid led her to the office and told her to take a seat, he knocked on the door telling the principal that Ali was here.

After waiting for 15 minutes Ali was called inside. She was surprised when she saw both her parents and Mr.Edwards. 

"Take a seat Ali." Principal Greyson said.

Ali took a seat and stayed quiet keeping her eyes down on the floor.

"Ali, Mr.Edwards has informed me that you were very disrespectful towards him and he believes something is wrong. You care to share what's wrong, Ali?"

Hearing that question agitated her, "Nothing's wrong." she mumbled.

Her dad put a hand to her back and gave her a reassuring rub, "Ali, sweetheart what's going on?"

Ali just shook her head.

Her mom went on the other side of her, "Sweetie it's okay to tell us, okay. Did someone hurt you?"

Ali's jaw tighten because she was about to explode if someone asked her if she was okay again. Why would she tell them what's wrong when they wouldn't understand, they would probably change her school or fire Ms.Harris. She couldn't live with herself if she allowed that to happen. Her parents, her teachers, and her friends couldn't even comprehend how much in love she was with her teacher and the desire to take things further with her was becoming overwhelming. 

They patiently waited for Ali to speak. Ali wiped at her angry tears forming, "I'm sorry Mr.Edwards for being disrespectful, I'm just having a real bad day." she said very convincingly.

Her mom wrapped her in a hug and kissed her hair, "Aww sweetie you need to let someone know when things are like this."

Ali returned her mom's embrace, crying in her arms and her dad placed a kiss on her hair.

The principal continued talking after Ali stopped crying. He told her parents that Ali will not have any punishments except the detention she got for being late. Her parents thanked the principal and Mr.Edwards and walked out with Ali. By the time they were done school was over because it was a short day, because of Halloween. 

"Alright Ali, whenever something is going wrong you can tell us, and if you can't tell us you can tell a teacher or Kyle. I don't want you to feel this way again." her dad told her and her mom nodded in agreement. 

Ali agreed, although she didn't really mean it. "I have to stay after for detention and I need to get all the work I missed." she said.

They nodded, "Do you want us or Kyle to pick you up?" her mom asked.

Ali shook her head, "I'm gonna catch a ride with some of the cheer girls."

"Okay, we'll see you at home." her dad said.

Both parents pressed kisses to her forehead and left.

After her parents departure she went to the detention room, she signed in, gave her phone to one of the teachers and took a seat. Within 30 minutes of being in detention, coach Darson went on talking about his time in the National Guard, every time he told his story he changed it so you never knew what truths there were in his tale. A knock sounded on the door midway through his fictional tale, coach Darson stood up and opened it, "How can I help you Ms.Harris?" he asked.

"I uh need Ali to finish her test, she didn't get to take it because she was in the office." Ms.Harris gave him a smile, "She can spend the rest of her detention time with me, I mean Pre Calculus is hell enough."

Coach Darson nodded in agreement and turned to Ali, "Okay Krieger, you're free to go! I don't want to see you late to class again!" he said louder than everyone in the room thought was necessary. 

Ali got her bag and phone and followed Ms.Harris to her room. Ms.Harris took a leaned on her desk and Ali continued to stand, "I don't think I'm gonna pass this test, I wasn't here to learn the lesson so I wouldn't know or understand any of the concepts."

Ms.Harris smiled, "Relax Ali, there's no test, I wanted to know what was going on with you today. You looked angry" she asked with a caring voice.

Ali's heart warmed at the thought of Ms.Harris caring about her, she wiped at new tears beginning to form. _God I'm really a mess right now,_ Ali thought.

Ms.Harris got off her desk and walked over in front of Ali with tissues, "Ali what's wrong? Do you want to talk abo-"

"It's you." Ali rushed out before standing on her toes to press her lips to her teacher's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How's that cliffie ;)


	6. Confrontational Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things happen on Halloween.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffie guys x) Take this chapter :)

Ali pressed her lips to her teachers hard and with emotion, Ali cupped her face as her tears fell until Ms.Harris pulled away.

"A-A-Ali what are you doing?"Ms.Harris asked.

"You asked me what was wrong and I said it's you. I'm head over heels for you and everything has just been piling up and I knew I had to tell you. That's why I was so angry today, nobody would understand my feelings for you even if I tried to explain it, and I got so frustrated." Ali said snifflng.

"Ali you can't do this. WE can't do this. I'll get fired and might get thrown in jail, I just can't do this."

Ali's heart was breaking at Ms.Harris's words, "I would never tell anyone, I swear. I would never EVER get you in trouble, I'm in love with you." Ali told her. "Don't tell me you don't feel the same way. Because you got jealous when I told you about my date with Jason. You always put you body so close to mine and you leave me with all these lingering touches. That means something,  I know it does."

Ashlyn swallowed after hearing what Ali had to say, after a moment of contemplation Ms.Harris walked over and closed her classroom door. She turned to Ali and was surprised when she felt her lips on hers once more. This time Ms.Harris held her face and kissed back, she deepened it slipping her tounge into Ali's mouth and taking control of the kiss.

Ali moaned when she felt her kiss back,  she wrapped her arms around Ms.Harris's neck putting more passion into the kiss.

Ali's moan seemed to snap Ms.Harris back to reality, she pulled back and gently pushed Ali back. 

"We can't do this, I'm sorry Ali, but we can't. I can drive you home but nothing else." Ms.Harris said quietly. 

Ali's heart broke at those words, she wiped her tears and packed up her stuff.

"Ali let me drive you home, so you can get there safely." Ms.Harris tried to reason with her.

Ali said nothing to acknowledge her, she pushed past Ms.Harris, open the door and ran out. She didn't care if anyone saw her tears or running make up, at this point she just didn't care. 

Ms.Harris grabbed her bag and keys and promptly ran after Ali. She didn't want to shout her name to cause a scene.

Ali made it outside and went towards the bus stop, she didn't want to call her family or her friends because she didn't want them to see her like this. Ali sat on the bench and felt bad for herself, she didn't notice a man that looked to be in his 30s approach her.

"Hey girl, why you crying?" the man asked.

Ali immediately smelled the booze on the man, he absolutely reeked of it. She also saw Ms.Harris running down the sidewalk over to her. She looked back up at the man with the crooked smile, "It's none of your business" she said trying to sound strong. 

"Ooo I like them feisty and your all dressed up for me too. Why don't you come with me, I'll make this the best Halloween you've ever had baby." he said looking at her like a piece of meat while grabbing his genitals. 

Ali stood to get up from the bus stop bench, only for the man to block her path.

"Excuse you, you need to move." Ali said, but the man just smiled.

"Sweet thing I don't need to do anything, you just need to follow my lead." he said blowing her a liquor smelling kiss.

Ms.Harris pulled Ali behind her, "Hit the road man" she said.

The man pulled out a switchblade from his back pocket and started waving it all over the place. 

"I don't know who you think you are Captain Sparrow or captain dyke, but that pretty little piece of candy is coming home with me." the man said agitated and seriously. 

Ms.Harris pulled out her phone dailing 911, "Listen you can either leave or stay and get arrested. Your choice jackass."

The man thought about his options which was difficult for him to do in his inebriated state, but he ran off muttering that she wasn't worth it.

Ms.Harris turn to Ali and tilted her head up so she was looking at her eye to eye. "Listen Ali, I'm taking you home. No more running or crying okay?"

Ali nodded sadly. They walked by to her Jeep and climbed in. Ali made it a point to scoot as close as she possibly could to the door and stared out of it. Throughout the car ride it was silent, until Ali spoke.

"I don't want to go home" Ali said.

"You don't have a choice Ali."

Since they were at a red light, Ali took off her seat belt and climb out. Ms.Harris was damn surprised Ali would do that, she parked her car on the side and took off after her. When she caught up to her she turned Ali around and kissed her hard before pulling back.

"Is that what you want Ali!"

Ali shook her, and that confused Ms.Harris, she could've swore that's what Ali wanted from her at the school.

"I want you to like me back" Ali responded with a voice so low and laced with hurt. It sound like if she spoke any louder the dam of tears in her sad eyes would break and run down. 

"Ali..."

"Would you like me if I had sex with you" Ali said more as a statement than a question. 

Ms.Harris went wide eyed, "No.. What.. Ali what are you talking about?"

Ali laughed bitterly more so at herself, "I should've known that's what all adults want in relationships. I guess the jokes on me then huh."

"Ali cut that out, I never said anything like that."

"I DON'T NEED YOU TO SAY, GOD DAMN IT I CAN SEE IT." Ali shouted and at that moment the dam of tears broke. "That's why you don't want to like me back, you probably only touched me and got in my personal space just to see if I'd have sex with you. And now that you realize that that's not what I'm going to give you, you're basically wiping your hands clean of me." 

"Ali.." Ms.Harris tried to wipe her tears but Ali slapped it away.

"Don't touch me! Just leave me alone." Ali cried hugging herself. 

"Ali I'm not leaving you here alone, so if it's gonna take you a while to compose yourself" Ms.Harris said while leaning on a corner store wall "then I'll wait."

"Why? So you can laugh at me about how stupid I look? Or how pitiful it is to have me like you?" Ali asked.

Ms.Harris hated how Ali was putting herself down but she knew that she couldn't start anything with the girl. She could see how Ali's heart broke when she told her that, and although Ali may say that she hates her, she couldn't leave her there by herself. 

Ali felt her phone buzzing, she looked at it and saw Megan was calling, she scoffed "Screw you Megan." She let the call go unanswered until Megan called again, she picked up.

"What do you want" Ali said harshly.

"Hey Ali I uh wanted to apologize about teasing you, it wasn't right and I shouldn't have done it." Megan apologized.

"Don't worry about it Megan, nothing could EVER happen between me and Ms.Fucking Harris, so there's the end to your fucking jokes." Ms.Harris cringed at Ali's statement. 

"Well uh if want I sent you the address to a Halloween party that's happening today, just letting you know if you want to go, Alex, Tobin, and Kelley are all there too." Megan chuckled nervously. 

"Whatever I'll see you there" Ali agreed. 

"Uh cool, just wear your costume from school, because you can't get in without one. See ya there Ali." Megan said before hanging up.

Ali walked over to Ms.Harris, "Well if you really don't want me to be alone right, take me to a party. There's a Halloween party going on and my friends are there, so I won't be alone."

Ms.Harris gave her a a look, "Ali are you serious right now? You honestly just broke down and now you want to go to a party?"

"Yea all because of you." Ali said bitterly.

Ms.Harris sighed she made her way into the car and Ali followed, Ali gave her the address and Ms.Harris drove her there. She parked and turned to look at Ali.

"You know I would never intentionally hurt you, right?" Ms.Harris asked.

Ali let out a chuckle "Isn't that the joke of the year," she said and left the car walking into the party.

Ms.Harris gave an exasperated sigh and watched Ali go inside the house party.

~~~~

During the party Ali met up with her friends but made sure she reapplied her make up so it wasn't noticeable that she had been crying. She wasn't surprised when she saw Kyle, this party was mainly for seniors and anyone else that was invited, she made sure that Kyle didn see here though.

Plenty of drinks were passed around, Ali wasn't used to drinking alcohol because quite frankly she never had, but in her sad state she didn't care. So when she kept getting handed drinks it was practically bottoms up. She was already feeling a light buzz, she looked around for her friends, she caught Megan making out with some senior girl on the rugby team, Tobin and Alex were dancing in a pretty provocative manner on the make shift dance floor, and Kelley was doing body shots in the kitchen. 

"Hey Ali" someone said

Ali turned around and saw her ex boyfriend Eric, she smiled at him, mostly because she was feeling a buzz.

"I don't know why we broke up, but we shouldn't have, we were good together." Eric slurred.

"You cheated on me stupid." Ali replied back. 

"Oh.. But I still love you though, I could show you the world and like the universe but I'd need a big rocket. " Eric rambled.

"Okay lover boy, keep your drunk serenade to yourself" Ms.Harris cut in, she dragged Ali into the empty restroom and locked the door behind her. She lifted Ali onto the sink counter and kissed her hard before pulling back. Ali still had her eyes closed even when Ms.Harris pulled back.

"Ali look at me." Ms.Harris coaxed.  
   
Ali opened her eyes and tears started welling up, "Why are you doing this to me? You said no, so why are you here? Why did you come back?"

"Because... Because I like you too Ali, and it may be wrong, but for some reason I can't lie to myself and say no. You're a wonderful girl Ali, and I don't want to hurt you anymore." Ms.Harris gave her a small smile.

Ali wiped her tears away, "Are you serious? Because I can't take it if you're just jerking me around. I love you too much for that."  
   
Ms.Harris held Ali's face and stood between her legs, "I want you Ali, only you." 

"Really. Do you mean that?" Ali sniffled.

"A thousands times yes."

Ali let out a high pitch squeal of happiness and kissed Ms.Harris again, wrapping her legs around her back and bringing them closer. Ms.Harris laid her hands on Ali's thighs covered by thigh high lace stockings and rubbed them, she deepened the kiss with Ali, which caused Ali to let out a moan. Ms.Harris fingertips grazed the skin not covered by lace which was a little bit above mid thigh and little bit lower than where the dress stopped.

Ali broke the kiss red in the face, "I umm haven't gone that far with anyone yet and I'm not ready for that."

Ms.Harris chuckled "Don't worry Ali, I'm not trying to do that, besides if and when we get to that part we'll go at whatever pace you want." 

"I love you Ashlyn, so much." Ali said hugging her.

Ms.Harris hugged her back, "Let's drop you home okay." Ali agreed. 

Ali wanted to hold Ms.Harris hand but she thought better of it, so she just followed her out of the party and to the car and held her hand while she drove. When they arrived Ali was fiddling with Ms.Harris's hand.

"What's on your mind, Ali."

"I umm I was wondering if we could talk during the weekend or do something together. I don't know I guess it sounds ridiculous." Ali said nervously.  
   
"Hmm give me your phone"

Ali dug through her bag and gave Ms.Harris her phone. Ms.Harris typed away on her phone and handed it back. 

"I put my number in, I'll let you decide what my name will be in your phone"

Ali grinned "I might just call you hot stuff." she joked "Or maybe sweetchums or even sweetcakes"

Ms.Harris laugh and acted like she was going to take the phone back, "If you're going to give me those names nevermind no number for you."

Ali laughed, "Don't worry I'll pick something good. And um I'm sorry about earlier, I practically exploded on you. And I didn't mean that Ashlyn, honestly."

"I know that Ali. It was my fault too. We'll talk during the weekend okay, I also still need to teach you that lesson that you missed, we can't let you fall to behind in your beloved Pre Calculus class."

"I'll hold you to that." Ali smiled, she reached over and lightly kissed her and then hugged her, "Bye Ashlyn."

Ms.Harris smiled into her hair "See you on Monday Ali."

Ali hopped out the car and entered her house, she fell asleep incredibly happy. She knew that starting this relationship was going to come with its difficulties but she was glad she had figured it out. And had a chance to pursue her feelings, but she also knew that under no circumstances could anyone find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now just because they're together doesn't mean that problems won't arise ;) the story continues peeps :D


	7. "Grounded"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ali gets grounded and a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've gotten a few comments from some people who are offended by this story. I apologize if I offend anyone with this story, it's not my intention. I just want to remind those that this is a fictional story, and I don't mean harm by it. 
> 
> I appreciate everyone who is fine with the story and the support you constantly send me through the comments, I appreciate you all very much. :)

It was Saturday morning and the Krieger household were sitting at the table eating breakfast. Everyone was conversing together and Ali would occasionally say a few words, but her attention was with her cell phone. Her dad noticed and hoped she'd put ot away, but she didn't. 

"Ali I'm pretty sure we don't use our phones at the table" her dad said.

"Uh yea dad" Ali said not paying attention and still typing away on her phone.

Kyle made a snorted loud at his sister's response,"You texting ya new babes Jason?"

Their mom looked at Ali with surprise, "You're dating Jason from your school? Is that why you were having a bad day honey?"

Ali's head snaped up with wide eyes, "What! Jason?! God no. EW!"

"So then who ya text sis?" Kyle asked.

Ali realized what she had been doing, she was putting things at risk and she had to changed the topic. But at that moment she received another text from Ashlyn. She smiled when she saw it.

**C.Sparrow:How's your day going? Are you busy later on?**

**Ali:My day is going pretty fine, just eating breakfast. But no I-**

Ali's cell phone was taken from her hands before she got to finish her text.

"Hey! What the hell!" Ali shouted.

Their dad stood holding the phone, "There's NO phones at the table Ali. You should know better. Besides I asked you a question and you completely ignored me. And also there's no cursing in this house Ali." their dad said very sternly.

Ali blew out a frustrated sigh, "Okay dad what was your question maybe I can answer it now." Ali said a little smartly.

"You know what forget the question Alexandra and forget the phone,  you're grounded. I don't care if you were texting your friends or whoever, but you grounded today. The only thing you can do is homework, and if you need to go somewhere Kyle is going with you."

"What? Dad come on, I have places to be. It's Saturday." Kyle argued.

"Grounded are you serious? It was one curse word." Ali asked incredulously. 

"Fine Kyle, if you're not busy and she has to go somewhere then you have to go with her. If you are busy, then Alexandra you've run out of luck, you'll stay in the house. And Alexandra your behavior is unacceptable, so this is your punishment. End of discussion. "

Ali stood up angry from the table and stomped upstairs and slammed her door. She couldn't believe how over the top her dad was acting just because of a phone. She was angry even more because it seemed like Ms.Harris wanted to do something with her today, but now she might never get that chance to figure out. She grabbed her school bag and brought out some homework that needed to be done and started working. She knew her dad would come in ever now and then to make sure she was doing what she was supposed to be doing, so she kept up a facade for him.

Back down in the kitchen, Kyle went out with some friends. Ken turned off Ali's phone and placed it in his pocket. Debb walked over to him with a mug of hot coffee, offering it to him which he received happily.

"Don't you think you were a little harsh on Alex, dear?" Debb asked.

Ken rubbed his facial hair and sighed, "I just want her to know that she cannot act like this. This teenage rebellious phase will not be tolerated. And I want her to talk to us. She never told us what made her day bad, so it makes me think she's hiding something. I let it go at her school because I thought it might be something that she didn't want everyone to hear, but I just don't know right now."

Debb hugged her husband and rubbed his side, "Well maybe I can talk to her, she might open up to me if there's anything going on."

Ken nodded taking a drink from his coffee. Debb placed a kiss to the corner of his mouth and went up to Ali's room.

Debb knocked on Ali's door before walking inside and taking a seat on her bed. 

"Sweetheart what's going on? You're not acting like yourself."

Ali sighed and closed her history book, "Nothing's wrong mom, I just got a little angry that's it."

"Okay, but what about at school, what made you have a bad day? You seemed fine when you left in the morning, what changed?"

Ali knew she had to choose her words carefully, she already had her phone taken by her dad but it didn't bother her too much because she had a pass code on it.

"Mom it was because I got detention and then I forgot my English textbook so I hot in trouble for that. And I felt like Mr.Edwards was picking on me, that's it. Everything just built up and I got really frustrated." Ali said.

"Aww my poor baby" Debb pulled her daughter into a hug, "I just want you to know that no matter what it may be you can always talk to me." she finished with a kiss to her forehead. 

"I know mom, and I promise I will." Ali smiled.

"Now let's talk about Jason" Her mom said with a clap.

"Nooo mom" Ali said laughing.

"Nope I wanna know everything about this boy. Do you like him? Kyle wouldn't give me any details."

"Mom you're worse than Megan." Ali joked "Jason was some boy that liked me but some things happened and it didn't work out."

"Well there's other fish in the sea, sweetheart." her mom said before leaving the room.

Ali did her homework for about 2 hours, every now and then she would hear her dad peek in to make sure she was abiding by her punishment. Ali knew he was there but she never let him know that she did. When she was almost done she heard the garage door open and close. She peeked out her bedroom window and saw her parents pulling out the driveway. 

She waited 5 minutes before she got up and left her room, she slowing looked out her door to make sure she was the only one in the house. She walked over to her parents room and tried the door, only to find it locked. She walked to the kitchen and went to the cabinet and felt around until she found a key ring. There were about 15 keys on the ring and she tried all of them before one of them opened the door. 

Unbenownst to her parents, Ali knew where they would put hers or Kyle's phones of they lost their phone privileges. She opened her parents closet and jumped up to get a shoe box on a high shelf. She opened it up and pulled out her phone, she put the shoe box back and turned her phone on.

Once her phone was on she saw she had a few messages missed from Ms.Harris asking her why didn't she text back. Ali called her number instead, Ms.Harris picked up on the second ring.

"Hey Ali" Ms.Harris said.

"Hey Ashlyn,  I'm sorry I didn't reply something came up."

"Yea that's fine, I thought I made you mad or something."

"No! It had nothing to do with you. But about that question you asked me, I'm not busy today."

"Cool! You wanna meet up?"

"Yes, I don't have the car though, so can you pick me up?"

"Can you walk to a corner store or gas station and I'll pick you up there?"

"Yea, I'll be at the one down the street from my house."

"Okay I'll see you there. Bye Ali"

"Bye Ashlyn."

Ali hung up the phone, turned it off and put it back in it's place and left the her parents room, locking the door. She got ready to meet up with Ms.Harris, she wore shorts that stopped before mid thigh, a white printed tank top, and white sandals. She pulled her hair up into a ponytail, grabbed her tote bag, and carefully left the house. 

As Ali made her way to the store down the street she knew she had 3 hours tops with Ms.Harris. Her parents always volunteered to help at the homeless shelter on the weekends but they didn't stay too long. She waited for 10 minutes until she saw Ms.Harris's Jeep pull up. She walked over to the side and climbed inside.

"Hey" Ali grinned. 

Ms.Harris smiled at how cute Ali was being, "Hey"

"So where are you taking me?" Ali asked giddy.

"The mall" Ms.Harris said as she started driving.

"The mall" Ali asked confused. "But wont people see us?"

"It's a different mall Ali, don't worry." Ms.Harris reassured.

They drove for about 30 minutes until Ashlyn pulled up to a very huge mall that Ali had never seen before. Ms.Harris parked and patted Ali's leg, "Come on."

They spent an hour walking around, eating and enjoying each other, Ms.Harris had bought Ali a small charm bracelet. During that time Ali saw a photo booth and wanted to take pictures, but she figured it'd be best if they didn't. Ms.Harris saw Ali's mood dropped and followed her gaze to the photo booth, she blew out a light breath and took Ali's hand bringing her inside the booth. Ali was surprised but happy.

They took plenty of pictures, with silly, serious, lovey dovey faces. Ali pulled Ms.Harris to her and pressed their lips together for the last picture.

After Ms.Harris paid to get two copies of the pictures, she kept one and gave the other to Ali.

"Ali you have to make sure that nobody finds these okay." Ms.Harris said.

"I know, I won't let anyone see them." Ali replied.

"Good" Ms.Harris wrapped an arm around Ali's shoulders and walked out to her car. "So did you have fun?"

Ali nodded " A lot of fun actually."

Ms.Harris chuckled "Is that your way of saying you were expecting this to suck?" she joked.

Ali pulled on her cheeks, "Nooo, I just didn't know I'd have that much fun."

"So I'd say I did good today." Ms.Harris said and licked Ali's fingers. 

"Yup you did good" Ali grinned.

They hopped back in the car and Ms.Harris started driving, "So where to Ali?"

"Uh I don't know. I still have a hour left before I have to go home."

"Hmm, would you be open to come over to my apartment. Just to hang out."

Ali gave her a nose crinkle smile and nodded.

"Cool" Ms.Harris said and kissed Ali's hand.

Ms.Harris pulled up to her apartment and led Ali inside.

"Do you want anything?" she asked Ali as she went inside the kitchen.

"No, I'm fine." Ali said as she took a seat on the couch and Ashlyn joined her with a bottle of water. 

They spent some time making out, than actually watching the movie that was being played on the TV. Ali pulled away blushing, Ms.Harris pulled Ali off the couch and laid down and pulled Ali on top of her hugging Ali tightly. Ali snuggled into her and dozed off to the rhythm of her teacher's heart beat.

Ali woke up later on in the same position she fell asleep in, she sat up and reached over to Ms.Harris's phone and checked the time. 

"Shit shit shit" Ali said frantically and shook Ms.Harris awake, "Ashlyn wake up"

"What's wrong Ali?" she asked sleepy. 

"You have to drop me home, my parents come back in 20 minutes." 

"Just tell them you're out with a friend."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I'm actually grounded today. I wasn't supposed to leave the house." Ali admitted quietly. 

This seemed to fully wake Ms.Harris up.

"Are you serious Ali!?" Ms.Harris said angrily. 

"Yes" Ali bowed her head down "I just wanted to see you today."

Ms.Harris sat up and took Ali off of her and grabbed her keys. "Let's go Ali."

Ali followed her sadly and sat in the car. Ms.Harris said nothing and speeded to get Ali home before her parents did. She parked 4 houses before Ali's and shut off the car. Ali was relieved when she didn't see her parent's or Kyle's car there. 

She turn back to Ms.Harris, "Ashlyn I'm sorry, I wanted to tell you."

"But you didn't. You should hurry up and go inside before someone sees you."

"Please Ashlyn, I didn't mean to make you mad." Ali held Ms.Harris's hand. "Please believe me."

Ms.Harris caressed Ali's face and gave her a small forced smile, "Go inside Ali, I'll see you Monday."

"Okay" 

Ali left the car and ran inside her house and laid on her bed and cried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter of the day :D
> 
> I have an essay due x) that I haven't started.


	8. Problems Resolved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to post this now since I finished it, there'll probably be another update Monday or Tuesday :)

The next morning Ali's dad lifted her grounded status and gave her back her phone, with a stern talking to. Throughout the morning and early afternoon Ali tried to text or call Ms.Harris, she was always met with no replies back and voicemail. At that point Ali gave up, she stopped herself from crying and left her room, since her punishment was lifted she decided she needed a girls day. So she called her usual friends to hang out. She asked Kyle for the car and her tossed the keys to her.

"Where ya going?" Kyle asked still facing the TV with a slice of pizza in his hand.

"I'm just gonna hang out with the girls today at the cafe." Ali replied

That got Kyle to turn around, "Omg Ali, can you get me some of their cinnamon rolls?! Those things are to die for." he said excitedly. 

"Fine Kyle."

"Eek thank you" he tossed some money at her "That should cover it, love ya babes."

Ali took the money and left. She felt her phone vibrate and her heart sped up and a smile spread on her face, she had a feeling that it was Ms.Harris. She pulled it out of purse and saw it was a text from Alex telling her where they were seated in the cafe, her smile fell and shoved her phone back in her purse and drove.

When Ali reached the cafe she decided to give it another try and call Ms.Harris. Ali dialed in the number and waited, hearing two rings before it went straight to voice mail. Ali broke down in tears when she realized that Ms.Harris actually ended the call before it even reached her voice mail. _She doesn't want to talk to me, she probably wants nothing to do with me anymore. Way to go Ali you screwed everything up._ Ali thought.

Ali blewed out a shaky breath and composed herself. She fixed her make up in the car mirror and walked inside the cafe waving to her friends. Everyone gave hugs and hellos before sitting back down.

"So how's everyone been?" Tobin asked.

"Pretty darn good. It turns out that I'm passing Ms.Smith's class with a 76, it ain't the prettiest but with her for a teacher that's pretty damn good." Kelley said proud of herself. 

"Haha nice Kel" Ali laughed, "But you should probably ask me for help in Bio, since I have a 90"

"How do you think I have that 76" Kelley said with a grin. 

Mehan guffawed, "You've been breaking your neck trying to cheat Kel?"

"Ain't no shame in my game." Kelley shrugged, "Although Ali you could try and move a little to the left next time, your shoulders are always blocking my view."

Ali gave Kelley a playful push, "Gotcha Kel"

A server came over and took their orders, Ali made sure to get Kyle's cinnamon rolls.

"How's everyone's math grade?" Megan asked. "Because I have a freaking 81! Isn't that amazing?"

Alex clapped for Megan, "I honestly thought you would be failing by now Meg."

Megan raised an eyebrow, "Is that a compliment or an insult Alex?"

"I'll let you figure that out Meg." Alex laughed.

"I have a 100" Tobin said nonchalantly. 

"Yea cause you're Einstein, Tobs." Ali said. "I have a 79, it's okay though seeing as how math isn't exactly my strong suit."

"Tobs you gotta tutor me, my mom said I can't bring home anymore C's" Kelley groaned.

"I have a 96" Alex said smiling. 

"Yea whatever Princess Peach" Megan said.

The server came back placing their orders down on the table and gave Ali the to go bag with the cinnamon rolls. They all ate and just conversed about the school year and the upcoming Thanksgiving break. When they finished they said their goodbyes and went their separate ways.

~~~~

Monday came a lot quicker than Ali would've liked, she wasn't ready to face Ms.Harris yet. The entire Sunday Ms.Harris constantly, purposely, and blatantly ignored her. She didn't mean to not tell her about being grounded, she just wanted to see her, was that really so wrong. But at this point Ali thought everything was done and over with, that Ms.Harris would tell her that after school. 

When the bell rang Ali walked out of her California history class and mentally pumped herself up for seeing someone that she loved but at the same time constantly hurt her.

Ali was ripped from her thoughts when Megan came up behind her, "You ready for that test today? Cause I can tell you I'm not, I hope Tobin is, I'm gonna need my test buddy."

"Wait we have a test today?"Ali asked surprised.

"Yea, Ms.Harris said it on Friday... Oh yea you got called into the principal's office that day. Meow Ali, your bad girl status is rising."

"Megan I'm gonna tank the hell out of that test if I have to take it." Ali said desperately. 

"Well tell Ms.Harris, I mean she can't possibly make you take it when you weren't there to learn it. And if she does than she's a cold heart pretty faced Medusa." 

"I hope so." Ali said as they walked into the class. She took a subtle glance at Ms.Harris only to find her already staring back at her, Ali broke eye contact and quickly sat down.

Once the bell rang Ms.Harris stood up from her desk, "Okay class, as I told yall today is.." she drumrolled with her fingers, "Test day. Do well people, and if you don't, well you better just hope I have some make up work." she chuckled.

Everyone in the class started getting anxious, they wanted to just take the test and be done with.

"But because I'm incredibly nice, I'll give you all 10 minutes to study and then you'll take it. Get cracking people" Ms.Harris said. 

Ali got up from her seat and walked over to Ms.Harris's desk, "Umm Ms.Harris, I wasn't here on Friday when you gave the lesson-"

"I'm aware of that Ali" Ms.Harris replied.

"I was wondering if I could take the test on tomorrow, that way I could come to tutorials today after school and learn it?"

Ms.Harris drummed her fingers on the desk before speaking, "Do you have friends Ali."

"Yes, what has that got to do with anything?" Ali asked confused.

"It means that you had friends in the class that you could've got notes from and possibly asked to enlighten you on the lesson. But instead you waited and now you have no idea what anything is about." Ms.Harris said rather harshly. "So to answer your question, yes Ali is still have to take the test. Now go back to your seat."

Ali nodded and walked back to her seat, she willed herself not to cry in front of everyone but it was seeming very hard. She'd didn't think that she deserved this from Ms.Harris, she made a mistake and it seemed like Ms.Harris hated her for it.

"Geez what a bitch" Megan muttered. 

"Yea don't worry Ali, we'll help you." Alex said rubbing her back.

Ali gave a small smile, "Thanks guys."

Ms.Harris handed out the tests and carefully watched over them to see if anyone would cheat. 

When the bell rang everyone passed in their tests and walked out, Ali and her friends handed in theres and began to walk out until Ms.Harris called Ali to stay back.

"We'll wait outside for you Ali." Kelley told her.

"No it's okay guys, ya'll can go ahead. Just text me where you decide to go." Ali said.

"You sure?" Tobin asked.

"Yes, don't worry, okay."

"Alright, we'll see you there Ali." Alex said walking off with the group. 

Ali stepped into the classroom and took a seat, Ms.Harris walked over and closed the door.

Ali tried to mentally ready herself for Ms.Harris to break her heart, but deep down she knew she couldn't brace herself for it.

"There will be a make up exam for you on Tuesday, after school. I'll disregard this one, since you weren't here." 

Ali was fiddling with the straps of her backpack, "So why did you make me take it in the first place? And why did you have to be so rude about it in class?" Ali asked. "Was it because of Saturday? Because I apologized and I tried to apologize again on Sunday but you kept ignoring me. I told you I would never get you in trouble, but I just wanted to see you so badly that I forgot about being grounded. But you didn't even hear me out, you just dropped me off at home and ignored me."

Ms.Harris raked a hand through her hair, "I know you tried Ali, and I was angry that's why I ignored your calls and texts. And I'm sorry about what happened in class today, I was still a little pissed."

"You can't do that! You can't blow me off over for a mistake, and then come and say sorry after everything is done. It hurts really bad when you do. What if I did the same thing to you? You say you don't want to hurt me but you end up doing it anyway. " Ali responded. 

Just as Ms.Harris was about to reply a teacher walked in.

"Hey Ashlyn you want to go out with some of us to lunch?" the teacher asked.

"Uh yea sure Bill, I'll meet yall out front." Ms.Harris replied. 

"Alright, I'll tell the rest of the group." the teacher said walking out.

Ms.Harris turned her attention back to Ali, "Listen, why don't you drop by after school and we'll finish this talk, okay?" she said rubbing Ali's arms.

"I'm not sure if I want to."Ali said in a low voice.

Ms.Harris looked around to make sure no one was coming by and tilted Ali's head up and pressed a soft kiss to her lips, "Just come okay."

Ali nodded, "I have to go out with my friends."

"I'll wait for you after school Ali." Ms.Harris said as Ali walked out.

~~~~

After lunch Ali, Kelley, and Alex said bye to Tobin and Megan as they went to cheer class. Halfway into the class coach Kirkwood gave them a break so they could cool down and stretch. 

"So what did Ms.Harris say after class?" Alex asked while stretching to her toes.

"She just told me that I'd get another chance to retake the test." Ali replied while drinking water.

"Then what was her problem in class, she was pretty much a bitch to you?" Kelley asked.

"I don't know" Ali lied, "I'm just happy I get to retake it."

"Well we tried to help you but Ms.Harris has eyes like a hawk. You can barely breathe without her seeing you." Alex said.

"I know guys and thank you for it." Ali smiled.

"Alright ladies let's huddle up and get started." Coach Kirkwood said.

~~~~

At the end of school Ali told her friends that she had to stay after and learn the lesson that she had missed, Megan told her that if Ms.Harris acted like an ass again she'd pour syrup all over her desk. Ali hugged Megan just for that comment, and went over to Kyles locker.

"Whats up babes" Kyle said while putting his camera up in his locker.

"You can take the car home, I have to stay for tutorials, since I missed some classes on Friday." Ali replied. 

"Oh when you decided to go all gangsta and get sent to the principal's office? At least everyone knows my sister is a cheerleader and a badass, rawr Ali." Kyle teased.

"Oh wow Kyle" she laughed, "Bye"

"See ya, try not to join a motorcycle gang." he joked and left.

By the time Ali made her way back to the class everyone in the school had left with the exception of people staying for extra curriculars, when she walked inside the class she saw Ms.Harris packing up her things. 

"You were going to leave?" Ali asked a little bit hurt.

Ms.Harris looked up, "What? No Ali. I don't want us to talk about it here, there's too many eyes and ears to see and hear things."

"Then where are we gonna talk?"

Ms.Harris shouldered her bag and led Ali to the parking lot, not making it too obvious to anyone that might've seen them, that they were going there.

"Ali I want you to walk to that bus stop and I'll pick you up there, okay." Ms.Harris told Ali while she got in her Jeep.

Ali nodded and walked to the bus stop, she waited about 3 minutes before Ms.Harris picked her up, and drove. They drove in silence until she pulled up to her apartment, she led Ali inside and sat her on the couch. 

"Okay let's talk." Ms.Harris said. 

"I already told you everything at school, you're the one that needs to talk, not me."Ali replied a little mad. 

Ms.Harris rubbed her neck and sighed, "Al I.... Can I call you Al?"

Ali nodded.

"Al I'm sorry, when you didn't tell me that you were grounded it just made me think that everything could've ended that day. If you were caught with me then so many problems would've a rised and I got angry. You told me you would be careful but on Saturday you were very careless." Ms.Harris told her.

"But I just wanted to see you that day and I honestly forgot about it when I saw you!" Ali cut in.

"I understand that Ali, and I'm sorry for ignoring you, but what you did on Saturday can't happen again. If you want us to be something you can't have these judgement lapses Al."

Ali hung her head down, "I'm sorry Ashlyn."

"Hey" Ms.Harris pulled on Ali's hands, "It's okay Al, we both made mistakes. But we're passed that okay."

"So we're okay? No more fighting or ignoring?"

"We're more than okay Al."

Ali smiled and tightly hugged Ms.Harris burying her face in her neck. "So I guess we have to start on math now huh?" Ali mumbled.

"Yea, I wouldn't want you to fall behind in Pre Cal Ali. I like my girls smart." 

Ali pulled back eyebrows raised, "Oh really now, how else do you like your girls."

"Hmm" Ms.Harris pretended to think, "I just like you" she said simply as she put the textbook on the table opening up to the right chapter. 

Ali blushed and turned away, "I can't think about math if you keep saying stuff like that, especially when I find math boring."

"Well, how about I make learning math a little less boring?" Ms.Harris said as she pushed Ali to lie on her back on the couch and lowered herself on top, "Every time you get an answer right, you get a surprise."

Ali grinned, "What exactly is my surprise?"

Ms Harris kissed her hard, "You better get some answers right, if you want to find out."

"Um can we keep it um above the belt?" Ali said shyly.

"Of course" Ms.Harris smiled.

They began their "math tutorials", every time Ali got an answer correct she found out what the surprise was, and with each answer the surprise intensified. On the last question, which Ali got right, Ms.Harris pulled off both of their shirts and kissed down Ali's torso. She moved back up and bit down hard above Ali's breast and sucked on that same spot just as hard to leave a mark. Ali moaned rather loudly threading her fingers in Ms.Harris's hair and lightly tugged, she ghosted her mouth low enough over Ali's nipple through he bra. Ms.Harris grinded her hips down hard on Ali, Ali moaned loudly again wrapping her legs around Ms.Harris's back pulling her closer. Ali had never done this with a woman before but Ms.Harris made it feel normal and right. Ms.Harris slipped her hand under Ali's bra and squeezed her breast, Ali gasped and Ms.Harris pulled back and grinned.

"I think we've got you caught up to everyone" Ms.Harris said.

By the time their 2 hour tutorial session was over Ali was completely breathless, Ms.Harris cuddled with her until her breathing became steady again..

"I should drop you home now Al" Ms.Harris said and pressed a kiss to Ali's hair.

"Okay" Ali agreed.

Ms.Harris slipped on her shirt and handed Ali's hers, "Nice hickey Ali" Ms.Harris said with a grin.

Ali looked down and saw a rather large hickey on the top part of her left breast, she playfully whipped Ms.Harris with her shirt before putting it back on. Ali grabbed her things and smoothed out her clothesnand hair before getting the car.

Ms.Harris stopped 4 houses before Ali's and parked her Jeep.

"I'll see you on Tuesday Ali, don't forget your retest tomorrow. I hope today's tutorials helped." Ms.Harris said with a wink.

"I won't forget, and they really did help." Ali winked back. "Bye Ashlyn."

"Bye Ali." Ms.Harris punctuated with a kiss.

Ali left the car and walked down to her house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The timeline of this story may jump in further chapters, just because I feel like some things might be redundant ;) and it's needed to move the storyline along.


	9. The Next Step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanksgiving talks, teasing, and dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go peeps :) Things heat up in this chapter ;)

3 weeks had passed since Ali and Ms.Harris made up, the time between consisted of Ali staying over at Ms.Harris's apartment after school and on the weekends. No body really suspected anything about Ali's increased staying over or going out on the weekends, they honestly believed she was trying to get better in math and hang out with friends.

It was Friday after school and it marked the start of their week off of school for Thanksgiving. Ali was sitting on Ms.Harris's couch flipping through the TV looking for something to watch while Ms.Harris made an early dinner for the both of them. 

Once Ali decided she couldn't find anything good to watch she turned it off and went inside the kitchen.

"Hey is there anything I can help you with?" Ali asked placing a hand on Ms.Harris's back.

"Nope, you just wait for dinner Al." Ms.Harris said and playfully bumped Ali with her butt, "So how long did you tell your parents you'd be out for?"

"I told them around 8:30, I said I went to the movies" Ali said pinching Ms.Harris's back.

"Ouch! Babe cut it out" Ms.Harris laughed.

Ali abruptly stopped realizing that she was called babe.

Ms.Harris noticed her freeze up and lowered the burner and faced Ali. "Is it okay if I call you babe?" she asked nervously. 

Ali leaned up on her toes and kissed her, "I'd love it if you called me babe, babe" she said with an eye wink.

Ms.Harris kissed back and smiled. "Good, now let me cook you dinner woman, you're distracting me" she said and lightly swatted Ali's butt. Ali fake pouted and sat back on the couch. 15 minutes later Ms.Harris finished dinner and called her over. They ate and cuddled on the couch watching anything on TV.

"Ashlyn" Ali said.

"Hmm?"

"What are you doing for Thanksgiving?" Ali asked turning in Ms.Harris's arms.

"Uh I was thinking of visiting some of my family, they live in NorCal, so I'll probably go up there. What about you?"

"Typical Thanksgiving, have some family over and we'll cook thanksgiving dinner, just family stuff." Ali replied. "But I'm gonna miss you, I know it's only gonna be a week but that's a whole week I won't see you for."

Ms.Harris kissed her hair and laid her head on top of Ali's, "I'm gonna miss you too Ali. But we'll text though."

"Ooo maybe we could facetime or send pictures to each other!"Ali said excitedly. 

"Hmm I don't know, somebody might see us Ali. Especially with all your family around."

"Pleaseeee babe" Ali whined.

"Ali..."

Ali sat up and straddled Ms.Harris hips putting both hands on her shoulders and leaned down ghosting her lips over Ms.Harris own. When Ms.Harris tried to lean up and capture them Ali pulled back.

"You're a tease Ali." Ms.Harris said softly, placing her hands on Ali's thighs and rubbing them.

"Mmm maybe but I also know how to get what I want." Ali wasn't exactly sure what she was doing but she was just following her instincts and they seemed to be leading her in the right direction so she didn't mind it much. Ali moved her hips on Ms.Harris's own, grinding slowly.

Ms.Harris groaned, "Ali come on" she said gripping Ali's thighs a little tighter.

Ali smiled "I need a yes or no" she said in Ms.Harris's ear.

"Fine! We'll facetime or whatever, jesus Al just quit teasing me." Ms.Harris said a little frustrated. 

Ali pulled back with a smirk, "Thank you Ash, and you should take a cold shower, you'll feel better afterwards." she said patting her chest.

Ms.Harris kept a grumpy face, "Yea you'd liked that wouldn't you?" Ms.Harris sat up wrapping her arms around Ali's waist and lowering them to her butt, "What if I teased you Ali? Would you like that? Because I know how to tease really well." she said giving Ali's butt a squeeze.

Ali rocked forward at Ms.Harris's action causing friction to build up between her legs, "Ash.." she said in a breathless voice.

"You want me to tease you Ali?" Ms.Harris asked while nipping at her throat. She moved her hands to the front of Ali's jeans and unbuttoned them pulling the zipper down with it and slipped her hands on the inside of her jeans, grabbing Ali's butt again through her panties. 

Ms.Harris caught Ali's lips in a very passionate kiss, slipping her tounge inside and taking control. Ali pressed her body forward causing Ms.Harris to fall back on her back again. Ms.Harris removed her hands from Ali pants and slid them up her shirt rubbing the skin before she slipped yhem under her bra. She squeezed hard on Ali's breast causing Ali to moan very loudy, she pulled off Ali's shirt and tossed it to the ground.

Ms.Harris picked up Ali and carried her to her bedroom, laying her gently on the bed before climbing on top of her, leaning back to strip herself of her shirt. She leaned back down to capture Ali's lips again and unclapsed her lavender bra discarding it to the floor. She broke the kiss and moved down Ali's body bitting on her right nipple while using her left hand to massage the left one.

Ali was caught up in the sensation and could hardly think straight, but when she felt Ms.Harris moving lower and tugging on her jeans she regained some of her clarity.

"Ashlyn wait" she said gently pushing on Ms.Harris's chest. 

But Ms.Harris was too caught up in the moment to hear her, she pulled off Ali's jeans and dropped them on the floor.

"Ashlyn!" Ali shouted.

Ms.Harris looked up confused, "What's wrong Ali?"

Ali pulled herself out from under Ms.Harris and brought her knees up to her chest wrapping her arms around them, "I don't think I'm ready yet. I've never done this before...I'm kind of scared."

Ms.Harris sat up and moved to sit next to Ali, she wrapped an arm around her, "Ali, babe I'm sorry. I just got caught up, I didn't mean to hurt you."

"You didn't hurt Ash me, I just got scared that everything was moving so fast. And I'm not exactly sure what to do, I mean I know how sex goes, but it's waaay different to actually do it than just know about it."

"I don't want to force you Ali, we'll do things at your pace remember."

"Yea I know but" Ali played with the bed sheets, "I kind of want to go further." she said shyly. 

"You sure Ali? We don't have to, we can just go back to the movie that's on TV."

Ali nodded, "I want to take the next step with you."

Ms.Harris smiled "Okay Ali"

Ms.Harris laid Ali back down on the bed and got her worked up again, she rubbed her thigh into Ali's core causing friction and feeling the wetness in her panties soak through on her thigh. 

"Ash please" Ali moaned. 

Ms.Harris pulled her own camo joggers off and tossed them to the floor before grabbing the waistband of Ali's matching lavender panties. She looked up at Ali for confirmation, and Ali nodded she slipped her panties off. Ms.Harris climbed up Ali's body kissing her hard, she used one of her hands to pull Ali closer to her and reached down to Ali's core. Ali moaned at the feeling of Ms.Harris's hand teasing her, and wrapped her legs around her back.

"Breathe for me Ali" Ms.Harris whispered in her ear.

When Ali took a breath Ms.Harris used that opportunity to push her finger inside Ali. Ali gripped Ms.Harris back digging her nails into it, she let out a little whimper and Ms.Harris caught her in another kiss. She moved her finger slowly wanting Ali to get used to the feeling, when she heard a moan escape Ali's lips she pushed another finger in. 

At the addition of the second finger Ali's back arched in Ms.Harris, and she broke the kiss to breathe.

"Ash I need.." Ali said breathlessly. 

"I know baby" Ms.Harris said kissing from her ear down to her neck, "Let me take care of you." she said thrusting her fingers faster and harder, hearing Ali's moans get louder as she felt her walls tighten on her fingers.

"I'm gonna...Ashlyn I'm" Ali said as she dragged her nails down Ms.Harris's back which were sure to leave marks.

Ali came very loudly, and Ms.Harris slowed her movements to help Ali come down from her first orgasm.

"Wow that was" Ali said as she regained her breathing.

"Glad you liked it Al but we're not done yet"

"What? Are you serious, how do people even still have energy?"

"I want to taste you Al" Ms.Harris said with a grin. 

"What? Oh you want to..." Ali turned red thinking about it.

Ms.Harris pushed Ali further up the bed and kissed her way down the inside of Ali's thighs. Once she got down to Ali's core she placed a kiss on her pelvis before running a tounge through Ali's folds, earning a sharp intake of breath from Ali. She brought her other hand to rub hard circles on Ali's clit, and pushed her tounge inside. She kept up her movements and felt Ali getting lost in the feelings, her hips were bucking into Ms.Harris before she came with a silent scream.

"You okay babe? Ms.Harris crawled up to lay beside Ali.

"Yea, but no more right now, I can't" Ali said laughing and taking in deep breaths

"Gotcha" Ms.Harris chuckled.

"Why did we wait?" Ali asked mainly rhetorically. 

"Because I respect you, that's why." Ms.Harris replied.

"I love you even more Al."

Just then Ali's phone began to ring, she pulled the blankets around herself and answered it.

"Hey dad"

"Alex it's 9:25, you said 8:30 where are you? I don't want you out this late, okay." her dad said.

"I know dad, I'm already on my way home, right now. I'm just stuck in traffic right now, I'll be home in 10 or 15 minutes."

"Okay Alex and text Kyle to start heading home too."

"I will, bye dad"

"Bye Alex." her said hanging up. 

Ms.Harris was just leaning on her elbow watching her.

Ali turned red "What?"

Ms.Harris smoothed some of Ali's hair pushing some behind her ear, "You're beautiful Ali."

Ali smiled, "You're the best you know that?"

"I try" Ms.Harris teased. "But I guess I have to take you home now huh?"

Ali sighed sadly "Yea my dad wants me home" Ali didn't want to leave, how could she after taking the next step in their relationship. She kind of resented her dad's need to be so protective of her, she wished that she could show her parents that there was nothing to worry about because she was with Ashlyn and on multiple occasions she protected her from bad people. But she already knew what their reaction would be towards Ashlyn, so for the mean time she would comply with her parents.

Both Ali and Ms.Harris showered, got dressed and left the apartment. Ms.Harris unlocked a Toyota car opening the door for Ali then getting in on her own side. She was driving this car because she wanted to get her Jeep repainted so until it was finished she'd be driving this car. While they drove Ali held Ms.Harris's hand and would lean over to peck her cheek every now and then.

Ms.Harris pulled up in front of Ali's house, "Alright Ali we'll see each other in a week but we'll talk."

"Okay Ashlyn" She leaned over and kissed Ms.Harris's, and started to get out of the car.

"Ali wait!" Ms.Harris pulled her back in the car, "Is that your dad?"

Ali looked out the window and lo and behold her dad was sitting on the porch staring right at the car and dead at Ali

"Alex?" her dad called.

"Fuck! Ali close the door." Ms.Harris said frantically starting back up the car. 

Ali closed the door and let Ms.Harris drive. She saw her dad run down the steps trying to catch up to the car bug he couldn't. Ms.Harris drove out of the neighborhood and stopped at a store, turning off the car.

"Ashlyn I swear I didn't know that he'd wait for me on the porch." Ali said honestly.

"I know Ali" she tightened her hand on the steering wheel thinking, "Did he see you?"

Ali nodded, "He looked right at us."

"Damn it!" Ms.Harris said and hit the steering wheel. 

"Ash..."

"Ali listen, I'm gonna need you to lie to your dad. Okay."

"But Ashlyn he saw us, we might as well just tell him."

"No!" she grabbed Ali's shoulders, "Listen to me Ali, you need to tell him that one of the girls on your cheer team sister dropped you off. If he asks about the kiss, say it didn't happen. Do NOT tell him about us."

"But Ash, he might understand, as long as I'm happy I'm sure he won't care."

"Ali! Can you please do as I tell you."

Ali nodded sadly, she didn't expect Ms.Harris to shout at her for wanting to tell her dad.

Ms.Harris noticed Ali begin to get sad, "Hey, baby we can't tell them right now. Okay we need to wait some more. You know I love you, right baby?" she said in a soothing voice.

Ali relaxed at her voice and nodded, "I won't tell him about us."

"Now I'm gonna drop you off at home, you remember what I told you?"

"Don't worry I remember."

Ms.Harris pulled out the store parking lot and drove Ali back home. She drove slowly as she approached the house trying to see if Ali's dad was still on the porch. She let out a sigh of relief when he wasn't there and stopped the car.

"Okay Ali we'll see each other soon." Ms.Harris said.

"I'll miss you" Ali said a little sadly. 

"I know baby, but it'll only be a week until we see each other again."

Ali grabbed her purse and school bag and left the car, she reached the front door and waved bye to Ms.Harris before she drove off. She took a deep breath before opening the door quietly and closing it quietly hoping no one would hear her. She tried to sneak her way up stairs until she heard her dad.

"Alex take a seat."her dad said with a very angry face.

Ali looked up and saw her dad, mom, and Kyle all sitting down in the living room, even her mom looked angry.


	10. Thanksgiving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I'm such a goof, I accidentally deleted this chapter while I was typing it on my phone xp sooo if there are mistakes I'll go back and fix them.
> 
> Nerdy I put your bunny in there. :3

"Alex take a seat" her dad said in a very stern voice.

Ali knew what was happening, her dad probably informed the entire house of what went on outside and he was most likely going to basically interrogate her to find out. She knew her phone was going to be taken up and probably put back on grounded status again, so she did what she thought was best. 

She opened the door and ran right out. She heard her family calling after her but she kept running. As she ran she sent a text to Ms.Harris saying 'not to text her until she contacts her', after sending that message she scrolled through her phone deleting her text messages that went on between her and Ms.Harris. She also deleted Ms.Harris's phone number, it didn't bother her because she knew it by heart. 

The moment she finished her dad grabbed her by the wrist.

"Alexandra Blaire Krieger! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" her dad said furiously. 

Ali knew she was getting in more trouble than she initially would but she had to plan ahead. She let her dad pull her back inside the house and sat her down. He took her phone from her and pocketed it.

"Alexandra start explaining what I saw outside and don't even bother trying to lie either." Ken told her.

"Honey I think you should take a calmer approach to the situation." Debb suggested. 

"You wouldn't if you hear what our daughter has to tell us. Alexandra would you please inform us on why you stayed out until after 9 and who dropped you off." Ken replied.

"I uh went to the movies with some friends. Since Kyle took the car I got a ride from an older sister to someone on the cheer team. I got stuck in traffic for a while and we lost track of time at the theater." Ali told the lie that Ms.Harris wanted her to, she knew her dad wouldn't believe her but it was worth a shot.

Kyle gave his sister sad eyes, he was also in trouble because he went out drinking with some friends and their mom smelled it on him. He mouthed we're screwed to Ali.

"Don't stop there Alexandra, tell us about what I saw when you pulled up and the stunt you pulled when you saw me." Ken said. 

"Uh well I got to the house and I gave Chloe a hug, she's the sister of Alison on the team. But when she saw some one on the porch she thought that it was a stranger because of the way you were staring at us. She panicked and drove, when she stopped the car I explained to her that the person on the porch was just you." Ali mentally gave herself a pat on the back for making up such a believable a story.

Kyle let out a sigh, "Geez dad I don't know what the problem is? Ali went out with some friends and came home a little late, what's the big deal? They probably only drove away because you looked pretty damn scary on the porch!" he said throwing his hands up.

"Honey, Kyle has a point. And Kyle watch your mouth. Alex came home later than she should've but she told us why." Debb agreed.

Ken gave them an incredulous look. "She kissed the driver of the car!" Ken yelled.

That seemed to get Kyle's and Debb's attention.

"Ooo so Ali you were lip locking in the car? Spicy! And they were a girl? RAWR babes. Was she hot? Pssh who am I kidding, I know you only go for perfect 10s. You got a picture?"Kyle said.

"Kyle don't embarrass your sister. Ali sweetheart is that true?" Debb asked softly. 

"No! Oh my gosh, Dad obviously saw it wrong, I only hugged her goodnight. We were in a car, you don't exactly have a sufficient amount of space to hug so we were cramped." Ali defended herself.

"Sweetheart you know I wouldn't care if you liked a woman, if they treat you right then I'm happy for you." Debb said.

"Alexandra I'm not blind nor stupid. Start telling me the truth. And also give me your phone." Ken said still angry. "What were you trying to prove by running out of the house?"

Ali shrugged, "You looked pissed and I don't know, who doesn't run when they're in trouble with their parents? " she said and handed over her phone quite easily. 

"Well to put my suspicions at rest I want you to call Alison or Chloe and have them confirm for us that she dropped you off." Ken said.

Ali nodded but mentally she was racking her brain for anything she could do, she thought of an idea and hoped that it'd work. She dialed Ms.Harris's apartment complex which sent her to the main office, when they asked for the room number she told them and said to tell the person in the apartment that Ali wanted to talk to them.

When she heard Ms.Harris's voice she immediately put her plan into action.

"Hey Chloe" Ali said hoping Ms.Harris would catch on to what she was trying to do.

"Cho-? Oh! Hey Ali." Ms.Harris said.

Ali turned to her dad telling him that Chole was on the phone, holding his hand out to take the phone to speak to her.

"Uh I just wanted to say thanks for today." Ali said smiling as her mind remembered her first time with Ashlyn. "Um my dad wants to talk to you."

Ken walked over to the, "Hello Chloe, this is Ken, Alexandra's father. Could you enlighten me on what happened outside the my house."

"Well sir, I dropped your daughter off because my sister told me that Ali would need a ride. But when I got to her house I saw a man who I initially thought looked dangerous so I pulled Ali back in the car and drove off. But then Ali told me that man was you and then I felt incredibly embarrassed. I'm very sorry for dropping your daughter off so late, I had just got off of work and then there was traffic. I'm sorry if I caused a inconveniences." Ms.Harris said extremely convincingly. 

"This may sound like a weird question but" Ken chuckled, "Did you kiss my daughter by any chance."

"Umm no sir, I would think I'd remember if I did." Ms.Harris replied with a chuckle.

"Thank you and sorry for the inconvenience." Ken told Ms.Harris embarrassed. 

"No problem sir, and you all have a good night, bye."

"You too" Ken said before hanging up, he smiled Chloe already seemed to grow on him by how respectful she was.

Ken rubbed his neck and turned to Ali, "Well I apologize Alex for making a huge scene, but you can understand why I did. Next time Alex please tell me or your mom if you're coming home late and why." Ken said before turning to Kyle, "Now Kyle you're in trouble. You went drinking with your friends and then actually drove home. That's both dangerous and careless, so you're grounded on your Thanksgiving break and the week after, and you're also losing the car. Ali it's your car for right now."

Ali stuck her tounge out to Kyle and laughed.

"See honey, I told you you were too hard on Alex." Debb rubbed in.

"Yea yea" Ken said as he wrapped an arm around his wife's shoulder leading her up the stairs.  "Go to bed guys, goodnight."

"Goodnight" Ali and Kyle said at the same time.

~~~~

The day of Thanksgiving everyone in the Krieger household were cooking, Ali and their mom were cooking up the sides, Kyle and their dad were making Ken's perfect Turkey.

They realized that they never bought potatoes to make mashed potatoes ans since Kyle was grounded Ali volunteered to go to the store and get it. On the way to the store Ali realized that her dad still had her phone, she guessed it was because he was still cautious about if she was actually telling the truth, even though she had someone back up her story.

Ali went to the supermarket and bought the potatoes that they needed and set back on the road. She'd been to Ms.Harris's apartment countless times so she knew where to go. She parked and went up the steps knocking on her door. She heard a 'I'm coming' from the inside and Ali pounded on the door like a mad man. 

"What the actual fuck" Ms.Harris said as she opened the door. "Ali! What are you doing here?"

"I had to pick up potatoes,  and since I never had time to Skype with you,  I thought I'd come visit you." Ali said smiling.

"Hey Ash let's go! Grandma and everyone is waiting for us." someone in the house yelled.

"Who's that?" Ali asked.

"Fuck" Ms.Harris muttered, "Ali listen, that's my brother in the house, so for the sake of  keeping us a secret your 20 years old, and in university." she whispered quickly. 

"Ash what are you..." Ms.Harris's brother said coming around to the door. "Oh hey, um I'm Chris, Ashlyn's brother."

"I'm Ali, her girlfriend." Ali said.

Ms.Harris had a shit eating grin when Ali said it, she didn't expect Ali to be so forward and almost possessive about their relationship. She had to admit it was pretty sexy.

"Oh wow, nice to meet you Ali. Well come in, although we're leaving pretty quickly." Chris said.

"Hey is this your apartment? You can't just go inviting people in here." Ms.Harris asked jokingly. 

"So you're just gonna leave your hottie of a girlfriend outside?" Chris replied.

Ms.Harris said nothing. And Chris laughed putting her in a headlock ruffling her hair.

"Okay bro okay, uncle."Ms.Harris said laughing.

They all went inside and chatted, Chris found out about how Ali met his sister, with a few changes in the story of course. Ali was very affectionate towards Ms.Harris just because it was the first time that she could tell and show someone that 'this was the love of her life, this was her girlfriend, and she was happy'. But due to time constraints Chris and Ms.Harris had to leave and get on the road in order to meet their family for Thanksgiving dinner and Ali had to get back to her family too.

Chris waited in the car so his sister and girlfriend could say bye to each other. 

Ms.Harris had Ali wrapped up in a hug pressing kisses to her hair, and literally whispering sweet nothings in her ear. Ali pulled back and kissed Ms.Harris hard. They made out for a while before Chris started blaring the car horn. Ali smiled and quickly kissed Ms.Harris again and said bye.

They parted ways, Ms.Harris up to NorCal and Ali back to her house with a bag of potatoes. Once she arrived home everyone wondered what took Ali so long just to get potatoes, but Kyle said that Ali is pretty ditzy so she would get lost in a store.

When they were almost done cooking they heard the doorbell ring signaling that they're family was there. Ali and Kyle went to get the door and were greeted with grandparents,  cousins, uncles, aunts, nieces and nephews, and a special little white bunny with little black spots and a little on the pudgy side, thanks to their little nephew Lucas.

They all hung out and waited for the turkey to be done, Ali took quick liking to Lucas's bunny named Oreo. Surprisingly for a pudgy bunny it loved hopping on people and had it's own cute way of cuddling, where it would burrow into you neck and rest there. Ali and Lucas took turns feeding Oreo pieces of carrots, which turned out that Oreo ate 3 whole large carrots in that short sitting. Kyle would come in from time to time making cruel jokes about rabbit stew or braised rabbit just to terrify Lucas, Ali would give him swift punches to the side and reassure Lucas that nothing would happen to Oreo.

Ken called out to the entire extended family, telling them dinner was done. Everyone joined in at the tsble saying grace and passing food around. After the thanksgiving dinner they played games well into the night before everyone had to leave. They gave everyone hugs and kisses and goodbyes before they left.

Afterwards they cleaned everything up, labeling this Thanksgiving a success.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NerdyBlatina gave me a wonderful idea for this story, so I'm going to implement that in here for upcoming chapters.
> 
> Many thanks Nerdy :D


	11. Camera Buddy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School's been some trouble lol :p

It was nearing Christmas and every student couldn't wait for the 2 week holiday, however it was also the week of finals and that was enough to stress both student and teacher out.

 

Ali and her group of friends were hanging out by the lockers like they always did.

 

"You guys I think my parents might disown me if I take these finals." Kelley groaned.

 

"Your parents!? What about mine? I'm pretty sure nobody would want my test grades." Megan replied.

 

"Dude you guys are stressing out for no reason, just chill out and clear your mind." Tobin suggested.

 

"Easy for Einstein to say." Megan said. "Ooo Ali what out here comes Jason."

 

"You would think a guy would know how to take a hint." Alex said.

 

"I wonder what he wants now." Ali mumbled. 

 

"Your ass obviously." Megan joked, laughing at her joke more than anyone.

 

"Dork" Alex said.

 

Jason walked over to the group of girls, nodding to them and smiled at Ali.

 

"Hey Ali, can I talk to you? Just you and me." Jason asked. 

 

All the girls except Ali gave a 'Are you stupid" look to Jason.

 

"Yea sure Jason" Ali agreed.

 

"Dafuq" Megan said pretty loud.

 

Kelley gave Megan a stern look and a slap to the head.

 

"Okay cool, let's talk outside by the fountain." Jason said,  leading Ali outside. 

 

Ali and Jason walked over to the school fountain and before Ali could sit Jason wiped some water that spilled over.

 

"Thanks" Ali said giving him a polite smile. "But I know we didn't come out her for you to be nice so why am I here Jason?"

 

Jason stared at his shoes before looking up at Ali, "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for what happened at the pep rally and I'm even more sorry for what happened after the football game. I know it was like 2 months ago but I was just so embarrassed that I couldn't even work up the up courage to tell you my apology. I really do like you Ali, and I was a dumbass that day, but I'd really like a second chance to take you out." he finished with a weak smile.

 

Ali was speechless,  she honestly didn't expect Jason to apologize.

 

"Uh well thank you...for apologizing. I know it probably wasn't easy but I appreciate you telling me though. But Jason, I can't date you. I just can't. You're a nice guy and everything but I'm not the girl for you, Jason." Ali replied.

 

"But Ali come on. You're not dating anyone, why not? I would treat you right, and support you. I mean Ali I'd do anything for you." Jason said.

 

"That's great Jason, but me and you are not for each other."

 

"Why not Ali! Give me a reason Ali!"

 

"I'm already dating someone Jason. That's why."

 

"Who? I haven't seen you with anyone."

 

"They don't go this school Jason, besides I don't need to explain myself to you." 

 

"Whatever Ali, I tried to be nice to you about us getting together, but now you won't have a choice anymore." Jason said angrily while walking away.

 

Ali was stunned, she didn't think that Jason would be so demanding about the situation. She didn't even understand what Jason was talking about her not having a choice anymore. She quickly brushed it off and walked to her locker to make sure she had her English text book before class. She opened her locker and a brown package fell to the floor.

 

"What the? " Ali mumbled to herself as she opened the package. 

 

Ali pulled out photos and flipped them over so she see what they were. The pictures were a compilation of Ali and Ms.Harris, some hugging, kissing, and in the car together. 

 

"What the hell" Ali said surprised and frantically. 

 

She search the inside of the packing pushing all the photos to the side and pulled out a typed note. 

 

It said: _Dear Alexandra Krieger, I know you and Ashlyn Harris have been dating and possibly even more. Now I know what you're thinking, 'what is it that I could probably want from you?' Well I'm glad you asked. It's simple really, break up with your teacher. And if you don't you'll find these pictures and them some taped to everyone's lockers, your parents cars, and the teacher's lounge. This is your first warning and don't test me. Love, Your Biggest Fan with a Camera._

 

Ali quickly stuffed everything back into the package looking back and forth to make sure no one saw what was in it. She put the package inside her purse and stormed over to Jason's first period class, she barged into the class, looked for Jason, walked over and slapped Jason very hard.

 

"You gutless son of a bitch. You have some nerve to put that in my locker to threaten me." Ali spat out. 

 

"Ali!" Ms.Jacobson, Jason's first period Chemistry teacher said.

 

Megan was also in the class too. She quickly stood up and pulled Ali back.

 

"Whoa! Calm down Ali!" Megan shouted as she held Ali back. 

 

"What the hell is your problem Ali!" Jason said.

 

"You! You know what you did." Ali said furiously. 

 

"Uh teach I'm gonna take Ali outside. You know get her to calm down." Megan told Ms.Jacobson. 

 

Megan walked Ali out of the classroom and stood by the vending machines. 

 

"Ali what's going on." Megan asked concerned. 

 

Ali shifted around on her feet. She just realized that she hadn't thought this through at all. Even if they believed her when she said that it was Jason that's harassing her, she couldn't prove it without showing them the package. Which in turn criminates Ms.Harris because they're dating. _Fuck_ Ali thought. 

 

"Ali?" Megan asked her again, snapping her out of her thoughts. 

 

"Nevermind Megan." Ali dismissed. 

 

"No Ali, you just came in there and Muhammad Ali'd Jason. Normally I wouldn't care but you were so pissed and you looked like you were on the verge crying. What kind of friend would I be if I didn't care." Megan said in a soothing voice.

 

Ali was breaking trying to hide this secret, and she wanted so badly to share this secret so it didn't weigh her down. But she knew Ashlyn would be angry, but Megan really cared about her. She knew she could tell Megan anything and she wouldn't tell if she told her. But Ali was just very confused. 

 

"Ali come on, talk to me." Megan pushed.

 

"I'm dating Ms.Harris" Ali said quietly and explained everything to her.

 

Megan eyes opened wide to where you would think they'd pop out. "Whaa" she heard Ali well and clear. She just couldn't believe it. She thought back to all those times she teased Ali, and it dawned on her that Ali was most likely dating Ms.Harris when she was teasing her. Megan could understand why Ali got made at her that one day, she probably had to deal with it all on her own and was hurting when she'd poke fun at her.

 

Megan pulled Ali into a tight hug. "It's gonna be okay Ali" she said into her hair.

 

Ali literally broke down into Megan's arms crying. While she did Ms.Jacobson walked out the class and over to Megan and Ali.

 

"What happened in my class, Ali?" Ms.Jacobson asked.

 

Ali was busy crying her eyes out, so Megan answered for her.

 

"She was angry at what Jason did after the homecoming game and then today he gave her some half assed apology." Megan said.

 

Ms.Jacobson sighed, "Okay, I'm not going to tell the principal, so once she calms down come back to class, Megan."

 

"Okay teach." Megan agreed.

 

Megan took Ali to the restroom making sure they were the only ones in there.

 

"Alright Ali explain to me what Jason did." Megan asked.

 

Ali pulled out her purse and took out the package that was left in her locker and handed it over to Megan. 

 

Megan looked through it getting more and more angry as she looked through it. After she was done, she pushed it back inside and closed it.

 

"What a douchebag" Megan said.

 

Ali chuckled at Megan.

 

"So now you know." Ali mumbled. "I've been hiding it for so long, and you deserve to know."

 

"Look Ali I'm sorry for teasing you about Ms.Harris, I really shouldn't have. But uh I can keep your secret if you want me too, and if you ever need someone to talk to or lean on, I'm here for you Ali and I mean that."

 

Ali pulled her into another hug, "God Megan, I love you so much."

 

"Wow Ali I didn't know you felt that way about me. Is it the new body spray?" Megan joked.

 

Ali laughed, "Wow, thanks Meg."

 

~~~~

 

True to Ms.Jacobson's word, Ali didn't not get in any trouble, even Jason said that he didn't want her to get in trouble. 

 

It was after school and Ali told Megan not to tell Alex, Kelley, Tobin, or Kyle. Megan agreed.

 

"So are you going to stay after school and talk to her?" Megan asked.

 

"Yea, she deserves to know. And it wouldn't be right if I hid it from her." Ali said.

 

"So have ya'll um... You know." Megan asked while putting one of her fingers through an "O" shaped hole on her other hand.

 

Ali snorted at Megan's child like behavior. "Yes we've done it." Ali said mimicking Megan's actions.

 

Megan nodded, "Sooo was she really all rough and stuff, cause I mean she looks like she would."

 

"Megan! Omg I'm I'm not telling you my intimate moments." Ali playfully slapped her back and laughed. 

 

"Hey I just want some details girl." Megan laughed.

 

"Well you get none Meg."

 

"Okay!" Megan drawled. "Take care of stuff with your woman."

 

They hugged and Megan went home. Ali walked over to Ms.Harris's class room, and walked inside. 

 

"Ali hey. What's up." Ms.Harris smiled.

 

"I need to talk to you, about us."

 

"Uh yea sure. Are we okay? Did I something to hurt you?"

 

"It's better we not talk about it here."

 

"Okay let's go."

 

~~~~

 

Ali sat at the table fidgeting with her fingers. Ms.Harris placed a cup of coffee in front of Ali and one in front of herself before sitting down.

 

"Okay babe what's going on? You're kind of scaring me." Ms.Harris asked.

 

Ali dug through her purse and gave Ms.Harris the package. Ms.Harris took it and looked through it.

 

After Ms.Harris was done she looked up to Ali, "Who gave you this?" she said in a low pissed off face.

 

"I'm pretty sure it was Jason." Ali said and also explained what happened in the morning, she also told her what happened between her and Megan.

 

"Ali are you crazy! You told the one girl in the entire school that can't keep her mouth shut if her life depended on it!" Ms.Harris shouted. "And who took these?!"

 

"Why are you yelling at me as if I should know. And I told Megan because she's my friend and she promised she wouldn't say anything!" Ali shouted back just as loud.

 

"It doesn't matter Ali, you can't just tell people like that! Do you even listen to what I tell you?"

 

"You know how hard it is to keep this big of a secret I just needed to tell someone, so I told Megan. She's not going to tell anyone."

 

"So basically you were only thinking about yourself huh, you didn't think about what would happen to me? You couldn't talk to me about this! You're unbelievable Ali. I bet you didn't think when you did that?"

 

"Screw you Ashlyn." Ali said with tears in her eyes. "Just screw you." She said while grabbing her things and leaving the apartment.

 

"Ali wait!" Ms.Harris shouted after her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm throwing a little monkey wrench in this story x)


	12. Ms.Harris + Threatening = ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter number 12 :)

Ali got into get car and was about to close the door until Ashlyn caught up and stopped her from don't so. Ali tried to close it any way but Ms.Harris was stronger than her so she could get it out of her grip.

 

"Ali please wait." Ms.Harris asked. 

 

"Not if you're going to keep treating me like this. You keep hurting me everytime we have a little dispute and it pisses me off. No matter what happens you always try and find a way to put all the blame on me, and I hate that! It's not fair!" Ali shouted. "You probably get to show and talk to your family about me, but I can't do that with mine because it would cause so much chaos. And because of that I've been carrying this secret with me and I've just wanted someone to confide in. It wasn't me just blabbing off to someone that can't keep their mouth shut."

 

"Baby I'm sorry for yelling at you and blaming you but we definitely shouldn't do this outside,  because of whoever is taking those pictures. So come inside." Ms.Harris suggested. 

 

"Not today Ash, I have head to home and start on homework."

 

"Just stay. Okay, I can help you with whatever homework you need. But don't shut me out Ali."

 

"Ash I... I just don't know right now." Ali said rubbing her tears away.

 

"Hey, look at me." Ms.Harris said squatting down to Ali and wiping her tears for her, "Baby look at me. I love you so much Ali and I don't want to hurt you anymore. So just come inside, please." Ms.Harris finalized with a gentle kiss to her lips. 

 

Ali looked at her nodded and wrapped her arms around Ms.Harris's neck pulling her into a hug. She buried her face in Ms.Harris's neck and spoke.

 

"Ashlyn I'm so sorry, I don't mean to get you in trouble, I just didn't know what to do and then I ending up telling Megan. I just don't want to lose you Ashlyn."

 

"It's okay baby, I forgive you and I'm not going anywhere. But babe please, if you need someone to talk to or just anything please come to me. I'm not asking you to stop talking to your family or friends, but please have a clear mind before you talk."

 

"Okay, I love you Ash. I really mean that."

 

Ms.Harris kissed the side of her head and picked her up bridal style, "I know baby. I love you too." She closed Ali's car door and walked back up the steps to her apartment with Ali in tow. When she got inside Ali reached up and kissed her passionately, Ms.Harris kicked her apartment door shut. She carried Ali into her bedroom laying Ali down and pressing her body down on Ali.

 

They removed their clothing fast and Ms.Harris took control kissing Ali very hard.They got familiar with their bodies again, Ms.Harris took a rougher approach this time around making Ali forget all of her worries.

 

~~~~

 

Ali woke up pressed into Ms.Harris's front, she snuggled in closer to Ms.Harris's chest and felt a kiss to her temple.

 

"You awake baby?" Ms.Harris asked softly, pulling Ali closer to her.

 

"Mmm yea" Ali replied.

 

"Are you hungry? I could whip something up quick before I drop you off."

 

"A little bit. But I just want to stay here with you right now."

 

"Aren't you cute." Ms.Harris said pulling Ali far enough to press another kiss to her lips. "You do know you have finals tomorrow."

 

"Ughh you just know the most romantic things to say huh." Ali joked and lightly bit Ms.Harris's collarbone. 

 

"Only for you babe. Besides I'll help you study for mine."

 

"You're a life saver babe," Ali said sitting up "Umm can I stay over tonight?"

 

"If your parents think you're staying over at a friend's house, then yea you can stay. But call them now Al."

 

"Okay" Ali sent a quick text to Megan telling her that in case her parents called her house to tell them that she was staying over with her. Megan agreed to help, and Ali called her parents.

 

"Hey dad, I was wondering if I could spend the night at Megan's? Her mom said it was okay and I just needed to ask you."

 

"Isn't it finals week, Alex?" her dad asked.

 

"Yea, but me and Megan and some of the other girls are staying over to study as a group." 

 

"I guess so, it'd only be fair since I let your brother stay over at a friend's house today also. You have clothes with you, right?"

 

"Yup."  Ali said happily. 

 

"Alright Alex, be careful and don't forget to actually study." her dad said. 

 

"I will dad, bye, love you and tell mom too."

 

"Love you too sweetheart." her dad said hanging up.

 

Ali hung up, tossed her phone, climbing on top of Ms.Harris. "He said yes babe." Ali said kissing her again.

 

"Mmm, now let me make you some food. What kind of sleepover woukd this be if I didn't feed you." Ms.Harris joked.

 

"A terrible one" Ali joked back, "Now go cook for me slave."

 

"Oh! I'm a slave now?" Ms.Harris said jokingly offended. She got out of the bed not really caring that she was naked and slipped on some boxers and a sports bra. She felt a phone hit her in the back and she turned around to see Ali blushing red.

 

"Ow, what did I do?" Ms.Harris asked.

 

"You're walking around naked, without a care in the world. And it's making me..." Ali said while holding up Ms.Harris's cell phone.

 

"Babe are you serious?" Ms.Harris asked confused, "You've seen me naked a good number of times and vice versa. Just admit it, you're getting horny." She ended by yanking the blanket off of Ali and leaving the room.

 

"Hey! ASHLYN!" Ali yelled after her.

 

"Babe put some clothes on, or do you like being a streaker?" Ms.Harris joked and picked Ali up putting her over her shoulder. 

 

"Ashlyn put me down" Ali said while pinching her back.

 

Ashlyn ignored her and started whistling some tune while pulling out a pot.

 

"Ashhh" Ali whined "It's cold up here."

 

Ms.Harris snorted and patted Ali's thigh a few times, "The draft is nice babe, enjoy it."

 

Ali squirmed around in her girlfriend's grip trying to get down. It only caused Ms.Harris to tighten her grip.

 

"You know Ali if you're not careful, your ass might fall in this pot and get burned. And I really like your butt," she said placing a kiss to the side of Ali's thigh, "Don't move too much."

 

"Oh my gosh Ash, I will bite you so hard if you don't put me down." Ali playfully threatened. 

 

"Okay okay" Ms.Harris agreed and placed Ali down. She pecked her lips, "Go take a shower and come back. Dinner should be done by then."

 

"Alright, the chef in you is hot babe." Ali said while walking to the bathroom.

 

~~~~

 

After Ali's shower and Ms.Harris taking one right after her. They ate dinner, talked about a few things until Ms.Harris decided it was time to start studying. 

 

Ali agreed anxiously because she thought it would be like the last time they "studied", but much to her displeasure, Ms.Harris said that it would be too much of a distraction. 

 

They finished up the studying session and got ready for bed. Ms.Harris climbed inside and Ali laid half on the bed and half on her. Ms.Harris was about to turn off the light until she heard Ali's phone ringing. 

 

"Babe who would be calling you right now?" Ms.Harris asked.

 

Ali climbed out of the bed and checked her phone, "I'm not sure, it says unknown caller. But." Ali said and answered it anyway. "Hello?"

 

Ms.Harris mouthed for her to put it on speakerphone, which is what Ali did.

 

"Hello Ali, how are you.? I'm sure you know why I'm calling. Obviously you didn't do as I asked of you, and you are still together with your teacher. I told you not to try my patience Ali, so I sent you something that I think you'd like, it should be coming right about now. Take care of business Ali, because you know I'll be watching. Good bye." the distorted voice on the other end of the line said before hanging up.

 

Just when the line went dead, Ms.Harris's doorbell rang. 

 

Ms.Harris stood up, grabbed a baseball bat from her closet and went over to the door, "Wait here Ali." She opened the door and saw no one, she looked around and didn't even see anyone trying to hide or run. A brown box half a foot away from the welcome mat caught her eye and she picked it up, taking it inside and locking her door. She placed the box on the table and Ali stood next to her. Ms.Harris tore open the box and inside was a note and what looked to be a school binder.

 

"What the hell." Ms.Harris muttered.

 

Ali took the note and read it aloud, "Hello Ali, I didn't think you'd be so defiant to my instructions. But I should've remembered how fiesty you were, and known that you'd try something. I thought back and thought of how troublesome those stack of pictures had to be, so I took it upon myself to scrapbook your little memories with your teacher. It's so much easier to hand a book of incriminating photos to someone of authority than a stack of papers. I hope you enjoy my work as much as I did. Love, your friend with the camera."

 

"Son of a bitch" Ms.Harris growled. She took the note from Ali's hand and tore it up, along with the pages of the scrapbook, throwing them in the trash. She went inside her bedroom and slipped on some black cargo pants, a black hoodie and her keys.

 

Ali followed her into the bedroom. "Ashlyn where are you going?" she asked worriedly. 

 

"I'm gonna go kick Jason's scrawny ass, like I should've that day he put his hands on you." Ms.Harris replied. 

 

"What! You can't just go and beat people up." Ali exclaimed. 

 

"The hell I can! If that little dipshit can go around acting like he's Batman or the goddamn Joker with his stupid ass games, then I'm gonna go over through and beat his role playing costume wearing ass." Ms.Harris said while lacing up her boots. "Besides there's no way in hell that I'm going to let him get away with threatning you and I. I don't work like that. If they threaten me or anyone I care for, then they're dead."

 

"Ashlyn I'm not gonna let you do something stupid. You don't even know where to find him." Ali said.

 

"He's in my class Ali, if I wanted to peek at his file, I could. However,  I overheard him and some of his friends talking about staying at the batting cages until really late."

 

"So you're just going to beat him up in plain sight? Ashlyn don't do this." Ali pleaded.

 

"Not in plain sight,  Ali. I'm gonna wait until he branches off from his nimrod friends and then I'm going to beat his ass to a pulp." Ms.Harris said plainly. 

 

"Babe please don't do this, please. You're risking losing your job just for someone like Jason." Ali tried to reason with her.

 

"Listen Ali, you can't let bottom feeders like Jason do this. That's how they feel powerful. If you nip the problem in the bud, then it's game over for them."

 

"Can you just... Can't you just think of something else to do, instead of physically hurting him."

 

Ms.Harris sighed and sat down on the bed. Ali walked over and stood between her legs, hugging Ms.Harris's head to her stomach. 

 

"Baby please don't do it." Ali pleaded again.

 

"Okay. I won't hurt him." Ms.Harris decided. "I'll just fail him instead. He's pretty dumb anyways."

 

"Ash!" Ali said.

 

"I'm kidding baby, at least 50 percent kidding." Ms.Harris laughed.

 

"Can we just agree to go to sleep." Ali asked and laid on the bed.

 

"Of course" Ms.Harris agreed while she slipped out of the clothes she just put on and climbed in next to her. She pulled Ali close and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight Al."

 

"Goodnight Ash. You promise you won't do anything stupid."

 

"I promise babe, now sleep. You have finals in the morning." Ms.Harris said till thinking of Jason.

 

"Okay." Ali complied and fell asleep.

 

While Ali slept, Ms.Harris scrolled through her phone and wrote down Jason's number.

 

"You wanna act tough and threaten people, I'll show you what intimidation is, you piece of crap." Ms.Harris muttered before laying back down to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's kind of weird I know what I want to write, but my brain keeps telling me I have writer's block :l


	13. Exam Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to add this chapter in because it's test day for me /.\

Ali woke up to the smell of breakfast. She padded her way to the kitchen after brushing her teeth and washing her face. She hugged Ms.Harris from behind and kissed her exposed shoulder blades.

"Morning baby" Ali mumbled into Ms.Harris's back.

"Hey sleeping beauty." Ms.Harris said as she placed food on the plates. She turned around hugging Ali to her and kissing her forehead. "I thought you would over sleep and forget that you have school today. Not to mention you finals."

"So why didn't you wake me up?" Ali replied with a little sass.

"You looked so peaceful McSassPants." Ms.Harris said while leading her to the table with breakfast. "Now sit you pretty booty down and eat before you're actually late."

They sat and ate and after cleaning up Ali realized that she in fact didn't bring any extra clothing with her. The time for school was approaching fast and Ali didn't know what to do.

Ms.Harris walked out of the bathroom, freshly showered, and donning clean boxer shorts and a sports bra while towel drying her wet hair. She noticed Ali still sitting on the bed deep in thought, still wearing her and one of her t shirts she gave her last night.

"Babe aren't you gonna hop in the shower?" Ms.Harris asked. 

"I don't have any extra clothes for school today."

"Oh, well just wear some of my clothes. I don't mind." Ms.Harris shrugged. 

"But what if someone notices that it's yours?" Ali asked nervously. 

"Then pick one of my plain shirts, that way nobody would really be able to tell." Ms.Harris said walking over to Ali. "Me personally, I like what you're wearing right now." she finished with an eyebrow waggle and a wink.

Ali blushed and went inside the bathroom, "Can you pick something comfy for me? It's finals week and I like to be able to sleep in what I wear." Ali called out from inside the bathroom.

"Gotcha."

Ali finished her shower and got dressed in the clothes left for her. She grabbed her school bag and her purse and went out to the living room where Ms.Harris was waiting for her.

"You all set babe?" Ms.Harris asked.

"Yea let's go."

Ms.Harris picked up her work bag and took Ali's bag and purse, holding it for her and walking out to the car. She opened Ali's car door for her, placed a kiss to her lips and closed the door, going over to her own car and starting it up. Ali followed behind Ms.Harris as they drove but parked in different spots when they reached the school. 

Ali grabbed her belongings and got out of her car but before she could her phone rang. She recognized the same unknown number and answered it.

"Hello Ali. I'm tired of being nice because it seems you're taking advantage of my generosity. So I decided that I'm going to take a more direct approach." the distorted voice said.

"Cut the act, because I know you're Jason and these games are really annoying. So stop being a creep and stop photographing my life and stop stalking me! I don't know who told you that this how you get a girl to like you, but they lied. Get a life Jason." Ali replied.

"Ooo I like you fiesty like this Ali, it's a major turn on. As for who I am, if you believe that I'm Jason, then I'm Jason. I could be your principal for all you know. But like I said Ali, things are about to more exciting starting today. Good luck on your finals today. And by the way, as much as I would love your choice of clothing today, I think you'd look better in mine."

"Go to hell you creep." Ali said and hanged up.

~~~~

Ali met up with her usual friends before the 1st period exams would begin.

"Hey guys." Ali said waving to them.

They all exchanged hellos and started walking through the hallway. As they walked Tobin stopped them motioning to Jason walking over.

"Why is Jason coming over here?" Tobin asked.

"I think this guy is officially beyond stupid." Kelley added.

"Let's just avoid him, he's not worth the trouble." Alex said.

"Pssh I say we kick his butt."

"Megan, no." Ali said.

"Fine, okay. I'll just ask the football team to do it. Or you could just ask. Since half of them want to date you, Kel, or Alex." Megan shrugged. 

"Hello ladies." Jason said giving them a smile, "Ali can we talk about what happened yesterday."

"Go to hell Jason. I have nothing to say to you." Ali said firmly.

"I think you do. You owe me a reason as to why you slapped me and a damn apology for the slap." Jason seethed.

"You're just mad cause you got TKO'd by a cheerleader." Megan snickered. 

"Ooo so it really was as bad as some people said." Kelley added.

"Whatever, but Ali I suggest you tell me why or I just might have the nerve to talk to the principal about this." Jason sneered. 

"Screw you Jason. I slapped you because you're a desperate, slimy, no good, creepy, possessive, prick that had the audacity to give me that 3rd rate of an apology and then try and force me to go out with you again. Get over yourself Jason. Find a girl that won't vomit every time she sees your sickening face." Ali said curtly.

"Damn! Somebody just got burned." Kelley said making sizzling noises with Megan.

Jason's face got redder with each insult Ali spoke. He stepped forward roughly grabbing Ali's arm and pulling her to him so he could be in her face. 

"Listen Ali, you do not want to piss me off. Because if you do, I swear to God I'll hit you where it hurts." Jason said in a menacing low voice. 

Megan grabbed on Jason's jacket trying to pull him off of Ali. But he just shoved her off and let go of Ali, walking off. 

"Hey watch it!" Megan yelled. "Jeez. That's how he treats a lady?" She joked.

Just as Jason left, the bell rang, signaling 1st period's exam was starting. 

"Guys lets just talk about this after school, because I really don't want to deal with this now." Ali said tiredly. 

"Yea you're right, lets focus on our exams and we'll all meet up after school at my house." Alex decides. 

"Ugh, atleast you don't have 1st period with that douchebag." Megan groaned.

Tobin laughed and patted her back "Take one for the team Meg."

"Yea yea." Megan grumbled.

Everyone agreed to meet up and left for their various classes.

After taking 3 exams, and on the third one she finished earlier than everyone else and decided to walk around outside. Ali took a seat on a parking curb in the parking lot and played fruit ninja trying to pass the time until her math exam. She was consumed in her game that she didn't notice a person coming up to her.

"Um hello?" A man said to Ali.

"Oh uh hi." Ali replied turning off her screen. "Do you need something?"

Ali noticed that the guy looked to be in his middle 20s. He had a stuble beard, short parted black hair, and wore clothes as if he worked in a bank, minus the blazer. He had piercing blue eyes that Megan would say are bedroom eyes, and a seemingly well built body. The guy was pretty darn hot.

 _Woah._ Ali thought _When the heck did I start checking out every grown up that passes me? Get a grip Ali._

"Yea I'm new." He chuckled, "And I'm exactly sure where to go."

Ali raised an eyebrow, "You don't look like a student to me."

"Oh no no no, I'm not a student, I'm a substitute teacher. Oh jeez where are my manners, my name is Issac Lancaster. I'm subbing at Montclair High School but I'm not exactly sure if this is the correct place." He said scratching his head.

"Yup you're at the right place." Ali standing up. "I'm Ali, I'm a student though, but I can take you to the main office if you'd like."

"Thanks you're a lifesaver." Issac smiled.

Ali starting walking inside the building but stopped when she tried the door and it was locked. 

"Oh my gosh, you've got to be kidding me." Ali groaned.

Issac bumped into Ali not realizing that she had stopped and had to catch himself with a hand on Ali's hip and another bracing himself on the door, leaving him bent over her. He quickly removed his hand and backed away, stuttering apologies. 

Ali quickly moved too.

"Uh well the door is locked, so uh we'll have to go through the front." Ali said to break the awkwardness. 

"Sure that's fine." Issac gave her a nervous smile. "By chance do you know who Ms.Santiago is? They told me that's who I'd be subbing in for, apparently she had a baby."

"Really? No disrespect to her but we all just thought that she was overweight. But since I now know she's pregnant I feel pretty bad." Ali said while walking.

"Hmmm, I don't think she told anyone about it though. That's probably why ya'll thought otherwise." Issac added. "But hey I'm just a sub." he shrugged.

"Yea I guess so" Ali dismissed. 

"This is a really big school. The old one I subbed at wasn't even close in size to this school." Issac said looking around, "And we definitely didn't have a fountain."

Ali opened the front door of the school and walked in leaving it open for Issac too.

"This is a pretty well funded school so we have a lot of grand additions here." Ali said and stopped in front of the main office. "This is the main office, you can probably ask one of the staff at the desk what you need to know."

"Thank you Ali." Issac smiled holding out his hand, "Honestly I'm not quite sure what I would've done without your help."

Ali shook his hand, "I think you would've managed Mr.Lancaster." Ali smiled.

At that moment the main office door opened and Issac moved Ali out of the way, with one hand on her waist and the other on her shoulder, so she wouldn't get hit by the door. 

Ms.Harris walked out holding a stack of what looked to be the exams. She looked up and saw the interaction. 

"Hey Ali and you are...?" Ms.Harris asked forcing a smile.

Issac removed his hands, "I'm Issac Lancaster, I'm a sub for Ms.Santiago and Ali here just help me keep my job." He laughed.

"I wouldn't go that far, I just showed him where the main office was, because he got lost." Ali added.

Ms.Harris jerked her head towards the main office, "Well she led you to the right place Mr.Lancaster, although you might want to hurry and find out what classroom you'll be in, because this period is about to start."

Ms.Harris started walking off, "Oh and Ali, you might want to hurry up. Because I start my exams on time." she said over her shoulder. 

Issac stopped Ali before she left, "Thank you again Ali, I really appreciate it. Most people would've just left me there asking for help. But you didn't, so thank you." He said with a smile.

"Uh yea, like I said it was no problem. Anyways I have to go to class." Ali said walking into class just as the bell rang.

Ms.Harris passed out the exams and watched over each student to make sure none cheated. Once the bell rang signaling that school was out, she picked up the exams.

"Alright brats" Ms.Harris said laughing, "Just kidding, have fun after school. I'll post your grades online and I'll have them graded on paper after the Christmas break. See you guys in 2 weeks."

Plenty of students told Ms.Harris goodbye and early Merry Christmas, some were even bold enough to hug her, which she barely returned. 

Ali finished up the rest of her exams for the day and headed out. 

~~~~

"Hey guys I forgot my purse in Ms.Harris's class, gimme 5 minutes to get it." Ali said while hopping out of Tobin's car.

"Yea sure, we'll wait." Tobin replied.

"No problemo Ali." Megan called out from the car.

Ali jogged back into the school and headed straight to Ms.Harris's class and opened the door. She found Ms.Harris packing up.

"Hey." Ali said.

"What's up? " Ms.Harris replied.

"I just wanted to tell you that I'll be at Alex's house, but I'll come by in the evening to your place." 

"You do know you could just text me this Ali." Ms.Harris joked.

"But then I'd miss your face, sooo I came here." Ali said while walking up to her.

Ms.Harris put her bag down and leaned on her desk. "Really now."

Ali wrapped her arms around Ms.Harris's neck and placing a hot kiss to her lips. Ms.Harris rested her hands on Ali's hips and reciprocated the kiss back. Ali pulled away and gave her a quick peck.

"That should keep you happy until I get home." Ali said walking out.

Ms.Harris chuckled to herself and watched her leave..

~~~~

Ali and the girls stopped by the mall to pick up some food for their mini get together. They all split up into twos except for Megan who decided to get sodas by herself. Ali was with Kelley getting food and Tobin with Alex getting sweets.

Ali and Kelley walked into the Indian restaurant and ordered food. Ali volunteered to stand by the counter and wait until their order was done, while Kelley went to return something at a store.

"Hey, Ali." A familiar voice called.

Ali turned around instantly recognizing the person and wished she wasn't alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I despise Government tests /.\  
> Well I'm off to bed x)


	14. Issac Lancaster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooo I'm happy I got this out today :) I added a lil dabble of drama (nothing too crazy) x)

Ali heard her name being called and turned around. She really wished that she wouldn't have to see him, but she immediately whipped a smile on anyways so she didn't seem rude.

 

"Hey Mr. Lancaster, what are you doing here?" Ali asked.

 

"I just came here to pick up some dinner, since I'm not that good of a cook." Issac chuckled, "But please call me Issac, I'm just a sub, not even a full teacher."

 

 _This guy is like another Ashlyn._ Ali thought.

 

"But you deserve respect, you're an adult sooo." Ali responded while drumming her fingers on the counter. 

 

"Well aren't you the charmer." Issac joked. He walked over to the counter and started ordering his food. After Issac was done ordering, he walked over to an empty table and took a seat.

 

"Why don't you take a seat Ali?" Issac offered.

 

"Uh I think my order's almost ready, so I'll just um stand here." Ali replied.

 

"Nonsense Ali, come take a seat." Issac said patting the seat next to him. "We all know how long it takes to get your order from Indian restaurants."

 

Ali mentally debated taking that seat, she felt like Issac was a little suspicious to her but she couldn't exactly say what it was. She didn't want to seem rude and just blow him off with some lame excuse. So she did the next best thing. She sent a quick S.O.S.  text to Kelley telling her to hurry up. She internally let out a sigh of relief when Kelley said she'd be there in 10 minutes. 

 

Ali decided to take the seat and kill some time. Instead of sitting beside Issac, she sat across from him.

 

"Tell me more about you Ali." Issac asked nicely and flashed his all too often perfect smile.

 

" I'm a junior at Montclair, and I cheer. I guess that's all there is to me." Ali shrugged. 

 

"Do you have a brother by chance? Because there's this senior in my class that I'm subbing that's a dead ringer for you." Issac asked.

 

"Oh yea how could I forget to mention him. That's my brother Kyle, he's a mega character so he'll be fun to have in your class." Ali laughed thinking about her brother's antics in class.

 

Issac joined in with Ali's laughter, "He's a character alright" Issac said explaining how Kyle decided to act like an angry German diva photographer all throughout class.

 

"He loves doing that to substitutes." Ali added.

 

"Well he honestly had me fooled. I really thought he was this pissed off foreign photographer." Issac said, "But he's a funny student."

 

"Well you don't have to worry about me if you ever sub one of my classes, I'm diva free." Ali joked.

 

"Really?! But you're a cheerleader. They're like drama personified." Issac joked back. "You probably have a boyfriend for every class period that starts drama."

 

"Har har but I don't have any of that." Ali informed. 

 

The cook came out from the kitchen and called out Ali's order, telling her that it was ready.

 

"Well that's my order." Ali said as she stood from the table.

 

Issac stood up as well and walked over with Ali to the counter. Ali dug through her purse to pay for the food, she handed the cashier the appropriate amount of money for the food. The cashier handed her the food and Ali thanked him. She took the food and placed it on the table they were previously sitting at.

 

"I have to head out now." Ali said. 

 

"Yea no problem." Issac said.

 

"It was nice talking to you Issac" Ali smiled. 

 

"Likewise Ali. I'll see you around?" 

 

"For sure" Ali nodded.

 

"Could we exchange numbers or something? Just cause you know I'm not sure how long I'll be subbing at Montclair for. And you're like one of those one in a lifetime nice people you meet every now and then in your life." Issac kind of word vomited out.

 

Ali chuckled at his behavior, she guessed the guy just wanted someone to befriend.

 

"Sure" She smiled as she handed her phone to Issac and took his. Once they exchanged numbers Issac made a bold move by hugging a Ali. It wasn't a 'Lemme cop a feel hug', it was a general 'New friend', so Ali didn't feel weird about it and actually hugged him back. She thought back to her previous suspicions about Issac and figured that she was wrong and judged him entirely too early.

 

As soon as they pulled away from each other Kelley came walking in.

 

"Hey Al, sorry I came late. I kinda lost my receipt." Kelley chuckled. 

 

"I'll let you go now, I think I've eaten up enough of your time." Issac said.

 

"No worries, I'll text you." Ali smiled picking up the bag of food and walking out with Kelley.

 

Once Kelley and Ali left the restaurant Kelley immediately started interrogating Ali.

 

"Oh. My. God. Ali. Who was the hottie?" Kelley asked.

 

Ali laughed at Kelley, "His name is Issac and he's a friend."

 

"Hmmm" Kelley seemed to be in deep thought before speaking, "So is this why you asked me about what did I think about dating older guys?"

 

"No Kel, Issac is strictly a friend, granted he's older but he's still just a friend."

 

"Well hot damn, you sure pick some hot guys to be friends with." Kelley said walking, "So what, did you just meet him at that restaurant? That'd be a nice 'how I meet your dad' story for your kids." Kelley said with an eyebrow waggle. 

 

Ali gave Kelley a playful shove, "Wow, you're like the second coming of Meg."

 

"Pssh I'm an original" Kelley said in a snotty voice and caught up to Tobin, Alex, Megan.

 

~~~~

 

Everyone piled into Alex's room after being harrassed by Jerri for some food.

 

"So let's talk about Jason" Megan announced. 

 

"Pssh forget Jason, you guys need to hear about McHottie I saw Ali with at the Indian restaurant." Kelley interrupted. 

 

Tobin was shoving curry chicken in her mouth not really caring all that much for the conversation. Alex perked up at what Kelley said.

 

"Oooo who was it? Is it anyone we know?" Alex asked, always ready for gossip.

 

"This guy was H.O.T. HOT. I mean he was literally tall, dark, and handsome." Kelley gushed. 

 

"Maybe I should've hooked you two up." Ali joked.

 

"Would it have killed you Ali? I mean geez, you're supposed to be my wing woman." Kelley joked back.

 

"Hold on, do you have a picture of this guy?" Alex asked.

 

"Nope" Ali emphasized the 'p' and shook her head.

 

"That's a shame." Alex said and went back to her food, stealing some of Tobin's. 

 

Megan climbed up on Alex's desk chair and started typing on her computer. 

 

"You ladies disappoint me, you act like ya'll have never done any social media stalking." Megan said.

 

"Because that's kinda weird Meg." Tobin said with a mouthful of rice.

 

"Yah well I'm weird, so ain't no problem with me." Megan said, "His name is Issac right? Black hair, blue eyes?"

 

"Yup" Kelley nodded.

 

"Well shit, I think I found your stud Alipoo. And might I add this man is smoking." Megan said practically drooling.

 

"Lemme see" Alex got up to look.

 

All the girls looked at his profile picture since his profile was private. Tobin even nodded her head in approval.

 

"Forget about that douchebag Jason. Look at this guy." Megan said.

 

"We're just friends though." Ali informed them giving Megan a pointed look.

 

"Whaaat!" Megan shouted practically jumping on Ali. "Are you crazy, look at him. He's like the Greek guy named Adonis. Why wouldn't you date him........"

 

Megan stopped talking as realization donned on her. She just remembered that Ali had told her that she was dating Ms.Harris. No wonder why she didn't look at Issac in that way. Megan felt stupid for forget so easily, but she couldn't just blabber it out, she promised Ali that she wouldn't. 

 

"Eh nevermind Ali. You two wouldn't work out anyways." Megan shrugged.

 

"And why's that Meg?" Kelley asked.

 

Ali gave Megan a panicked look, she didn't know if Megan was about to spill her secret or tell a lie.

 

"Because pretty boy would obviously fight our girly girl princess Ali for the vanity mirror every morning." Megan said, cracking up at her own joke.

 

"Wow Meg, you're probably right." Kelley laughed.

 

Ali breathed a sigh of relief, "I'll have you know I don't share my vanity mirror with just anyone." Ali added while eating some food.

 

After eating and hanging out some more, they all said their goodbyes until after the Christmas break. Ali left Alex's home and starting walking down to a grocery store where she saw Ms.Harris's Jeep waiting for her. Ali smiled at Ms.Harris finally getting her original car back because she had to admit she kinda hated that Toyota rental.

 

Ali hopped into the Jeep and went to greet her with a kiss. She stopped when she was met with eyes staring at her through a black ski mask.

 

"Oh my god!" Ali shouted and tried to get out of the car, only to be pulled back inside by a strong arm pulling her back around her waist. Ali fought and swung her arms trying to hit the person but they put a cloth over her nose and mouth causing her to black out.

 

~~~~

 

Ali woke up laying in the back seat of the Jeep, she groaned as the effects of whatever that cloth was dosed in wore off. She wasnt exactly sure where she was but she could hear loud music and what sounded like metal clanking together.

 

"Glad your awake Ali." the person said.

 

Ali tried to sit up but notice her hands were pulled behind her back and zip tied together. She also noticed that from the person's voice it was a man.

 

"Who the hell are you and what do you want?" Ali asked trying to make her voice sound strong.

 

"Well for starters" the man said while pulling out a pocket knife. Ali immediately sunk deeper into the back seat with wide eyes.

 

"Whoa whoa pretty girl, I'm not gonna hurt you with this. I just want to cut the zip ties, but you have to promise me that you won't kick or punch. Are we clear?" the man asked.

 

Ali nodded quickly. The masked man went to cut the zip ties but stopped when Ali's phone rang. The man dug through her purse and pulled it out checking the caller.

 

"Awww isn't that sweet, it's your girlfriend calling. He rejected the call and texted Ms.Harris 'Fuck you, stop calling me.' "Oops" the masked man said. Immediately Ali's phone recieved a message, 

 

**Ms.Harris: What wrong babe?**

 

The masked man replied swiftly with 'You are', he sent her a picture of something and then tossed Ali's phone back into her purse. He turned back to Ali and raised up the knife again.

 

"Now I'm pretty sure you got a phone call today telling you that we were going to take a much more direct approach, since you didn't heed the first warning." The masked man said. 

 

"Are you guys really that ticked off because I didn't take Jason's offer of going on a date with him?" Ali asked angrily. "Because if he wants a date so bad, he can find someone else."

 

"So many questions." The masked man mumbled while cutting off the zip ties and leaning back. Ali took that opportunity to pull her leg close to her body and kick it out right into the masked man's nose. He fell back screaming out curses in pain.

Ali grabbed her purse and ran out of the Jeep. She noticed that they were in a 24 hour gym parking lot. She continued running but was grabbed from behind and was getting dragged back to the Jeep by the masked man.

 

"HELP!! SOMEBODY HELP ME!!" Ali screamed, only to have her mouth covered by the masked man's hand.

 

"Shut up" the masked man growled.

 

"Hey!" someone ran over to them and pushed the masked man off. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

 

Ali couldn't have been more happy to hear Issac's voice. Once she was out of the man's grip, she ran behind Issac.

 

"Listen man you don't even know what's going on between us." the masked man said and brought out his pocket knife. "So why don't you act like you didn't see anything and hit the roads."

 

Issac took slow steps towards the man, "I don't want any problems. But it looks like she doesn't want to go with you."

 

"You don't know shit, so get out o-"

 

Issac punched him square between the eyes and the man crumpled down before getting up slowly running back to his car and driving off.

 

Ali buried here face in Issac's chest and bawled her eyes out. Issac wrapped her in a tight hug, speaking softly in her ear.

 

"It's okay Ali, you're safe now. Nobody's going to hurt anymore." Issac whispered to her


	15. Kindness vs. Jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter is good, I threw it together right before class :o
> 
> Now I have to sit through 3 hours of boredom >:l darn you school

Issac smoothed Ali's hair in an attempt to calm her near hysterical cries, "It's okay Ali, you're safe."

 

Ali continued to bawl taking short high pitched gasps of breaths, Issac pulled back and her wiped tears.

 

"Hey Ali, look at me." He made Ali look him in the eyes, "I will not let anything hurt you. I promise."

 

Ali nodded. She felt safe with him. He did single handedly chase away some man that probably would've killed her.

 

"I'm sorry I'm sweaty, I decided to go to the gym late at night. So bear with my musty odor, terrible way to start that Christmas break huh?" Issac joked.

 

His joked seemed to have his desired effect because Ali let out a small giggle. She wrapped her arms around his body and hugged tightly. She hoped that her hug would convey her 'thank you' to Issac, because she didn't trust her voice at the moment.

 

Issac returned the hug and then broke the embrace to pick up some of Ali's belongings that fell out if her purse when she ran from her assailant. 

 

"Do you want me to take you home now?" Issac asked softly. 

 

"Yea, they're probably worried sick." Ali replied quietly. "But can we keep this part a secret? I don't want my parents to worry more because of me."

 

"Ali, they won't hold this against you. I'm pretty sure they love you more than anything in this world. They'll just be happy that you're safe."

 

"You're probably right." Ali smiled as Issac gave her her purse items. "Thank you."

 

"No problem Ali. Now let me drive you home." Issac said while leading her to his truck. He threw his gym bag in the back and opened the door for Ali. "Watch your step, it's easy to slip."

 

Ali made sure to watch her step and climbed inside. Issac hopped in on the other and pulled out of the gym's parking lot before stopping.

 

"I uh don't know where you live." Issac informed Ali.

 

"Oh geez how could I forget" Ali laughed, "Lemme see your phone, I'll put it in your GPS."

 

Issac gave her his phone and inputted her address.

 

As they drove Issac snuck glances at Ali, "Are you really okay Ali?" he asked.

 

"Yea I'm okay, just...a little tired I guess." Ali mumbled. 

 

"Hmmm well in that case we're gonna take a little detour. I know it's a little late but I ghink you'll like this a lot." Issac grinned.

 

They drove for a while and Ali still had no idea of where they were going, until Issac pulled up to an antique shop.

 

"You're taking me....antique shopping" Ali asked confused.

 

"No silly" Issac said hopping out of the truck, "The real place is across the street, come on."

 

Ali hopped down and followed him. Issac led her to an Ice cream place.

 

"I know this place, their known for their incredible ice cream. But they're really expensive." Ali said.

 

"It's fine, don't worry about the price. I just thought that ice cream cheers me up so it'd probably cheer you up as well." Issac shrugged.

 

"Thank you Issac, I mean it." Ali said honestly. 

 

"You're welcome. You've been through enough,  the least I can do is buy you ice cream." Issac smiled.

 

Issac led Ali inside, "Order anything you want, my treat."

 

"Cool!" Ali said excitedly and ordered. 

 

They sat down with their orders which Issac carried over and placed in front of Ali. They began eating. 

 

"Oh my god this is freaking divine." Ali gushed, "Here try some." she held up the extra spoon to him with some of her ice cream on it.

 

Issac took a bite, "Mmm that is good. I'm surprised it actually tatses that good. You know because of all those stuff you put in there." Issac teased. 

 

"I'll have you know that I can make anything taste good." Ali said with sass.

 

"Oh really now" Issac laughed, "By the way, you lied."

 

"How so?" Ali asked curiously. 

 

"You are clearly a.....diva" Issac said seriously but then cracked up laughing.

 

"You butt" Ali said flicking ice cream at him.

 

Issac cleaned up for them when they finished, "Let's get you home Ali" he said with a smile.

 

~~~~

 

Issac pulled up to her house and shut off his truck.

 

"Well goodnight Ali." Issac said.

 

"Goodnight Issac, and thank you for everything." Ali smiled.

 

"No problem, now go inside. I don't want your father coming out guns blazing." Issac joked.

 

"Not only my dad, besides my mom is a better shot." Ali winked. "See ya Issac." she said and hopped out of the truck.

 

"Bye Ali" he smiled.

 

~~~~

 

Ali laid in bed thinking about everything and she just remembered that the masked man had sent something to Ashlyn. She hadn't checked her phone since Issac had helped her. She pulled her phone off her bed side and checked for notifications. She saw some from Ms.Harris. 

 

**Ms.Harris: What happened Ali?**

 

**Ms.Harris: What the hell? Why are you sending me this picture.**

 

**Ms.Harris: You know what forget it. If you don't want to talk to me, don't.**

 

"Crap." Ali said.

 

She looked through her messages and saw what picture was sent to Ms.Harris. It was the picture of her and Issac hugging at the restaurant. She immediately called Ms.Harris. 

 

"What do you want Ali?" Ms.Harris said angrily.

 

"I want to explain what happened. I know I said that I was going to come over but then something happened and I couldn't anymore." Ali said.

 

"Well what the hell happened and what the hell is going on with you and Issac!" Ms.Harris yelled.

 

"Ash nothing is going on with me and Issac, he's just a friend. And I'd really like to explain to you in person what happened, let's meet up tomorrow." Ali said.

 

"Why didn't you call me earlier Ali?" Ms.Harris asked still angry.

 

"I'll tell you everything Ashlyn,  please. I just want to rest right now." Ali responded. 

 

"Whatever, fine. But tomorrow we talk." Ms.Harris agreed. 

 

"Okay, bye Ashlyn. I love you." Ali said lightly. 

 

"Bye Ali." Ms.Harris said with a sigh. 

 

"Ashlyn I said that I love you."

 

"I heard you Ali." Ms.Harris replied, "I'll see you tomorrow." she said and hung up.

 

Ali sighed and plugged her phone up, "Typical Ashlyn", Ali said and buried herself in blankets before falling asleep. 

 

~~~~

 

Morning came and like promised Ms.Harris was waiting for Ali at a gas station. They drove and stopped at their destination; a small breakfast diner. Ali remembered that it was the same one that Ms.Harris had taken her to during their first tutorial lesson. 

 

They ordered breakfast and Ms.Harris gave her a look as if 'I'm waiting'.

 

"Ashlyn are you mad at me?" Ali asked.

 

"We didn't come here to talk about how I'm feeling towards you Ali. I'm here because you have yet to explain to me what the fuck happened yesterday. Not to mention that picture you sent me." Ms.Harris lowly growled.

 

"Well since you already decided to be pissed off at me, why should I even bother to explain myself?" Ali asked growing quite frustrated with her girlfriend's behavior.

 

"Because you said you would, you owe me an explanation for the texts and why you didn't show up when you said you were." Ms.Harris stated.

 

"I was going to tell you, but then like always you have to go and blame me like it's my fault." Ali responded. 

 

"Well how about you give me a reason why I shouldn't blame you." Ms.Harris said.

 

"I was abducted. I left Alex's house and I thought since I told you that I was coming over to your place afterwards, you were waiting for me. I saw a Jeep and it looked just like yours and so I just hopped in. But it wasn't you. It was some man in a ski mask and he drugged me and drove me somewhere. He's the one that sent you those texts, not me. When he freed my hands, I hit him and ran. That's when Issac found me and chased the guy away. I just forgot to tell you when I got home." Ali said and took a deep breath after. 

 

Ms.Harris ran her hand through her hair immediately feeling like a horrible girlfriend. 

 

"Baby I... I didn't know. I didn't mean to be such a bitch to you." Ms.Harris said glumly. 

 

"That's just it Ashlyn, you always do it. Every time something happens you always find a way to blame me. It's always MY fault and I'm tired of it. You treat me like I'm stupid and trouble prone." Ali said angrily and with hurt in her voice.

 

"I don't mean to make you feel that way it's just that...when you didn't text or call me back and I got that picture I just thought you were..."

 

"Fucking around with another teacher." Ali stated bluntly. 

 

"No, no Ali. I just thought you were ending things and I" Ms.Harris held Ali's hands, "I love you, I don't want to lose you, and I wish I could've been the person there to protect you. My emotions go a bit wonky when it comes to you baby."

 

"Then stop treating me like it's always my fault because you do it every time." Ali said.

 

"I'll never do it again, I promise baby." Ms.Harris said leaning forward to kiss Ali.

 

The waitress brought their breakfast and they began eating.

 

"Sooo what about Issac? Is he trying to you know." Ms.Harris said with a look.

 

"What about him Ash?" Ali asked.

 

"I don't like him around you. I feel like he's trying to get you to like him. He's just shaddy." Ms.Harris replied. 

 

"Ash are you jealous? Just admit it, because that's what it seems like." Ali said with a raised eyebrow. 

 

"I'm not jealous,  I'm just saying that you can't trust the guy." Ms.Harris shrugged, "He thinks your attractive so he's trying to hit on you."

 

"He seemed pretty friendly over ice cream" Ali said but immediately wished she could take it back.

 

"What ice cream, babe? You went with him for ice cream after everything that happened to you. But you forgot to call me at any point in time." Ms.Harris asked while shaking her head, "I'm gonna punch this guy and that camera stalker in the face."

 

"Ash you're not hitting anyone. And I don't want to fight about this." Ali said with furrowed brows, "I'm with you and not Issac, okay."

 

"I just wish I was as important as Issac with ice cream." Ms.Harris said sarcastically. 

 

"Ashlyn cut it out." Ali snapped.

 

"Whatever babe." Ms.Harris dismissed. 

 

After they finished eating Ali decided to go to the beach with Ms.Harris. So she was dropped off at her house and she quickly grabbed some beach clothing and a bikini and went back into Ms.Harris's Jeep. Ms.Harris drove over to her apartment so she could get some clothes and headed off to the beach.

 

They hung out on the beach just enjoying each other while laying in the sand. Ali played a few tricks on Ms.Harris by dumping sand on her while she tried take a short nap. Ms.Harris quickly got up chased her, lightly tackled her into the sand, and then dumped her in the water. 

 

When Ms.Harris tried to walk away after throwing Ali into the water, Ali jumped on her back and dunked her in too. Ms.Harris rose from the water giving Ali a silly face and Ali busted out laughing which Ms.Harris joined in  too.

 

After relaxing for a while and getting rid of the tensions from breakfast, they headed back to Ms.Harris's apartment. 

 

Ms.Harris carried most of their belongings and followed Ali up the steps, only to run into the back of her.

 

"Geez Ali, these bags are heavy you know? Why'd you stop?" Ms.Harris asked.

 

"Ash look" Ali said surprised. 

 

Ms.Harris looked up and saw pictures of her and Ali kissing and walking around together taped all over her front door with the words 'teacher dating a student' written in Sharpie marker on many of the pictures.

 

"What in the actual fuck." Ms.Harris growled as she tore down the pictures and went inside. She dumped all of their stuff on the couch and threw the pictures in the trash.

 

"Ash...don't do anything stupid." Ali said kind of timidly. 

 

"Stay here Ali. I'm not going to do anything stupid,  I'm just gonna kick that kid's ass and don't try to talk me out of it. Jason is NOT going to run our life. He is NOT going to blackmail us. He is NOT going to touch you EVER again. And I'm going to make sure of it." Ms.Harris stated and left the apartment going down to her car. 

 

Ali locked the apartment door behind her and ran after her girlfriend. She got into the car before Ms.Harris drove off.

 

"What are you doing?" Ms.Harris asked angrily while driving. 

 

"I'm stopping you from doing something stupid." Ali replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason I made Ashlyn very jealous and anger prone in this story, I think it's all for the sake of drama x)


	16. Jason

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update peeps, had some things going on in my life that I had to take care of. But I'm back :)

Ms.Harris pulled up to the batting cages that Jason usually frequented. Before she could exit the car, Ali pulled her back.

 

"Promise me that you won't do anything stupid. Please Ash." Ali pleaded.

 

"Ali...." Ms.Harris said with a look.

 

"Ashlyn please, if you fight Jason you could get arrested. And it's not like you can explain to the police why you beat him up, because you're dating me and they wouldn't understand. I don't want to lose you because you decided to do something stupid." Ali said wiping away the tears in her eyes while holding Ms.Harris's hand tightly. 

 

Ms.Harris sighed raking her free hand through her hair. "I promise Ali, I'm not going to do anything stupid or over the top, just what's necessary."

 

"Okay" Ali nodded.

 

They exited the car and Ms.Harris led the way. Anyone that saw Ms.Harris walking made way for her because of the deep scowl on her face. Ms.Harris walked into the area where people were practicing their swings and looked around until she spotted Jason.

 

"C'mere babe" Ms.Harris said walking over to Jason and his group of friends, Ali followed closely behind her.

 

Ms.Harris kicked the machine that controlled the ball machine, causing it to stop. 

 

Jason and his friemds whipped their heads around, "HEY! What the heck man?!" he asked angrily. "Ms.Harris......Ali? What are ya'll doing here." he asked surprised. 

 

"We're gonna have a little talk Jason." Ms.Harris said giving him a deadly look.

 

Jason looked to Ali scared for confirmation, "Do you want to talk, Ali?"

 

"Yea Jason."Ali replied. 

 

"Well why should I listen to you? You slapped me in class. I don't owe you anything." Jason said with a snarky attitude. 

 

Ms.Harris let out a frustrated growl and grabbed Jason by the collar of his shirt. "Come here, it's not for negotiations anymore."

 

"Hey let me go! Guys help me out here!" Jason exclaimed. 

 

Ms.Harris turned to his friends, "I'll drop all of your math grades to 20s if you follow me. Stay there and practice your bad swings with those slow pitches a 5 year-old could hit." she said walking away. "Amateurs."

 

"Ash, remember what we talked about." Ali reminded. 

 

"Yea yea. I know babe." Ms.Harris dismissed. 

 

Jason opened his eyes wide, "Y-Y-You and M - Ms.Harris are dating?! She's why you wouldn't go out with me."

 

Ms.Harris jerked him around by the collar before sitting him down on a bench, "Oh be quiet. You already knew. You threatened Ali at school and now you want to play the dummy card."

 

"I swear I just wanted to scare her into dating me, I didn't actually do anything." Jason rushed out.

 

"Bullshit." Ms.Harris said and flicked Jason's nose.

 

He immediately scrunched up in pain holding his nose.

 

"Ash, you said you wouldn't do anything stupid!" Ali said angrily. 

 

"Calm down Ali, I just flicked him." Ms.Harris shrugged, "Besides he needs to tell whoever put the concealer on his face to blend it in properly next time." she turned to Jason, "You look like an ashy grape."

 

Ali looked down at Jason and saw he was tearing up from the pain in his face and a huge purple bruise was visable. Ali realized that the only way that he could be in all this pain was because he was the one that abducted her. Her and Issac both hit him in the face and Jason has the bruise to show for it.

 

"Now listen camera boy, you kidnapped my girlfriend for your little blackmailing stint, you threatened her with a knife and you threatened Ali and mine's relationship with those photos. The only reason why you're not half unconscious right now is because Ali told me not to beat the crap out of you, but the next time I see you try that crap with me, job or no job, I'm kicking your ass and having no regrets about it." Ms.Harris said in a dangerous tone. "Got it memorized punk?"

 

By the time Ms.Harris was done speaking, Jason looked damn near frightened. He didn't think Ali would date such a thug. And the worst thing about it was this whole blackmailing thing wasn't even his idea  he just went along wit it, but now he might get beat up for it. Granted he did abduct Ali and almost got beat up by some guy, Jason still didn't believe that he deserved this.

 

Ali pushed her girlfriend to the side and decided to take a more gentle approach. She sat down next to on Kason and patted his back, "Look Jason, no one is going to hurt you. Not even Ashlyn. But what you did was beyond wrong-"

 

"And you dating a teacher is right?" Jason asked, cutting Ali off.

 

"It may not be right in some people's eyes, but Ashlyn and I are in love with each other. And nothing will stop us from being together, not even you Jason." Ali responded. 

 

"Well does your brother know about this? Your parents? I bet you that they'd try and get Ms.Harris fired and sent to jail. You could've just dated someone normal. Save you the trouble." Jason huffed.

 

"Well if  you're normal Jason, then I'm damn glad I didn't go for normal." Ali replied.

 

Ms.Harris stared down at Jason before speaking, "Nice speech, you sorry excuse for a baseball player. But we're going to need one more thing from you. So let's go, we're going for a ride."

 

Ali and Jason both gave Ms.Harris a confused look. They didn't understand what she was talking about.

 

Ms.Harris sighed, "Don't bother asking what, just get in the car. I'm not gonna abduct you." she joked pointedly to Jason.

 

Jason told his friends that he had to leave with Ali, he didn't say Ms.Harris because it'd be wierd if he did. They drove to Jason's house with his instructions and parked the car.

 

"Now, you're going to go into your house and bring all of your camera SIM cards, all pronted photos, and delete all pictures on your computer. After that you're free to go. But if you try and lie I'll personally come into your house and well let's just say it won't be pretty." Ms.Harris said.

 

Jason took off the seat belt and started getting out of the car, Ali followed after him.

 

"I'll go with him." Ali said.

 

"Okay, I'll wait here." Ms.Harris replied.

 

Ali followed Jason inside his house. Jason told his parents that Ali was a friend that came to pick something up. Ali greeted Jason's parents and let Jason lead her up to his room. When Ali walked inside she looked around wide eyed stunned.

 

The entire the room was covered in pictures containing Ali and Ashlyn. Some were the one's that were already sent to them and some were of wherever Ali would be; whether if it was her walking around places or hanging out with friends. What surprised her even more was the fact that there were pictures of Issac too, whenever he was with her.

 

Ali turned to Jason still stunned, "You took all of these?"

 

"Yea....Ali I just wanted you to date me. But this -" Jason waved his arms around signaling to the pictures, "wasn't my idea."

 

"Then whose idea was it?" Ali asked.

 

Jason sighed, "I want to tell you but I can't. "

 

"Why can't you." Ali questioned. 

 

"They paid me no to tell anyone about it. Even me showing you these pictures could get me in trouble with them." Jason said.

 

"Then no one has to know that you told me." Ali prodded.

 

"Why are you dating Ms.Harris? I mean she's a teacher, she's way older than you, and she's a girl. I don't remember you ever liking girls that way?" Jason asked changing the subject. 

 

"Jason, she's good for me. Despite the age, and the fact that she's a teacher and a woman, she's honestly the best thing that has happened to me. And I don't regret anything." Ali said.

 

"Do you love her?" Jason asked.

 

"I'm in love with her"

 

"Have you and her had sex already?" Jason asked plainly. 

 

"You can't ask me that Jason, besides if we have or have not, I'm not telling you. It's not your business."

 

"Understandable." Jason replied, "You can start taking the pictures down, I'm gonna delete everything on my camera and computer."

 

Ali nodded and started taking the pictures down before Jason spoke up again.

 

"Well what about you and Issac? What's going on between the two of you." 

 

"Nothing's going on with me and Issac. You should know that, seeing how you've been following me everywhere." Ali said a little irritated by Jason's questions. "But since we're playing 50 questions, who was the one tgat told you to follow me and take pictures of me?"

 

"Ali I told you I can't-"

 

"Bullshit. How are they even going to know if you tell me?" Ali said cutting him off. 

 

"Well if you're girlfriend barges at them like she did to me, they'll definitely find out that I told." 

 

"What are they gonna do, kill you?" Ali said sarcastically. 

 

"No. They're going to beat the crap out of me."

 

"Who is, Jason?" Ali asked.

 

~~~~

 

Ms.Harris waited in the car for about 30 minutes, before she saw Ali coming out of Jason's house red in the face as if she had been crying and she  held a bunch of papers. Ms.Harris stepped out of the car and helped Ali with the thick stack of papers, Ali sat in the front seat without saying a word and Ms.Harris joined her once she put the stack away in the backseat, driving away.

 

They'd been driving for 10 minutes and Ali still hadn't said anything, she just sat there quietly staring out the window. Ms.Harris placed her hand on Ali's thigh in an attempt to give her some comfort, but Ali made no reaction to it. Ms.Harris pulled over and parked the car shutting it off and turned to Ali.

 

"Ali what's wrong? Did Jason do something to you?" Ms.Harris asked, "Please talk to me."

 

Ali continued to look out the window and let a few tears roll down before speaking, "Drive Ashlyn."

 

"Baby talk to me, what happened in there?" Ms.Harris asked cupping Ali's cheek. 

 

"Just drive!" Ali said angrily and moved her face out of her girlfriend's touch.

 

Ms.Harris sighed and started driving again. She couldn't understand why Ali was acting like this and she wouldn't even talk to her.

 

Ms.Harris stopped at her apartment and got the stack of pictures out of the car. Ali got out without saying a word to Ms.Harris and went up the stairs to the front door. Ms.Harris came up after her and unlocked the door, Ali pushed by her to go inside.

 

Ms.Harris closed the door once she was in, placing the pictures on the island counter in the kitchen and sat down next to Ali. She wrapped Ali up in her arms and pulled Ali until she was sitting across on her lap. Ali kept tying to push out of her girlfriend's arms, once she found out that she couldn't, she broke down and cried.

 

"Baby what's wrong. Talk to me okay." Ms.Harris pleaded.

 

"Jason wasn't the one who came up with the idea to blackmail me."

 

"Then who did?"

 

"I just can't believe that he would do this to me."

 

"Ali who? Who did Jason say it was?" Ms.Harris prodded. 

 

Ali looked up at Ms.Harris, "It was.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will most likely post the next chapter later today or definitely tomorrow :D I gotta finish writing it.


	17. Finding Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a goof, I accidentally deleted this chapter again while typing x)
> 
> But here it is :D I loved all of your guesses, now it's time to see if your guesses were right.

"Ali who did Jason say it was?"

"He said that it was" Ali said while sniffling, "He said that it was Kyle."

"Kyle? What? That doesn't make any sense." Ms.Harris said, "Jason is probably lying to you, babe."

"He's not." Ali replied.

"And how would you know? Jaskn seems like a liar to me." Ms.Harris said simply. 

"Because he explained it to me and it made sense." Ali said.

"Well then explain it to me, because I don't believe him."

"Fine" Ali said and explained it to her girlfriend. 

~~~~

**Flashback to Jason's House while Ali was there**

"Who's gonna beat you up Jason?" Ali asked.

Jason sighed while he put all of the picture files from his computer onto a flash drive, handing it over to Ali.

"How do you think I got all of these camera equipment Ali? Because I'm no camera man, I'm just a ckmputer geek, not that many people know." Jason said.

"How am I supposed to know where you got these cameras from?" Ali replied sort of annoyed. 

"Think Ali, it shouldn't be that hard." Jason said, "I'll even give you a hint, they go to our school."

Ali thought for a while and couldn't think of anyone, "I don't know, Eric?" Ali guessed.

Jason scoff at her answer, "That idiot, couldn't even use Microsoft Word without screwing up the computer. Try again Ali."

"Look Jason, I'm not here to play games with you. Just tell me who it was!"

"Fine! But I know you won't believe me."

"Try me." Ali said.

Jason chuckled, "It was your brother, Kyle." Jason said with a smirk.

"Quit playing around Jason. Who was it?" Ali frowned.

"It was Kyle, he lives, breathes, eats everything pictures and cameras. You should know that."

"I don't believe you." Ali said.

"Fine, but you'll believe me when I show you this." Jason said while digging through a black bag. He pulled out a few sheets of paper. "Read those."

Ali took the sheets of paper and read through them. As she read them Jason could see the pain and horror etch on her face.

The sheets of paper that Jason gave Ali, basically showed Kyle's involvement in the blackmailing. 

**Note 1**

**Jason, I need your help. You're probably one of the smartest people in the school with tech stuff, and I know your sort of angry at my sister right now, but that makes you the perfect candidate for this. Ali's been sneaking around. She thinks I can't tell, but I can. So I need someone to kind of shadow her, you know. I'm going to do it because I can take pictures, but I need you to upload and print them out from the computer and be my grunt man for physical work. I'll give you 100 dollars if you agree, but if you don't, then don't worry about it, I can find someone who will.**

Ali turned the to the second note.

**Note 2**

**I knew it, I just knew it. My sister is dating a fucking teacher. I remember seeing her with someone at the halloween party, and I know my sister sucks at math but staying for tutorials every single day makes no sense. But whatever, I put the note in my sister's locker, now we just have to wait and see what she does. Jason make sure she breaks up with Ms.Harris, she'll have no choice once she see's it.**

**Note 3**

**So obviously they're still together. Jason you just might be the worst helper I've ever seen, I paid you 100 bucks and you can't get the job done. This is the new plan, I want you to scare the heck out of Ali, I heard she was going to her friend's Alex place. I rented you a Jeep, just like the one Ms.Harris drives, believe me it wasn't cheap. But I want you scare her, so when she leaves Alex's house, that's your cue. And also find out more about this Issac guy, I don't like him around my sister. All I know is that that guy subbed my class, but he seems too friendly to me.**

Ali put the notes down, her eyes started to fill up with tears and fell to the pages. Ali shook her head hoping that in some way it wasn't Kyle that did this, but the hand writing on the note said otherwise. She didn't understand how could her brother do this to her?

Jason walked over to the camera next to his computer and handed it to Ali, "Check the bottom if you still don't believe me."

Ali took the camera turning it over so that the bottom showed, and lo and behold her brother's full name was carved on it. She recognized the camera as the one that their parents gave to Kyle once he became a senior.

"How did you get this?" Ali asked in a small voice.

"Your brother gave it to me. He took the pictures and told me to upload them onto my computer and print them out." Jason replied.

"But he knows how to develop photos, he could've done it himself." Ali said trying to convince herself.

"Well, you can't exactly develop photos of the person you're following in the same house you live in with them. He would've got caught and he didn't want to risk it." Jason said, "But Ali, I'm sorry. I really am. But your brother had a valid reason for doing it. You're dating a freaking teacher, that's not good."

"I don't care what you think is good or bad, you are sure as hell not in a position to tell me." Ali said and looked over at the photo file transfer being completed. She held out her hand, waiting for Jason to give her the flash drive.

Jason sighed and handed it over, "I really think you should talk to Kyle when you get home. Maybe you should hear his side of the story." Jason suggested.

Ali ignored him, grabbing all of the pictures and the flash drive with the camera's contents on it and opened the door.

"Ali. Come on, don't ignore me." Jason said.

"Screw you Jason. Don't EVER talk to me again." Ali seethed.

"Well if you're not going to talk to me, maybe you should stop talking to Issac." Jason replied.

Ali whiped around to face him, "Issac has nothing to do with this. It's just you and my horrible brother."

"Oh come on, you ever wondered why Issac was there at the gym when I took you or at the same Indian restuarant as you? I'll tell you why, it's because he was in on it too. So much for a good friend huh." Jason said snarkily.

"Go to hell. Kyle even said in his notes to you that he didn't even know who the guy was other than the fact that he subbed their class. So cut the lying out and leave me alone."

"You're in no position to say if I'm lying or not, because me and Kyle are the only ones who know the truth. You have no choice but to believe me."

Ali held all of the papers in one arm and slapped Jason hard in the face. 

"When I say leave me alone. It means. Leave. Me. Alone." Ali said and quickly left.

Jason stood there stunned, this was the second time that she had slapped him and he couldn't lie they all hurt.

~~~~  
 **Back to the present**

After Ali finished explaining what happened to her girlfriend, she couldn't help but get angry all over again. Her big brother, who was supposed to protect her, single handly betrayed her with some horrible plan.

Ms.Harris held Ali tightly, "Baby I'm so sorry. I thought it would be someone else, and I was really hoping that it'd be Jason. That way I could've fixed the problem myself."

"It doesn't matter, I have to talk to Kyle. He might tell our parents and if he does things will not end well." Ali said angrily.

"You sure you don't want to just calm down for a little bit and then go talk to him?" Ms.Harris suggested.

Ali scoffed, "Calm down? Like hell I'm going to calm down. My own brother freaking blackmailed me and you, practically stalked me, took pictures of everything I did during the day, and had Jason KIDNAP ME!!! I'm NOT going to calm down! Kyle derserves anything bad that might come his way. He betrayed me and I sure as hell won't forgive him."

Ms.Harris kissed Ali's forehead, "Hey, I'm not telling you to forgive him, because a)Because that's not my place to do so, and b)You might say some things that you'd regret. I have an older brother too, you met him on Thanksgiving. I don't know what I would do if he did something like this and I don't know how it feels to have your brother do this, but I definitly would want to approach him with a calm mind."

"Yea, you don't know how it feels. So stop acting like the solution is so easy to see. My brother could've gotten you fired and who knows what else. He could've gotten me hurt because of Jason. I ought to hurt Kyle just like how he hurt me." Ali replied.

"Babe I know what he did and I'm not happy about it either. I know how it would've affected me but like you always tell me not to do something stupid. Well, this is your time Al not to do something stupid."

Ms.Harris placed Ali on the couch and went to make her something to eat. 

Ali sat there looking at her phone contemplating, she wanted to send Kyle the most heartless text message she could think of, but she knew Ashlyn was right. Kyle could easily tell her parents and then everything would be messed up. She couldn't risk losing Ashlyn, so she placed her phone on the living room table and went to help her girlfriend make some food.

~~~~

After they finished their quick snack, Ms.Harris decided that she would destroy the pictures and the flash drive. She drove Ali home and gave her a deep kiss.

"Okay Al, I'll see you later. Call me if you need anything, okay." Ms.Harris said.

Ali pulled her into a hug and buried her face in Ashlyn's neck, "I will, and I love you so much Ash."

"I love you too Ali." Ms.Harris replied sincerly. "Now go inside. I know you're itching to talk to Kyle. Bye baby."

"Bye babe." Ali said and entered her house. She said hello to her parents and went straight to Kyle's room. She knocked on his door and before Kyle could answer she went inside.

"Whoa babes, whats up?" Kyle asked.

"Shut up Kyle."Ali replied.

"Okaaay, I'm sensing some tension and I'm not exactly sure why." Kyle said.

"You know why Kyle, stop acting dumb."

"Enlighten me Ali, because I have no idea what you're talking about." Kyle said.

"The pictures, the stalking, Jason, the blackmail, and threats. Is it making sense now, Kyle?" Ali said.

Kyle visably flinched but tried to play it off as if he had an itch he wanted to scratch, but Ali saw it.

"Uh... I still don't know what you're talking about, Ali?" Kyle replied.

Ali tightened her fists, "You and Jason had this elaborate plan to blackmail me out of dating Ashlyn."

"You have no proof if I did or did not do what you're claiming, and I think you should lay off of Scandal every now and then." Kyle said with some sass.

"Bullshit Kyle. I saw your camera. Maybe you shouldn't have left it at Jason's house for him to develop the photos. And I saw the notes you left for him, it had you hand writing on it."

"Fuck," Kyle muttered. "Well fine, it was me. I blackmailed you, but I only did it to protect you, not to hurt you." Kyle said trying to justify himself.

"Well you better start explaining, because I want to know why my own brother would do something like this." Ali said.

Kyle sat on his and patted the spot next to him, motioning for Ali to join him. When Ali showed no sign of moving towards the spot, Kyle sighed.

"You want me to explain, right?" Kyle asked and Ali nodded. "Well then you might as well have a seat."

Ali sat next to him, and let Kyle begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update probably won't be until Friday or Saturday /.\ my week is going to be hectic.


	18. Explanations pt.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back :D and here's the next update

"Okay Alex we're gonna talk." Kyle said.

"I'm waiting Kyle." Ali said.

"Fine, Miss Impatient. You should know by now that I don't like you and Ms.Harris together. At all." Kyle said. 

"Oh wow Kyle really?" Ali said sarcastically. 

"Okay okay, but it's I don't think you know everything about Ms.Ashlyn Harris." Kyle said, "You probably only know the fact that she's hot, teaches math, and you're in love." Kyle said putting air qoutes on the word love.

Ali gave him a hard look, "Get on with it Kyle."

"Well do you know what happened in Ashlyn's past relationship?" Kyle asked rhetorically.

"Her past relationships aren't my business. What I need to know is how much she loves me, how much she respects me and wants to care for me. What ever lie that you're ready to make up can stay unspoken." Ali said proudly.

Kyle frowned at Ali's words, "How deep are you?" he asked.

"What?" Ali asked confused by his question. 

"How much did she get you to like her?"

"Ashlyn didn't get me to do anything, Kyle. I love her and she loves me as well. I don't care what people's opinions might be."

"What business does she have with a 17 year old, Ali? I just don't get it." Kyle whispered screamed, so their parents wouldn't hear them.

"What about when you told mom and dad that you were gay? I didn't hold it against you or look down on you, I accepted you as you were because I knew nothing had changed between you and I. Love is love Kyle. You taught me that much." Ali said.

Kyle rubbed his forehead, "That's different Ali, way different."

"How? I've seen you date older guys and I didn't say anything to our parents. So why can't you keep your mouth shut for me?"

"Because the people I dated never robbed the person they were dating and went to jail for it." Kyle seethed.

"What are you talking about?" Ali asked in pure disbelief. 

"You didn't know?" Kyle chuckled, "Well let me inform you, your beloved Ashlyn Harris went to jail for the crime of robbing her girlfriend's family at their house, armed robbery might I add. I don't want that kind of person around you, because I don't know what Ashlyn might do to you."

Ali laughed, "That's a good one Kyle. How about you tell me an excuse that doesn't involve you blantly lying to me with some absurd lie."

Kyle got off of his bed and took a seat at his desk, turning on his laptop. Ali watched him confused not exactly sure of what he might be planning. Kyle clicked and scrolled away, saving pages on different tabs before calling his sister over.

"Take a look at this Ali and tell me what you think." Kyle said standing up to let Ali sit on the chair.

Ali sat down and looked at her brother's laptop, there tabs after tabs regarding her girlfriend and something that happened two years ago pertaining to an armed robbery. There were plenty of headlines ranging from, "Female Casanova Steals From Rich Girlfriend's Family!", "Ashlyn Harris and Friends Arrested on Charges of Armed Robbery and Theft". 

Ali skimmed through the articles and her eyes landed on a mug shot of her girlfriend taken by the Florida Police Department 2 years ago. She put a hand over her mouth and tears welled in her eyes. She saw a video as she continued to skimmed through the article and clicked it. The video started and showed what Ali assumed was Ashlyn's ex girlfriend named Melissa Philips. The video entailed Melissa and her father telling the police all about Ashlyn and how if it wasn't for a neighbor they probably would have been hurt or dead. The police went on to describe the details of the situation, they said that 5 of Ashlyn's friends, 4 were male and 1 was female, scouted around the house, avoiding the cameras and wearing ski masks. 

The police said that Ashlyn came to the Philips' home under the assumption of wanting to spend time with her girlfriend; Melissa. While Ashlyn occupied the family; possibly acting as a decoy, her friends snuck into the home by a door the assailants claimed was left opened by Ashlyn, so that they could steal the Philips' jewelry and any other valuables. While they ransacked rooms one of the family's helping staff caught them and screamed alerting the entire house. This forced the armed assailants to force the help staff and the family into the living room with weapons pointed at them, but not at Ashlyn.

The assailants proceeded to heckle the family and asked them where more of the money was, the family refused and one of the assailants shot at the couch warning the family to comply. Luckily for the family a neighbor heard the gunshot and called the police. Because it was a gated community, the police arrived very quick and apprehended the assailants. 

After questioning the 5 assailants, the police returned back to the Philips' home and arrested Ashlyn. Melissa pleaded with the police not to take Ashlyn because they had no reason to, but the police informed her that according to the 5 people they arrested, all said that Ashlyn was in fact involved in the armed robbery. 

Ashlyn and her friends had to stay in the county jail for 2 weeks until their court hearing came. There were photos of Ashlyn and her 5 friends all wearing dress clothing in a courtroom setting. During the trial most photos of Ashlyn showed her with a stone face trying not to show any emotions with her family behimd watching, but it still showed. There were some pictures of Chris holding his grandmother as she cried.

When it was Melissa's turn to testify she said nothing bad about Ashlyn, she also said that she believed that the 5 people that broke into their home were the only ones at fault. When it came for Ashlyn to testify, she nearly won the hearts of the jury with her story regarding her past and her claim to innocence. In the end the jury said that Ashlyn was found not guilty but her 5 friends were found guilty, because there was a lack of evidence in order to indict her, but there was more than enough to get her 5 friends. 

Ali closed the laptop and hysterically sobbed into her arms. Kyle quickly came around and hugged Ali from behind.

"Shh, babes I'm so sorry. I didn't want you to have to go through this. That's why I tried to blackmail you into breaking up with her. She's dangerous and I would never want you to experience what was stated in those articles. I just wanted to protect you, I swear to you. I could never live with myself if hurt you." Kyle said softly.

"I just don't know what to do anymore." Ali said through her sobs.

"I know it's going to be hard for you but you have to break up with her. I don't know exactly how long ya'll have been dating or how much she meant to you. But Alex this is what she does, she dates people and draws them in, only to rob them afterwards. I know you hate me right now, but I only want what's best for you and our family. And Ashlyn doesn't fit into what's right for you." Kyle added, pulling Ali up from the chair and hugging her tightly. 

They stood in their embrace for a while before Ali pulled away wiping her eyes. Kyle gave her a small smile and rubbed her arms.

"I'm just... I'm just gonna go to my room right now. I just don't know." Ali said weakly trying to fignt off the tears.

"Alex you sure you don't want to just stay here in my room? I could bring whatever mom cooks up for dinner up to you. We could just chill and hang out. I don't want you to have to deal with this alone. I'm really sorry for everything that I did, I never meant to hurt Alex." Kyle said softly. 

Ali nodded and sat back on her brother's bed, she played with his electric blue bedsheets deep in thought. Kyle watched her from where he stood then took Ali's cell phone and turned it off.

"I don't want her to try and weasel her way back into you heart Al with her words or whatever." Kyle said. And just as he said it, he heard their mom calling them to come down for dinner.

"I'm gonna tell mom that we're hanging out upstairs and get some food. So you just do whatever you want, be back in a flash babes." Kyle said while leaving the room.

Kyle came back into his room carrying a tray of dinner for the both of them, while they aye Kyle did his best to make his sister laugh and feel happy. Although, Ali knew he was really forcing himself to come up with jokes, she couldn't help the fact that he was trying so hard to make her feel better, and she loved that about Kyle.

Once they were done eating, Kyle took the tray and plates back down and they both got ready for bed. After saying good night to their parents, Kyle climbed into bed and patted the space next to him, Ali gave him a playful weird look. 

"Oh come on Alex, we used to share beds all the time when we were younger. If it bothers you babes that I'm a boy, don't worry I'm gay." Kyle joked and whispered the last part as if it was a secret.

Ali laughed, "No I'm not worried if you're gay, Kyle. I'm worried because you move and roll around like crazy when you sleep."

"Yea and you're like hyper child." Kyle joked back, scooting over to make more space for her.

Ali climbed in and Kyle turned off the lights, "Night babes."

"Goodnight diva," Ali said.

Before Ali fell asleep she thought back to what Kyle did and the more she did the more she felt upset. She wished that Kyle wasn't right about Ashlyn, and although the method that Kyle used was extremely questionable and stupid, Ali knew that all her brother ever strived to do for her was to protect her. And as much as she didn't want to end things with Ashlyn, she knew that it might be a very possible decision. Ali pushed the thoughts from her mind and scooted further under the blankets and fell asleep.

~~~~

The morning came quicker than Ali would've liked. She felt the morning sun coming through the curtains and landing straight on her closed eyes. She groaned and sat up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and saw her mother sitting at the foot of the bed. Ali jumped when she saw her and her mother rubbed Ali's back.

"Aww I'm sorry I scared you sweetheart. Kyle said that you were having some bad lady cramps last night and this morning so I thought I'd come check on you. I brought some camomile tea and some advil." she said and kissed Ali's forehead.

"Thank you mom, you're the best." Ali said and took the tea and medicine. She actually needed the medicine because she woke up with a horrible headache, probably because she kept waking up throughout the night.

"No problem sweetheart, I'm down in the kitchen if you need me." Her mom said and left the room.

Ali drank the tea and swallowed the medicine, she looked at the alarm clock on the beside and saw that it read 11:34 am. She groaned because she never slept in this long, but with what she's gone through, she decided to cut herself a little break. 

Ali took her phone from under Kyle's pillow and turned it on. While it turned on, Ali sat down at Kyle's laptop and logged on to Facebook and sent Tobin a message. 

**Ali: What do you do when someone you love did something so bad and never told you about?**

**Tobin: Well you have to give me an example. Like how bad was it?**

**Ali: Broke the law bad :/**

**Tobin: Hmm well, I would say you need to talk to them. Hear their side of the story. Ask them what happened and then after they tell their side, you tell them what you heard. But don't attack them, because then they close up on you because they think you've already judged them. Therefore, they feel like they don't owe you an explanation. Make sense?**

**Ali: It makes perfect sense. Thanks Tobs.**

**Tobin: Anytime Ali.**

Ali logged off, showered and met her family down in the kitchen. Their mom pushed a plate of lunch toward her and Ali happily received it.

"So Kyle said you were feeling kinda bad last night, are you okay Alex?" Their father asked.

"Yea dad I'm fine, it was just some cramping. Nothing to worry about."

"If you say so." Their father said with a shrug.

"By the way, Kyle and I are going to hang out with some friends today. Is that okay with you and mom?" Ali asked.

Both parents nodded that it was fine and after they were done eating, Kyle and Ali went up to their rooms to get dressed and leave. Once they got inside the car Kyle turned to his sister.

"Soooo you seem to have left out where we're going. Because I didn't even know we were going to hang out with our friends today." Kyle asked.

Ali sighed softly, "We're going to Ashlyn's house."

Kyle stared at her with wide eyes, "What? Why? After everything that you saw, you still want to go over there?" Kyle asked in disbelief. 

"That's exactly why I need to go. I need to talk to her, and figure some things out." Ali said.

"Okay, but I'm coming inside with you when we get there." Kyle decided.

"That's fine, that's kind of why I wanted you to come with me." Ali replied.

While Kyle drove, Ali pulled out her phone and called Ms.Harris. She picked up on the first ring.

"Hey baby, did you talk to Kyle? How'd it go?" Ms.Harris asked.

"It went fine, it was very surprising; l learned some things that I didn't know before. But that can wait until I come over." Ali said.

"You're coming over right now?" Ms.Harris said surprised, she didn't expect Ali to come over after probably having a heated discussion with her brother. 

"Yea Ash, I'm coming over right now and I'm bringing Kyle." Ali responded. 

"Kyle? If he wronged you, why are you bring him to my apartment?" Ms.Harris asked surprised. 

"Because Kyle is the reason why we need to talk, and I felt it was only fair to do it at your place and bring him."

"Why do I have a feeling that you're trying to tell me something?" Ms.Harris said.

"You'll know when I get there. Bye Ash." Ali said and hung up.

"Dang babes, that was good and cold." Kyle said smiling. 

"Just drive Kyle." Ali said.

Kyle nodded and drove off to Ms.Harris's apartment.


	19. Explanations pt.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here ya go peeps :D

While Kyle and Ali drove to Ms.Harris's apartment, Ali kept making the mistake of trying to tell Kyle where to go. Only for Kyle to explain to her that he knew how to get there when he had Jason follow her once. 

 

Kyle pulled up to apartment and turned to Ali.

 

"Are you want to do this? You could always just break up with her the phone, or Facebook, or heck even Snapchat. It's so much easier." Kyle asked.

 

Ali gave him a look, "Kyle I need to talk to her and it cannot be done on social media."

 

"Fine, whatevs. Let's go in." Kyle said while turning off the car and stepping out. "She doesn't box or anything in her free time though, right?"

 

"What are you talking about Kyle?" Ali questioned. 

 

"Hey I'm just saying, have you seen her arms? That chick is buff, and I don't want to get hit or something. I hear jail changes people." Kyle said seriously. 

 

"She would never hit me or you, or anyone for that matter. She's a good person." Ali responded. "Besides, she'd probably only hit you if I told her to." she said with a shrug.

 

"You wouldn't tell her to, right? I may work out but she's the hulk." Kyle said gripping the back of his sister's shirt.

 

"Let go Kyle geez, she's not that big anyways, she just has muscles and she's lean. Her body is perfect for her." 

 

"You say it as if you've seen her naked or something." Kyle scoffed. 

 

Ali turned red in the face thinking about her and Ashlyn's intimate times together,  because she has in fact seen her naked. Kyle saw her face turn red and his jaw dropped.

 

"Oh. My. God. Alex you better tell me you didn't." Kyle demanded.

 

"I don't know whay you're talking about." She said as she composed herself and walked up the stairs to Ashlyn's apartment door.

 

Kyle pulled her gently by the arm stopping her. "You had sex with her? Did she force you? Or did she talk you into it?" Kyle said angrily. 

 

"Kyle calm down, she didn't force me to do anything. I wanted to do it. Besides we made love not had sex." Ali stated.

 

Kyle stared at her wide eyed, "Alex what?" he shook his head. "Let's just go inside before you give me an aneurysm." he said rubbing his temple. 

 

Ali chuckled and knocked on the door. They didn't have to wait long because Ashlyn opened the door after 2 knocks. She gave Kyle a very hard almost furious look but it softened when her eyes fell on Ali and she let out a dimpled smile. Ali returned it. 

 

Kyle watched their unspoken exchange and broke it up, "Okay okay now that you 2 are done eye fucking, are you gonna let us in now?" he said with sass.

 

"Yea sure come in," Ms.Harris said letting them inside. She pulled Ali into a hug placing a kiss to the side of her hair and whispered into her ear, "Are we okay?"

 

Ali hugged her back and whispered, "Let's talk okay." Ashlyn nodded and let Kyle close the door.

 

Ashlyn led them to the couch, "Make yourselves at home. Ya'll want anything?" she asked.

 

Ali and Kyle both shook their heads, Ashlyn shrugged and grabbed a beer from her fridge sitting down on the couch next to Ali. 

 

"Well we're here because I'm sure you already know that I took part in the blackmailing scheme of my own sister." Kyle said.

 

"More like masterminded it." Ashlyn scoffed.

 

"Ash!" Ali said giving Ashlyn a littke slap on the arm.

 

"What? Aren't I right?" Ashlyn defended. 

 

Kyle put a hand to his sister's back, "Alex it's fine. I guess you already explained it to her so we might as well get into why were here." he said turning from Ali to Ashlyn. We're here because we want you to explain why you were in jail."

 

Ashlyn went from a passive face to a very furious looking one extremely fast. "Where'd you hear about that?" Ashlyn grounded out giving Kyle what could only be described as a death stare.

 

Kyle scooted closer to the edge of the couch and visably gulped. "I searched you up, I can't let anyone date my sister so..."

 

"Hey, Ash stop it." Ali said, "What Kyle is saying is true. You never once mentioned that event to me, I had to find out like this. That's why Kyle did the whole blackmailing thing."

 

Ashlyn took a long swig of her beer nearly downing half of it. "Babe it was w years ago, snd I had nothing to do with it. I was found not guilty because I didn't do it."

 

"I know you weren't found guilty, but I want to know did you have anything to do with it." Ali said in a quiet voice, almost as if she couldn't believe she asked it.

 

"Are you serious? Ali when have I ever lied to you?" Ashlyn said.

 

"Just answer the question," Kyle said butted in.

 

"Why don't you just shut the hell up." Ashlyn responded.

 

"Don't talk to my brother like that Ashlyn." Ali warned. 

 

Ashlyn rubbed her face in her hands and sighed, "I just don't like people digging through my past. That's why I moved out here with my family." She turned to face Ali, "I did not have anything to do with what happened 2 years ago. They were my friends, yes, but they wanted someone to go down with them so they used me as a scapegoat."

 

"Why didn't you tell me about this? Why did you wait so long? Is it that you don't trust me or something?" Ali asked with a wavering voice.

 

Ashlyn immediately took Ali's hands in hers, looking her in the eyes, "Ali I trust you so much. I didn't tell you because I had nothing to do with them, they dragged me into it. They didn't want to go down for it by themselves. Do you know how bad it hurt my family to have to watch me get arrested, sent to jail, vist me in jail wearing that damn jail jumpsuit, watching me in court, seeing newspapers detailing what I didn't do? Ali it broke them. Even though I was found not guilty nobody wanted to trust me, give me a job, they gave me dirty looks, vandalized my property, I couldn't stay in Florida anymore. So I came here to California where me and my family could have a fresh start. I just wanted to forget it all Ali, and you were helping me do that." she finished with a small smile and tear filled eyes.

 

"Ashlyn" Ali said with her voice breaking.

 

Kyle placed a hand on his sister's shoulder trying to tell her not to fall into it, but Ali shook him off and wrapped her arms around Ashlyn's neck hugging her tightly, mumbling something in her neck. Ashlyn wasted no time in wrapping her arms around Ali's waist and putting her face into on Ali's shoulder. 

 

Kyle sat there surprised he thought that Ali would've stood her ground a little bit more stronger, he would think that Ali would look back to what happened to Ashlyn's ex and think about what might happen to them if they continue dating. But Ali just didn't seem to think the same way as him.

 

"Ali." Kyle said in a warning tone. "You remember what we talked about before coming here."

 

Ali pulled out of Ashlyn's embrace amd turned to her brother, "Yea I remember. I remember you trying to shove the idea of 'Break up with Ashlyn' down my throat. And I refuse to come in here with that mind set. I asked someone for advice and they gave me some and that's what I'm following." Ali said sternly. 

 

"Ali I'm going to tell our parents, I'm serious." Kyle replied with a look telling her not to try him.

 

"Then be prepared for me to hate you for the rest of my life because Kyle if you do tell our parents I will never EVER forgive you." Ali countered.

 

"It's better you hate me than have you heartbroken when she screws you over like she did her ex. She's no good Ali, all she's good for is luring in easy accepting girls and then ruining their lives." Kyle said.

 

"Hey!" Ashlyn said with anger, standing up and moving towards Kyle. "Fuck off, how would you know what happened, huh? Yea because you don't. You weren't there, you probably read articles where people wanted to make a quick buck with a story." Ashlyn said.

 

Kyle stood up from the couch and moved away from Ashlyn.

 

"Besides you want to talk about ruining people's lives, you could've ruined your sister's with your poorly thought out plan. You had some idiot abduct her and wave a knife in her face and all you could probably say was sorry, an d now you have the guts to threaten her with telling yall parents. Give me a reason why I shouldn't kick your ass, because I have plenty as to why I should." Ashlyn growled into Kyle's face.

 

"I dare you to touch me. Because this time when you do get arrested and go to jail, you'll stay there." Kyle smirked. 

 

Ali pulled on Ashlyn's shirt sleeve to get her to stop but Ashlyn was too strong. So instead she moved and put her body inbetween her girlfriend and brother while they continued to argue. 

 

"Stop it! Both of you, now!" Ali shouted, "Ash you're not going to hit my brother, and Kyle you're not going to call the police on my girlfriend. Is that understood?"

 

"I don't see why I shouldn't,  she threatened to hit me." Kyle replied.

 

Ashlyn let out a harsh laugh, "And you already kidnapped your sister and blackmailed her. Both of which are illegal."

 

"And a teacher sleeping with a student isn't?" Kyle asked rhetorically. "Yea I thought so." he finished when Ashlyn said nothing.

 

Ali pushed them further away from each other, "Look, Kyle I want to stay with Ash, okay. She explained everything to me and it would be highly unfair if I broke up with her, when I honestly feel in my heart that she had nothing to do with that robbery. Is it honestly that hard to believe that Ash is telling the truth?"

 

"Ali do you hear yourself, you're defending someone that robbed a family, and didn't go to jail because she had the safest role in the group to where if they did get caught she would have a fail safe. She probably came up with the plan herself!" Kyle shouted.

 

"Stop it Kyle." Ali said.

 

"No! Her family probably stopped talking to her in Florida and moved over her to California. Why else do they live in NorCal and she lives in SoCal? Obviously they want their distance from her." Kyle yelled.

 

Ashlyn pulled Ali out of the way and shoved Kyle hard. She raised her hand up and curled it into a fist. 

 

Kyle caught himself so he didn't trip on the table. When he looked up to Ashlyn, she had a face of pure rage and Kyle was dead scared. Ali went and bent down to her brother trying to shield him from Ashlyn. 

 

"Ashlyn stop!" Ali yelled at her.

 

Ali's voice seemed to snap her right out of her fit of rage. She bent down to Ali putting a hand near her, only to have it slapped away by Ali.

 

"Ali..." Ashlyn said softly. 

 

"No! Haven't you done enough!" Ali yelled at her and then turned her focus back to her brother, "Kyle are you okay?"

 

Kyle rubbed his shoulders where Ashlyn had pushed him, "Yea I'm fine." he said standing up, "I think we should go."

 

"Ali I'm so sorry. You heard what your brother said, I just got mad. Please stay, I didn't mean to push him. Please don't leave me. I'm not some violent person, I promise I'll be better." Ashlyn said in a small voice.

 

"I can't stay, you pushed my brother. You put your hands on him." Ali replied.

 

"What about everything he's done to you because of some fishing expedition to see if I'm a criminal or not. He's hurt you more than I ever could." Ashlyn said.

 

"But Ash you can't treat my family like that." Ali countered.

 

"So that makes me what to you, nothing?" Ashlyn said with hurt evident in her voice and eyes. "If you're going to leave then just go."

 

Kyle pulled Ali with him while opening the door, "Let's go Alex."

 

Ali looked from her brother to her girlfriend, "Kyle.. No, I'm gonna stay. I need to stop making decisions off my emotions and have a clear mind about things." She pulled her hand free from Kyle's,  "You obviously were trying to antagonize her by talking about her family that way in order to get me to leave with you. And I don't like that, you're trying to manipulate me."

 

"Alex I'm not trying to do anything. I'm trying to show you what kind of person you think you're in love with."

 

"I know what kind of person she is, and I am in love with her. Amd if you have a problem with it then you're going to have to get over it."

 

"I'm gonna tell mom and dad, I mean it Alex and I don't care if you hate me afterwards. Later on in life you'll understand that I did this for you. And you only know what she decides to share with you, sis. I don't want to see her get angry and hurt you and then try to apologize after it. I couldn't live with myself if I let that happen. But do what you want, Alex." Kyle said and left the house.

 

"Ali, babe I'm sorry. I didn't mean for things to turn out like this." Ashlyn said.

 

Ali turned to the opened door, "Kyle wait." Kyle turned around.

 

Ashlyn leaned down to place a soft kiss to Ali's lips, which Ali broke fast, pushing her away and slapped Ashlyn hard and loud.

 

"Get off of me. I never want to see you again Ashlyn." Ali said with a broken voice and ran down to her brother.

 

"Ali? What?" Ashlyn said dumbfounded, holding her cheek too shocked to stop her.

 

By the time Ali got to the car and sat in the passenger seat, Ashlyn finally gained her bearings to chase after her.

 

"Ali!" Ashlyn yelled.

 

Kyle got into the drivers seat, closing the door, starting up the car and turned to Ali. "What happened? What changed your mind?"

 

Ali buried her face into her lap and cried, "I broke up with her, because you're right Kyle. Whatever she feels isn't important she won't tell me, I have to find out like this. And she always gets angry and I don't want to put myself in a position to be harmed." 

 

Kyle drove out of the apartments, Ali looked through her tears and saw Ashlyn through the side mirror looking at her hurt. Causing Ali to break down once more. Ali hoped she made the right decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So next update will be around Wednesday, I hope I didn't leave ya'll on a bad note ;)


	20. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually finished this early so I decided to post it. There is a time jump between ch. 19 and this one, so hopefully I explained what went on in that time jump well. 
> 
> Ugh finals are coming up though /.\

It was March, three months had passed since Ali broke up with Ashlyn in December, and although she told Kyle that she was over Ashlyn, Ali in no way meant mean it. Throughout those 3 months, Ashlyn called her, sent her texts, even sent flowers and chocolates to her with 'Forgive Me' cards on Valentines Day. Even during math class, Ali made sure to focus very well in order to pass her tests and quizzes to avoid any extra time with Ashlyn. And of she needed more help she'd ask Tobin or Alex to tutor her. Any time Ashlyn tried to get her to stay after school, Ali would reject it saying 'I'm busy today, or maybe tomorrow'. It took all the strength Ali had to ignore all of Ashlyn's attempts to talk or reconcile. 

 

Ali knew it wasn't the smartest way to avoid getting back with Ashlyn but she didn't know what else to do. Ali never told Ashlyn or anyone why she broke up with her, but it was because of Ashlyn's anger problem. When Kyle said something about Ashlyn accidentally hitting her, it resonated within her because Ashlyn would easily get angry if something happened. And when she thought back to the Jason incident,  Ashlyn always wanted to beat him up or threatened to. Whenever Ashlyn would get angry towards her or someone else, Ali couldn't lie, she was kind of afraid. Ashlyn just became a whole new person when she was angry and having to try her best to reason with Ashlyn just to calm her down, frightened Ali.

 

During that time, one could say that Issac creeped his way into Ali's heart. Ali spent those 3 months with her family and friends, but for some reason she started hanging out with Issac more and more. He was that great friend that she needed, he was funny, easy to talk to, and charming. Ali couldn't lie, she was extremely apprehensive about getting into another relationship especially one with another older person. But once again it's like Issac creeped in and he was a perfect distraction for Ali.

 

At the moment Ali was hanging out with Issac at a local deli before school grabbing something to eat. Most people would call what Ali was on 'a date' but Ali stuck to 'hanging out'. She'd been 'hanging out' with Issac for about a week but been talking for a while, and even her friends would joke around and say that Ali was becoming a nun that's why she wouldn't officially go out with Issac. Since Issac didn't have any more subbing jobs at Montclair; rather at other schools in other districts; no one recognized him as a substitute teacher. They just believed that Ali had exclusive tastes for older men.

 

"Ali? Hey Ali." Issac asked trying to catch her attention.

 

"Huh? Oh sorry I was spacing out." Ali chuckled.

 

"Hmm it's okay, I was just wondering if you're done eating, so I could throw it away." Issac said.

 

"Yea I'm finished but you don't have to throw it away for me, I can do it myself." 

 

"Nonsense, I can get it." He picked up her tray and his and threw them away. Walking back over to Ali, "You ready go?"

 

"Yep, thanks for throwing my trash away and paying for me too."

 

"Don't worry Ali, let's just get you to school on time." Issac lead her to his truck with a hand on the small of her back and helped her climb in.

 

He drove to Montclair,  getting Ali there a little bit early and parked, "Well here's your stop." Issac said in his best train conductor voice. Ali chuckled because he sounded just like one.

 

"So when can I see you again?" Issac asked with a smile.

 

"Hmm, I'll have to I think about it." Ali joked, "Maybe later today."

 

Issac smiled and leaned in to give Ali a soft kiss before pulling back trying to gauge her reaction, "Was that too early?"

 

Ali shook her head, "No it was fine." She gave a polite smile and gathered her bag and purse before hopping out of the truck

 

There were always teachers that arrived at school early because they wanted to get ready for the day, and even though Ali knew that, she wasn't expecting to see Ashlyn in the parking lot putting her things into her Jeep. Ali was staring, there was nothing else you could call it, and although she heard Issac trying to talk to her, she toned him out. Ali never specifically told Issac about her and Ashlyn, but she knew that he was able to put two and two together. 

 

Ashlyn looked up and caught Ali staring, so Ali decided to walk over to her. Since Ali was ignoring Issac, he got out of his truck and followed after her, letting out a sound of disapproval when he saw Ashlyn.

 

Issac didn't know exactly what went on between Ali and Ashlyn. All he knew was that they had a past, and whenever Ali would accidentally mention Ashlyn in a conversation it was with a sad expression,  he guessed that Ashlyn left her heart broken. 

 

"Ash are you going somewhere?" Ali asked throughly confused. 

 

Ashlyn sighed and closed the back of her Jeep before turning to Ali, "I'm leaving."

 

"What? Why?" 

 

"I need a break. You got yours and now I need my own." Ashlyn said almost tiredly.

 

"What are you talking about?"

 

"You ignored EVERY single attempt I made to talk to you or make things right with you, and I can't take it anymore. I already told you how much you meant to me, but I guess it wasn't enough. But I guess I know how much I meant to you, seeing as how you replaced me so quick."

 

"Ash, Issac isn't-" Ali tried to say.

 

"You don't have to explain yourself to me. We're not together anymore, therefore you don't owe me anything."

 

"B-But you just can't leave your job behind. This place was supposed to be your fresh start."

 

"Yea supposed to be. Anyways, I requested for a leave. Maybe I'll be back, or maybe I won't but I can't stay here right now. You'll have a substitute in math, you might be lucky enough and get your new boyfriend." Ashlyn stuck her thumb out to Issac.

 

"Ashlyn please don't leave." Ali pleaded.

 

Ashlyn scoffed, "Isn't that ironic, I remember telling you the same thing. But think about like this, you don't have to worry about my baggage anymore. You have a new guy, and I'm sure he's trouble free." Ashlyn got into her Jeep starting up her engine. She looked out her window to Issac, "Take care of her" then turned to Ali, "Goodbye Ali." and drove off.

 

Ali watched her leave and fought off the urge to cry. Issac pulled her into a tight hug.

 

"I'm here for you Ali, I always will be. Whatever you need Ali, you can tell me." he whispered into her ear. Ali nodded into his chest. Issac kissed her forehead and wiped her tears, "Go on to class. If you need anything you have my number and I'll always pick up." Issac rubbed her arms and let her go into the school. 

 

~~~~

 

Ali walked into on her 4th period class hoping that Ashlyn changed her mind and decided to stay. When she saw an old man as their sub her hope dropped to nothing. She tried not to let her disappointment show but she knew Megan could see it. Ali listened during class but would space out every now and then until she felt her phone vibrate. She discreetly pulled it out so the sub wouldn't see.

 

**Megan: What's wrong Ali? And don't lie, you look like you got a bag of coal for Christmas.**

 

**Ali: Ashlyn isn't here.**

 

**Megan: I thought you and Ashlyn broke up, that's why you were with Issac now?**

 

**Ali: Me and Ash did break up and at the moment I don't know if I want something with Issac.**

 

**Megan: Girl you know I love you and all, but you can't have both. You intentionally ignored Ashlyn after ya'll broke up and started talking to Issac. I don't exactly know what caused ya'll to break up, but you gotta honestly ask yourself what is it that you want. Because it's unfair to both of them, including you.**

 

**Ali: I just... I don't know. I love Ashlyn, I really do and I didn't want to end things with her but whenever she got angry I didn't know who she was. She would ignore me, act like I didn't exist sometimes, blame me before I got to explain anything, and she even shoved Kyle one time all because she was angry. She didn't tell me something about her past and it hurt to find out the way I did.**

 

**Megan: Danm well, like I said Al, you gotta figure who do you want. It doesn't have to be now but think about it. I don't know if Ashlyn will ever come back but if she does and you still want to be with her, you can't string Issac along. But whatevs, I ain't a couple therapist, but you still owe me money Al ;)**

 

**Ali: Lol, love ya Meg. Thank you for the advice, I really appreciate your help. :P**

 

**Megan: Anything for you darling ;)**

 

Ali pocketed her phone and gave Megan a smile, Megan returned it with a wink. The sub finished up the lesson and let everyone go. 

 

~~~~

 

It was around 7pm and Ali was getting ready to hang out with Issac again, she finished doing her hair and put in her diamond earings. She dressed simple, she had on dark blue skinny jeans, a light blue flannel top, a white tank top underneath, and finished it with some black converse shoes. Her phone vibrated with a message from Issac telling her that he was outside.

 

Ali's parents knew that she had been seeing Issac because of Kyle's big mouth, and although her father was extremely not fond of the idea, Issac seemed to charm his way in, earning some respect from both her parents. Ali knew they didn't completely trust or like Issac because on more than one occasion she caught Kyle (under her parents instruction) not so discreetly following them. But to tell the truth she honestly didn't mind Kyle making his presence known, because that way Issac couldn't get too touchy with her, he had to stick to short hugs or hand holding. 

 

Issac took Ali to a comedy movie in hopes of bringing up her mood from earlier in the day. However, Ali didn't want to ruin his nice gesture by telling him she hated movie dates. She sat through the entire thing thinking back to when her and Ashlyn would cuddle up on the couch and watch whatever movie was on. She missed Ashlyn so much it was almost unbearable, she never stopped missing her, and Ashlyn leaving because of her own actions felt like a dagger to her heart. 

 

Ali snapped out of her thoughts when the lights came on, she followed Issac out of the theater and excused herself to the restroom. She didn't really need to use the restroom,  she just needed a reason to get away from Issac. She pulled out her phone and dialed Ashlyn's number, she was really hoping that Ash would pick up and when she didn't, the entire situation got real for Ali.

 

She finally understood the magnitude of what she did; she unintentionally drove Ashlyn away. She wished that she could go back in time and fix everything but that was impossible. Ali pocketed her phone and washed her hands for no apparent reason. While she was drying her hands off, the song Let Her Go by Passenger came on and reduced Ali to a sobbing mess.

 

Ali cried for a while before a woman came up to her.

 

"Excuse me but are you okay? A man outside wanted me to ask for him." the woman asked.

 

Ali wiliped her eyes and hoped they weren't red, "I'm fine, this song just brought back some memories." Ali chuckled.

 

"Mmm I know the feeling. I'm gonna take a guess and say the tears aren't for the guy out there, huh?"

 

Ali nodded.

 

"Do you mind explaining what happened?"

 

"I love someone but there were so many things that put strains on our relationship and I just thought it would be better if we broke up. And then I started ignoring her, I don't know why I did and I started hanging out with that guy outside and because of me she just left. I don't know if I'll ever see her again."

 

"I know you won't like what I'm going to tell you but I think this is what you need to hear. Give her space, even though you two aren't together anymore, and you and her both made some mistakes. Time will tell everything. If she comes back it means that she wants you and can't live without you, but you also have to be prepared for if she doesn't. The wait hurts but you can't beat yourself up over it, waiting is all you can do right now. You both know how ya'll feel about each other and now you have to let the open wounds of why yall broke up heal. If anything, I think she'll come back for you."

 

"Thanks" Ali smiled wiping her eyes and leaving the restroom. 

 

Issac stood from his seat on a bench and walked over to Ali, "Are you okay? You were in there for quite some time."

 

"I'm fine, just had to take care of something."

 

"You know it's okay to tell me if you had to poop." Issac joked with a silly face.

 

Ali playfully slapped his arm, "You're gross."

 

Issac drooped her off at her house and said goodnight to her parents.

 

~~~~

 

One month later and Ashlyn still hadn't come back. It was nearing the end of April and that also meant nearing the end of the school year. Ashlyn never called Ali, texted her, or even emailed her. At this point Ali felt like she messed up the best thing that ever happened to her. Issac's presence never made her forget about Ashlyn, it only made her think about Ashlyn even more. 

 

Ali wanted Ashlyn back and she knew that she had a decision to make. To many people her decision might seem incredibly irrational but Ali couldn't care what people would think, this was for her to and she didn't need anyone's opinion. She had a short amount of time before the end of the school year to put her plan in motion in order to win Ashlyn back. In Ali's eyes if her parents could like Issac then they better get ready to like Ashlyn, because Ali wasn't taking no for answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anything this chapter was confusing, leave me and a comment and I'll explain. :)  
> Btw, Ali's decision/plan will be explained more in the next chapter. :o


	21. Summer pt.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished this chapter :D I didn't get to reread it so sorry for any mistakes, point them out and I'll fix them. :)

It was the last week of  the school year, the bell rang signaling the last bell of the day and the school year. All the students of Montclair High School ran out screaming out the top of their lungs in glee. Everyone had just finished their final exams and the seniors were informed of their graduation status. 

 

Ashlyn still hadn't come back and Ali still hadn't been able to contact her. Ali was however able to find out where Ashlyn was, she wasn't exactly proud of how she did it but she had to thank Megan for learning her computer creeping skills. 

 

Megan wrapped one arm around Ali and the other on Kelley, "We're seniors now! Can you believe it! Holy crap guys!"

 

Kelley laughed and patted Megan's grip, "Easy there MMA. But yea it is awesome."

 

Tobin had an arm around Alex's shoulder, "We should totally go on vacation together this summer, it'd be pretty sick."

 

"We should all go surfing and rent a beach house." Ali suggested. She knew that Tobin's family had a family beach house up in NorCal, and Tobin being the nice person that she is would agree to let them stay there.

 

"Ooo Tobs we could stay at your family's beach house! I'm sure they'd let us." Alex said giving Tobin a side hug. 

"Yea I could ask them." Tobin nodded, pulling out her phone to call her parents.

 

Kyle came up from behind and pulled the gitls into a massive bear hug, "Guys I'm graduating! Wooo! College here I come, more so college men" Kyle said wagging his eyebrows, "but that'll be our secret." he joked.

 

Ali playfully shook her head, "I bet Kyle. Just to be clear I'm not helping you sneak any of your conquests out of the house when you sneak them in." she joked.

 

"Pssh you're gonna be my partner in crime." Kyle winked.

 

"Yea my parents said we could stay at the beach house." Tobin grinned.

 

"Fuck yea man, I get to see all the ladies in the bikinis that I want." Megan said while doing some kind of happy dance. "And spend time with you guys too." she added.

 

"Don't worry Meg, we know you can't handle yourself around nearly naked women." Kelley chuckled.

 

"You guys are going to a beach house, count me in." Kyle said.

 

"The more the merrier" Alex smiled. 

 

~~~~

 

It was the second week of June, and Ali put on her black dress, small black heels, a white pearl necklace, light makeup,  and left light curls in her hair. She smiled in the mirror seeing how good she looked and in the corner of her eyes she saw the bracelet that Ashlyn had got for her on their first date. She debated whether or not she should wear it, because just the feeling of it on her skin caused her to miss Ashlyn immensely. She shook her head and slipped the bracelet on anywayn and headed down the stairs.

 

Ali smiled at her parents and Issac all waiting on the couch. Kyle stood up and hugged Ali.

 

"Babes I love you and you look great and everything, but your gonna make me late for my own graduation ceremony." Kyle said in a pseudo angry voice.

 

Ali kissed his cheek, "Only for you Kyle." 

 

They all went over to the family car and got in. Although Issac drove his own truck to their house he decided that he'd ride with the Kriegers. He sat in the back seat holding Ali's hand; who was seated in the middle.

 

They pulled up to the building that would host the ceremony and Ali couldn't lie the place was beautiful. The building was all white and had plenty big expensive looking windows and designs all over the walls of the building. Kyle said bye to them as he walked over to where the graduates should be and the rest of the family went inside to get seats.

 

Ali felt hands wrap around her waist and internally cringed, since she knew who it was. To Ali, at first Issac was a great distraction to get her might off of Ashlyn, but now he seemed like the greatest pest to her. It was almost as if Issac needed to be touching some part of her body at all times, whether if it was to claim that she was his, or maybe he was naturally clingy, or even because he was a horny bastard, but Ali just couldn't tell.

 

Ali knew that she wanted to get back together with Ashlyn but Issac was someone that kept getting her like him. Issac was nice but he wasn't Ashlyn. But it was like he had the art of persuasion, because whenever Ali would convince herself to finally end what ever it is that they had between them, Issac would somehow find his way back in her heart. And was dumbfounded at how he did it.

 

Ali felt his lips press to her cheek before he spoke.

 

"Did I tell you that you look absolutely beautiful today." Issac said while slipping a strandAli's hair between his finger, "If I didn't, then let me tell you that you look absolutely beautiful today babe." he said then walked in front of her to give her a real kiss to the lips. Ali pulled away but Issac connected their lips once again into a more passionate kiss. Causing Ali to fall under his spell once again.

 

Ken cleared his throat to get their attention and jerked his head over to their seats. "Lets move it along."

 

Ali leaned her head on Issac's chest red in the face embarrassed. "I think we should go inside." Issac pecked her lips and nodded. 

 

Everyone was seated and watched the graduation class walk across the stage and receive their diplomas. When Kyles name was called, he walked across the stage, shook the superintendent's hand and other staff members of the school and smiled to the camera. The Krieger women were crying tears of happiness and screaming loudy for Kyle to hear them, Ken was clapping and yelling 'That's my boy!', Issac joined in and clapped for Kyle.

 

At the end of the ceremony families crowded around waiting for their kids. The Kriegers and Issac alk kept their eyes peeled for Kyle but couldn't seem to find him yet. 

 

"Whoa!" Ken yelled because someone jumped on his back.

 

"Hey fam fam, did ya'll see me walk across the stage? I was like Yoncé out there, main event." Kyle said from his father's back.

 

"Of course we saw you honey" Their mom said kissing his cheek.

 

"You were better than Yoncé." Ali said and kissed the other cheek. Issac patted Kyle's back, "Congratulations Kyle."

 

Kyle smiled, "Thanks guys, now let's go out and eat!"

 

They drove to an Italian restaurant where Kyle pigged out on his order while everyone else took it easy. When they finished,  Kyle patted his protruding belly with a satisfied smile. 

 

"I know we're going to the beach and everything but I think I still have my beach bod." Kyle joked. 

 

"Mote like 3 months pregnant bod," Ali giggled.

 

"You guys are going to the beach?" Issac asked.

 

"Yup, Ali's friend's parents have a beach house up in NorCal and they're letting us stay there for the summer." Kyle answered. 

 

"Would it be cool if I came with? I think I'd miss this girl here too much if I didn't go." Issac chuckled pointing to Ali.

 

Ken shrugged and Deb awwed at what she thought was Issac's cuteness. "Of course you can go with Ali." Deb said.

 

"Nice." Issac kissed the side of Ali's head and held her hand. Ali tried to pull out of his grip because she was growing weary of his constant contact,  but he wouldn't let her and turned down giving her a smile.

 

Ali frowned, she was hoping that Issac would know nothing about their beach trip, because she didn't want him to follow her. But thanks to Kyle and his big mouth, Issac shoved his way on through.

 

~~~~

 

It was the day to leave for their summer trip to Tobin's family's beach house. Ali came down with her bag of clothes, beach things, and female necessities; Kyle followed after her. Their parents gave them hugs and kisses, and their dad made sure to give them the no drinking speech; which lasted a good 5 minutes. When Issac came their dad gave him the 'Nothing better happen to my kids' speech, which was a good 15 minutes. Issac promised to take good care of them and walked out to his truck.

 

"Shotgun!" Kyle screamed and jumped into the passenger seat.

 

"Wow really Kyle" Ali laughed.

 

"Heck yea babes." Kyle replied.

 

Issac walked over to Ali and greeted her with a kiss, "Hey, you all set."

 

Ali nodded and gave him a side hug before getting into the back of the truck. Issac drove to Tobin's house, where everyone said hello and goodbye to Tobin's parents and driving off to the beach house. While they drove Megan came up with some of the most annoying games and songs to sing and only stopped when Kelley threatened to push her out the window while the truck was moving. 

 

Since they left in the morning, they arrived at the beach a little 4 in the afternoon. They pulled all their bags out and entered the house.

 

"Okay guys, there's 4 bedrooms in the house, so 3 people are going to have to share. Since it's my parents house, I get the master bedroom." Tobin smiled.

 

"I'm sharing with Tobin." Alex said beating Megan to it.

 

"Fine, I'm sharing with Kel" Megan replied.

 

"Since you guys are dating" Kyle said referring to Issac and his sister, "I'm gonna leave yall to yall privacy, because if I share a room with my sis I don't want to have to look for the hanging sock on the door knob or walk in on yall doing the freaky. Sooo with that in mind, I'll room by myself. You're welcome."

 

Ali turned red at her brother's comment while Issac just chuckled. Everyone went upstairs and started to put away their bags. Issac carried both his and Ali's bags up to their room. 

 

"Are you okay sharing with me?" Issac asked. 

 

"Yea it's fine, but don't try anything buster." Ali said before laughing.

 

"Well, wait if," Issac said while walking towards her and holding her waist. "I want to try something." he said in a super seductive and husky voice.

 

Ali swallowed, she had never seen this side of Issac and it was incredibly attractive. 

 

"W-well I would s-say..." Ali stuttered until Issac kissed her hard and passionately. Ali melted in his hold and let him take control. She only snapped back to senses when she remembered the real reason she wanted to come on this trip; she wanted Ashlyn back. She pulled away from him clearing her throat.

 

"I uh have to get something the convenience store right quick." Ali rushed out before grabbing her purse and leaving the room.

 

"Ali did I do something wrong?" Issac asked while following her.

 

"I just need to figure some things out. So um I'll be back." 

 

Issac grabbed his keys, "Well then I'm dropping you off. Your father gave me strict instructions to take care of you and your brother."

 

"Fine, but I'm going in by myself. I need privacy for this."

 

"Okay, I can agree to that." Issac said.

 

Issac drove Ali to the store she asked, "Call me when you're ready for me to pick you up."

 

"I will" Ali responded before going inside. She walked around for about 10 minutes then checked to see that Issac actually left. Once she saw that he was gone Ali ran over to the almost departing bus and hopped on and payed the driver. When the bus reached Ali's destination she got off and ran up the stairs of the apartment complex and knocked on the door.

 

When the door opened she was met with a pretty red head with green eyes, Ali immediately thought she came to the wrong apartment.

 

"Hey, um are you looking for someone?" the woman asked.

 

"Yea, I was wondering if Ashlyn Harris is here?" Ali responded.

 

"She's here, come in." the woman said letting Ali inside.

 

Ali nodded and followed her inside. _Is this Ashlyn's new girlfriend? Maybe she wasn't kidding when she said she needed a break._

 

"I'm Christina, you can wait here and I'll go get her." Christina said and walked away.

 

Ali sat on the couch and fiddled with her fingers. _God what do I say? What do I do?_

 

"Hey, Christina said you were looking for me?" Ashlyn said wiping what looked to be paint on her hands. "I'm Ashlyn and you are ...?"

 

Ali turned around on the couch, on the verge of tears and looking Ashlyn straight in her eyes.

 

"Ali" Ashlyn said almost breathlessly. 

 

"Hey Ash" Ali said in a near broken but happy voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry to say that I won't post again until next week Friday (maybe earlier if I'm lucky), finals in college are coming up so I'm going to be swamped. Bear with me peeps :)


	22. Summer pt.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all soooo much for the good luck wishes for my finals, since I'm a first year student I was pretty scared to take them but all is well. I have one more but it's a super easy one xp
> 
> Here's the next chapter, enjoy :D Ps: There is a warning in this chapter, you'll see it as you read.

"Ali" Ashlyn said breathlessly. 

"Hey Ash" Ali said in a near broken but happy voice.

Ashlyn rubbed her eyes to make sure that she wasn't dreaming, then looked back up to Ali.

"Ali w-what are you doing here? How did you even find me?" Ashlyn asked.

"I found you by social media. But I'm here because I made the biggest mistake ever in my entire life. I shouldn't have broken up with you, I don't even really know why I-"

"Ali stop." Ashlyn said cutting her off.

"Ash..." Ali said sadly.

Ashlyn walked over to where Christina was and ushered her out of the apartment after saying something to her. After Christina left, Ashlyn sat down next to Ali on the couch but left a large space between the two.

"You can talk now Ali." Ashlyn said.

"Okay um, Ash I want to apologize. You didn't deserve what I put you through. You didn't deserve any of that. And the only reason why I broke up with you was because of what Kyle had said. And because you've been through so much crap because of me, I just thought that you would be better off without me. You wouldn't have to deal with my brother that would try and ruin your life just because you were dating me. I didn't want you to get arrested or lose your job. And I wanted to tell you but I just didn't have the courage to.

"Which part of what Kyle said?"

"The part where he said that you might get angry and hurt me."

"Ali you know would never ever hurt you. And you know why I got angry. I was only trying to protect you from your brother, Jason, and Issac. When you told me someone had abducted you, all I saw was red. I already told you that I don't take it lightly when someone hurts my family or my loved ones."

"I know you would never hurt me, that's what makes me feel even worse. I love you so much and I don't even know why I would let that thought enter my mind. I was being stupid and I'm begging you to forgive me."

"What about Issac? Last time I saw you two, yall were all buddy buddy." Ashlyn asked bitterly.

Ali sighed, "I'm not with Issac. I really only started talking to Issac because I wanted to fill the pain stemming from the decision I made pertaining to you. But I know I want you and only you. Issac just weaseled his way into my heart but I don't love him. Do I find him attractive, yes. But to me I just wanted a friend that was as understanding as him. I didn't mean to hurt you Ashlyn."

Ashlyn harshly rubbed her face, "I know you didn't Ali but you did. I now understand why you did what you did but I still don't like. You shut me out, you purposely ignored everytime I tried to talk and reconcile with you. I told you how much you meant to me and you basically showed that you didn't feel the same way."

Ali's eyes filled with tears before she spoke, "Please Ashlyn, I'm incredibly sorry, and I know that just saying sorry isn't enough for what I did but I need you to know that I'll do anything to make things right between us again."

"I know this Ali." Ashlyn replied, "And believe me, I want to forgive you but god the pain is still there. And it hurts so bad, but the other part of me just wants to wrap you up in my arms and kiss you to make up for the time we spent apart."

"I want you back so bad, Ashlyn." Ali replied. 

"But you're dating Issac." Ashlyn informed.

Ali shook her head, "I'm not. Everyone just sees us as that."

"But I bet you haven't corrcted them or told Issac himself."

"I didn't" Ali said dejectedly. 

Ashlyn ran a hand through her hair, "Ali you're making this extremely difficult for me."

"I'm sorry" Ali apologized, "I guess I took to long to try and fix my mistakes since you have a new girlfriend." Ali chuckled sadly while wiping at her tears already spilling down. 

"I think I should go." Ali said and stood up from the couch. Ashlyn grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her down into her lap. She lightly kissed the trail of tears on Ali's face.

"Look at me Ali." Ashlyn said softly nudging Ali's face with her nose. Ali looked at Ashlyn through her teary eyes.

"Christina is not my girlfriend" Ashlyn chuckled, "That's actually my brother's girlfriend, and we have a pretty strong bro code sooo she's off limits. But I wouldn't want her anyways."

"Wow I feel stupid. I guess I thought she was your girlfriend because you're amazing."

"Well you're incredibly beautiful." 

Ali ducked her head down blushing hard. She felt Ashlyn nugde her cheek with her nose again, except this time when she lifted her head she was met with Ashlyn's lips on hers. Ali immediately kissed back, quickly remembering the way Ashlyn's lips felt against hers. She wrapped her arms around Ashlyn's neck and leaned further into Ashlyn's frame. Ashlyn pulled back and pecked Ali's lips, and began to suck on Ali's pulse spot.

"I love you Ash." Ali moaned, threading her hands in Ashlyn's hair.

Once Ashlyn was done leaving a mark on her neck, she pulled back. "I never stopped loving you Ali. I was just frustrated and I needed some time to cool down and think. And while I was gone, I found out that you're all I would ever need, but at the same time I was scared that if I came back you wouldn't feel the same about me anymore."

At that moment Ali's phone rang and Issac's name flashed on the screen. Ali groaned and grabbed her phone from her purse and answered it.

"Hey I'm almost done. I'll see you outside in 10 minutes. Okay bye." Ali said before ending the call. "So where does this leave us?" Ali asked.

"It depends on you and Issac, but I would love nothing more than to be with you again."

"I'm going to set Issac straight this time, I've been meaning to do it for a while now, but he always finds a way to keep me from doing so."

"Good riddance, that guy was creepy" Ashlyn laughed.

Ali leaned in and kissed Ashlyn again, "Do you think you could drop me off at the store, that's where he's is supposed to pick me up."

"Yea no problem but why is Issac here?"

Ali explained to her how Issac practically nosed his way into following Ali and her friends on their summer beach house vacation. Ashlyn made a few jokes about him being a huge creeper and then dropped her off at the store. She got there early so they actually ended up making out in the Jeep while they waited for Issac. 

When Ali saw Issac's truck pull into the store's parking lot she reluctantly pulled away from Ash, "Ash, he's here." Ashlyn nodded and kissed her one last time before Ali exited the Jeep and walked across the parking lot and entered Issac's truck.

**Warning this scene contains attempted rape, skip if you are not comfortable**

"Hey beautiful" Issac said and tried to lean in to kiss her but Ali moved out of the way. "What's wrong?"

"We need to talk and it can't wait." Ali replied.

"About?" Issac said while keeping his eyes on the road as he drove. 

"You and I." Ali said plainly

"Hmmm, so did I do something?" Issac asked almost eerily. "Oh wait let me guess, it has something to do with that hickey on your neck, huh."

Ali turned to him surprised, "W-what are you t-talking about?"

"Oh you thought I didn't see you in the car with Ashlyn?" Issac said and shut off the truck.

Ali looked around and saw that they were at some abandoned dirt road. She saw no cars, no lights, or people and this terrified her.

"You know how long I've been waiting for us to have sex? We've been together for about 4 give or take 5 months and I've been nothing but PATIENT with you! And you go around my back and fuck your ex girlfriend. May I remind you that it's the same one that left you at the school crying. And yet she can still get you in her bed and in your pants. You must love it when someone treats you badly, huh. Well guess what, I can do the same thing." Issac seethed.

"Issac you're scaring me. Where are we?" Ali said scared.

Issac gave her a creepy smile, reaching over and took off Ali's seat belt. Ali slapped his hands away from her. Issac grabbed both of her wrists in his hand and pulled her into the back seat before climbing on top of her. Ali tried to kick and scream but he was too strong for her.

"Aww hush baby, it'll be over soon." Issac said and placed a sloppy kiss to her mouth which ended in Ali biting his bottom lip.

Issac pulled back and wiped the blood from his lip. He looked down angrily at Ali. "So you like it rough, huh? I can give you rough."

"Issac please don't do this." Ali sobbed.

Issac ignored her and ran a hand inside her shirt groping her.

"Please stop"

"God you talk too much" Issac grumbled while he ripped open her jeans. "Besides you'll like this more than you think."

A loud thump sounded against Issac's truck.

"What the hell" Issac said looking up but ignored it. Ali tried trashing around again and screaming for help but Issac bent down and bit down harshly on the underside of her breast and she cried out in pain. "You better stop, Ali." Issac warned.

Another loud thump sounded against the truck again. Issac sighed and grabbed some extra clothes from his gym bag and used them to tie up Ali's hands and feet. "Don't make a sound." Issac commanded.

**End of the warning**

Issac got out of the truck only to get hit in the stomach with a baseball bat.

"You son of a bitch, I knew there was something about you that I didn't like. I followed you because Ali left her phone in my car, and then I hear her screaming. You better not have done anything to her or I swear you're you're dead. And by the way I called the cops, jackass." Ashlyn said.

Issac was bent over holding his stomach and groaning in pain. Ashlyn jogged past him and went over to Ali.

"Baby are you okay?!" Ashlyn asked frantically. She saw Ali's hands and legs tied, her clothes torn and raised up, her face was red from crying, and a deep red mark underneath her breast. Ashlyn removed the ties and helped her fix her clothes. "Ali did he... Because I swear to god I'll kill him."

Ali shook her head and started sobbing again. Ashlyn rubbed her hair and whispered into her ear to calm her down.

"You fucking bitch. How dare-" Issac said.

"Put your hands on top of your head! This is the police!"

Issac turned around and saw 4 police men and 2 squad cruisers. Issac lifted his hands to his head and surrendered. The police men arrested Issac, took both Ashlyn's and Ali's statements, before calling an ambulance to take Ali the hospital, Ashlyn rode with her of course.

~~~~

Once they finished up at the hospital, Ashlyn walked her over to her Jeep and helped her in, she hopped in on the otherside.

"Can I go home with you?" Ali asked softly almost begging.

"Of course, but we still need to tell your friends what happened and your parents. Although they were already informed, they still want to see you." Ashlyn said.

"You told my parents!! Why would you do that?!" Ali shouted.

"Ali they needed to know, Issac attacked you, besides I didn't tell them the hospital did. You're a minor and they had no choice. Besides, wouldn't you want your parents to know?"

"No! It's embarrassing. I thought he was my friend and even if he wanted us to date, I didn't think he would go this far. My parents started to trust him and now he's screwed over any chance of them liking you."

"Ali, it doesn't matter about me right now. It's about you and how you feel. Now I need you to tell me where Tobin's beach house is so I can drive over there."

"I thought you said I could go home with you." Ali said.

"I know I did, but you parents are coming down in the morning and I think it would be better if I just stay there with you. That's fine, right?" Ashlyn replied and reached over to hold her hand tightly while driving. Ali nodded. 

~~~~

By the time Ashlyn and Ali reached the beach house, Ashlyn had already informed the members of the house about what had happened. She also told them to give Ali some space and not suffocate her because she was very emotional at the moment. They of course fought Ashlyn's decision every step of the way, especially Kyle. They let out all their frustration to Ashlyn and told her that they wanted to talk about it when the two of them got home, but with Ashlyn's firm standing on them not doing so, they yielded. 

When Ashlyn and Ali went inside the house, Ali was bombarded with hugs and kisses and 'are you okay' or 'do you need anything'. Of course Ashlyn got a few curious stares because Ali was tightly clinging to her. Megan had a knowing look, and Kyle had an angry and guilty look on his face.

"Sooo I think I speak for everyone when I say, what is going on with you and Ms.Harris?" Kelley asked.

"We uh..." Ashlyn stammered. 

"We're dating. Me and Ashlyn have been dating for a while, then I broke up with her thanks to Kyle's influence and my stupidity. But we got back together today." Ali said.

"Well damn." Tobin said.

Megan busted out laughing, "Well I already knew. But dang Tobs, I didn't expect you to curse, you never curse."

Alex ruffled Tobin's hair, "Aww Tobs only cursed because I guessed that you two were most likely dating. I mean you two were always sending each other love stares in class, so now Tobs here owes me something of my choice."

Tobin faked pouted and gave Alex her best puppy eyes, "Come on Lex at least tell me what I owe you."

"Nope" Alex laughed pulling on Tobin's cheeks. 

"Well hello, I didn't know about it." Kelley said.

"Well now you know" Megan laughed.

Ashlyn kissed the side of Ali's head, "Let's go to bed babe." she wrapped her arm around Ali's waist and led her upstairs. "Goodnight yall" Ashlyn called out while going upstairs. 

Everyone yelled goodnight and followed suit.

~~~~

Ashlyn had moved Issac's belongings outside of the room while Ali got ready for bed. Although Ashlyn really wanted to throw Issac's clothing in the dumpster, Ali said to leave it for the police to take. Ashlyn came back inside the room, Ali handed her some pajama pants.

"Kyle said to give you these, so you could sleep in something clean." Ali said.

"Cool, I'll thank him in the morning. Lemme just take a shower and I'll join you." Ashlyn replied.

"Okay."

Ashlyn showered, slipped on the pants and pulled on one of her own tanks that Ali had kept. She climbed into bed with her and let Ali curl up into her chest.

"Goodnight baby. Tomorrow, we face your parents." Ashlyn drew patterns on Ali's back, lulling her to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll post the next chapter tomorrow, since it's 11pm over here and I need to edit it :p


	23. Summer pt.3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next one I promised :)

Ashlyn had been awake for a while. The thought of meeting Ali's parents on these circumstances were absolutely terrifying. And it didn't help the fact that her dream last night included Ali's dad trying to make her lose her job and go to jail for 'corrupting' his daughter. Ashlyn turned her head slowly - so she didn't wake her girlfriend still sleeping on her chest, and checked the alarm clock. It was around 8:30 in the morning and she was hungry but she didn't want to wake Ali from her seemingly peaceful sleep by getting out of the bed. She let out and sigh and watched the fan spin fir a while, but she decided to get up anyway when her stomach started rumbling pretty loudly.

 

Ashlyn was in the kitchen starting breakfast for the house, she figured she could do that since they let her stay the night. And to be honest she's not sure if they could actually cook anything other than frozen waffles. Once she finished up her cooking, the people of house started filing into the kitchen to eat.

 

"Woooow thanks for the breakfast Ms.Harris." Megan drooled at the sight of food. "You're a keeper."

 

"Thank you for the breakfast" Tobin, Alex, and Kelley said also.

 

~~~~

 

Ali started to stir and woke up. She sat up on the backs of her legs and rubbed her eyes with a yawn. "Good morning Kyle" she said as she saw him leaning in the doorway.

 

"Mornin' babes," Kyle replied. 

 

"Are they here yet?" she climbed out of the bed.

 

"Our parents? No they haven't come yet, but there is breakfast down stairs."

 

"Mmm I am kinda hungry. I'm gonna clean up and meet you down in the kitchen."

 

Kyle nodded, "But I actually wanted to talk to you."

 

"About?"

 

"My judgement, Issac, and Ashlyn." Kyle said. 

 

"Then nevermind, I don't want to talk." Ali stood up and walked towards the bathroom. 

 

"Come on Ali, atleast hear me out."

 

"No because last time I listened to you talk, things turned out pretty badly." Ali said with a pointed look. "Besides I already know what you're going to say. You're probably going to tell me about how you're sorry about breaking me and Ashlyn apart. But to tell you the truth Kyle, I blame myself more. Then you're going to say that you're judgment on Issac was wrong and the real reason why you were okay with me and him together was that he took my mind off of Ashlyn. Am I wrong?"

 

Kyle sat down on the edge of the bed fiddling with his hands. "No you're not. But I also would've asked if you were okay because of what Issac did. And I wouldn't have told you I'm sorry, I would've begged for it." Kyle looked up with sad filled eyes. 

 

"Well, I don't know what to tell you Kyle because every time I think back to what you did, I want to kick you where the sun doesn't shine. And I'm so angry that I let you get off scot free without holding you accountable for anything. You don't get to beg for forgiveness, at this point I don't think you deserve anything from me, but that wont stop me from acting like your sister."

 

"Alex, I only did those things to protect you. And I know I went about it the wrong way and for that I'm immensely sorry. If I'd known that Issac was like that I would've never pushed the fact to get ya'll together."

 

"Bullshit, Kyle! What the hell made Issac better than Ashlyn?! She loves me, and Issac was some guy that weaseled his way into our family and you accepted him so easily. Or is it because you didn't fond an article of Issac getting arrested for raping another girl?! Your judgement is crap Kyle, absolute crap! So don't beg for my forgiveness when you betrayed me."

 

"Alex" Kyle said heartbroken, walking over to his sister.

 

"Leave me alone Kyle." Ali slammed the bathroom door, leaving Kyle to stand there by himself. 

 

After more futile attempts from Kyle to speak to his sister, he decided to go downstairs and join everyone for breakfast.

 

"Dude you need to try Ms.Harris's cooking. This stuff is heavenly." Megan moaned.

 

"Why don't you cook like this, Tobs?" Alex asked while picking food off Tobin's plate.

 

"I think I'm a pretty good cook. Besides why didn't you put these stuff on your own plate?" Tohin asked.

 

"Well, if I put everything that I want on my plate, then I know you will get the things that I couldn't fit on my plate. Do you mind that I do it?"

 

"Nope just wondering."

 

Alex leaned over and placed a kiss to Tobin's cheek, "Thanks Tobs."

 

Tobin blushed hard, "N-no p-p-problem Lex." she stammered. 

 

Ashlyn fixed Kyle a plate, "You okay?"Ashlyn asked, noticing Kyle's down behavior.

 

"Yea I just.. Nevermind." Kyle said as he began to eat.

 

The doorbell rang and Megan groaned putting down her fork, "Here comes the party poopers aka our parents." She got up from the table and opened the door, "Hey Kriegers, Heaths, Morgans, O'Haras, and hey mama."

 

All the parents all said hello to Megan and began to talk to their children. The Kriegers walked over to Kyle and Ashlyn, "So I'm going to take a guess and say that you're Ashlyn; the one that called and informed us about what happened to our daughter; Ali." Ken asked Ashlyn who was putting pots and pans into the sink to soak.

 

Ashlyn turned around wiping off her hands and shook Ken's hand, "That would be me, nice to meet you sir."

 

"No it's nice to meet you. Thank you for saving my daughter, I-I don't know what I would've done i-if Issac..." Ken's voice started to falter.

 

Ashlyn could understand and feel his pain. She felt the same thing when she saw Issac trying to do such a horrible thing, she felt sick to her stomach just thinking about it. She pulled Ken into a hug, "It's okay sir, I got to her in time. So don't worry about what could've happened. What did happened is that I took care of Issac and I got him away from your daughter. She's safe."

 

After they pulled apart, Debb pulled her into a very tight hug. "Thank you so much. I don't know how we could ever repair you."

 

"It's okay ma'am,  you don't need to repay me with anything." Ashly assured.

 

Debb smiled and nodded before walking over to Kyle, "How are you, sweetheart? And where's Alex?" she asked.. 

 

"I'm fine mom, and Ali's upstairs. Why don't you go get her, Ashlyn. She only really seems to want to talk to Ashlyn, even more than her own brother." Kyle suggested without looking at Ashlyn.

 

"Uh yea sure Kyle." Ashlyn gave him a hard look, "You guys just wait here, let me go get her." Ashlyn replied before jumping up the stairs quickly and knocking on her and Ali's shared bedroom door. "Hey Al, it's me." Once she heard a come in, she went inside.

 

"Hey babe, your parents are here; downstairs and they're asking for you." Ashlyn said leaning on the dresser and closing the door behind her.

 

"Yea okay, I'll be down in moment." Ali said without a care in the world and sort of glumly, but Ashlyn noticed very easily.

 

Ashlyn walked over to Ali, "Alright, what's going on between you and Kyle because ya'll both have the same defeated looks on your faces."

 

"I finally held Kyle responsible for the crap he did, and I feel like I did the right thing but at the same time I feel like a horrible sister. He said he wanted to beg for my forgiveness but I don't think he deserves that. I remember when he came out to my parents and they didn't understand at first, I came to talk to him and I told him that I would never judge who he loves because it didn't change who he was. But with us, he had the audacity to judge who I dated and then screwed up everything."

 

"Well I can't tell you what to do or what you should choose; that being said, I'm glad you're holding him accountable for his actions. In my opinion, Kyle's a hypocrite. I don't mean any disrespect but him judging who you should date and pushing you to date someone, when you never did that to him, is hypocritical." Ashlyn finished with a shrugged.

 

"That's how I feel but then I just feel like I'm being too hard on him."

 

Ashlyn snorted, "Too hard? Nah, more like to easy. Let's not forget that he had someone blackmail, stalk, kidnap you and he also played Mr.Match Maker with a rapist. If I was you I'd air all his secrets out, but that's just me. The thing we need to worry about right now is how we're going to deal with your parents."

 

Ali ran her hands through her hair with a breathy sigh, "I don't know, how do you tell you parents that you're fine after dealing with that situation with Issac. And then say 'Oh hey mom and dad, the person that saved me is my girlfriend of months and also my former math teacher'."

 

Ashlyn chuckled, "We'll deal with it one step at a time. Besides you haven't even eaten anything yet, so there's no reason for you to think on an empty stomach. So let's get some food in you. Besides..." Ashlyn caught Ali in a kiss, "I had to get this in, who knows when I'll get to do that again knce we tell your parents."

 

"You're ridiculous but cute" Ali laughed and leaned up to peck her lips.

 

"I'm sexy babe" Ashlyn joked with a wink and headed down the stairs. Ashlyn was happy that she could get her girlfriend out of her little slump; even if it was just for a little while, it was worth it.

 

Ali nodded and followed her down the stairs to the kitchen immediately spotting her parents before they saw her. This btought a huge smile to her face because she'd missed them, she missed that immense safe feeling when she was with them.

 

"Alexandra!" Ken and Debb said, both pulling her into a hug and pressing kisses all over her head and face.

 

"Are you okay baby" Debb said through tears holding her daughter's face.

 

Ali placed her hands on top of her mother's and nodded with her own tears forming. "I'm okay mom."

 

Ken kissed the top of her head, "I'm glad your safe honey."

 

While the families exchanged greetings and hugs, Ashlyn decided to prepare more breakfast for the adults. She was entirely focused on making the food that she didn't notice Kyle come up behind her. 

 

"I take it that my sister told me what we talked about." Kyle asked more as a statement than a question with his arms crossed. 

 

"Yea she told me." Ashlyn said and turned around to face him. She noticed that he took a very large nervous gulp, Ashlyn wasn't sure why until she noticed the knife still in her hand. Ashlyn snorted, "I'm not going to hurt you, so try not to crap your pants. But back to you and Ali, if I was her I wouldn't forgive you because you don't deserve it. Now if it was my way, it'd be very different. You remember how you threatened to beat Jason up if he told anyone who he was working with? Think about it like this, if you hurt Ali again; I will hurt you back and believe me when I say it'll be painful."

 

"So you're threatening me." Kyle asked.

 

"Not exactly." Ashlyn chuckled turning off the stove and plated the food, "I'm not like that. However, I'm warning you. Leave Ali and I alone."

 

"Well what about my parents? How are you going to tell them?"

 

"You remind me of those people that skip right to the good parts in books before actually reading it." Ashlyn washed the pots, "A word of advice; patience is everything."

 

Ashlyn called everyone over to come and eat. Ali of course took a seat next to Ashlyn, which caused Kyle to stare daggers at them, Ali was more than happy to send some back at him. Once everyone was done,  the parents decided that it would better if they took their children home. So everybody staryed to pack up their belongings and bring them down. 

 

While everyone was getting ready to leave Ali took it as the perfect chance to prod her parents for some answers. "Hey dad."

 

"Yes honey." Ken said as he loaded the car up with his children's belongings. 

 

"What would you think if I was dating a woman?" Ali asked nervously, looking everywhere but her father's eyes. 

"Alex I thought you were only dating that bas-" Ken had to stop himself from cursing, "that deceiver at the time."

 

"What if I said he was a distraction, to keep my mind off of the woman." 

 

"Wait are these hypothetical questions or real questions?" Ken asked with a raised eyebrow, Debb oblivious to the conversation walked over. 

 

"What's going on?" Debb asked.

 

"I think Alex is trying to tell me something." Ken said with his arms crossed.

 

"Well what is it honey?" Debb asked. 

 

"I'm just wondering, what would ya'll do if I say I've been dating an older woman since Halloween." Ali replied while keeping her eyes glued to the ground.

 

"Is this the truth honey?" Debb asked confused.

 

"Is it Chloe?" Ken said putting together what he thought were the correct pieces if the puzzle.

 

"Chloe? Who's Chlo-" Ali caught herself. She remembered that Chloe was the name that Ashlyn used order to trick her patents. "U-uh it's something like that."

 

"Alex, you need to stop this vague storytelling thing you're doing." Ken demanded.

 

Ali thought that it was only fair that she tell her parents the truth but at the same time, Ashlyn deserved to be there when she explained it to her patents. So until then, she pushed it to the back of her mind. 

 

"Uh don't worry about it. Nevermind." Ali rushed out and sat in the backseat of their car. Ken wanted to pursue his daughter's questions but he figured after all she's been through, he'd let her come to him.

 

Once everything was loaded into the car the Kriegers said goodbye to everyone and left. Ali made sure that no one saw her say goodbye to Ashlyn, because it'd be too hard to explain why she's sucking face with her. 

 

"I think we should invite Ashlyn over dinner." Debb suggested while her husband drove.

 

"I agree." Ken responded. 

 

"Why?" Kyle said with plenty of visable distaste. 

 

Ali gave him a hard look and mouthed don't even. Kyle shook his head at her and whispered,  "Just because she saved you doesn't mean I have to like her. Besides, I still think she robbed that fam-"

 

Ali cut him off by hitting his arm, "Two can play your game," Ali whispered. "Hey mom, dad."

 

"What is it sweetheart?" Ken asked.

 

"It's about Issac. You know I really didn't like him, right? It was Kyle that kept pushing us to date." Ali said.

 

"Hey! I didn't know that he was a rapist." Kyle interjected. 

 

"Yea but you audacity to stalk, kidnap, and threaten me." Ali replied bitterly. 

 

"What?!" Debb asked turning around to face them.

 

"Ask Kyle. Apparently he's a free lance creep." Ali said. 

 

"Kyle" this time it was Ken asking. "Is thus true?"

 

"Dad I..." Kyle stuttered. 

 

"You want to start earning my forgiveness, than start owning up." Ali whispered in a harsh tone. 

 


	24. Summer pt.4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here ya'll go, as promised :)

Kyle heard his sister's words loud and clear, but he decided not to say a word throughout the entire car ride home. He grabbed his bags without a word and rushed straight into the house and up into his room.

 

"Alex what's going on? First you ask me those weird questions then this with you and Kyle in the car." Ken asked.

 

"You should let Kyle tell you." Ali said grabbing her things out of the car and leaving just like Kyle.

 

Ken let out a exhausted sigh, "Debb, what is going on with our kids." Ken asked rhetorically. 

 

"We'll find out honey. Give them some time and they'll talk to us but if we force them then they won't talk." Debb replied, "Maybe we shouldn't invite Ashlyn over for dinner today."

 

Ken shook his head, "No, we still are. That woman saved our daughter, I don't know how I could ever repay her for it. And since she said herself that she didn't want anything from us, the least we could do is make her dinner tonight. And I'm not going to stop that because my kids want to act like babies."

 

"Okay, honey." Debb said placing a kiss to her husband's forehead. Debb let out a little chuckle when she looked into the backseat.

 

"What is it?" Ken asked.

 

"I guess in the midst of our children's tantrums they forget to get their heavy luggage. They only took their light bags."

 

"Oh wow." Ken said through laughter. 

 

~~~~

 

Ali stomped up the stairs, threw her bag in her room and pushing open Kyle's door.

 

"You ass! I thought you were begging for my forgiveness. I told you how you could win it back and you bail out on me?! After everything you put me through, you can't do this one thing!? I'm the one that had to suffer because of all the crap you did. I'm the one that got my heart broken, almost raped, almost attacked,  and you're so selfish to face the consequences of what you did! I don't even know who you are anymore Kyle." Ali yelled.

 

"Alex stop! Okay just stop!" Kyle yelled back, "It's not about telling mom and dad about how I messed up, it's not even about not wanting you and Ashlyn together."

 

"Then why the hell do you continuously make my life hell!?"

 

"Do you know how hard it is to admit what I did to you to myself. Do you know what I have to live with everyday. Sis, I'm so so sorry for what I did to you and I wish I could go back in time and change everything that I did. But I can't and I can only apologize and express to you how sorry I am." Kyle said through tears and his voice breaking.

 

"As much as it hurts you Kyle, think about how much it hurt me. I had to deal with everything that you did. Now it's your turn. Either you tell mom and dad, or I will." Ali warned and left the room, leaving Kyle no chance to reply.

 

All throughout the afternoon Ali and Kyle refused to have any type of contact with each other. When one was in the kitchen the other was in the living room. Ali was currently in the kitchen helping het mother prepare dinner for when Ashlyn came, while Kyle sat in the living room watching TV while his father grilled. 

 

"So sweetheart why are you and Kyle fighting?" Debb asked while tossing a salad.

 

"Because Kyle is beyond stupid!" Ali said loud enough for Kyle to hear. Kyle responded by turning the volume up on the tv, in order to ignore her.

 

Debb shook her head at her children's silliness. "Alex, do you remember when you were young and I bought you this beautiful pink princess dress with sparkles and glitter on it."

 

Ali nodded and continued stirring the tomato sauce for the spaghetti. 

 

"Well do you also remember how Kyle ate all those cookies and got super hyper. He couldn't stay in one place long enough to breathe and he barreled right into you and spilled grape juice all over your dress. You almost bit his head off that day and I also remember how you stopped talking to him all day even though he apologized. You didn't talk to him until he brought you a pink cupcake and then you forgave him. Sweetheart this is your family, you have to love them unconditionally because you never know when you might not have them."

 

"I remember, mom. But this... This time Kyle screwed up badly and he has to pay for it. I can't let him get away with this, not after what he did." Ali replied.

 

"Well sweetheart, what what did he do. I don't think I'll ever understand what's going on until you tell me what it is that happened."

 

"That's for Kyle to explain, and if he doesn't then I'll tell you." Ali bargained. 

 

"Why not just tell me yourself?" Debb proded.

 

"Because this is Kyle's turn to redeem himself, otherwise I'm done with him." Ali replied and turned off the stove. "The sauce is done mom."

 

"Okay, thank you honey." Debb said and kissed her daughter's forehead.

 

Ali grabbed her phone from the counter, climbed up the stairs into her room. She dialed Ashlyn's number, Ashlyn picked up on the first ring.

 

"Hey baby" Ashlyn said.

 

"Hey Ash, are you almost here?" Ali asked.

 

"Yea babe, give me like 5 minutes." Ashlyn replied.

 

"I need you here. Kyle is just.. He makes me feel so angry. He doesn't want to accept what he did. Now he's telling me that he feels bad because of what he did, but he should! It's his fault and he needs to own up to it." Ali semi yelled.

 

"Babe, calm down. Just take a breath and calm down. I'm on my way okay, just hang in there." Ashlyn comforted.

 

"Okay" Ali took in a deep breath, "I can't wait for you to get here. I even helped and cooked."

 

"Ooo really babe, I'm speeding over there as we speak." Ashlyn joked.

 

"I'll see you here, bye babe" Ali said and made a smooch sound.

 

"When I get there I want the real thing. Bye baby." Ashlyn said and hung up.

 

Ali hung up with a smile on her face, even though it had only been a few hours since she'd seen her girlfriend but because of Kyle, she missed Ashlyn so much more.

 

Debb called her children down to come and set the table. Debb knew that by calling both of them there were bound to be problems but the table needed to be set be, and if that meant her children had to suck up their problems and work together, then so be it. Ali and Kyle set the table without a word to each other, but they gave each other a lot of glares.

 

Debb and Ken brought in the food and at that moment the doorbell rang. Ali let out a little squeek, tried to play it off when her parents gave her a look. Ali went over to the door and opened it, Ali let out a huge grin. Ashlyn made sure that no one could see them and place a soft kiss to her lips.

 

"I told you I was going to get the real one when I got here." Ashlyn cheesed.

 

"Hey baby." Ali smiled. 

 

"Hello Ashlyn" Ken greeted.

 

"Good evening sir, thanks for inviting me over for dinner." Ashlyn responded. 

 

"Ahh just call me Ken, and you already know my wife Debb." Ken said.

 

"Hello Ashlyn" Debb said with a hug, "Ali was excited to see you."

 

"Oh really now" Ashlyn joked.

 

"Mom, you're embarrassing me." Ali whispered. 

 

"What? Honey it's okay if you have a little crush on someone that saved you. Think about Spiderman or Superman, the women they loved fell for them once the superheroes saved them." Debb explained.

 

Ken gave a hearty laugh and led them to the dinner table. 

 

Ali made sure to sit next to Ashlyn, that way if she wanted to hold her hand under the table, then she could. Kyle of course gave Ali hard stares but at this point it was a nuisance to her.

 

Ashlyn was busy talking to Ken and Debb so she didn't notice what was going on. But the last straw for Ali was when Kyle mouthed 'Stop holding hands' for the 3rd time during dinner, while Ali held Ashlyn's hand under the table. Ali believed that if Kyle wanted to act like a child then so could she. Ali stabbed one of her meatballs with her fork and flung it straight at Kyle, it hit him square in the face. Ali couldn't hide her giggle when she saw her brother's wide eyes and an expression of disbelief on his face.

 

Of course Kyle retaliated and threw a pretty decent sized piece of steak in Ali's hair. 

 

"Ugh! What the hell Kyle?!" Ali shrieked.

 

"You threw some first!" Kyle defended. 

 

The got both parents and Ashlyn's attention. 

 

"Whoa, what's going on here." Ken demanded. 

 

"Ali's throwing food at me." Kyle shouted

 

"Because you keep giving me stares." Ali shouted back just as loudly. 

 

"Because you practically undressing Ashlyn with your eyes, it's disgusting."

 

"If that's disgusting then what do you call it when you're own brother stalks, threatens, and has someone kidnap you. Not to mention pushing them to date a rapist."

 

Ashlyn stealthily rubbed Ali's back to calm her down, "Hey, babe calm down.' Ashlyn whispered in her ear.

 

"Shut up Ali" Kyle growled.

 

"No! You're a piece of trash. Admit and own up to the crap you did!" Ali shouted almost on the verge of tears.

 

"Honey, what are you talking about?" Debb asked.

 

"That pathetic excuse that I have to call a brother had someone stalk, threaten, and kidnap me. All because he wanted to know something." Ali replied with tears falling.

 

"Kyle is this true" Debb said, speaking for both herself and her husband. 

 

"Mom..." Kyle stalled.

 

"Say it, Kyle! That's the least you can do." Ali said. 

 

"Fine it's true! Everything she said is true. God." Kyle said sounding heartbroken. "I just had a suspicion about who she was dating and when I found out who it was, it made me feel as if I was doing the right think. I know went about it the wrong way but I just wanted to protect you, and I'm still trying to."

 

"Bullshit. That's complete bullshit, Kyle. Then tell me what the hell was going on in your mind when you pushed me and Issac together?! Let me guess, you thought you were doing what was best for me." Ali said in sheer anger.

 

"It didn't turn out the right way but I did only do it because I though he was good for you." Kyle assured.

 

"Well well done Kyle, maybe I should give you a fucking gold star for you sucky judgement calls" Ali fake clapped. "Oh and by the way, mom and dad, Kyle used Jason to stalk me. He also made Jason take pictures of me and Kyle wrote letters to blackmail me, Jason drugged me and pulled me into a car while pointing a knife at me. And how could I forget, Kyle decided that he's the new wannabe Sherlock Holmes, and investigates any of my potential love interest's life."

 

"Okay that's enough!" Ken said loudly, "The cursing needs to stop and both of you need to act like you're a family and explain what happened like human beings."

 

"Ali you need to calm down, now" Ashlyn demanded with a grip on Ali's knee.

 

"Ash, you're supposed to be on my side." Ali whined.

 

"Ali I am, but you're getting irrational right now. So calm down." Ashlyn replied.

 

"You see that's what I mean!" Kyle bursted out.

 

"What, Kyle?!" Debb said getting a little frustrated with her children, "Ashlyn I'm sorry you had to see this, they've been fighting over something and me and Ken are still trying to figure out what it is."

 

Ashlyn waved her off, "Don't worry about it."

 

"Ali is dating Ashlyn! They've been dating since Halloween!" Kyle shouted.

 

"Don't be ridiculous, Kyle." Ken warned, "Don't embarrass our guest."

 

Kyle dug in his pocket and unfolded a photo. He slammed it on the table, and lo and behold it was a photo of Ashlyn and Ali kissing. 

 

Ashlyn recognized it as one of the photos that were pasted on her apartment door. _Of course he had his own copies_ Ashlyn thought to herself.

 

"Look if you still don't believe me" Kyle said.

 

Debb was the first to look at the photo, "Sweetie is this true?"

 

"Yes it's true" Ashlyn said speaking up, so Ali wouldn't have to, "I love your daughter and I know that I'm older than one would be comfortable with but I would never hurt your daughter. I would never stand for anyone hurting or disrespecting her. I love her with all my heart and these are not the best circumstances to tell you this but I just didn't know how and when I should tell you all."

 

Debb looked to be in complete shock, while Ken's face got redder and redder.

 

"Before I do anything rash and possibly illegal, one by one, everyone needs to explain what the hell is going on. Right now!" Ken said in pure anger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't lie drama is fun to write x)


	25. Summer pt.5 - Final Decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go people :D

Everyone took a seat - per Ken's request, except Debb. "Honey, you need to calm down." Debb soothed.

 

"As much as I would love to calm down, did you hear everything that was just said." Ken replied.

 

"Honey I heard all of it, but getting angry like this is not going to solve anything. All this anger isn't good for your health." Debb reinforced. 

 

"Our son practically placed our daughter in extreme danger and our daughter is in love with a grown woman. Excuse me if I can't calm down." Ken said.

 

"Okay...why not just let them explain, we're still missing some details so let's hear them out." Debb offered.

 

"Fine, just fine" Ken rubbed his forehead, "Ashlyn why don't you start, because if I let my children explain first they might attack each other before one finishes."

 

"Alright, well I used to be Ali's math teacher-"

 

"Math teacher?! That's why you kept staying over?!" Ken yelled at Ali, but received a swift slap to the arm by his wife. Ali squirmed around at his voice.

 

"Listen sir, yes it's true, Ali stayed over for math tutorials and it was because we love each other. It all started at the Halloween party that Kyle mentioned. Ali told me her feelings for me and as much as I wanted to deny mines for her, I couldn't. I kissed her at the party. After all of that, we started dating but then your son started his blackmailing scheme with Jason. They kidnapped her and threatened both of us, when we found out, I had to threaten Jason to stop. Ali told Kyle to admit it to you guys and well here we are." Ashlyn finished.

 

"But what about Issac, if you two loved each other like you said, then why was Issac with my daughter in the first place?" Debb asked.

 

Ashlyn rubbed the back of her neck, "We broke up for a while and then I left. I figured that when she broke up with me, I needed to think some things over. I guess Issac found his way into yall family, while I was gone." Ashlyn replied. 

 

"Oh and to think that I liked that young man." Debb frowned.

 

Ken nodded and then turned to Kyle, "Your turn to explain."

 

"All I have to say is, I want what's best for my sister and Ashlyn ain't it. The reason why I blackmailed Ali was because Ashlyn is a criminal!" Kyle said.

 

"What?" Ken asked. "Kyle you need to learn how to explain your allegations and not just say it."

 

"Fine dad," Kyle went over to the computer and pulled up the articles that he showed Ali. "There, do you believe me now. Ashlyn originally lived in Florida where she and her friends robbed her ex girlfriend. She was probably going to do the same thing to us, I couldn't let that happen to Ali."

 

Ken and Debb looked over the article Kyle pulled up. Debb let out a gasp and Ken's grip on the computer mouse were enough to say how he was feeling.

 

"Sir those aren't-" Ashlyn started.

 

"Ashlyn get out." Ken said cutting her off.

 

"Dad!" Ali shouted.

 

"Be quiet Ali. Ashlyn get out!" Ken yelled.

 

"Ken stop it. You can't throw her out, we don't even know if these are true or not." Debb defended. 

 

"Mom they're true, okay. Ashlyn had the easiest part in the entire crime, she was lucky because if they did get caught, nothing could be proven on her. Mom, she did this and got away with it." Kyle supported his father's decision. 

 

"Kyle is absolutely right. I don't want that kind of person in our house." Ken said, "Why didn't you just stay in Florida? Why come all the way to the West Coast? I'll tell you why, because you were running."

 

"Sir these aren't true. Yes, my friends at the time broke into the home of the girl I was dating and tried to rob them, but I had NOTHING to do with it. Once they got caught, they dragged me into it because they didn't want to go down by themselves. I went through the embarrassment of a well media court case and was proven not guilty. Most of the coverage on this case was by reporters that needed money to help their career, so they did anything to sell their articles. My family had to endure the shame of something that wasn't even true, they went through hell because of it. I moved because I couldn't get a job over there, everyone looked at me like I only got away with it because I had a pretty face. My family needed a new start, I needed a new start, and that's what I hoped for when I moved here, and Ali helped make that come true." Ashlyn said.

 

"How am I supposed to believe you when all these articles show something different." Ken asked.

 

"I would never lie about this. I wanted to leave that mess in Florida, but even though it keeps getting brought up, it won't stop me from telling the truth about it." Ashlyn answered.

 

"Well Ashlyn, I believe you." Debb said. "I understand how the media will do anything to sell a story. They wouldn't care if it hurts the family or not."

 

"Thank you Debb, that means a lot." Ashlyn gave a weak smile.

 

"Wah wah" Kyle mimicked a baby's cries, "She's a criminal, people. What's it going to take before you see this."

 

"Just like you should've seen that Issac was a rapist. You're an idiot Kyle, remember that." Ali stated. "You like snooping through people's past, well why didn't you do the same thing to Issac?"

 

"I told you that I didn't think he warranted it at the time." Kyle said lamely.

 

"You're pathetic." Ali said.

 

"Alex quit calling your brother names." Ken said.

 

"No! And why should I listen to you?! You don't care if Ashlyn's telling you the truth or not. You're just afraid that she might be another Issac, when she's not. If you want to believe some bottom feeders way of making easy money, then go ahead. But don't expect me to forgive you later on." Ali stated.

 

"Lower your tone Alex" Ken said.

 

"I won't! It's almost comical on how fast you believed Kyle, the same person that did all those bad things to me. I turn 18 in a few weeks and seeing how closed minded you are towards my relationship with Ashlyn, I'll just move out. I don't need yours and Kyle's negativity and bad judgement trying to force their way into my life. I'm happy with Ashlyn, she would never do anything to hurt me. So why can't you see that?" Ali said near tears.

 

"Sweetie" Debb said pulling her into a hug and holding her tightly. "Ken can't you see the mistake you're making. Get your head out of your ass and think correctly." Debb said with such a harsh tone.

 

"Debb, I'm not making a mistake." Ken said almost as if he was trying to convince himself.

 

"Oh please, you and Kyle both are. Think back to the time when Ali was dating Ashlyn, wasn't she much happier? Wasn't she much more like our daughter? When she started dating Issac, she had a sadness to her, and even you Ken made Kyle follow them around everywhere they went. You didn't trust him much yourself. I can see and feel how much Ashlyn loves and cares for our daughter." Debb stated, "And here you are Ken, acting like a dense wrecking ball and not wanting to see any of it. You jump on the first piece of media crap and believe it like it's your own personal life story. You're acting no better than the people Ashlyn wanted to get away from in Florida. What I'm seeing right now from you is not the man I married, so you better start acting like the one I did."

 

Both Ken and Kyle were shocked at what Debb said. Debb ignored their shocked face and pulled Ashlyn over to hold Ali. 

 

"Thank you Debb, your words mean more than you would ever know to me." Ashlyn said.

 

"It's okay Ashlyn, although I was surprised at the fact of you dating my daughter, it doesn't mean that I'm not supportive of it." Debb said and turned to Ali, "Sweetheart,  you picked a very good one, and irreplaceable one at that."

 

"I love you mom." Ali said honestly. 

 

"I love you even more sweetheart." Debb said with a kiss to her forehead. "Now just remember something Ashlyn, don't even think of breaking my daughter's heart." Debb warned in a playful tone but laced with seriousness. 

 

"I wouldn't even dream of hurting her." Ashlyn replied.

 

"Mom!" Kyle shouted. 

 

"Hush Kyle. If you have nothing good to say then do not say anything." Debb finalized. 

 

Kyle quickly shut his mouth, because he saw that his mom was serious. 

 

Debb's word began to sink into her husband's mind and he realized that she was right. He was purposely refusing to see the love that Ashlyn had for his daughter, and that was his mistake. Ken walked forward placing his hand on his wife's cheek, "Honey, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me."

 

Debb smiled and placed her hand on top of his, "Ken I forgive you but I think your apology is meant for our daughter and Ashlyn. You too Kyle, but like I said before, if you have nothing good to say then don't say anything, Kyle."

 

Ken nodded and walked over to Ali, "Hey sweetheart,  I'm extremely sorry for the things I said and how I treated the both of you. As you both saw, sometimes I need your mom to talk some sense and clarity into me, and I'm happy she did. I can see how much Ashlyn cares about you, wants to love and protect you. I feel nothing negative coming from her. And I'd be a fool to come in between the both of you." Ken said kissing his daughter's forehead and patting Ashlyn's shoulder. "I guess I was too afraid to admit that I was scared to let something like Issac happen again, but I knew deep down that you weren't like that. I'm a lucky man for having a wonderful wife to help me realize when I'm wrong. And I'm even more happy to have you make the right decisions, Alex." 

 

Debb came and wrapped her arm around his waist and laid her head on his arm. "I'm lucky to have all of you, including you Ashlyn."

 

"Thank you dad" Ali smiled and held Ashlyn tighter. Ashlyn let out a grin and nodded as well.

 

"Do you have anything to say Kyle?" Ken asked.

 

Kyle kept his eyes glued to the ground while biting his lip in intense concentration. "Maybe I was wrong." he mumbled.

 

"I'm sorry, Kyle, what did you say?" Debb asked, but she heard her son loud and clear.

 

"I said I made a mistake" Kyle said loud enough, "I knew I made a mistake a long time ago. I just felt like you weren't right for my sister, and even when I saw how happy you made her, I didn't want to believe it. But I was wrong, I was absolutely wrong and so was my judgement and how I went about things. And Ali, I'm extremely sorry for what I put you through. I accept that you and Ashlyn are together."

 

Ali pulled out of her girlfriend's embrace and hugged Kyle just as tight, "That's what I wanted to hear from you Kyle for so long, and I forgive you."

 

Kyle quickly hugged her back, "Are we brother and sister again?" Kyle said with welled up tears in his eyes.

 

Ali nodded, "Of course, but wipe your snot Kyle" Ali joked. Kyle let out a girly squeal and spinned Ali around.

 

"So just to be clear, you both are okay with me and your daughter dating, right?" Ashlyn asked. 

 

"Absolutely." Debb answered. 

 

"More than okay, as long as you treat her right." Ken nodded.

 

"And since the ultimate opinion is big brother's approval matters the most, I say yes it's fine." Kyle joked.

 

"Awesome" Ashlyn grinned and placed a kiss to Ali's lips. Ali had no problem deepening the kiss with the addition of some tounge.

 

"Whoa whoa, I said I'm okay with you two dating, not going at it like horny rabbits." Ken said.

 

"Oops" Ali giggled. 

 

"Well, dinner's still on the table, so lets finish it up. Besides honey, you don't want to be a dog blocker or whatever these young kids call it." Debb said.

 

This caused Ashlyn, Kyle, and Ali to burst out laughing. 

 

"No mom, it's actually....you know what nevermind." Kyle struggled through fits of laughter.

 

They all walked to the dinner table together, but Ken stopped Ashlyn.

 

"You know I like to hunt, right." Ken informed.

 

"Uh no? But what does that have to do with anything?" Ashlyn asked confused.

 

"What it means is, if you hurt my daughter in any way, I'm an excellent shot." Ken said with a raised eyebrow. 

 

"Oh, OH. No need to worry about that sir, I have no intention of doing that, sir." Ashlyn replied. 

 

"Good to know, Ashlyn" Ken said patting her back and walked back to the dinner table, "Oh and welcome to the family, Ashlyn. And I could swear I remember telling you to call me Ken."

 

"Thank you Ken." Ashlyn responded. Ali walked out from the dining room and grabbed onto her hand.

 

"Can you believe it, my parents said yes!" Ali said happily.

 

"I know right. No more lies, hiding, or sneaking around. Just normal us." Ashlyn smiled, "I love you Ali, so so much."

 

"Well I love you even more" Ali kissed her and bit Ashlyn's bottom lip, "But you want to know what I miss." Ali whispered in her ear.

 

"Enlighten me babe." Ashlyn replied. 

 

"I miss your body on top of mine with no clothes on, under the sheets." Ali purred in her ear, causing Ashlyn to turn as red as a tomato. Which quickly disappeared when she saw Ken peek through the doorway.

 

"As much as you're turning me on right now, maybe we should wait until we're alone." Ashlyn suggested.

 

"Come on, time to finish dinner. You can kiss her goodbye later on." Ken said from the doorway.

 

"You mean she can't stay the night in my room?" Ali joked, but saw that her dad thought she was serious, "Oh my gosh, dad I'm kidding."

 

~~~~

 

Ashlyn said goodbye to everyone and let Ali walk her out. Ali closed the door behind them.

 

"Can you believe that their okay with us?" Ali asked for the second time.

 

"Honestly, no I can't. I thought there'd be some blood shed or something, but I love this version better." Ashlyn joked. 

 

"Well they love you, so you don't have to worry your pretty little head."

 

"Sexy little head, get it right Al."

 

"You're a goof"

 

"Well I'm your goof, and this goof will see you tomorrow baby." Ashlyn said. 

 

"I can't wait, goodnight babe." Ali said.

 

Ashlyn gave her a sweet goodnight kiss and walked to her car, waving goodbye.

 

Ali waved back and went inside the house smiling, "The least you could've done was try not to be too obvious when you're peeking through the curtains, dad."

 

Ken gave a 'who me' face and Debb laughed.

 

"I told you honey, and don't worry Alex, it was sooo cute!" Debb squealed.

 

"Ah it was pretty cute," Ken shrugged, "Now off to bed kids."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I ended it a little bit mushy, but good mushy x)
> 
> I'm going to take a break on this story, I need to come up with new ideas. However I'm working on a new story at the moment :D


	26. Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello peeps :D I haven't updated this story for a while and I apologize, so here's an update ;)

Today was Ali's birthday. Ali knew it, but what she also knew was that it was also the day for Kyle to prank her because of it. She laid in bed wondering when she would have to anticipate itching powder in her underwear, or expired milk in her cereal, the list goes on. She could go on thinking for hours because those were just some of the things Kyle did to her on her past birthdays. Of course they were in good spirit, but let's be honest nobody wants to eat expired milk.

 

Ali peeked one eye open to make sure she was the only one in there, and once she saw that she was, Ali went inside the bathroom to start her morning ritual of brushing her teeth and looking presentable. She finished taking a shower and brushing her teeth, and went to grab the mouthwash but saw that it looked weird. On closer inspection, it turned out that it was dirty dish water.

 

"Good one Kyle" she mumbled sarcastically and poured some of the liquid on Kyle's brush. "Prank failed."

 

Ali went down stairs and saw her mom making her favorite breakfast of chocolate pancakes and her dad reading the morning paper with a cup of coffee.

 

"Morning mom," Ali smiled.

 

"Good morning honey, and happy birthday." Debb smiled and kissed her forehead. 

 

Ken came over and hugged her, "Happy birthday Alex."

 

"Thanks mom and dad."

 

"Well we called you friends and Ashlyn over, since we knew you wiuld like to spend it with them." Debb said while flipping pancakes. 

 

"That's true but I'd also like to spend it with my family." Ali replied.

 

"We're taking you out to dinner and then presents after. We know since you're 18 now, you've probably been thinking about having sex. We trust Ashlyn and we trust you, and we also know you want to spend the night over at her house. Me and your mom already talked to Ashlyn, and we allowed it." Ken said.

 

Ali squealed and hugged her parents, "Thank you, thank you!" Although Ali and Ashlyn had already had sex, she didn't want her parents to know that, and it also made Ali happy that her parents trusted Ashlyn as much as she did.

 

"Hey babes, your friends and girlfriend are here!" Kyle yelled from the living room. 

 

"Go see your friends, breakfast will be ready soon." Debb said.

 

Ali went over to the living room and hugged her friends and received happy birthdays from them.

 

"Oh my gosh, your finally 18." Megan yelled still hugging her.

 

"Okay that's enough, I wanna give my girl some love." Ashlyn said and pulled Ali into a hug and kissed her lips, "Happy birthday baby."

 

"Thanks babe."

 

"So what do you want to do for your birthday?" Ashlyn asked pulling Ali down next to her on the couch.

 

Ali shrugged, "I dont know, but I want to spend it with everyone."

 

"Well your parents have dinner planned in the evening,  so how do you feel about scuba diving? I know a friend that owns a boat and diving company." Ashlyn suggested.

 

"Scuba diving!" Megan said poking her up, "Holy shit, I want to go."

 

"That seems pretty sick," Tobin nodded.

 

"I can get my friend to let everyone go, let me just make a phone call." Ashlyn stood up and went out to the backyard. 

 

"Okay guys breakfast is ready, and don't worry I made enough for everyone to get seconds." Debb called from the kitchen.

 

Everyone gathered at the table to fill their plates and sit at the table, some sat in the living room since the table couldn't fit everyone. After chatting and eating, everyone crowded onto the couch to watch whatever movie played.

 

And hour later Ashlyn gathered everyone up, excluding Ken and Debb because they had a prior engagement to take care of. They rode in Ashlyn's and Tobin's car to the scuba diving place. Once they got there, everyone followed Ashlyn inside.

 

"You guys wait here, let me go call Logan so he can set us up." Ashlyn said and walked around to the back of the shop.

 

"We ain't going anywhere." Megan yelled.

 

Alex playfully pushed Megan's face away, "Jeez how loud can you be?"

 

"As loud as I need to be." Megan cheesed.

 

"Dork." Kyle laughed.

 

Ashlyn and Logan came through the front, "Okay, my buddy Ash here said that you guys would like to go diving. And it's someone's birthday,  so everyone but the birthday girl has to pay 65 dollars."

 

The group paled at having to pay that much since no one had brought that much money with them. Ashlyn and Logan burst out laughing and held their stomachs.

 

"You should've seen your faces," Ashlyn said red in the face.

 

Logan wiped at his eyes, "I wasn't actually going to make yall pay. You guys are friends of Ashlyn's, so that means you're friends of mine. Now lets get yall suited up and diving."

 

Logan led them to the back of the shop where all the equipment were, he also showed them how to put the equipment on and the dressing room where they could change. Once everyone changed and Logan made sure their equipment were on correctly,  he led them to a pretty large boat.

 

"Okay, three people are going to dive at a time for 15 minutes. I'll stay up on the boat and you guys just enjoy yourselves. Birthday girl goes first." Logan informed.

 

"Shotgun!" Kyle shouted. 

 

"You can't call shotgun, we're on a boat."Tobin pointed out.

 

"I don't care, I'm trying to tell yall that I'm going first with Ali because I'm her brother, duh." Kyle replied.

 

"You're ridiculous. " Megan stated.

 

"I may be ridiculous,  but at least I'm going first." Kyle stuck his tounge out to them while Logan hooked his equipment up after finishing with Ali.

 

Ashlyn hooked herself up since she'd been diving for a while, she pulled on the goggles and sat on the edge of the boat. Ali joined her, and so did Kyle once Logan finished with him.

 

"Alright! You guys are good to go." Logan said with a thumbs up. 

 

Ashlyn nodded and tipped backwards off the boat pulling Ali and Kyle down with her. Ashlyn guided them to the good spots where they could see the beauty that was the ocean and all the creatures down under. They were able to get close enough to some of the undersea creatures to touch and watch them. When their time ran out, they came back up and let the rest of the girls go.

 

Ashlyn stripped off the equipment and helped Ali with hers and brought out an cooler with sandwiches, fruits,  and some water bottles.

 

"If you guys are hungry there's some food in here." Ashlyn grabbed some bottles and fruit, giving it to Kyle and Ali. She tossed some up to Logan and got some for herself. 

 

When the rest of the girls came up from their dive, they also grabbed some of the snacks and ate. Everyone chilled out on the boat and took in the scenery before Logan turned the boat back to the docks. Once they were on shore everyone thanked Logan and headed home to get ready for Ali's birthday dinner.

 

Ken and Debb were at home already ready when they came back from diving. Kyle, Ashlyn, and Ali all showered before getting ready and headjng out with the parents. Megan, Kelley, Alex, and Tobin met up with the family at the restaurant. 

 

Ken had informed the waiters that it was Ali's birthday, so they came out with a large ice cream cake with sparklers on top. Everyone sang happy birthday to Ali and finished the dinner off with the cake before heading home to open presents.

 

Ali sat on the floor in the middle of living room opening her presents. Tobin and Alex put their money together to buy her perfume, Megan and Kelley got her a purse that she'd been pining over for a while. Kyle gave her a portrait with the entire family, her friends and Ashlyn included.

Ashlyn stepped forward with a small box and handed it to Ali, "Happy Birthday baby."

 

Ali smiled and opened the box revealing a silver diamond bracelet with A&A engraved on the inside. Ali gasped at seeing it and pulled her into a tight hug, "Oh my god Ash, I love it so so much."

 

Ashlyn wrapped her arms around Ali and kissed the top of her head, "I'm glad you do baby. Now go see what your parents got you, I think you'll love it as well."

 

Debb came over and put her hands over Ali's eyes and Ken led her outside, "Okay Honey you can look now" Debb said and took her hands off Ali's eyes.

 

Ali opened her eyes and saw a brand new white 2015 BMW 5 series and let out a happy squeal, "You guys got me a car!!! Oh my gosh this is freaking awesome."

 

"We figured you and Kyle had to share a car long enough, so we thought for your birthday we'd get you your own. Just try not to crash it." Ken smiled.

 

"This is the best birthday ever, thank you guys. This means so much to me, and I mean that from the bottom of my heart. I love you guys." Ali smiled and wiped away a few tears and hugged everyone.

 

"Aww don't cry." Megan said with a knowing look.

 

"Don't worry, they're happy tears." Ali chuckled.

 

"Okay, everyone can sleepover at the house, Ali and Ashlyn are going over to Ashlyn's apartment." Ken said.

 

"Actually if it's okay with Ali and you and Debb, I'd like to sleep here tonight." Ashlyn asked.

 

"Yea, that's fine with me. Goodnight everyone." Ken said and followed his wife to their bedroom.

 

Everyone got ready for bed and said goodnight. Ashlyn and Ali were laying in Ali's bed cuddled up together. Ali rolled around so she faced Ashlyn. "I thought we were going to spend tonight at your house, why the sudden change?" Ali asked.

 

"Today's your birthday and I thought there's no better way to spend it than with your loved ones. We can always go to my apartment later, but tonight is all about you and no one else." Ashlyn placed a kiss on her forehead.

 

Ali grinned and snuggled in closer to Ashlyn's frame, "I love you Ashlyn."

 

"I love you even more, Ali. Goodnight." Ashlyn gave her a soft kiss goodnight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this made up for my absence :D


	27. Anniversary pt.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While Troops updates take a chapter peeps jajaja ;)

It was October, Kyle had already left for college at UCLA but would come back during Christmas break. Ali's senior year had already started. So far senior year was everything you'd expect; easy classes, skipping classes, going out for lunch almost everyday, and that one hardass teacher that decides to always give you work. But Ali didn't care about any of that because today was Halloween. Sure Halloween was a great day for dressing up, giving out candy, and overall having fun. 

 

Halloween became Ali's all time favorite holiday because it marked the anniversaries in her and Ashlyn's relationship, and today was their one year anniversary. Ali knew what she wanted do for Ashlyn, she bought Ashlyn a watch that she knew Ashlyn wanted and she also planned for them to visit Ashlyn's family; since Ashlyn hadn't seen them since the early summer.

 

Ali was excited to see what Ashlyn had planned for their anniversary,  but since Ashlyn got another teaching job at a different school than Montclair,  Ali didn't get to see her during the day. So she'd have to wait until after school to see her. 

 

Ali was currently on her way to her 5th period cheer class. She walked over to her usual group of friends. 

 

"Sup Ali" Megan said while trying to copy Tobin's Aquatic Science homework. 

 

Ali laughed as she approached them, "Oh wow Meg, after all this time in high school you still haven't learned how to do your homework on time?"

 

Alex snorted, "More like do her homework at all."

 

"I'd have you two know that as a senior it is my obligation to put out the best work that I can, whether it be from my own mind or someone elses." Megan justified. 

 

"True but, Aquatic Science is like one of the easiest classes as a senior. It's just marine life studies." Alex replied.

 

"Some people just have sex in water, not study it." Megan said crudely with a smile at Kelley.

 

Kelley frowned, "It was one time Meg jeez. Besides you said you would never bring it up."

 

"Kel you had sex in a pool?" Ali asked curiously. 

 

Kelley buried her face in her hands, "Scream it out loud why don't cha."

 

"Well, we want to know what happened in the pool." Tobin asked.

 

"Ugh fine, you remember Hope; the senior goalkeeper on the soccer team?" The group of girls nodded, with the exception of Megan who was laughing. "Yea well, I sorta liked her for a while and I found she liked me too. So before she went off to college, we got together and you know." Kelley finished red in the face with embarrassment. 

 

"So are you two dating now?" Ali asked.

 

Kelley nodded, "Even though it's a little long distance with her in Seattle now, she's coming back next week."

 

"Awww you two are soo cute." Alex gushed

 

"We'll see you guys later, me and Meg gotta head to soccer. Coach Pia said if we're late again she'll make us run suicides until 6th period." Tobin shuddered thinking about it. 

 

Megan held up the peace sign and walked over to go to the field. Tobin hugged Alex, waved to Kelley and Ali before leaving.

 

"Sooo when are you and Tobin gona stop dancing around each other and date." Ali asked as they walked to the cheer room, Kelley nodded in agreement. 

 

"I don't know" Alex shrugged, "I know Tobin likes me but she's so chill you know. She won't take the initiative to start it, so it leaves it to me to start it."

 

"That's more than enough reason to get to together." Kelley added.

 

"Yea I know but Tobin makes me nervous sometimes." Alex said.

 

"That just means you're in love" Ali smiled as they entered the cheer locker room and started changing.

 

Alex giggled, "Enough about me and Tobs, what about you and Ashlyn. Isn't it yall one year anniversary today?"

 

Ali nodded, "Yup, I'm incredibly lucky to have spent one year with the person I love."

 

"Get married why don't ya." Kelley joked. "What do you have planned for it?"

 

They walked over to the mat and started stretching. 

 

"We're gonna visit her family and I got her a present." Ali answered. 

 

"Do you have any sexy lingerie planned in your evening?" Alex asked with a wink.

 

"Maybe" Ali said with her own wink.

 

Since Rebecca graduated; their cheer captain last year. Their cheer coach elected Alex as head captain and Ali as co-captain. Alex started the cheer routine that they needed to learn and Ali helped out.

 

When school was over they headed over to Ali's house to hang out while Ali went over to Ashlyn's apartment. She let herself in with the key that Ashlyn had given her during the school year. She went into Ashlyn's bedroom and took a shower, changing into the clothes that she brought with her. 

 

After her shower, she started making a little snack for when Ashlyn came home. She knew Ashlyn didn't really buy food at her new job, because she always kept saying that charter school food sucked. Looking into her girlfriend's sparsely filled fridge,  Ali made a mental note to remind Ashlyn to go grocery shopping.

 

While Ali started making ham and cheese sandwiches,  she heard the front door open and Ashlyn drop her bag down with a grunt.

 

"Babe, you here?" Ashlyn called out.

 

 Ali poked her through the kitchen doorway, "I'm in the kitchen."

 

Ashlyn walked into the kitchen while unbuttoning her dress shirt, giving Ali a soft kiss, "Hey babe." Ashlyn picked up some ham and ate it, Ali playfully slapped her hand, 

 

"No sneaking food, I'm not done yet." 

 

Ashlyn chuckled and wrapped her arms around Ali's waist, "You came here to make me a snack?"

 

"Maybe" Ali replied sneaking a kiss on Ashlyn's cheek. 

 

"Okay, I'm gonna shower." Ashlyn said and left.

 

When Ashlyn came out freshly showered she found Ali on the couch, with the sandwiches and drinks on the table. She sat next to Ali and they began to eat while watching a movie. When they finished Ashlyn gathered up the plates and trash and threw it away.

 

"Hey Ash," Ali called out as she pulled the box out from her school bag, she waited for Ashlyn to sit back down and handed it over to her.

 

"What's this?" Ashlyn asked while opening it.

 

"You'll see." Ali replied giddily. 

 

Ali watched the happiness and excitement appear and spread on Ashlyn's face, "Aw baby it's great." Ashlyn leaned over and kissed her.

 

"That's not all, we can go and visit your family in NorCal. You know since you haven't seen them in a while. Plus I think it's a great anniversary gift." Ali said with a huge smiled.

 

"Our anniversary huh?" Ashlyn said.

 

"Oh my gosh, don't tell me you forgot." Ali said pain evident in her voice.

 

Ashpyn pulled back with a sigh, "Ali, I didn't-"

 

Ali stood up from the couch,  "Don't bother, Ashlyn."

 

Ashlyn knew when she heard her fullname rather than the shortened version that Ali usually called her, she was in trouble. She followed Ali off the couch and pulled her back to her.

 

"Ashlyn let go,  I'm not kidding."

 

Ashlyn laughed, "I'm not kidding either-"

 

"You're laughing at me! Let go." Ali frowned. 

 

"I'm laughing because you're being ridiculous right now. I didn't forget our anniversary, I wanted to take you to meet my parents for the first time, since you never actually have met them. I was just surprised that we were going to do the same thing." 

 

Ali groaned and let her forehead fall to Ashlyn's chest, "I'm a jerk."

 

"You're not a jerk, I probably should've explained first. Besides, you were like a cute angry kitten." Ashlyn said rubbing circles on her back.

 

"Can I make up for it?" Ali asked and pulling away.

 

"Sure, if you want to. Although I don't think you did anything wrong." Ashlyn's jaw dropped when she saw Ali unbuttoning her shirt and seeing the lace material underneath. 

 

"You still think I shouldn't make up for it?" Ali said with a smirk as she let her clothes fall to the ground, letting Ashlyn see the matching lace bra and panties.

 

Ashlyn lifted up Ali from behind her thighs causing Ali to wrap her legs around her waist. Ali giggled before Ashlyn caught her lips in a deep kiss. "You definitely need to make up for it." Ashlyn said while hurrying to the her bedroom. 

 


	28. Anniversary pt.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm getting back into the groove of updating this story :D

After making up, Ashlyn started packing up for their weekend with Ashlyn's family. They honestly wanted to spend more time making up but Ashlyn knew they had to get on the road now if they wanted to get there at a reasonable time. 

 

Ali had already informed her parents of her anniversary plans with Ashlyn a week prior to now,  and to her luck hsd agreed. She snapped out of thoughts when she noticed Ashlyn staring at her from her spot on her suitcase. 

 

"What?" Ali asked. 

 

Ashlyn shook her head and turned away, "It's nothing."

 

Ali stood and took a seat next to Ashlyn, "You know you can tell me what's on your mind right?"

 

"I'm just happy. I'm happy I get to be with you, makes feel lucky." Ashlyn smiled.

 

Ali smiled back, "You're cute and adorable. And I'm happy I get to be with you as well." Ali finished with a kiss that Ashlyn tried to deepen, but earned a disapproving pinch on the back from Ali.

 

"Owww babe."

 

"That's what you get for trying make us waste more time." Ali said with a finger wag. 

 

"Okay fine, let's stop by your house so you can grab your suitcase and say bye to your parents." Ashlyn said as she grabbed her keys and suitcase. Ali followed her out of the apartment making sure everything was locked and secured and hopped into the Jeep. 

 

~~~

 

They exited the car and went into Ali's house.

 

"Mom, Dad were home!" Ali called out.

 

Debb walked out from the kitchen wiping her hands on a kitchen towel, "Hey sweetie, you guys aren't on the road yet?"

 

"Not yet, I forgot my suitcase and I want to say bye in person." Ali said while hugging her mom.

 

"Well aren't you the sweetest. " Debb kissed her forehead and let go, "Let me call your father so he can say bye. Hello Ashlyn." she smiled and went up stairs. Ali followed her, except she headed to her own room to bring her suitcase down for Ashlyn to put in the car. 

 

Ken came down the stairs whole Ashlyn was outside, "I take it you two ate ready to go now hmm."

 

"Yep, I just wanted to drop by before leaving. "Alli said and Ashlyn walked inside nodding to Ken.

 

"Okay, you two be safe now. Ashlyn no texting or on your phone while you're driving. If you must do something then tell Ali to do it for you." Ken said sternly. 

 

Ashlyn nodded, "I hear you loud and clear sir."

 

"Good." Ken hugged his daughter and placed a kiss to hid forehead. He gave Ashlyn a squeeze on her shoulder.  "Call me when yall get there."

 

They agreed and set off on their destination. While Ashlyn drove Ali flipped through radio stations singing along and getting Ashlyn to sing along to a few. They also played the 'I Spy' game with passing cars, billboards, and objects. 

 

Ashlyn had to pull over a few times because Ali had to use the restroom or because she was hungry, and when they got to a gas station Ali refused to use the restroom because it was hideously disgusting; Ali being the queen she is. Ali also stated freaking out when she saw a few dead roaches in there, so after purchasing some food and gas Ashlyn went over to help her terrified girlfriend. 

 

"Al, you gotta use the restroom, it's not gonna get any better than this." Ashlyn informed. 

 

"This place is disgusting." Ali stood her ground.

 

Ashlyn ran her hand through her hair, "It's either this or you wait three more hours until we get to my parents house."

 

Ali stood there deep in thought,  "Okay." 

 

Ashlyn raised an eyebrow waiting for her answer. 

 

Ali groaned,  "I'll use this restroom."

 

Ashlyn nodded, "Just make sure you squat and use a lot of tissue, Ali." she said and went out to the car. Minutes later, Ali walked out of the gas station and into the car. 

 

They started up their drive again, Ali began talking about some of her days at school, she went on for a while before falling asleep. Ashlyn smiled at her and continued driving. 

 

Once they got to Ashlyn's house, she woke up Ali and carried the suitcases. They followed the cobblestone path up to the home and Ashlyn knocked. The door opened and revealed an older woman that looked like Ashlyn with glasses and a smile. She immediately engulfed both of them in a hug.

 

"Oh Ashlyn I can't believe you're here and you brought Alexandra with you. I'm Tammye, Ashlyn's mother." Ashlyn's mom said still hugging them. "And you didn't even call to tell me, Chris is my new favorite child."she finished with a slap to her daughter's arm.

 

Ali laughed at the interaction going on in front of her. Ashlyn gave Ali a peck and ushered her inside. Curious came down the stairs at a fast pace and bear hugged Ashlyn.

 

"What's up Ash! I haven't seen you since the summer." Chris said loudly

 

"Sup bubba" Ashlyn laughed giving him a fist bump.

 

"Sooo you're Hailey right, Ashlyn's girl?" Chris asked with his hand outstretched. 

 

"Ummm no." Ali replied and turned to her girlfriend with her arms crossed, "Who's Hailey?"

 

Ashlyn looked horrified, "I don't even know who Hailey is."

 

Tammye shook her head and walked to the kitchen, "I'm going start dinner."

 

Chris laughed at his sister's face, "Look at your face," Chris bent over laughing. 

 

"Babe don't believe him,  I honestly have NO idea who Hailey is." Ashlyn defend herself, Ali narrowed her eyes at her and followed Ashlyn's mom into the kitchen. "Way to go Chris, you made my girlfriend pissed off at me."

 

Chris wiped away his tears and tried to breathe right again, "Aw shit, Ali I was kidding." Ashlyn punched him in his arm, "Holy shit, Ash. It was a joke."

 

"You fucker." Ashlyn said cracking into a smile knowing that her brother got her good. 

 

"What's all this cussing?" Their grandmother said walking in.

 

"Grammy!" Ashlyn hugged her. "How you been."

 

Their grandmother hugged her back, "I've been good. Although, I haven't seen you since Thanksgiving. Where's this girl Ali you constantly talk about?"

 

"She's in the kitchen, she's angry with me." 

 

"What did you do?" Their grandmother asked.

 

"Nothing, it was Chris." Ashlyn pointed.

 

Their grandmother bonked Chris on the head, "You silly boy." and went into the kitchen. Ashlyn followed her inside and saw her explaining everything to Ali. 

 

Ali went over and hugged Ashlyn, "I'm sorry Ash, your brother sure knows how to play a joke."

 

"Yea, Chris sure knows how play them jokes. But let's eat."

 

After letting Tammye fill up their plates, they sat down to eat and talk. Chris started the embarrassing stories from when they were younger, Tammye and their grandmother joined in, and much to Ashlyn's dismay Ali was tearing up from laughing. After dinner and washing the dishes, they showered and went to bed.

 

"Soo how do you like my family?" Ashlyn asked while playing with Ali's hair as they laid in bed.

 

"I love them, they're funny and caring and sweet. I can see how you got all of those attributes." Ali replied. 

 

Ashlyn smiled at Ali's answered and pulled her closer to her body, "Good to know. We should sleep, the real fun happens tomorrow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I have to work on Hollywood Promises


	29. Anniversary pt.3 - Will You....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the last part to the Anniversary :)

Ali awoke to the smell of something good but almost smothering. She opened her eyes and immediately knew what happened, somehow in their sleep Ali went from her normal position on top of Ashlyn to on her back and Ashlyn's heavier frame drapped on her. Ali wouldn't normally mind Ashlyn on top of her in bed, but right Ashlyn felt like dead weight. 

 

"Ash...Ashlyn." Ali said softly but when she saw that Ashlyn was making no sign of waking up in the slightest. Ali figured she ought to try a different approach. Ali knew that Ashlyn would be mad about this but it was getting difficult to breathe, so Ali reached down under Ashlyn, slipped her hands into Ashlyn's loose sweat pants. Ali knew that Ashlyn didn't wear underwear when she slept, so she grabbed the skin where her thigh met her groin area. She pinched it between her fingernails, twisted it; Ashlyn groaned but still didn't move. 

 

Ali twisted the skin again tighter and tugged it a little, Ashlyn jerked up fully awake and howling in pain.

 

"Owww! Ali what the hell!?" Ashlyn yelled, not in an angry voice but in pain.

 

Ali yanked her hands out of Ashlyn's sweats, "Sorry babe, I just wanted to get off of me. And it's not like I don't like you on top but jeez are you heavy."

 

"You woke me up because I was on top of you?" Ashlyn asked with raised eyebrows. Ali shrugged leaning on her elbows, trying to squirm out from under her. Even though Ashlyn woke up, she was seated on Ali's waist. Ashlyn peered into her sweats and frowned. "I'm bleeding, Al." she pouted.

 

Ali couldn't lie, Ashlyn looked pretty darn cute with her almost puppy like pout. She leaned up and tugged on her Ashlyn's sweats so she could look inside; there was tiny blood but more redness as if she had got a piercing. 

 

Ali kissed Ashlyn, "You want me to make it feel better, you big baby." she said against Ashlyn's lips.

 

"Mmm" Ashlyn hummed. She pushed Ali on her back, holding her wrists in one hand and pulling them above her head. She used her other hand to raise up the extremely oversized shirt that Ali wore. She gave Ali a devious smile before ducking under her shirt. 

 

Ali giggled at the feeling of of Ashlyn's warm breath on her bare torso, but then she let out a loud moan when she felt Ashlyn's teeth on her nipple. She could feel Ashlyn's smile and her move over to her other nipple.

 

The sound of pounding on their on door rang through their room. "Hey! Try not to get frisky in there, gram made breakfast and then we're gonna get ready for the family barbecue. I'm giving you 5 minutes." Chris yelled on the other side of the door.

 

Ashlyn popped her head out of Ali's shirt and kissed her before getting off of. Ali let out a whine, and Ashlyn grinned. 

 

"You know a wise person once told me to take a cold shower and I'd be fine, I think you should follow that advice." Ashlyn winked.

 

Ali frowned and playfully hit her with the pillow before climbing out of bed and to the shower. Ashlyn followed her but Ali held up her finger, "Nuh uh, you stay here. I don't need anymore sexual frustration from you."

 

Ashlyn laughed and went downstairs into the kitchen, she kissed her mom and grandmother on the cheek and jumped on Chris' back, "Morning bro."

 

"Damn you're fat." Chris joked.

 

"Christopher, watch your mouth." Their mother warned.

 

"Sorry mom," Chris said sheepishly, "You're still fat though."

 

"Ashlyn, where's Ali?" Grandma Harris asked.

 

Ashlyn hopped off her brother's back, "She's taking a shower, she'll be down soon."

 

"Yea because you two were busy getting frisky this early morning." Chris snorted. 

 

"Not true" Ashlyn denied, "You interrupted us when it was getting good." Ashlyn whispered the last part.

 

Their mom and Grandma Harris finished making breakfast when Ali came down freshly showered. She said good morning and kissed Ashlyn's cheek. They started eating and Ali absolutely loved it. Although they were in California, Ashlyn's mom and Grandma Harris made a true Southern breakfast with flaky biscuits with on honey,  grits, bacon, sausage, and waffles.

 

After breakfast, Ali went into the kitchen to help wash up while Ashlyn and Chris  watched a football. "Hey, do hou guys need some help in here?"

 

Grandma Harris waved her off, "Don't worry about it Ali, you're  a guest here not to mention you're the one making my granddaughter as happy as she is now."

 

"Are you sure." Ali asked.

 

"I'm very sure Ali, but thank you for ofdering to help." 

 

Ali nodded and joined Ashlyn on the recliner by sitting in her lap to watch the game. Ashlyn happily wrapped her arms around Ali, she placed a kiss on her cheek and continued watching the game. Chris gagged and threw a pillow at them.

 

"Can I please watch my game in peace without all the lovey dovey stuff?" Chris joked.

 

"Piss off, Chris." Ashlyn laughed. 

 

They watched the game all the way to halftime until Tammye kicked them outside to help their dad bring in the food for the family barbecue. Chris and Ashlyn immediately took the heavier things to bring inside from the truck, leaving Ali to bring in drinks and lighter items.

 

When Ali went back out to get somemore items, she saw a grown man who Ali could only assume was Ashlyn's dad.

 

"Hi I'm-"

 

"Ali, I know. I'm Ashlyn's father, Mike. It's nice to finally meet 'the Ali', at first I thought my daughter made you up because you sounded a little to perfect, but now I see my that my daughter wasn't exaggerating." Mike engulfed Ali in a hug.

 

Ali smiled at the comforting welcome from Ashlyn's dad, "It's nice to meet you too."

 

"Oh don't worry about that stuff in the truck, my kids will get it." Mike laughed and led Ali back into the house. He kissed his wife hello and hugged his mother in law. "Hey Chris, get the rest of the stuff from the truck. And Ashlyn start prepping the food, we're having a lot of people over tonight."

 

"Got it pa!" Both Chris and Ashlyn yelled out.

 

~~~

 

People from Ashlyn's family started showing up to house, Ali was surprised when she saw her family and friends come in as well. She squeaked in joy when she saw Kyle come through the door.

 

"Oh my gosh! KYLE what are you doing here?!" Ali jumped up on her brother hugging him tightly.

 

"Hey babes," Kyle returned the hug and spinned her around a little bit.  "I decided to come home a little early since I finished my classes."

 

"I'm so happy you're here, I  missed you while you were at college."

 

"We Skype like everyday, dang B you are sooo needy." Kyle joked.

 

Ali playfully slapped his arm, and went over to say hello to her parents and friends. Everyone hung out, getting to know each other while Ashlyn, Chris, and Mike took turns manning the grill. 

 

Ali grabbed a couple of sodas for her friends and joined them on the couch. "Why didn't you guys tell me you were coming over?"

 

"Actually we did, but you were probably too busy fucking to check your phone." Megan answered while sipping her drink. She earned a bonk on the head from Grandma Harris, "Watch your mouth young lady."

 

Tobin and Kelley burst out laughing at her. "I always told you to stop being so crude. Now you have a reason to stop."

 

"Don't be mean Toby." Alex chastised. 

 

"I'm not, Megan has a horrible mouth and finally got in trouble for it. Surely you agree, right Lex?" Tobin defended. 

 

"You better listen to your girl Toby." Megan mocked,  she emphasized the nickname that Alex called her.

 

Tobin's face instantly blushed into a deep red color, she kept quiet and took a swig from her soda.

 

"Well for your information Megan, Me and Ash haven't done anything all weekend, so I probably just forgot to check my phone." Ali informed. 

 

"Suuure Ali," Kelley waggled her eyebrows, "We believe you."

 

Ali scoffed, "Believe me, we haven't done anything." she said almost grumpy like.

 

"This is what sex deprivation will do to you, people." Megan joked causing them to laugh, "Don't worry Kelley, you're next."

 

Kelley frowned and playfully shoved Megan, "You're asking for a butt kicking."

 

"See, I told you people. Someone needs to call Hope and fast, before she gets any worse." Megan laughed.

 

Kelley was about to hit Megan again until Ashlyn called everyone outside because the food was ready, giving Megan enougn time to avoid her hits and run out to the backyard.

 

"Meg is one heck of a piece of work."Alex said shaking her head and followed everyone outside.

 

Both family and friends loaded up their plates with food and continued to socialize with each other. They told embarrassing stories about each other and jokes. Some people were playing games and throwing in a little cheating every now and then, causing the atmosphere to feel incredibly homey and welcoming.

 

Ashlyn slid in beside Ali on the bench, "You having fun?"

 

"Of course, everyone is having a great time, how could I not." Ali grinned.

 

"I'm glad you are." Ashlyn replied.

 

"Do you want another water?" Ali asked noticing her empty bottle, "Besides, I thought you said this was a family barbecue?" Ali asked with a raised eyebrow while standing.

 

"Yea, thanks. And I didn't lie about it being a family barbecue." Ashlyn said as she stood.

 

"You should've said a joint family barbecue." Ali corrected. 

 

"Aren't you the technical one. However in this case I'm the correct one." Ashlyn smiled and got down on one knee.

 

"Oh my god.. Ash" Ali said from behind her hands.

 

"Ali, one could say that the way we met was anything but normal. The things we've been through were difficult and not easy by any means. But despite my mistakes, and past you've always been here for me. You've been a bright light that's  helped me find a new beginning where I thought I never could and you loved me regardless of any mistake I've made. There's not a fiber of my being that doesn't love you more than anything in this world and wants to keep loving you. When I said this was a family barbecue, I wasn't lying. I want our families to be joined together as one. So will you; Alexandra Blaire Krieger do me the greatest honor and happiness of getting to love you forvever? Will you marry me?" Ashlyn said, pulling out a small jewelry box and opened it, showing a diamond ring with a diamond set right in the middle and smaller ones on the band.

 

"Yes, oh my god yes! I would love to marry you Ashlyn." Ali exclaimed in hppiness through her tears.

 

Ashlyn grinned and slipped the ring on her finger before hoisting her up in her arms and giving her a hard and deep kiss. "I love you so much baby." Ashlyn said wiping Ali's tears away before her own started to fall.

 

"I love you even more." Ali said and kissed her again.

 

All the family and friends cheered and let the brand new engaged couple have their moment before going up and congratulating them. 

 

Ali hugged her family and friends. "Did you guys know?"

 

"Of course we did Honey, why else did you think we came here?" Debb said hugging her daughter.

 

"That ring is damn good." Kyle said while examining her new ring. "Just kidding B, I'm happy for you." he kissed her cheek.

 

Ken pulled her into a papa bear, "I know you're engaged and I'm more than happy for you and Ashlyn. But don't forget you will always be my baby girl."

 

Ali nodded, "I'll never forget dad."

 

"Good, now go back over to your fiancé." Ken smiled.

 

Ali gave her parents and Kyle one last hug before going over to Ashlyn, but made a detour to her friends first. 

 

"You guys knew didn't you." Ali smiled.

 

"Well duh, everyone here knew." Megan answered. "So when can I expect be the bridesmaid or the maid of honor? Because I can write a mean speech."

 

"I'll think about it." Ali joked.

 

"Dude, holy shit you're engaged. Man am I happy for you." Tobin said.

 

"I think you and Alex will probably be next." Kelley admitted and Ali nodded.

 

"Umm" Alex said looking at Tobin who was blushing hard, "Probably, but not to far ahead of you and Hope."

 

Tobin looked at Alex with a smile, "Yup, Alex is right."

 

"Go kiss your woman, Ali. You're spending too much time with us." Megan shooed her.

 

Ali went over to Ashlyn and kissed her. "Hey."

 

"You like your ring?" Ashlyn asked and gave her peck.

 

"Of course Ash, it's beautiful. But I love you even more."

 

"Mmm I love you're answer." Ashlyn said against her lips.

 

Chris pulled them apart and put Ali over his shoulder spinning around, "Welcome to family Ali!"

 

"Haha put me down Chris." Ali laughed and tugged on his hair a little. He put Ali down only after overreacting about her tugging on his hair. She received more hugs from Ashlyn's parents and Grandma Harris.

 

The barbecue continued on well into the night,  until a few people got a little drunk and everyone decided it was time to start heading home. The Harris' cleaned up the backyard and wrapped up any leftovers placing them on the fridge. Ashlyn had paid for a hotel room beforehand, just for the night, so her and Ali went there after cleaning up at the house.  

 

Ali showered while Ashlyn put the bags into the room. While she Ali was rinsing off, she felt arms wrap around her waist and kisses on her neck. "Mmm hey Ash."

 

"We never got to finish from the morning." Ashlyn turned Ali around and kissed her hard.

 

"Let's take a shower finish first." Ali smiled pulling away. 

 

They showered and fooled around in the shower for a while before Ashlyn carried Ali out and to the bed before getting on top of her. She pulled Ali's hands over her head just like in the morning, Ashlyn used her free hand to reach under her and softly caressed Ali's breast. She leaned down and captured one of Ali's nipples in her mouth causing Ali to squirm and try to free her hands from Ashlyn's hold.

 

"Ash, let go of my hands." Ali panted

 

Ashlyn looked up at Ali and shook her head, "This is all about you tonight, Alex."

 

Ali smiled at Ashlyn calling her the name that her family usually called her. Ashlyn continued her movement on Ali's body, she kissed, caressed and whispered 'I love you' to every inch of skin she touched. She wanted to make sure that Ali knew and could feel how much she loves her. She reached down between Ali's legs and touched her softly, Ali's breath and panting quickened. Ashlyn continued to touch her, not letting Ali's hands go until she pleaded again.

 

"Please Ash" Ali said breathlessly. 

 

Ashlyn complied, and Ali immediately pulled Ashlyn down in a deep kiss. Ashlyn continued to tease her until Ali gave a sharp but gentle tug of her hair. "Quit teasing me, Ash."

 

Ashlyn smiled and and took Ali's left hand in hers, "I'll never get tired of seeing this on your finger." she said with a kiss to it.

 

"Good because I'll never get tired of wearing it." Ali replied.

 

Ashlyn kissed up Ali's jawline to her ear and then ghosted her lips over Ali's. She entered Ali with two fingers. Ali gasped and Ashlyn caught it in a hard kiss, she moved her fingers at a good pace; not too fast and not to slow. Ali dug her nails into Ashlyn's back and broke free of the kiss to get air.

 

"Oh god...Ash keep going." Ali moaned.

 

Ashlyn brought her other hand down to circle Ali's clit, her back arched at the touch. Ashlyn increased her pace until she could feel Ali tighten around her fingers. She moved down to capture Ali's clit in her mouth suckimg hard and added another finger amd increased the pace of her fingers. Ali came with a loud shout of Ashlyn's name in pure ecstasy. 

 

Ashlyn withdrew her fingers and kissed up Ali's body to her lips. "Hey baby."

 

"We're engaged." Ali grinned and kissed back.

 

"Yes we are, can you believe it?" Ashlyn asked spooning Ali from behind. 

 

Ali made sure to get as close to Ashlyn as she could, because she loved the feeling of her so close. "I can definitely believe it,  although I didn't expect you to propose today. But believe me, I wouldn't change a thing."

 

"I love you Alex, so much." Ashlyn nuzzled into Ali's shoulders and hair.

 

Ali smiled, "You've told me that like a hundred times already today. But I love you too."

 

"I'll never stop telling you either." 

 

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Ali tilted her head to kiss Ashlyn before falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed :D


	30. College Problems pt.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Throwing a little angst into the mix ;)

Three months had passed since Ashlyn proposed to Ali. They were basically on cloud nine since their engagement and decided that the wedding wouldn't take place until Ali graduated college or during her senior year. Ali hadn't decided which college she was going to attend yet. Although, UCLA was always a great choice because it was close to home, there were plenty of other colleges in different states offering her scholarships. 

Ali and her friends decided that they all wanted to attend the same university if they could, but Ali also wanted to stay close to Ashlyn since they're engaged.

Ali and Ashlyn had gotten in their fair share of arguments about. Usually Ashlyn wanted to be supportive of whatever college Ali picked, but whenever she would see Ali come in with loads of college pamphlets from different states, she couldn't help but feel a little bitter. And that's exactly what happened this morning before Ali went to school and Ashlyn went to work.

Their morning had started out fine like it usually did. Ali stayed over on a weekend and woke up on Monday to get ready for school. Ashlyn was already awake and showered, and had breakfast cooking. Ali showered and ate breakfast, she thought that now would be a good time to bring up her many college choices. So she placed some of the pamphlets on the table, nudging them closer to Ashlyn.

"What's this?" Ashlyn took a drink from her coffee mug.

"Those are some of the colleges that are recruiting me, you know since I'm doing cheer." Ali answered and forked some of eggs.

"Is that so" Ashlyn picked them up, she scanned over the schools. There were some in California but there were plenty from other states; far states. Ashlyn decided at this point she was going to have to chose her words carefully so it didn't seem like she was against her fiancé's choices. "So which ones are you looking at?"

"Well UCLA is always a choice. They have a good soccer program snd the cheer team is good as well. But Penn State, UVA, or even UNC Chapel Hill seems good as well." Ali answered sipping her orange juice. 

"I like UCLA or maybe even Santa Clara. Those other schools are too far."

"They're not that far, besides I could always visit like Kyle does."

Ashlyn scoffed in disbelief, "Do you really think you'll be able buy a plane ticket from North Carolina or wherever every time you want to visit? That costs a lot of money."

"I know it costs money." Ali deadpan. "Besides, I'll figure out any flight arrangements if I attend a college in a different state."

"You can't say that, Ali. You need to have a plan, not figure it out as you go." Ashlyn picked up the dishes and washed them.

"I haven't even picked a school yet!"

"Go to UCLA, it's close to your family." Ashlyn said.

Ali grabbed her purse and school bag, "My parents understand if I want to go to a different state, ehy can't you? What if my friends don't want to go to UCLA? We promised we'd stick together."

"You will always make new friends, Al. I'm not saying to give your current ones up, but you can't base your decisions off of them."

"Why are you so opposed to me leaving California for college?" Ali asked fed up with Ashlyn at the moment.

"Why do you want to leave so badly? UCLA is perfectly fine for you and your friends. You wouldn't be far away from your family or me." Ashlyn said.

"So this is all about me leaving you?! I thought you would be supportive of what I want to do!" Ali shouted.

"I am supportive of your decisions, Alex. But are you forgeting that we're engaged, that you're my fiancé, my family now? Or do you really not care about that?" Ashlyn asked with hurt evident in her voice. 

"Ashlyn it's not that. I love you and I'll still love you even in a different state. Why can't you just be happy for me?" Ali replied.

"I am happy that all these colleges want you to attend but it feels like you are entirely hell bent on leaving me for four years. Do you know how hard long distance is? It crushes relationships sometimes."

"Are you saying that I'll cheat? After everything that's happened between us, you think I'll cheat on you?" Ali questioned. 

"What? No. I just don't get why you are skipping over a perfectly qualified college that's pretty close by, to go to some college a hundred of miles away!" Ashlyn said frustrated. 

"Many people travel away to go to qualified schools, I'm not the first person to do it." Ali reinforced. 

"You could go to UCLA where they have a good soccer team and program for Tobin and Megan, and they're recruiting you to cheer, Alex and Kelley could join you there. You'd even see Kyle on campus, and you could visit me or your parents anytime you want!" Ashlyn raised her voice, letting her anger build up.

"I'm not going to argue about this with, Ashlyn." Ali said walking towards the door.

"I don't want to argue either, but I feel like I'm walking in circles with you, right now." Ashlyn stated.

"Because you're not caring about what I want! You're basically telling me what do because it's what you want!" Ali shouted. 

"Thats not true, Alex." Ashlyn said.

"Whatever." Ali walked down to her car, throwing her stuff inside. "I have to get to school or else I'll be late."

Ashlyn sighed, she hated fighting with Ali, it didn't matter who was "right" it just always felt wrong to fight with her. Ashlyn held open her door and leaned in to kiss Ali bye but Ali turned her head at the last moment causing Ashlyn to kiss her cheek instead. "Bye baby, be safe please."

Ali nodded, got into her car. "Bye Ashlyn, I'll see you after school."

Ashlyn watched her drive off with a defeated look before getting into her own car, and heading to work.

~~~

"Whoa, that's one hell of a fight." Megan said after listening to Ali explain what happened in the morning.

"She kinda has a point though." Tobin added through a mouthful of French fries. 

"How so" Ali huffed looking at her phone because of a missed call among missed texts from Ashlyn, she pushed her phone back into her purse and ignore it. "She clearly doesn't care about what I want, or what I want to do in the future."

"Well for starters, UCLA already tried recruiting us. None of us have committed to the school yet, but it has everything we would want. We're close to our family, each other, and you'd have Kyle on campus with you. Not to mention you would be pretty close to Ashlyn. Isn't that good?" Tobin reasoned.

"That's exactly what Ashlyn said." Ali mumbled.

"Well shit, you got mad a her for no reason then." Kelley added.

"I feel horrible now." Ali groaned.

"Premarital disagreements are bound to happen. You guys have been arguing about this for far too long. Especially when the answer was said so many times." Alex informed and took a drink from Tobin's soda.

Megan nodded in agreement, "You're gonna have to resolve this, and before you ask how; it means stop ignoring her calls and texts." Megan pointed to Ali's vibrating phone, "And say you're sorry."

"Well what about you and Hope, Kel. You guys are doing long distance and ya'll seem fine to me. How is it any different from what I want to do?" Ali asked.

"Hope and I aren't too far from each other, she's in Seattle and I'm in California. Plus she said she was planning on transfering back to Cali. But we've had our fights before and they're definitely not fun. I wouldn't risk long distance relationship, especially with your fiancé." Kelley answered.

"Okay, okay. You guys are right. I don't know why I was being such a jerk to her." Ali decided. 

"And just in time too," Megan said when the bell rang. They cleaned up their trash and went to their next classes.

~~~

When school eneded, Ali was extremely apprehensive about going to Ashlyn's apartment after basically giving her the cold shoulder all day. But she sucked up her fear and drove to Ashlyn's apartment. She was surprised when she didn't see Ashlyn at home, since she had after school cheer practice she thought Ashlyn would be home before her.

"I guess she's pretty mad at me. Can't say I blame her though." Ali somberly said to herself. She decided to make Mac n' Cheese for both of them, after she finished cooking, she took a bowl for herself and started eating while watching random TV shows. By the time she was finished, Ashlyn still wasn't home. Ali leaned over and checked the clock which displayed 5:35pm. Ali sighed and cleaned up, she laid back on the couch and fell asleep.

When Ali awoke, she found herself in Ashlyn's bed but she had no recollection of going there before falling asleep. She was about to go to sleep but heard one of the dressers close, she looked up and saw Ashlyn slipping on a shirt.

"Hey Ash." Ali said quietly. 

Ashlyn turned around, "Hey."

Ali knew Ashlyn was reserved and probably angry right now. "Ash, about this morning-"

Ashlyn shook her head, "I don't want to argue with you right now." she started walking over to the kitchen.

Ali quickly jumped out of bed and noticed that she wasn't in her school clothes but some of Ashlyn's pj pants and a t shirt. She followed Ashlyn to the kitchen, "Ash I don't want to fight either. I wanted to tell you I'm sorry for how I acted in the morning, it wasn't fair for me to do that to you especially when you only had my best interests in mind."

"You ignored me All day. You didn't answer my texts or my calls, I bet you probably didn't even listen to any of my voicemails. You didn't even let me kiss you bye as you went to school. And I could understand if this happened once but it's like you've been purposely bringing this subject up to piss me off." Ashlyn stated and took the reheated bowl of Mac n' Cheese out of the microwave. 

Ali hung her head down because what Ashlyn said was true. But she never liked hurting Ashlyn, not one bit. "Please, Ash. I know you're mad at me but please know that I'm extremely sorry. You know I never ever want to hurt you, I don't even know why I was so stubborn like this."

"Thank you." Ashlyn said. Ali smiled thinking that Ashlyn was accepting her apology but it quickly fell when Ashlyn raised the bowl of food up. Ashlyn sat at the dinner table and started eating, "Are you going to stay over?"

"I don't know if you want me to." Ali mumbled. 

"It's not up to me. I don't want to make you do what I want." Ashlyn said referring to their fight in the morning.

"I'll stay." Ali said. Ashlyn nodded and washed her bowl, she grabbed a beer from the fridge and sat down to watch a football game she recorded earlier. Ali joined her on the couch and cuddled in her side, but Ashlyn made no attempt to pull her closer. 

Once the game finished Ashlyn stood from the couch and headed to her bedroom, she pulled off her shirt and climbed into bed after brushing her teeth. Ali followed suit since she had a toothbrush at her apartment, she took off the pajama pants leaving her in the t shirt and panties and climbed in with Ashlyn.

Ashlyn was laying on her back with her arms behind her head. Ali laid her head on Ashlyn's chest and drapped her arm around her waist. Ali placed a kiss to Ashlyn's collarbone, "Goodnight babe."

"Goodnight Alex." Ashlyn responded.


	31. College Problems pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last part to College Problems :p

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol I tried to post this chapter and didn't even notice that I left the year on 2014, I'm a goof xp

Ali awoke feeling hotter than usual, she was surprised because California was receiving a bit of a cold front in January. She felt hands running through her hair and the scent that could only belong to Ashlyn. She felt lips brush the side of her forehead, and heard soft singing coming lulling her back asleep.

 

Ali saw bright, flashing lights ranging from blue, red, and white. Loud sirens were blaring through her ears but she couldn't understand what was going on. Ali noticed that she was standing in a sea of people; all with concern etched on their faces. They were conversing among themselves but Ali was only able to catch bits and pieces. 

 

"What happened?" Ali asked as she pushed through the crowds of people but received no answer from them. When she made it through, a police officer held her back.

 

"I'm sorry ma'am but you can't be here." the officer stated.

 

"Why, what happened?" Ali asked again. Her eyes fell on the scene for the first time and dread passed through her body.

 

There was a silver Jeep totaled and flipped over, no bodies were inside but there was a body lying inside of an unzipped body bag. Ali immediately recognized it as Ashlyn, tears sprang into her eyes and she pushed past the officer and over to the wreck. On closer inspection confirmed Ali's fear; it was of course Ashlyn lying there lifeless. She bent down to see if her eyes were deceiving her, she touched Ashlyn's face hoping for a reaction; but got none.

 

The officer caught up to Ali and pulled her away. "Ma'am, I told you you're not supposed to be this close."

 

Ali shook him off, "That's my FIANCÉ!"

 

The officer's eyes filled with sympathy for her, "I'm sorry for your loss, ma'am. My name is officer Cole, what happened was your fiancé was heading down the intersection to Penn State. My guess is she was headed there because it's visitors time to see their loved ones; you know with no classes going on. But as she was driving a man in his tanker truck hit her on the passenger side but still flipped the vehicle. The um EMT says that she...." Officer Cole swallowed the lump in his throat, "The EMT says she died on impact. Ma'am I'm extremely sorry for your loss."

 

Ali let her tears fall for the first time as she saw a paramedic taking Ashlyn away. She understood what the officer explained to her, Ashlyn was travelling to Penn State to visit her. She tried to run over to her, but Officer Cole pulled her back shaking his head. "No, let me go! Ashlyn! Ashlyn!"

 

Ali woke up drenched in sweat and in Ashlyn's arms.

 

"Shh baby, I'm right here." Ashlyn said trying to soothe her.

 

Ali instantly calmed at Ashlyn's touch. She felt Ashlyn remove something warm from her forehead and replace it with something cool and soft. Ashlyn pulled the both of them into a sitting position, hugging Ali closer to her.

 

"I thought you died, Ash. They said you were coming to visit me while I was at college. And some man hit you." Ali sniffled. 

 

"It was a dream, baby. Okay. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere." Ashlyn answered. 

 

"But I saw you, I saw your body and the ambulance." Ali began to sob. 

 

Ashlyn laid Ali down, she pulled the blankets over her and got up from the bed. Ali grabbed the waistband of Ashlyn's shorts before she could leave the bed.

 

"Please don't leave." Ali said in small voice, "Ash, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

 

"I'm not leaving you, I'm going to make you some soup. You're burning up." Ashlyn said taking notice of the already warm washcloth on Ali's forehead. "Just hold on."

 

Ali nodded, and watched Ashlyn walk out to the kitchen. Ali tried to sit up but her body felt tired, so she settled for taking a quick nap. Ashlyn came in with a tray containing chicken noodle soup, a bowl of fruit, and a glass of water. She sat down next to Ali, placing the tray on the bed side. 

 

"Come on baby, you have to wake up and eat something." Ashlyn brushed some of Ali's hair from her sweaty forehead. 

 

"Ash," croaked.

 

Ashlyn sat Ali up against the headboard and grabbed the tray.

 

"I feel like crap." Ali chuckled but led to coughing. 

 

Ashlyn patted her back, "Yea, you're running a fever. I'm guessing it's a something running around schools. I called in at work so I could stay and take care of you."

 

Ali nodded and start eating the soup. Even though Ashlyn was here, Ali wasn't sure if she was still angry at her. So she decided to eat her soup in silence and not ruin the calmness they had at the moment.

 

Ashlyn could clearly see what was running through her fiancé's mind. She wasn't mad anymore, all the anger and frustration flew completely out the window when she felt Ali's body extremely hot as they slept. All Ashlyn knew is that she needed to take care of Ali and that was it.

 

"Hey, I'm not mad anymore. You come first, no matter what. Now eat up." Ashlyn said breaking the silence and turned on the TV in her room.

 

"I'm really sorry though. I didn't mean all those things I said. You were right; UCLA is my best option. I'd be close to you, my family and friends,  not to mention the good programs they're willing to offer me." Ali said still looking at her bowl of soup. She felt Ashlyn's arm come around her shoulder and into her side.

 

"It's fine Ali, really. I never wanted to force you to do anything you didn't want, but it felt like you wanted to leave me for some reason. I don't know how to explain it." Ashlyn shrugged. 

 

"I understand what you're saying. We're engaged and I should've been thinking about what should best for the both of us. I just kept thinking about travelling to another state and having some amazing experience there but I failed to think about how it would affect you." Ali replied.

 

"It's my fault." Ashlyn sighed. "You're a young woman and instead of thinking about how much freedom you're going to have in college, you have to think about an engagement."

 

"That doesn't matter. I love you and you love me as well, our engagement is a great thing and I'm hoping you're not trying to tell me you're regretting it." Ali said with a hard look.

 

"I don't regret it, I swear. But sometimes I feel like I'm putting unnecessary burdens on you that you wouldn't have normally had to deal with." Ashlyn answered, "Just forget it, I shouldn't be putting this on you while you're sick."

 

"Ashlyn.." Ali started.

 

"Just eat, baby." Ashlyn said before getting up, "I'm gonna head over to the grocery store, I'm low on food. If you need anything don't hesitate to call me, okay."

 

Ali nodded, "But...what if I just want you here."

 

"I'll be back in 20 minutes tops. My fridge looks like a frat house just ransacked it, so I need to stock up." Ashlyn placed a soft kiss to Ali's forehead and changed into some jeans and a long sleeve shirt. "It seems like your fever is breaking, there's still some soup in the pot but call me if you need anything."

 

"Okay."

 

Ashlyn grabbed her keys and left the room. Ali knew Ashlyn was gone when she heard the front door close. 

 

Within 10 minutes, Ali finished both soup and fruit and decided that it was time for her to shower, since she sweated through her clothes. She placed the bowls in the sink, knowing that if Ashlyn saw her washing them she would have a little fit. Ali checked her phone for the first time since waking up, she had plenty of texts from her friends. She sent a quick message to her friends telling them that she's fine, and began to shower.

 

Ali finished her shower and changed into Ashlyn's clothes, and padded into the kitchen to ladle the rest of the soup into a bowl. When she hopped up on the counter to eat, Ashlyn came through the front door carrying handfuls of grocery bags.

 

"Geez, it's chilly out there." Ashlyn placed the bags on the table and started putting them in their correct places.

 

Ali watched her, not sure whether to help or stay where she was. "Do you need some help?"

 

"Nuh uh, I got it. I want you to get all the rest that you can, so you can get better." 

 

"But I feel fine, Ash." Ali said honestly. 

 

Ashlyn walked over and felt her forehead, she mumbled something to herself and cupped Ali's cheek. "You're not running a fever anymore, but you're still a little warm. Don't worry about this stuff, I got it."

 

Ali let out a huff, "Ashlyn" she whined. 

 

Ashlyn continued to put the food items up while Ali whined.

 

"You know I'll never regret you proposing to me. It was one of the best moments of my life, and I never want you to think that it's a burden to me." Ali said, watching Ashlyn from her seat on the counter.

 

"Ali..." 

 

"No, I never want you to ever second guess us. And I know you probably don't mean too, but when it happens I want you to know that I love you more than anything. Nothing you did or do will ever be a problem. I made the mistake of being selfish when I should've never done that, and Im extremely sorry for it." Ali stated.

 

Ashlyn smiled to herself while putting things in the fridge, she turned around to Ali with a grin. "You're perfect you know that?"

 

"So we're okay?" Ali asked.

 

"We're more than okay. Sometimes I guess I just feel like a huge mess up, and that one morning you'll wake up and see that I'm not the person you want to be with." Ashlyn kicked the fridge closed. "But then I think back to when you're sleeping in my arms at night or when we're just hanging out with your friends or our family but it really feels like just the two us. I realize that I'm being a complete idiot and I need you to snap me back my sense, which you do wonderfully."

 

"You're a real big teddy bear you know that? And a huge sap. But I love every part you." Ali smiled and hopped off the counter walking over to Ashlyn wrapping her arms around her neck. Ashlyn gladly placed her hands on Ali's waist and let her kiss her. But pulled away in fake horror.

 

"Eww babe, you're still sick." Ashlyn laughed.

 

Ali gave her neck a slap, "Shut it you big baby and kiss me."

 

Ashlyn happily agreed to Ali's command and kissed her again, making the both of them forget any insecurities.


	32. College Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really know all that much about college football, sooo I kept it short x)

It was the end of the school year, Ali and all her friends had graduated and already committed to UCLA. Ali of course took Ashlyn to prom as her date, Alex took Tobin because they finally had the courage to tell each other their feelings, Kelley was surprised when Hope flew in from Seattle to attend it with her, and Megan had plenty of angry girls who she promised that she would take to prom. Prom was extremely awkward since Ashlyn was a former teacher that came as her former student's date, but they were able to put it aside and have fun at prom with her friends anyways. After prom, they did the typical go to a hotel and get lucky, but since everyone were in relationships no one minded. 

When summer came around they spent most of it hanging out at Tobin's parent's beach house; correctly this time. Ashlyn joined them and even Kyle, although Kyle spent most of his time with his new found boyfriend; Colin. Ashlyn was by far the best surfer of the group but Kyle and Tobin came in close second. They barbecued, had mini bonfires, and sometimes sat outside late at night watching the stars.

But like all summers they come to end. Although the summer wasn't over, Ali and her friends had to leave early for college to start cheer and soccer training. 

Ali was currently at her parents house packing suitcases and boxes of things to bring to her dorm room. Ali didn't want to leave, she'd miss her family too much. And even though she wouldn't be far from them, she couldn't help but feel this way.

"Hey babe?" Ashlyn asked from her spot on Ali's bed, snapping Ali out of her thoughts.

"What's up."

"What are you thinking about? You look like you might cry right now." Ashlyn sat up.

"It's just... I'm going to miss you guys. I'm going to miss driving over to your apartment or waking up to my parents making breakfast. UCLA isn't far but it's not home." Ali sighed and stopped her packing.

"I know it's hard, but believe me it'll be fun, and before you know it you'll forget about all these sad thoughts you're having." Ashlyn said.

"I hope you're right." Ali mumbled. 

"Alexandra, honey let's go. We have to drop you off on time you know." Ken called out from downstairs. 

"Alright babe it's showtime. And don't tell me you're not done packing because I laid here and watched you refold your entire suitcase four times." Ashlyn grabbed most of the boxes and went downstairs. Ali laughed and followed her to the car.

Ali spent the entire car ride holding onto Ashlyn's arm and leaning her head on Ashlyn's shoulder, while they both watch the scenery through the window. Sometimes Ashlyn, Kyle, and Ken would have conversations about cars or some sports team. Debb didn't like to hear them drawl on about sports or cars so she brought up a conversation with Ali about makeup, celebrities, and clothing. 

When they arrived at the school Ali was amazed at how big and beautiful the campus was. They spotted Ali's friends with Hope waiting outside their dormitory, Ali waved them down and let Kelley introduce everyone to Hope. Everyone went up into their rooms and started unpacking with their families. After they finished, they said their goodbyes which wasn't short on tears and runny noses. 

Ashlyn stayed a little behind, telling Ken and Debb that she'd catch up and went over to Ali. "I know this is incredibly sudden but I wanted to know if you'd like to move in with me whenever you have breaks from school. You know since you already have a key to my place and you visit or stay over a lot-"

"Of course I'd move in with you, and you're cute when you babble." Ali laughed and sealed their new living arrangements with a kiss.

Ashlyn wiped away mock sweat and blew a sigh of relief, "Have fun in college babe, but not too much fun, at least not without me."

"Don't worry babe, I won't." Ali gave her another kiss before pushing her away. "Now go before I put you in my closet and don't let you leave." Ashlyn gave her another kiss goodbye before leaving.

~~~

**3 months later**

Ali and her friends had gotten accustomed to college life, they made a lot of friends from both soccer team and cheer squad, and just around campus. They had started classes and were passing them pretty well. Ali would see Kyle around campus a lot and wasted no time hanging out with him. She always made sure to make time to call or Skype with Ashlyn and her parents, they would talk about Ali's day or anything interesting that happened.

Currently, Ali was Skyping with Ashlyn at night.

"So on a scale from 0 to 10, how excited are you." Ashlyn asked.

"A 10 hands down, tomorrow is the home opener for the football team and it's gonna be on ESPN. Holy crap me, Alex, and Kelley are going to be on TV." Ali squealed in a soft voice since Megan was asleep already.

"Well I'm proud of you, baby. I'll make sure to watch just for you." Ashlyn smiled.

"Now I have to make sure that I don't mess up." Ali joked. "I miss you babe."

"I miss you too, if not more. But I know you're having fun so it's fine."

"Why can't you become a college professor?" Ali groaned, "Then I could see you everyday in person and not through some computer screen. Computer pixels don't do you any justice."

Ashlyn chuckled, "Don't worry I'll come up and visit soon. Now go to sleep, you have class at 9am right? And it's 12 am, not to mention you have an early practice with cheer team."

"Ugh, you're right" Ali blew a kiss to the screen, "Goodnight babe, I love you."

Ashlyn acted as if she caught the kiss and tucked it into her shirt pocket, "Love you too baby, sweet dreams."

Ali logged off and climbed into bed, quickly falling asleep. 

The next morning, Ali, Alex, and Kelley were up early with the Bruins' cheer squad practicing for the first game of the football season. They ran through the entire routine, if anyone messed up then they would start from the beginning all over again. Megan, Tobin, and Hope came out to support them, and Megan also came to check the girls out. After practice, Ali headed to her Biology class, which she had with two of her newly made friends; Noah and Samuel, Sam for short.

Noah was your typical lazy and party college student, he wasn't all that good in his classes but he definitely made up for it with his hilarious character. He never failed to join Ali and Sam for a study group when a test came up, because he never took notes. Anyone with eyes could tell that Noah liked Ali, but she had explained to him early on that she was engaged and very much in love with her fiancé. Noah of course understood and promised to never overstep his boundaries or disrespect Ali's relationship, but his little schoolboy crush was always there. Sam was a normal guy on campus that played for the school tennis team, and was extremely good to say the least. He was an attractive guy, but surprisingly had problems talking to women; since he was shy.

Halfway into the bring hour and a half lecture, Professor Levi handed out their tests that they had taken a week earlier, Ali and Sam had gotten high 80s. However Noah's grade was a little different, by no means was Noah a good Biology student, so when he saw the 70 he nearly exploded with happiness. 

Noah kissed the side of Ali's and Sam's head's, "Oh my goodness I love the both of you."

Ali slapped him away, "You're ridiculous."

"Whaaa, you guys are the reason I passed. Share yall Einstein brain with me." Noah said hooking arms around the both of them.

Sam just laughed, "Keep the praise coming Noah, I love it."

Professor Levi continued on with his lesson before giving them the homework assignment and letting them go for the day.

~~~

**4 Hours Later**

The UCLA campus was in high spirits because of the game today, even though they were going against Oregon; whom are a very great team, they were still ecstatic. The campus was filled with students and non students within hours. Face painting, t shirt giveaways, and other school spirit we're taking place on the school grounds.

The cheerleaders were already getting ready to go out on the field in front of a sold crowd of thousands.

"Hey Ali!" MacKenzie the head cheer captain called out.

"Yes!?" Ali looked up from lacing up her shoes.

"I have someone here for you, but make this quick." MacKenzie winked, "They're in the office."

Ali nodded and went over to the cheer office, "Hello?"

"Hey baby." Ashlyn said wrapping her hands around Ali's waist.

"Oh my goodness, how did you get here?!" Ali asked kissed her hard.

"Mmm, UCLA isn't far from where I live so I came and so did your parents; they're in the stands. And I had to pay a littla extra for them to let me in here." Ashlyn chuckled.

"Well I'm extremely glad that you did." Ali gave Ashlyn another passionate kiss before pulling away, "Meet the girls before they kick you out of our locker room." she dragged Ashlyn into the changing room.

"Guys this is my fiancé, Ashlyn Harris." Ali introduced with pride and kissed her cheek.

All of the girls cheered, whooped, and said some dirty phrases. Ashlyn met all of the cheer girls before running back to her seat in the stadium. After teasing Ali while everyone got dressed, MacKenzie led them out to start the cheer as the school football team came through.

~~~

At the end of the game, both the Bruins and the Oregon Ducks played hard but came to draw at 24-24. The UCLA crowd cheered louder than ever, screamed chants, and stomped on the bleachers. The cheerleaders pumped the crowd up by doing one last cheer before heading back in. Ali, Alex, and Kelley showered and changed before going outside to see their girlfriends. Ali's parents had texted how proud they were of her, but had to heat home since Kyle got sick at the game; aka he ate too many nachos and spewed his guts everywhere. Ali laughed at her brother amd tucked her phone away when she saw their girlfriends come into sight. 

"You guys were awesome." Tobin said coming up to them. "But especially you Lex." she whispered in Alex's ear.

Alex gave Tobin a kiss to the cheek, "Thanks Toby."

Hope spinned Kelley around while kissing all over her face, "I'm dating an actress." she cheesed.

"It was just cheering babe," Kelley blushed.

"I'm sooo happy that you got to come and see me today." Ali said.

Ashlyn placed her hands on Ali's waist, "I wouldn't have missed it for the world."

"Okay, okay enough of the damn cutesy mushy stuff. Gosh I feel like a goddamn 7th wheel over here. Let's just go over to the local bar that we're invited to, so I can get drunk and find a girl for tonight." Megan groaned.

"You are not bringing a girl to our dorm." Ali said with a stern look.

"If you get to bring Ashlyn into our dorm, then I need a girl to block to block ya'll out when you two decide to get all freaky in the sheets." Megan pointed out.

Ali gasped in disbelief while Ashlyn just laughed loudly, which got her a swift hit to the side. 

"Oww, really babe? You have to admit it was funny." Ashlyn said rubbing her side.

"Just for that, whatever thoughts or plans you had of us getting freaky in the sheets just got thrown out the window." Ali huffed and walked over to Alex and Tobin. 

"I figured as much when you punched me." Ashlyn mumbled which in turn got her a glare from Ali.

"Let's just head over to the bar, guys. We're not even drunk yet and you two are fighting." Hope stated.

"Ali's definitely not drinking." Ashlyn informed. 

"Who are you, my parents? You know what nevermind, let's go." Ali said. Ashlyn didn't bother to respond, she decided maybe her fiancé needed to blow off some steam because of demanding college classes.

Hope nodded and led the group to what was going to be an over packed local bar with college students and alcohol.


	33. Bar Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things become tense at the bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :D

As the group of girls made their way over to the local bar called Jim's Barrel, they could already hear the copious amounts of people filling the bar. Hope led them inside and to a good spot even though it was crowded. Hope and Ashlyn went over to get drinks, all drinks were free tonight because of the football game, but after 3 rounds you had to start paying; Jim had to make somehow on these popular nights.

When Hope and Ashlyn left, some of the football team went over to their table with drinks in hand.

"What's up girls, you three were freaking hot out there. Me and my boys here have some drinks if yall want it." The head quarterback; Daniel said, clearly attempting to flirt with them.

"Of course they want it." Megan gave Ali, Alex, and Kelley a look to let him flirt with them so they could get a few free drinks out him and his friends. Kelley laughed at Megan's face because she could tell that Megan was serious, Ali and Alex rolled their eyes at Megan's antics.

They accepted Daniel's drinks and allowed him and his friends; Jaxton and Tyler to have a seat. They talked for a while while drinking. It wasn't like the girls had never tried alcohol, but it wasn't like they could hold their alcohol either. Tobin started to slow down on her drink when she felt herself getting a little tipsy. Megan finished two shots of Whiskey and was on her first bottle of beer, but still didn't feel any effects of it. Ali and Alex were the main lightweights of the group. they were still nursing their first drink but giggling a whole lot. Kelley took it upon herself to make sure no one did anything stupid. 

Ashlyn and Hope finally made their way back to the table with waters, sodas, and a pitcher of beer(for themselves), after pushing their way through the crowds of people trying to a get a drink. They both noticed the addition of the football players but decided not to do anything.

"Hey, what took ya'll so long?" Kelley asked in being the first one to notice them.

"We had to fight our way through to get to the bar." Hope leaned down to kiss her girlfriend while placing the drinks down. It seemed like a normal kiss but Hope was really making sure that the football players knew not to try anything with Kelley.

Ashlyn draped an arm around Ali, "Hey baby, who's the guys?"

Ali just giggled and gave her a sort of sloppy kiss on the cheek, "This is Daniel, Jaxton, and Tyler. They're on the football team, aaaand they bought us drinks." she semi slurred the last part.

"Ooo I can see that," Ashlyn said pulling her drink away, replacing it with water. Ali frowned and tried to pull it back but Ashlyn was faster than her.

"Ash stop screwing around, give it back." Ali said with a drunken seriousness to her voice.

"No way. I said you're not drinking, you're parents would kill me if I let that happen."

"Are you my babysitter or my fiancé, because right now I can't tell." Ali frowned. 

Ashlyn knew better than to argue with someone that was semi drunk, but she needed to set Ali straight. There was no reason for her to act this way, but once again it was probably the alcohol talking.

"I am your fiancé but you're sure as hell acting as if you need a damn babysitter." Ashlyn replied, irritation coating her voice.

Before Ali could say something else Kelley cut in, "Al, just listen to Ashlyn. You're kind of tipsy right now."

"Oh wow not you too." Ali stood up from her seat and swiftly grabbed Jaxton's drink and chugged it. "I feel pretty fine." she said while walking off. 

Daniel fist pumped, "Wooo we got a party animal here."

"Chug chug chug" Jaxton and Tyler chanted.

Ashlyn stood and grabbed Ali by her wrist, "What the hell do you think you're doing, Alex?" she seethed.

"Fuck. Off." Ali said in a bubbly voice before pushing her away. 

Ashlyn quickly grabbed her back and dragged her over to the table. "Guys, we're gonna head out. Ali's not feeling well."

The girls nodded but the the football players booed.

"Don't tell me what to do." Ali said trying to yank her arm from her fiancé's grip. "Shit, what am I, your dog. When you say 'sit Ali', I'll fucking sit? You always do that, you did it when we first started dating and you're doing it now. Well newsflash, get over yourself."

"Aww shit. They're gonna start arguing." Megan groaned and leaned her head on Tobin's shoulder; the one not already occupied by Alex's. "Do you know what kind of hell that's going to be in our dorm?"

"Don't start, Alex. I'm serious. Now stop acting like a 5 year-old and let's go." Ashlyn replied rather calmly than what they thought she would.

"Well maybe you shouldn't get engaged to children, or maybe that's what you like so you can boss them around the entire time!" Ali yelled and successfully freed her arm, stomping out of the bar. Ashlyn growled in anger and followed her out.

"Leave me alone, Ash!" Ali shouted when she saw Ashlyn following her.

"What the hell is your problem!? You're acting like you're not even thinking, oh wait you're probably not!" Ashlyn yelled letting her anger take form.

"So now I'm stupid? I don't know how to think?" Ali asked.

I didn't say that-"

"Well you sure a hell implied it." Ali snapped.

"Alex you know that's not how I feel about you. This is why I didn't want you drinking, stuff like this happens and now were stuck arguing." Ashlyn stated. 

"Whatever." Ali mumbled. 

"Let me take you home, baby. Sleep off the alcohol, and we'll be fine in the morning." Ashlyn suggested. 

They heard the bar door open but payed no attention to it, thinking it was another drunk group of college kids.

"Ashlyn?" A familiar voice from behind them.

They both turned around but Ashlyn was the only one to speak, "Melissa, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see the game, since my dad had some business to take care of here in California." Melissa smiled before engulfing Ashlyn in a hug, "It's been so long since I've seen you, how have you been?"

Ali scoffed and went back into the bar. "Ali wait!" Ashlyn called out but Ali just waved her off.

"It was nice to see you Melissa but I have to take of something." Ashlyn pulled away and started back inside the bar.

Melissa ran in front of her and crushed their lips in a hard kiss, quickly threading her hands in Ashlyn's hair and pushing her body close. Ashlyn gently pushed her back and wiped the lip gloss from the corner of her mouth.

"Don't do this, I'm engaged and I've moved on. Please don't ruin what I have right now." Ashlyn said.

"You're engaged?!" Melissa said in pure surprise. "I uh I didn't know. I'm sorry."

"I need to go inside, maybe we can catch up sometime? I'll bring my fiancé." Ashlyn smiled softly.

"Um yea of course, that'd be fine." Melissa nodded and exchanged phone numbers. Ashlyn waved goodbye and turned back to the bar. "Ashlyn wait, umm Joey's out."

"What!?" Ashlyn said whipping her head back to her.

"Well more like getting out; next week. I guess the parole board thought he was a changed man with great behavior."

Ashlyn nodded and frustratingly ran her hand through her hair, "I'll call you tomorrow. Thank you for letting me know, bye Mel."

"Bye."

Ashlyn walked back into the bar and saw Hope, Kelley, and Tobin struggling with a shit faced Megan and drunk Ali trying to climb up on the tables to dance and sing Sam Smith - Stay With Me. Alex was sitting down barely awake. Ashlyn made a long stride over to the table and pulled Ali down and into her arms; holding her tightly.

"Oh my gosh, you're such a buzz kill." Ali drunkenly said, leaning her head on Ashlyn's shoulder

Ashlyn shoved a water bottle in her hands, "We're leaving." she said in a tone that left nothing up for discussion. 

Just as Ashlyn was making her way out of the crowd, the door slammed open and a group of 7 police officers stood in the doorway.

"Okay, nobody move or leave. I want to see licenses out and ready." the head officer yelled out for everyone to hear. 

"Fuck, everybody get the hell out of here!" Jim; the owner screamed. He knew that if the cops caught some drunk underage students, he'd lose his job, license, and probably go to jail for a little while. Thankfully for him, a lot of these students were on scholarships and could not risk getting in trouble with the police, so everyone started scrambling for the multiple exits. While everyone was pushing to get out, Ashlyn lost her grip on Ali's waist and lost her in the crowd. She tried pushing through people but just couldn't find her, a police office grabbed on Ashlyn's arm halting her search.

"Where do you think you're going ma'am?" the officer asked.

Ashlyn quickly pulled out her license and almost shoved it in his face, "I'm legal to drink buddy, so let go."

"You weren't buying any drinks for underage college students, were you?"

"No, now I need to leave." Ashlyn pushed past the cop and went outside in search of Ali or her friends but couldn't find anyone. "Fuck!" she kicked a mail drop off box.

"Did you take care of what you needed to?" Melissa asked from behind her, "I hope she wasn't caught in that police raid. They harassed me because I looked a little too young." she chuckled.

"No she got caught in the crowd. I couldn't find her, but I think she's with her friends." Ashlyn replied. "You always did have a baby face, Mel."

"Don't remind me." Melissa laughed.

"Yea," Ashlyn dialed in the Ali's number but it went straight to voice mail, she tried her friends numbers but had the same luck until Hope picked up. "Hope were are you guys!"

"I'm with Tobin, Kel, and Alex. I'm sorry but I don't know where Ali and Megan are. I tried looking for them but we got split up, what about you?" Hope answered.

"I can't find them, I tried calling but no one picked up." Ashlyn sighed.

"Oh wait, here comes Ali and Megan right now." Hope said.

Ashlyn was about to ask to put her on, but heard Hope saying something in the background and Megan snapping at her. Kelley stepped in to defend her girlfriend but Ashlyn could hear Ali start talking. Hope silenced everyone and asked Ali to take the phone. She heard Ali say no but Hope wouldn't take that for an answer and shoved the phone in her hand.

"Alex." Ashlyn asked.

"What do you want?" Ali said harshly.

"I want to know where you are." Ashlyn replied, ignoring Ali's tone.

"We're going back to the dorm. You however, can go home." Ali hung up. 

Ashlyn stuffed her phone back into her pocket and turned to Melissa. "I have to go. Like I said before, we can catch up tomorrow."

"Uh yea sure." Melissa barely got out since Ashlyn was already jogging down the street.

~~~

"Why did you act like that?" Kelley asked with her arms crossed.

"I don't need to explain myself to you." Ali responded slightly sobered up.

"Fine. But after you act like a complete idiot and get drunk off you ass, and practically embarrass you and Ashlyn. You better explain it to Ashlyn because she was putting up with your carelessness." Kelley said walking with Hope to their shared dorm room. Alex and Tobin had already went to theirs and Megan was struggling to unlock their door. Someone came up behind them and unlocked the door for her. Megan turned back and saw it was Ashlyn, she mumbled a thank you and went inside.

Ali sat on her bed pulling out clothes to change into. "Megan told me what you did after I left."

Ashlyn leaned on her computer desk, "And what exactly did I do."

Ali twisted the ring on her, pulling it off and putting it back on repeatedly. "You kissed her." Ali grabbed her pillow and hit Ashlyn considerably hard. "You fucking kissed her and we're engaged!"

Megan groaned because the alcohol and screaming were giving her a headache. "Can you guys be quiet, jesus."

"Can you shut up and take your drunk ass to sleep." Ashlyn snapped, "And for god sakes, I didn't kiss her. She kissed me because she thought I was single but I already set her straight because I have no interest of getting back with her. I love you and no one else. Now go to sleep before that migraine sets in from the alcohol."

"Stop treating me a kid and telling me what to do." Ali said still looking at the ring on her finger before taking it off, "I think-"

"Don't give me this" Ashlyn pointed to the engagement ring causing Ali to slip it back on. "When you're drunk. If you had half of the common sense you should right now, you won't make this mistake. You're picking a fight for no apparent reason. You want me to stop telling you what to do? Then start acting like a grown woman and talk to me when you have a problem, don't close up on me, don't shout at me, and don't hit me. Tell me what's wrong and we'll work through it." she said.

Ali sat there deep in thought not knowing what to say. Ashlyn made complete sense, and even in her now sobering state she could see it. Ali wanted to apologize for how ridiculous she had acted but her impending headache was setting in. She rubbed her eyes trying to think of something to say but ended up mumbling nonsense. 

Ashlyn kneeled down between her fiancé's legs and made her look at her. "Hey, I love you and everything. But I haven't mastered the art of learning your mumbling, baby."

Ali chuckled at that, "I said, can we just sleep now and talk in the morning? I don't have class on Saturday."

"Of course." Ashlyn said watching Ali change into sleeping clothes, while she stripped down to her bra and boy shorts. She climbed in the bed and took her spot spooning Ali from behind. She placed a kiss to Ali's neck, and rubbed light patterns on her stomach until they both fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason I'm still awake near 4am :o ahhh brain turn off /.\


	34. Talks and More Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talking often leads to happiness or heartbreak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my 4am chapter updates :P

The next morning Ashlyn and Ali were sitting in a cafe off the UCLA campus. Ali looked like shit after her little drunken behavior last night, whereas Ashlyn had a look of 'I told you so'. The waitress came by with a coffe and pancakes for Ashlyn, and hot chocolate and chocolate pancakes for Ali. After thanking her they dug into their food.

"We need to talk, Alex." Ashlyn stated while sipping her coffee. 

Ali nodded in agreement, "Should I go first or you?"

"I'll let you. I've been wondering what's been causing some of your outbursts nowadays." Ashlyn responded. 

"I'm tired of feeling like a child compared to you. I want to make my own mistakes and learn from them, I don't want you to scold me or tell me what I can or can't do. And when you do stop me, I feel like the biggest fuck up ever, because my fiancé is correcting me like a parent would their child." Ali said while poking the half eaten stack of her chocolate pancakes. 

Ashlyn stared at her in confusion, she didn't think that this is what Ali was feeling. But then again how would she if Ali never talked to her about how she was feeling. Ashlyn almost missed the days when their relationship was kept a secret because then Ali would tell her whatever was on her mind. It was almost ironic how it became the complete opposite now that they were free to do what they wanted in public.

"So...what are you saying. Because you know I never want to scold you in public or treat you like a child, but the things you do almost warrant it. Sometimes I wonder if you do it on purpose, Al." Ashlyn said

"But it feels like you do, every time I might do 'wrong', you're always like 'Ali's not gonna do this' or 'Ali no you're not'. It makes me look like a kid who got caught with their hand in the cookie jar. It almost feels condescending." Ali replied. "And I'm not doing it on purpose, I'm an 18 year old female that's going to make mistakes, but of course it's not good enough for you huh."

"Babe that is not true, I do these things because I don't want you embarrassing yourself or doing something extremely dumb; I only want what's best for you. Did you know that if those police officers caught you you could've lost your scholarship and who knows the kind of legal trouble you could've gotten into. Did you forget that?" Ashlyn countered. 

"I'm pretty sure there are different, less embarrassing ways that you can tell someone that they're doing something wrong." Ali took a bite from her abandoned pancakes. 

"Think about it like this, wouldn't you rather me correct you than not be there to do so? Imagine if I wasn't there at the bar and you got drunk, any one of the men in that bar could've tried to take advantage of you." Ashlyn said. "Alex I never want you to have to experience that ever again."

"Of course I would want you there with me, Ash. It's just sometimes it makes me get the feeling like I'm not ready for this."

"What do you mean 'you feel like you're not ready for this'?" Ashlyn asked.

"It's not that I don't love you or I don't want to marry you. I just-" Ali sighed and started to get teary eyed. "I just feel like we need a break."

"Why would we need a break?!" Ashlyn asked in complete confusion. 

"Because we always fight, Ashlyn. Their's no in between for us, and I'm tired of fighting with you." Ali said with eyes full of tears.

"Baby we're going to get married soon, we don't need a break, we can work it out together." Ashlyn reinforced.

"Ashlyn we do. I don't want to, but I feel like we need this. I just...we need this." Ali wiped her now falling tears. 

"How could you even think this, Al." Ashlyn ran a hand through her hair before taking Ali's hands in her own. "Please just don't do this."

Ali pulled her hands away shaking her head, "We need this Ashlyn. You told me not to give you this ring unless I was sure."

"God, Alex don't say it please." Ashlyn begged with tears full in her eyes.

"I don't think I even deserve to wear the ring you gave me right now. I really need to figure out things before we go any further." Ali barely got out and took off her engagement ring, placing it in Ashlyn's hand. She also took out some cash to pay for her breakfast. "I'm sorry Ashlyn, I'm so sorry that I keep hurting you like this. I wish I never did, but just give me some time and I can be better for you; someone that deserves you."

Ali stood up from her seat, lifted Ashlyn's head to face her and gave her a gentle but hard kiss. She could feel Ashlyn's tears running down now, and wiped them away with her thumbs.

"I don't want it to be like last time, I still want to talk to you and see you but I just need time to think. I love you Ash, I will always love you." Ali said before leaving the cafe in tears.

Ashlyn just sat there looking down at the ring she gave Ali, after staring at it for what seemed like forever she stood up from her seat and paid. She walked outside to her car until she heard someone call her.

"Ashlyn!" Melissa yelled. 

"Hey Mel. Now is not a good time, we can catch up later." Ashlyn said in a low voice turning back to her car.

"That's fine but I really need to talk to you. It's not about our past relationship, it's about Joey." Melissa rushed out before Ashlyn could leave. 

~~~

Ali had already made her way back into her dorm, she pulled out her dorm key and unlock her door. She was surprised to see Megan, Tobin, Kelley, Alex, and Hope in her room sitting on floor. She immediately wished that she had given herself a few more minutes to look less puffy eyed and red in the face from crying, she contemplated walking right back out of the room since they had yet to notice her, but that was thrown out the window when Kelley turned around and nodded for Ali to come in.

Ali took a seat down next to Megan and tossed her ring on her bed.

"So what happened Ali? Because you look like shit, and I'm not talking about the fact that you got shit faced last night. I'm talking about your red puffy eyes, red face, and lack of an engagement ring." Kelley said surprising everyone in the room, even Ali herself.

"We're taking a break." Ali mumbled.

"What? Why?" Tobin asked, "You guys are engaged?"

Ali took a deep breath before explaining herself. She willed herself not to cry through her explanation, she tried to push the image of Ashlyn's more than heartbroken face to the back of her mind. But fell short when her tears started falling down her face.

"I can't believe you, Ali. I really can't." Kelley said.

"Kel, chill." Hope warned her girlfriend. 

"No. Ali I'm gonna be blunt about this, okay. Ya'll don't need a break, you're the reason why the both of you fight so much. You constantly do ridiculous things; like getting drunk yesterday that makes Ashlyn have to say something to stop or as you call it 'scold you like a child'. I swear it's like you push Ashlyn's buttons to see how far you can get with it." Kelley pointed out.

"Kel, I get it, I really do. But you're not Ashlyn, and it's something we just have to figure out on our own." Ali said.

"Well, I can respect your decision of trying to figure things out with Ashlyn. But you have to remember that this break affects the both of you." Tobin added.

"I agree with Tobs. What I'm wondering is, is there something that's really bothering you? Because I know you wouldn't intentionally push Ashlyn away; you love her too much for that, so why all the arguing between you two?" Alex asked.

Ali tapped the part of her finger that no longer held her engagement ring. "I just... I don't know, I feel like I'm gonna lose her. And that's happened once and I never want it to happen again."

"You two are getting married, you're not going to lose her." Hope added.

"Yea, why would you think that?" Megan asked.

"I'm immature, I'm a jealous mess, and what about having a family with her? Ash is already 25 and I'm still 18 and in college, what about a family, I know I want to have kids with her but I probably wont even get to start trying until I graduate college, then she'd be around 28 or 29. I'm literally putting her life on hold, and I would rather push her away than her seeing what a horrible mistake she made by staying with me years later." Ali said breaking out in tears again.

"Holy shit Ali. Have you talk to Ashlyn about this?" Kelley asked, the bluntness that initially coated her voice was gone at the sight of her friend in tears.

Ali just shook her head no. "I'm afraid to. I feel like if I don't bring it up then nothing could go wrong, but it just keeps eating away at me. That's why I wanted this break, I wanted to put my thoughts in order before I did something I could never take back."

"Like giving her back your ring?" Tobin asked.

"Exactly, but instead I screwed that up too." Ali said.

"Well then the two of you need to talk pronto." Alex suggested, "This might even be her right now." Alex said reaching over to get Ali's ringing phone from her purse. Ali took her phone from Alex, she checked the caller id but it was a number she didn't recognize. 

"Um hello?" Ali answered. 

"Yes, is this Alexandra Krieger?" a male on the other line asked.

"This is she. Who's this?"

"I'm sorry I wanted to make sure. I am Dr. Gregory Turner, I'm calling on behalf of your fiancé; Ashlyn Harris. She got into a confrontation with another person which ended in her hospitalization. We'd like you to come down, she listed you as one of her emergency contacts and her family is already here." Dr.Turner informed.

"Wait what?!" Ali said in disbelief and shock. She heard the doctor loud and clear but didn't understand how something like this could happen, especially when she just saw Ashlyn a few hours ago. 

"Ma'am I'd think it best if you come down, she's at Memorial Hospital." Dr.Turner suggested.

"Okay I'm coming." Ali said before hanging up. She grabbed her purse, all of her friends were staring intensively at her.

"What just happened?!" Hope asked, practically speaking for everyone. 

"I don't know how or why but somehow Ashlyn is in the hospital. I just need to get there to her." Ali said in a weak voice.

Everyone wanted details of what actually happened but it looked like Ali would break if they asked her, whether if she knew the details of the accident or not. Hope took the initiative to get everyone level headed.

"I'll drive. I'm the only one with a car on campus so let's go." Hope said not leaving anything up for discussion. 

~~~

Once the girls arrived at the hospital, their first stop was to find out where Ashlyn was. After Ali yelled at 3 nurses for taking to long to find out, Alex and Tobin apologized to them and took over finding out where Ashlyn's room. 10 minutes later, the nurses provided them with the room number, Ali ran over to it. 

When Ali reached the room, two police officers; one tall and the other short and stocky, guarded the door. They saw Ali approach, closely followed by her friends and raised an eyebrow. 

"Can I help you ma'am?" the taller officer asked.

"I'm here to see my fiancé; Ashlyn Harris, they said this was her room." Ali brought her driver's license out to show the officers. They took her license and looked from that to a chart that the stockier one took off the door, after it looked like they were satisfied with their findings they let her in. Her friends however, had to stay behind. 

"You can go inside, I'm gonna go get the doctor." The tall officer stated before leaving in search of the doctor.

Ali walked into the room instantly pulling her hands over her mouth with a gasp and eyes fresh with new tears at the sight of her fiancé. "Ash, what happened to you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter :D


	35. Hospitals and Officers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooo finally got this out :D Sorry I didn't proof read since it's like 3am, so if there are any mistakes, tell me and I'll fix them :p enjoy as always.

Ali entered the room and saw Ashlyn lying on the hospital bed with her right arm encased in a cast from the elbow down, some kind of thick bandage was wrapped around her torso, and cuts and scrapes lined her face and arms. Her eyes were closed and looked rather peaceful than what the state of her body exhibited. The beeps and sounds of the machines reminded Ali of a scene in Grey's Anatomy, unfortunately the scene in front of her was real.

Ali instantly pulling her hands over her mouth with a gasp and eyes fresh with new tears at the sight of her fiancé. "Ash, what happened to you?" 

Ashlyn's eyes were still closed, she made no movement to Ali's voice. Ali walked towards her fiancé's motionless body, and ran the palm of her hand gently across Ashlyn's cheek. She mentally noted the cuts and bruises on her face, "I'm so sorry. Im so so sorry." Ali whispered, although she didn't know if it was her fault, she couldn't help but feel like it was. At that moment the door opened and in came a doctor and Ashlyn's parents, Grandma Harris, and Chris.

"Hello Alexandra, I'm Dr.Turner, we spoke on the phone earlier. I wanted to talk to all of you together so that everyone would be on the same page. Maybe we could take this to my office, Ms.Harris will need her rest so it's best that we'd not disturb her." Dr.Turner informed.

Ali was reluctant to leave her fiancé in the state she was in, Grandma Harris could easily see it in her eyes and went over to her. "Ali, sweetheart, we should go to Dr.Turner's office and hear what he has to say. I don't want to leave my grandbaby as much as you but we need to hear what injuries she might have."

Ali nodded and let Grandma Harris lead her out to the doctor's office with the rest of the family trailing behind them. Hope and the rest of her friends sat in the waiting room with worry evident in their eyes as they watch Ali walk with the doctor to a different room. They wanted to call her over and ask what happened, but Hope decided it'd be best to wait.

Dr.Turner sat down at his desk and waited for the family to take their seats as well before he spoke.

"Thank you all for coming, I know you have questions regarding Ms.Harris and I'm here to explain her injuries. We can answer any other questions afterwards." Dr.Turner waited for them nod in understanding and once they did he continued. "Ms.Harris was in a car accident. She was involved and so were two others, I cannot release their names to ya'll, you would have to speak to the police. Ms.Harris sustained many abrasions, superficial and deep lacerations, a clean break in her right forearm, and a couple of bruised and broken ribs. We are still waiting on one of her tests to see if she has any brain trauma. I know this is a lot to take in, but does anyone have any questions?"

"Is my baby going to be okay!?" Tammye asked.

"I honestly want to tell you yes but at this point we just don't know. If she heals from her injuries then she will be fine but if she has any brain trauma that's when it becomes tricky. The thing with brain injuries is that they differ with patients, it's never really the same recovery path for each person." Dr.Turner answered.

"What happened? I know you said it was a car accident, but how exactly did it happen?" Mike asked.

"Since it's an ongoing case I cannot go into detail. All I can tell you is that an accident took place and she wasn't the only one hurt."

"Well what can you tell us." Chris asked, irritation clear in his tone.

"I can tell you anything pertaining to Ms.Harris's wellbeing and her injuries."

"This is bullshit!" Chris stood up throwing his hands up.

"Christopher, sit down." Grandma Harris pleaded.

"No grandma, I'm not...no I can't sit here and listen to this guy bullshit us. I want to know what happened to my sister, and I want the non redacted version. Either you tell me or I swear I'll fucking sue this place!" Chris shouted.

Before Dr.Turner could respond to Chris' outburst, someone knocked on the door. Dr.Turner excused himself and left the room.

Most of the Harris family were saddened by their Ashlyn's health, Ali was mostly in her own little world thinking of all the worst possibilities that could happen. Grandma Harris made sure to hold Ali tight, knowing that Ali would most likely be the most hurt. Grandma Harris knew that everyone's spirits were low and wanted to do anything to ensure her family that Ashlyn would be fine.

"We just need to keep our minds and heads high. Ashlyn is one of the strongest women I've seen, I know she's going to be okay and when she wakes up we need to be there for her." Grandma Harris said, she squeezed Ali's hand to keep her calm and noticed the lack of engagement ring on her hand. "Ali, what happened to your ring?"

Ali immediately wanted to shrink and disappear into a hole, "I uh... I told Ashlyn I needed a break. We were fighting so much and I felt like we needed to resolve them but we couldn't do that if we were always jumping down each others throats." Ali answered feeling the tears well up in her eyes at her stupid mistake, "I gave Ashlyn back her ring, but when I talked and thought it over with some of my friends I realized that I made the dumbest mistake of my life."

"Oh sweetheart." Grandma Harris hugged Ali close to her, "I want you to listen to me. You and Ashlyn are a match made in heaven, however in every relationship there will be insecurities, misunderstandings, and disagreements but being in a relationship also comes with talking to each other to figure out and conquer these things. I can't guarantee you that these times will be easy but learning what each other need from those problems will be worth it in the end." Grandma Harris said.

"I never thought about it that way. I know that I love her but sometimes I feel like I'm putting her life on hold. Im too young to start having kids, and I act so immature sometimes...I just don't even know." Ali mumbled sadly.

"Ali I don't ever want you to think that way. You changed Ashlyn's life, she came her just wanting to move on with her life and get away from her past in Florida, and she found that her with you." Mike said.

"My husband's right, you gave my baby a new beginning and I can't thank you enough for it." Tammye added.

At that moment Dr.Turner came back inside holding a patient's file, "Sorry for the wait. I have Ms.Harris's results from her CT scan and like my suspicion confirms, Ms.Harris has a concussion. It's nothing that she can't overcome but she will have abrupt mood changes and a lack of some emotions, some may be harder for her to feel and some might be easy for her to express, but with care and patience I believe she will be fine."

Everyone blew a sigh of relief. Although, Ashlyn's condition wasn't the best one, they couldn't deny that it could've been so much worse. 

Dr.Turner stood up and held his office door open for them. "I know you all wanted to know the details of Ms.Harris's accident, there is a police chief in her room right now getting ready to question her. He did say that her family could be there when the questioning took place but he asked that everyone keeps quiet. If you all can agree to that then I can take you back to her room."

They followed him out to Ashlyn's room and saw the police chief standing near her bed with a notepad and pen in hand. Grandma Harris and Tammye took a seat on the two chairs while Mike, Chris, and Ali leaned on the wall.

"Okay Ms.Harris, I'm police chief James Ronald, I'm going to be asking you questions pertaining to your accident. What is your connection to Melissa Philips and Joey Waterburn?" Chief Ronald asked.

"I knew them from Florida. Melissa was an ex girlfriend and Joey used to be my friend before her was arrested. I haven't seen them until recently." Ashlyn answered. 

"Can you tell me what happened today."

"I was leaving a cafe in the morning when I saw Melissa, she told me that Joey got out of jail today and that he was waiting for me at my apartment. I drove over there and saw him waiting for me. He started talking about how I was supposed to be in jail with him, that I got off free when I shouldn't have. He started getting angry and pushing me around, Melissa tried to calm him down but he just wouldn't. He brought out a knife and said that Caleb and Anne were gonna be up for parole and he wanted me to speak at it, I refused." Ashlyn let out a hard breath before continuing. "We argued for a while and then Joey charged at me with the knife, he got me a few times." Ashlyn gestured to some of her cuts. "We fought and I beat him up, I threw him in the back of my car and wanted to drive to the police station since he attacked me. But I guess he woke up before I got there and started fighting me again and we crashed." Ashlyn said.

"Can you tell me who was driving at the time of the accident?"

"I just told you I was. But Joey caused the accident." Ashlyn answered sort of angrily. 

"Joey says that you came at him with the knife and he tried to protect himself. He said that he told you about your other friends in jail and you just snapped. Ya'll fought and then you hopped in your car, he got in and tried to calm you down and you attacked him again, causing the crash." Chief Ronald said. 

Ashlyn scoffed, "I wouldn't expect any less from Joey 'The King of Bullshit' Waterburn. That guy tells so much lies he doesn't know what's true, he's a freaking pathological liar. I'm surprised that mouth didn't get his ass killed in jail." she finished harshly.

"Is there any that can back your story up?" Chief Ronald asked.

"Yea, Melissa saw the whole thing. She wasn't in the car when we crashed but she had a pretty good view."

"Uh huh, Melissa is your ex girlfriend, correct? How can I be sure that she won't lie for you." Chief Ronald said while writing. 

"Because she's my EX GIRLFRIEND, they don't do things for you. And if you don't know that then you've never had a girlfriend before."

"May I ask who is Alexandra Krieger and what is your relationship with her." Chief Ronald said looking up.

"What the hell does that have to do with anything?" Irritation dripping from Ashlyn's voice. Ashlyn had a pissed off look on her face as the chief asked questioned her, she stared holes into the chief Ronald until she felt a hand slip into hers. Ashlyn looked up to meet Ali's smile, Ashlyn smiled back despite their falling out earlier. 

"I'm wondering because Ms.Philips brought her up when we questioned her earlier. She said someone told her that you raped Alexandra when she was underage." Chief Ronald said with a pointed look.

"Ali is my-" 

"Im Ashlyn's fiancé, we're engaged. And she did not rape me." Ali cut in.

Chief Ronald gave an unconvincing nod and stare before closing his notepad, this caused Mike to stand from his spot on the wall.

"I'm sorry but I can't help but feel as if you're treating my daughter like she's a criminal." Mike said.

"I'm just questioning her, that's all."

"How much?" Ashlyn asked, everyone in the room turned to look at her and saw that she looked furious. "How much did Joey's shallow ass dad pay you to make me look guilty, huh. I'm guessing officer Waterburn finally climbed up the ranks despite his son's arrest." Ashlyn spat. 

Chief Ronald tucked his notepad back into his breast pocket and walked towards the doorr, "Thank you for your time Ms.Harris, we'll keep in touch. My advice is try not to leave California." he turned to leave but Ashlyn's voice stopped him.

"Make sure you tell Joey and his dad that they can kiss my ass." Ashlyn smirked. 

Chief Ronald gave a nod and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll go more in depth in explaining the characters from Ashlyn's past in more chapters. :)


	36. Past and Facing What You've Done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parts of Ashlyn's past come to light.

Ashlyn stayed in the hospital for about two more days after she was questioned by Chief Ronald. She was in a bad enough mood that she never wanted to answer any of her parents questions, she even shut out her grandmother which was a surprise to everyone. Ali always sat by her side when the nurses had to change her bandages, administer her drugs, or just make check ups. Ali of course had to head home to her dorm room every now and then to tell her friends and call her family to inform them on how Ashlyn was doing.

 

Despite their argument earlier,  Ashlyn still seemed to show Ali the same amount of care and love if not more than she initially did. Ali wanted to ask Ashlyn for her engagement ring back but decided to wait until they got Ashlyn home. Ali walked to Ashlyn's hospital room late in the morning to help her get ready to go home. Ashlyn was already dressed and had everything packed and was talking to Chris about how the hospital food and cable sucked. Once Ashlyn saw Ali enter the room she gave her a bright smile and walked over to her.

 

"Hey baby, I thought you have class today?" Ashlyn asked and placed her hands on Ali's cheeks; cupping her face before lightly pecking her lips. She slightly winced in pain when she moved her right arm but ignored it anyways.

 

Ali was surprised, but very pleased with Ashlyn's greeting. "Ash, you're not supposed to move this arm. They gave you this cast for a reason."

 

"I don't care, besides the pain isn't too bad. It's like little love taps."

 

"I care, I do have class today but I think helping you leave the hospital is more important than listening to Intro to Psychology, so I told Tobs to take notes for me." She placed her hands over Ashlyn's and placed a kissed to her palm.

 

"Awesome." Ashlyn smiled, "Well let's get going, I'm tired of this place."

 

Chris came over to them and patted his sister's back, "Alright guys, gram and our parent's are at your house, Ash. I told them we're ready to go. Oh yea Ali, my mom said that your parents called her and said they were coming over too."

 

"Oh okay, thanks. I'll shoot them a text." Ali said.

 

Ashlyn nodded and held Ali's hand as they left the hospital. Chris quickly checked her out and ran over to meet them at his car, knowing that Ashlyn would forget about him and leave. Once everyone was seated, Chris drove over to Ashlyn's apartment. When they reached her apartment, Chris grabbed Ashlyn's stuff out from the trunk while Ali helped her up the stairs and into her house. Grandma Harris quickly pulled Ashlyn into a tight hug but not too tight to hurt her granddaughter's bruised ribs or casted arm.

 

"How are you sweatheart." Grandma Harris brushed some of Ashlyn's hair behind her ears.

 

"I'm fine, gram. I'm dying for some of your famous mac n' cheese and fried chicken though." Ashlyn replied.

 

"Mmh I bet, I'll get it started on it right now." Grandma Harris kissed her cheek and headed to the kitchen to start a very early dinner.

 

After saying hello to her parents, Ashlyn sat down on the couch and flipped on the TV to a previously recorded football game. She felt Ali sit down next to her and snuggle into her side. She definitely had questions for Ali running through her mind but didn't want to rehash into her need for wanting a break. She still had Ali's engagement ring,  luckily it wasn't lost in the wreck but she honestly didn't know if Ali wanted it back right now. For all Ashlyn knew, Ali was only showing this much affection because she thought she almost died or felt guilty, and that bugged her.

 

Everyone watched the game until Tammye called out from the kitchen, "Come get your plates!"

 

As everyone filled their plates, Ashlyn's doorbell rang. Chris had already taken his seat to start eating and ignored the doorbell since he was about to eat, but got up to answer the door when his father gave him a look. 

 

Ali's parents and Kyle came into the kitchen and hugged everyone hello. Grandma Harris made sure to hand them a plate of food and sat down with everyone to begin eating. 

 

"Dang Ash, you look like you just got finished playing a stunt double for some action movie. You sure you're okay?" Kyle asked.

 

"Yep, just a few cuts and scrapes, ain't nothing a two year old hasn't endured." Ashlyn said waving him off.

 

"It's true, my sis is a woman made out of steel. She's like the female superman." Chris said around a full mouth of chicken. 

 

"Swallow your food Christopher." Tammye chastised. 

 

"So what happened, if you don't mind me asking. Ali only told us that you were in a car accident." Ken asked.

 

"Just one of the people I knew from Florida. We got in a fight and then crashed, he probably feels worse than me." Ashlyn chuckled thinking back to the fight her and Joey got into, and how she single handily beat his butt. Normally she wouldn't laugh about having to put her hands on someone but the concussion was making her feel pretty proud of herself. 

 

Debb nodded, "Well I'm glad you're okay. Did you press charges on that person? Surely they have to face some sort of reprimands."

 

"Not yet, mom. But Ash already talked to the police, we're just waiting on them to contact us again." Ali answered for Ashlyn. 

 

"I can talk you know." Ashlyn said. "I don't need you doing it for me."

 

Everyone at the table looked up at the couple surprised, no one expected Ashlyn to respond like that, especially to Ali.

 

Ali shifted uncomfortably in her seat and nodded. "I know Ash, I just thought it'd be fine if I told them,  my bad."

 

Ashlyn ignored her and continued eating, earning a glare from her parents and Grandma. She scoffed at her their faces, "Is there something you guys want to say?"

 

"I know darn well I taught you how to treat people with respect. So you want to tell me what exactly I just saw between you and your fiancé?" Mike asked, he was clearly not happy with his daughter's decision. 

 

"I don't need your two cents on how I should talk to people, dad. All I'm saying is that I know how to speak and I don't need Ali doing it for me. Isn't that right babe?" Ashlyn leaned over and kissed Ali.

 

"Relax dad, remember she has a concussion, the doctors warned us about her emotions being like this." Chris informed. Mike nodded accepting the answer and leaned back in his seat taking a sip of water from his cup. 

 

"Why don't you tell us more about Joey. I'm willing to bet he was the one that told Melissa about Ali." Chris asked his sister. 

 

"What did she say?" Kyle spoke up confused. 

 

Chris explained everything that happened at the hospital not leaving any details out. Ken and Debb were taken a back by the events and let out a sigh of relief that Ashlyn was okay. 

 

"What a b." Kyle said talking about Melissa. "So obviously that Joey guy is still bitter about his stay in jail. Well maybe next time he shouldn't try and rob people."

 

Ken laughed at his son's choice of words. Mike cleared his plate of food before turning to face his daughter. 

 

"I've been meaning to ask you this Ash, I guess I never got around to doing so but recent events make it as good of a time as any. What's your history with Joey? I know ya'll knew each other in high school and while you were in college." he asked.

 

Ashlyn raised an eyebrow at her father, "Now's a good as any? What are you trying to say?"

 

"I'm just saying that this is the second time that you and Joey have been involved and it's led to police officers. I want to know how you met him." Mike reiterated. 

 

"I met him while I was in high school, dad. He was your average high school kid, did bad things but hey we were teenagers, everybody did." Ashlyn leaned back in her seat staring her dad down. "Need I go on?"

 

"Ashlyn Michelle,  don't be a smart mouth, finish your story." Tammye said.

 

"Me and Joey quickly became friends because we both did stupid things as teenagers. The best thing was that his dad was officer Waterburn, his dad always got me and Joey out of any legal trouble off the books so no one would know, including you two." Ashlyn pointed to her parents. "After high school I met Anne and Caleb, they were Joey's old friends,  they were just like him so we clicked pretty fast. When I started college they started doing more over the top things like stealing people's cars. I didn't want to do that kind of stuff, so after I started dating Melissa, I stopped hanging out with them. I didn't want those kind of people around myself anymore." Ashlyn explained while getting up to get a beer and downed it in one go, getting another after it.

 

"Dude, you're not supposed to drink, docs orders." Chris said.

 

"Fuck off." Ashlyn said in a clipped tone and sat down. 

 

Mike immediately gave her a disapproving look, "Watch your mouth As-"

 

"Do you want to know the damn story or NOT! Because I'm tired of your fucking condescending looks and you reprimanding me like a fucking dog." Ashlyn yelled, cutting her father off.

 

Mike gave her a hurt and surprised face, his wife rubbed his back and whispered something in his ear to soothe him.

 

"Sis calm down. You may have a concussion but I'm not going to let you continue acting like this, especially to the people we love." Chris said.

 

"I do remember telling you to fuck off, Chris." Ashlyn replied in a harsh tone. 

 

Chris stood up and pulled Ashlyn up from her seat by her shirt. "You. Need. To. Calm. Down."

 

"What are you gonna do, hit me?" Ashlyn asked before slapping his hands away and sitting back down. "Anyways, I broke off my friendship with Joey, Anne, and Caleb, when they got too wild for me. They took it decently, but came and approached me months later when they found out Melissa had a lot of money. They thought that I only dated her to get her money or anything else she would give me, which wasn't true. I never took anything she gave me unless I was giving her something as well. One day Joey told me that he wanted to talk to me, he told me too leave Melissa's back door open and he'd call me when to come outside. But he never did and I guess I forgot to lock the door. That was how they got into her house that day. They joked about robbing her before but I never believed them,  I thought they were bluffing just to piss me off."

 

"So you're saying that you knew that they were going to rob your girlfriend's house?" Kyle asked wide eyed.

 

"Nooo, I said they joked about it and tricked me into helping them."

 

"Why didn't you tell me this when you explained those articles to me and my family?" Ali said hurt evident in her voice and face. She felt sick to her stomach and lied to. 

 

"I didn't think it would matter." Ashlyn replied plainly. 

 

Ali started at her incredulously, "You didn't think it'd matter. Do you hear yourself Ashlyn?! Of corse it would matter."

 

"Yea. And I would think it shouldn't matter to you,  or any of you either. Because there's nothing to look back on, it wasn't my fault because I didn't know." 

 

"I can't believe you Ash." Ali shook her head. "Why didn't you just tell me this?"

 

"You can't believe me?" Ashlyn asked rather calmly. "I can't believe you! After everything we've been through,  once again you're picking a fight over the dumbest things. I can't believe that you got drunk and then got mad at me saying that I should let you make your own mistakes. I can't believe you gave me back your engagement ring-" her voice wavered a little,  "over a reason I don't even know because you won't tell me." 

 

Ashlyn stood up digging in her pockets slamming Ali's ring on the table, "I made sure I didn't lose it because I guess I thought that we could fix whatever happened but I guess not. So do whatever you want with it, sell it, throw it away,  or wear it, I don't care anymore." she said and went into her bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working on the second part right now :D


	37. Resolved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooo I finally got this out :D I tell you, school took up all my time and I finally got a chance to write this.

Ali picked up her ring with tears already spilling from her eyes. She wanted to say something, anything to stop Ashlyn but knew her voice would betray her and at that point she didn't know what to say. So she settled to just sit there and let her tears spill. Grandma Harris, Debb, and Tammye pulled her into a hug, trying to keep her spirits up despite what just occured, even though their hearts were breaking themselves. They felt bad for both Ali and Ashlyn, Ali had figured out what she needed to do to fix her engagement,  and Ashlyn's mind was extremely clouded by her concussion making everything seem worse than it really was. 

 

Chris stood up, "Maybe I should try and talk to her, she'll listen to me."

 

Kyle snorted, "No offense dude, but she did just tell you to f off. I don't think she wants to see or talk to you or anyone else for that matter. I say give her some time. Let her blow some steam."

 

"Kyle's right. Obviously Ashlyn doesn't want to listen to anyone right now because of her emotional state, so let's let her calm down and we'll talk to her later as a group." Ken agreed. "And Alex, I'm not exactly sure what went on between you and Ashlyn but I know she loves you more than anything on this earth. So don't let this bother you, you two will work it out."

 

Ali just gave her father a blank nod before grabbing her school bag and wiping her tear stained face clean. "I'm going to head back to campus, I missed my class and I need to get the notes from Tobin. So I'll uh see ya'll later. Tell me if Ashlyn gets better." Ali made a beeline to the front door, she didn't want any reassurance or pity from them even though she knew they meant the best. She didn't want it because her own fiancé didn't want anything to do with her.

 

Ken sighed at the sight of his saddened daughter but kept his tears at bay, he pulled his wife into a tight hug so she didn't reduce to a mess of tears as well.

 

"I'm gonna take her to school if that's okay with ya'll. She rode with me back here so I don't think she has her car." Chris offered and once he got the nod from her parents, he grabbed his keys. He ran outside to catch up with her before she got too far out of sight. Kyle followed him out as well.

 

They were able to convince Ali to just ride with them instead of taking the bus or a taxi. And so far they were sitting in complete silence, Chris drove while taking quick glances at Ali. Ali sat in the front staring out the window, and Kyle was in the back keeping a comforting hand on her shoulder. 

 

"Thanks for the ride, Chris." Ali thanked him once they arrived. "I'll see you later Kyle." 

 

"No problem Ali. About my sis-"

 

"Don't worry about it. Like you said it's probably her concussion talking." Ali faked a smile.

 

"So why do I feel like you don't believe it." Chris asked softly.

 

"Because the doctor said this would only affect her emotions not her words." Ali fought to make voice sound strong. "She's probably been holding this in for how long? Every stupid thing I've done I always found a way to blame or take it out on her. It's not fair to her Chris. Everything she said in that house, I deserved!"

 

"Babes, you shouldn't be so hard on yourself. I'm not gonna tell you that you're wrong and I'm not I'm noy gonna tell you that Ashlyn was wrong. I will however say that the two of you need to talk and work this out. Because if both of you love each other like ya'll say then ya'll will get through it." Kyle climbed into the front seat. "Now turn that frown upside down and go copy your notes. And if your friends ask you about it give them the bear minimum because I said so. I don't need you crying every time you think about Ash." he joked.

 

Ali laughed at her brother but found his words true and sincere. "Okay, I'll see you both when I'm finished with homework." she said before going inside to her dorm.

 

~~~

 

Ali sat in the library copying Tobin's notes and what the homework assignment was, she made sure to hand her professor a note excusing her absence so he didn't count it against her. Earlier before Ali went to the library,  she explained to her friends that Ashlyn was fine and just needed to take it easy from now on until she fully healed up. 

 

After copying the notes for an hour and her music play list repeating 3 times, Ali figured it was time for a much needed break from psychology. She slipped off her headphones and leaned back in her chair stretching her arms out above her head and her legs out under the table. After stretching, she closed her textbook and stared at the ring in her purse. Ali wanted to wear her engagement ring but didn't know if she deserved to right now, she wanted to talk to Ashlyn and earn the right to wear it again. She wanted Ashlyn back, she didn't know what to do without her, she couldn't take the fights or tense times between them. Ali let out a sigh and stopped thinking about it so she didn't full out bawl her eyes out in the campus library.

 

"Hey Ali." Noah said taking a seat next to her, "What's up? I didn't see you in Intro Pysch."

 

"Oh hey Noah. I had to take care of something important, so Tobin took notes for me." Ali answered. 

 

"Are you okay?" Noah asked.

 

"What do you mean?" Ali raised an eyebrow. 

 

"I know what went on between you and Ashlyn, I heard you two broke up." Noah answered and received a surprised look from Ali before he continued. "Megan told me what happened. Well not exactly told me, I overheard her saying the two of you got in a very bad fight. I just put two and two together and this seams like the only reasonable answer."

 

"Ashlyn and I did not break up. We're fine." Ali countered. 

 

"Sure Al. I know you, you always try to downplay everything when you're really hurting inside. If Ashlyn can't treat you right then you deserve someone who can and will." Noah placed his hand on top of Ali's. 

 

"What the hell Noah?!" Ali said in a hushed loud voice so she didn't disturb everyone and get kicked out of the library. 

 

"I'm saying, I could treat you better Al. I've liked you for a long time and I respected your and Ashlyn's engagement but now you guys aren't even talking to each other. Give me a chance to treat you better than Ashlyn ever could." Noah stated.

 

Ali snatched her hand out from under Noah's with disbelief clear on her face. "Noah, stop. You don't know what you're talking about. Sure me and Ash got in a fight, but it doesn't mean that we called off our engagement or stopped planning for a wedding. You've got some nerve to come over here just to tell me this."

 

"Al, I'm trying to look out for you. If you and Ashlyn fight as much as it seems then she doesn't deserve you." Noah pointed out.

 

"I'm not listening to this." Ali grabbed her school bag and shoved her textbook, notebooks, headphones, and pens into it. She stood up and was about to leave until Noah grabbed her arm with a light but firm grip.

 

"I'm here for you Ali, I'll always be there for you, I mean it. Take it into consideration." 

 

Ali pulled her arm out of his grasp and left without another word to him. She exited the library and walked through the campus grounds towards her dormitory. When her dorm came in sight someone lightly grabbed her arm once more. 

 

"Noah I swear if-" Ali warned spinning around to face the person. "Oh Melissa, what are you doing here?" she said trying to hide the spite in her voice. 

 

"I know I'm one of the last people you want to talk to or see right now but can we talk? I owe you an apology." Melissa stated, her eyes pleading with Ali.

 

Ali just stared at her for a while contemplating whether or not she should even give her the light of day after what she told chief Ronald. "Fine, but it's only because I want to hear what you have to say."

 

~~~

 

They found a spot on campus that didn't have much people there and took a seat on a bench. Ali made sure to leave a considerable space between them because she had no reason to like Melissa. In Ali's eyes, Melissa was like a home wrecker with the most impeccable timing to aid in messing up people's relationship. 

 

"I just wanted to start with I'm sorry. I should've never overstepped my boundaries and did what I did." Melissa apologized. 

 

"So why did you? You kissed my fiancé after you two have been broken up for years, not to mention you told the police that Ashlyn raped me. Where do you get off doing that stuff?" Ali asked, her irritation already showing.

 

"I don't know, jealousy...spite. When I saw her outside that bar I felt engulfed by happiness, after all this time I'm actually seeing her. Even though we broke up before she left Florida, I guess I didn't want to think that she might have met someone else. When I saw her with you at the bar, I could tell by the way she looked at you that she's in love with you, and I just wanted that feeling to be projected towards me. I was being petty when I kissed her and said those things to the officer, and you didn't deserve that. I'm truly sorry, I'm not asking for you to forgive me because I know it will take some time, I'm just asking you to understand." Melissa explained. 

 

"Well I definitely don't understand nor will I forgive you. What you claimed to chief Ronald was no joke, had he been anymore of a hardass, Ashlyn possibly could've faced some kind of charge." Ali stated.

 

"I know and I'm immensely sorry." Melissa stood up from her spot on the bench. "Um I'm going back to Florida, I already let the police know what actually went on between Joey and Ashlyn. Ashlyn did nothing wrong and was just trying to protect herself." Melissa started walking away but turned back to face Ali. "Tell Ashlyn that I'm sorry for what I did, and you two deserve happiness. I don't know what went on at the bar that night, but I know she only wants the best for you."

 

Ali nodded, "I'll tell her"

 

~~~

 

After Ali's talk with Melissa, Ali decided to head back to her and Ashlyn's shared aparrment. She didn't want to risk staying on campus right now, because she honestly was avoiding Noah, plus she really wanted to see if Ashlyn was feeling any better now. Ali also made a side note to talk to Megan and her friends to watch out for Noah and his nosy characteristics. 

 

Ali pulled into the apartment parking lot, shut off her car and grabbed her bag and purse before making her way up the stairs. Ali noticed that her parent's and the Harris' cars were gone, probably because they needed to run some errands or something. She braced herself for the possibility of a hostile Ashlyn but also left her mind open for the compassionate and nice Ashlyn she knew and loved.

 

She entered the house and saw Chris and Kyle passed out on the couch with the TV still on in the background. Ali placed her keys on the kitchen counter and her bag and purse on the breakfast table. She made her way into their bedroom and found the bed unmade but Ashlyn not in it. Ali sat on the bed and sighed in disappointment, thinking that Ashlyn somehow left even though her car was still in the parking lot. Ali raised her head to the sound of their bathroom door opening and emerging was Ashlyn freshly showered and dressed while towel drying her hair. Their eyes met and no one made a move to do anything but stare, Ali's eyes held hope and Ashlyn's held surprise. 

 

Ali decided that she would make the first move and went to speak but was quickly cut off by Ashlyn crushing her into a hug. Ashlyn had one arm wrapped tightly around her waist and the other holding Ali's head to her chest. 

 

"Oh god, I'm so sorry Alex. Baby I'm so sorry. I didn't mean any of what I said, I shouldn't have even said those mean things to you. I would never give up on us,  I swear." Ashlyn said while placing multiple kisses on Ali's head. 

 

"Ash it's fine. I shouldn't have acted the way I did to you. I keep letting all my insecurities blind me into hurting you." Ali reassured, she brought Ashlyn over to the bed. " We really need to sit down and talk, but if I'm truly honest, it's me who needs to talk. I need to tell you what's wrong, you never did anything wrong. I love you, I love you more than anything in this world and I want to marry you, it's just that I'm afraid. I'm afraid that I'm holding you back. We're about 6 or 7 years apart and I feel like you could have a family right now, and I'm holding you back because I'm still in college."

 

"Hey listen to me. I don't care about that, Alex. I care about you and we'll have our family no matter what age, even if I'm 50, as long as it's with you then I'm happy." 

 

"Really Ash?" Ali said with tears filling her eyes.

 

"Of course Alex. Maybe not when I'm 50, but you get my point." Ashlyn winked. "Whatever time you want to get married at or think about starting the process for children,  I'll agree because I love you. But I'll love if you wore your ring even more."

 

Ali grinned, "Wait here," she ran over to her purse and took out her ring, she sat back down next to Ashlyn. "I still have it."

 

"I never wanted you to throw away your ring. I was being an idiot and said those stupid things. I owe a lot of people apologies." Ashlyn admitted. 

 

Ali placed her hand on Ashlyn's cheek running her thumb across it, "It's okay. I should've never gave it back under the circumstances that I did. And for the apologies,  you can start with my brother and Chris since their knocked out on your couch." 

 

Ali slid the ring back onto her ring finger and placed a kiss to Ashlyn's lips. When she pulled back Ashlyn had a huge grin on her face. "What?" Ali asked.

 

"I missed your kisses." Ashlyn got out before pulling Ali into a more passionate kiss. "Oh guess what."

 

"Hmmm?"

 

"Chief Ronald came by to tell me that I was free of any of the charges since there were witnesses that saw what happened and they matched what I said. Joey just earned a one way ticket back to jail, he can't mess with us anymore."

 

"That's great. I talked to Melissa today,  she wanted to apologize for what she did-"

 

"Eh whatever, I don't care about what she says because I'll probably never see her again and if I do it's going to be with my beautiful wifey to be."

 

They laid down on the bed with their limb entangling with each other, "Mmm I like the sound of that title." Ali smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have another idea for a story but I'm not sure yet, but I will definitely finish this one first before moving to the next.
> 
> For my next idea for another story it will have quite a bit of violence (implied and seen), so I want to know how ya'll would react to that? :O but the idea is still in the works x)


	38. Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back :D enjoy the chapter peeps

"Congratulations baby." Ashlyn said when her fiancé soon to be wife clad in a blue UCLA graduation gown and cap with a diploma in hand, crushed her in a hug. "I'm so proud of you." Ashlyn leand back to peck Ali lips.

 

"I couldn't have done it without you Ash." Ali grinned.

 

Kyle cleared his throat behind them, "Um hello, yoohoo Babes. What are we chopped liver? You better come over here and hug me too." he said in the most sassiest attitude he could do.

 

Ali giggled and engulfed her brother in a massive hug, "Don't worry Kyle, you know I'll always love you."

 

"I don't know, that fiancé of yours is trying to steal you away from me." Kyle jokingly whined.

 

Three years had passed since the confrontation with Joey and Melissa, Ali had graduated from UCLA and so did Kyle but a year earlier. Things between Ali and Ashlyn were almost at a all time high of the two understanding and supporting each other. Ali learned from her mistakes three years ago and decided to start speaking to Ashlyn whenever she even had a tiny problem. Ashlyn joked that Ali would talk her ear off, but she was incredibly happy that Ali wanted to talk to her about any problems.

 

About two and a half years ago the police had informed them that Joey would be going back to jail for a longer time and would most likely have any hopes of parole denied. The police also informed that Issac would probably never see the outside of a prison until he was 42, it was a good 15 years in prison and hearing that brought the entire family; both Harris and Krieger to tears of happiness. 

 

Ali went over and hugged her parents, and also Ashlyn's family. Chris took it upon himself to grab her and hold her bridel style and toss her in the air before catching her. Ali threatened to throw up her entire breakfast on his head if kept doing it, which was motivation for anyone to stop.

 

"So where should we celebrate? It's wherever you want to go Sweatheart." Ken said to his daughter. 

 

"Well Kel's family are hosting a graduation party for all of us, so we can go there." Ali answered.

 

"Oo heck yes, the O'Hara's know how to host parties." Kyle cheered.

 

"Calm your horses Kyle. We're going." Ken chuckled as he walked everyone to the car. 

 

Ali and Ashlyn left together since they came in her car. Ashlyn put her arm around her fiancé's shoulder as they walked. 

 

"Do you think we should tell them now?" Ashlyn asked.

 

"No not yet, I want it to be a surprise." Ali replied. 

 

"I don't know how you do it, I'm bursting to tell people."

 

"I bet you are,  but if I hear one peep from you you'll be in massive trouble Ms.Harris." Ali leaned up and kissed her,  "We can tell them at the end of the party,  okay."

 

"Mmm gotcha babe."

 

They drove to the O'Hara's house and saw cars parked all the way down the street. Thankfully Ashlyn was able to find a parking space. She reached into the backseat and pulled out a long brown envelope. 

 

"Should we bring this with us?" 

 

"Yup. But don't-"

 

"Say a word,  I listen to you baby. Now let's go before I can't hold it in any more." Ashlyn smiled and led Ali into the house.

 

All her friends rushed over to them.

 

"We're college graduates now!" Alex exclaimed. 

 

"And legal to drink now." Megan joked.

 

"That would be the first thing you'd say." Tobin laughed.

 

"Megan, always the rebel." Ali winked.

 

Hope and Kyle walked over to them, "Fresh new adults, oh the newbies. Wait till you have to start paying taxes."

 

"Heck no," Kelley said, "I'm gonna be like Messi and avoid taxes."

 

"I'm with you sista!" Megan high fived Kelley.

 

Hope wrapped Kelley up in her arms, "You're gonna pay your taxes whether you like it or not. You're not going to be someone's prison wife." Hope placed a kiss on the side of her head.

 

"Ugh fine, only because you're cute." Kelley cheesed.

 

Kelley's parents started bringing out the food, snacks, and drinks. The place was extremely packed so there was an abundance of every food and drink. Little children ran around the O'Hara's backyard with a dog that one of their family members brought with them. Ashlyn was off talking to Kyle, and from the looks of it Ashlyn was telling one wild story from the way her hands were moving around.

 

Debb came and took a seat near her daughter. "Are you ready to get married, Sweatheart?" 

 

"I think I've been ready for years, mom." Ali chuckled. "I just can't wait for it happen."

 

"At least two weeks isn't too long a time to wait." Debb smiled with tears in her eyes.

 

"Mom don't cry,  I haven't even gotten married yet."

 

"I know baby. I'm just so happy that you've found someone that treats you right and you want to spend the rest of your lines together. My little girl is all grown up now." Debb wiped her tears away. 

 

"You're gonna make me cry too." Ali replied. 

 

"Oops, sorry Sweatheart." Debb caressed the side of her daughter's face and kissed her temple. Ali engulfed her in a hug before letting her walk back to her previous spot next to her husband. 

 

The party continued on for a few more hours until everyone started cleaning up. Ali took the opportunity to get Ashlyn to reveal their secret. 

 

"We should tell them now." Ali grinned. 

 

Ashlyn nodded and knocked loudly on the wall to capture everyone's attention. "Excuse me everyone,  me and Ali have some pretty exciting news to share with ya'll. As you all know,  we're getting married in two weeks. But we also wanted to inform you all that we're going to be adding a member to our family."

 

"I'm pregnant." Ali smiled proudly and rayed her hand on her barely visable two month baby bump. Debb pushed through the crowd of people and hugged Ali hard. 

 

"Oh I just knew it. You had this glow to you and I just knew you had to be." Debb, "I can't wait to hold my little grand baby."

 

Everyone congratulated them and wish them the best and happiness. There were a few grown ups play fighting about being the godparents. Ali's friends made sure to tease, congratulate, and hug her. Ashlyn passed out the pictures of the baby on an ultrasound. Although you really couldn't really see anything inthe ultrasound since Ali was still very early in her pregnancy, it was still enough to excite and put a smile on anyone's face. 

 

"Girl why didn't you tell us you were preggo?" Kyle pouted.

 

"I wanted it to be a surprise. Me and Ashlyn decided to try and get pregnant during my last year at UCLA so we could surprise ya'll. We were originally going to wait until after the wedding but we figured that I'd be showing way too much and give the secret away." Ali explained. 

 

"Oh okay. So do you know what gender you're having?"

 

"No, the doctor said it's too early to determine right now since I'm only two months and a week." Ali replied,  giving her baby swell a rub.

 

"Can I name my future niece or nephew?"Kyle joked.

 

"No you cannot." Ashlyn said placing her hands over Ali's from behind.

 

"Middle name?" Ashlyn raised an eyebrow at him. "Fine. But I call nicknames."

 

Ashlyn laughed at his persistence, "I'll give you that one."

 

"I can't wait to play with his squishy cheeks," Alex imagined while making a pinching motion with her fingers.

 

"You guys will all aunties so I expect some of ya'll on poopy duty." Ali smiled.

 

"Pssh, that's what your soon to be wife is for." Megan said.

 

Everyone at the party laughed at Megan's comment. Ashlyn gave her a light bonk on the head before Chris playfully put her in a headlock. The party ended later than expected since everyone wanted to stay and all baby questions and feel Ali's baby bump.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case I didn't make it clear in the beginning of the chapter, 3 years pass between ch.37 and this one :O
> 
> PS: This story is really coming to an end this time /.\ only 2 more chapters and then (hopefully) an Epilogue. I should finish this story this week :)


	39. Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wedding Time :D
> 
> Ps: I have never ever wrote a wedding before sooo I hope this is okay /.\

Today was the day of the wedding. Everyone was excited and over the moon about the event taking place. This was the moment both Ashlyn and Ali had been waiting for; to legally and finally call each their own.

 

The people attending scaled from Ali's high school and college friends, her family, and family friends, Ashlyn's family; some all the way from Florida and some of her college and childhood friends. Since they lived in California,  they decided to have a wedding on the beach close to the time of sunset. 

 

Ashlyn had picked her brother as her best man and Kyle and one of her uncles as her groomsmen. Ali had all four of her friends as her bridesmaids, except Alex who was her maid of honor. 

 

Ashlyn was in her dressing room letting her brother fix her tie because her palms were so sweaty. Ashlyn's dad had just left the room to make sure everyone was seated and ready to go. Chris was getting agitated because his sister kept squirming around, he finally got the knot tied and stepped back.

 

"There, I'm done." Chris said with his hands up. 

 

"Thanks bro." Ashlyn said while wiping her hand with a cloth.

 

"I was however close to slapping the nerves out of you." he mumbled. 

 

"What? I couldn't hear what you said." Ashlyn asked. 

 

"Don't worry about it. So are you ready?" 

 

"I'm more than ready. I haven't seen her for two days now because of the whole bride suspicion of seeing her the night before the wedding. I just want to see how beautiful she looks in her dress today." Ashlyn smiled.

 

"Well you got your wish because it's time for you to go out there." Chris patted his sister's back and left the room before her to take his place at the alter outside. 

 

Ashlyn smoothed out her cream colored tie and vest. She rolled the sleeves of her white dress shirt to the middle of her forearms and put on her white dress shoes. Her hair was in her normal bun but neater and she put the braid in the front. After one last look in the mirror,  Ashlyn blew out a breath and left the dressing room. 

 

~~~~

 

Ali's dressing room was loud with plenty of girls talking and Kyle singing to Beyoncé in the back will fixing his sister's hair. 

 

"I've been drinking,  I've been drinking....well not actually." Kyle rushed out when his mom gave him a hard stare. 

 

"Well Ali we're gonna see you outside when you're done." Megan said standing up in her bridesmaid dress. Kelley, Tobin, and Alex followed suit. They all gave Ali tight hugs and started leaving, Alex hung back and gave Ali one last hug. 

 

"Thank you for allowing me to be your maid of honor, I'm incredibly happy and honored to do this for you." Alex said. 

 

"You're like a super close sister to me, there's no way I couldn't have picked you." Ali smiled and started putting on her dress. After she had it on, Kyle pinned her hair up and placed the veil on top of her bun with loose curls framing her face. He touched up her makeup, helped her slip her heels on and took a step back to look at her.

 

"You're beautiful babes." Kyle said fanning his eyes so his tears didn't fall.

 

"Kyle stop it. You're gonna make my makeup run." Ali choked out.

 

"I'm sorry babes, I just...don't mind me. This is an extremely joyous day. And I'm proud of you." Kyle admitted. 

 

They heard a knock on the door and their dad; Ken popped his head inside the room. "I'm sorry to bother but Honey it's time."

 

Ali pulled Kyle into a tight hug, "I love you so much Kyle. You're the best brother anyone could've asked for."

 

Kyle reciprocated the exchange, "I feel the exact same way about you. Now go out there and use them Krieger genes and knock em' dead." he patted her arms before letting her go.

 

Ali linked her arm with her father's, he led her out and down aisle. Everyone turned to look as Ali was walked down the aisle. Debb whispered that she loved and was proud of her, Ali nodded and kept walking. Ali smiled and tried to contain her tears but was all for naught when she looked up and saw Ashlyn. Their eyes met and Ashlyn erupted in a huge grin. 

 

Ken stopped at the front of the altar and hugged her. "I'm so proud of you baby girl." He pulled away with tear filled eyes and pressed a kiss to her forehead before letting her go and taking his seat by his wife in the front row. Ali walked up the aisle ans held Ashlyn's hands. And the minister started the procession. 

 

"Dear friends and family, we are gathered here today to witness and celebrate the union of Ashlyn Michelle Harris and Alexandra Blaire Krieger in marriage. Through their time together, they have come to realize that their personal dreams, hopes, and goals are more attainable and more meaningful through the combined effort and mutual support provided in love, commitment, and family; and so they have decided to live together as wife and wife. As a family joined as one in unity, honesty, compassion, and unconditional love."

 

~~~

 

"Do you Ashlyn Harris, take Alexandra Krieger,  to be your partner in life and sharing your path; equal in love, a mirror for your true self, promising to honor and cherish, through good times and bad, until death do you part?"

 

"I do," Ashlyn smiled looking into Ali's eyes.

 

"And do you Alexandra Krieger, take Ashlyn Harris, to be your partner in life and sharing your path; equal in love, a mirror for your true self, promising to honor and cherish, through good times and bad, until death do you part?"

 

"I do," Ali smiled looking into Ashlyn's eyes.

 

~~~

 

They exchanged rings, Ashlyn gave Ali a bigger version of her princess cut pink diamond engagement ring. Ali gave Ashlyn a silver band with diamonds set all around it.

 

"I hereby pronounce you wife and wife. You may kiss your bride." Ashlyn wasted no time in gently pulling Ali to her and kissing her for the first time as a married couple. "I present to you Ashlyn and Alexandra Harris."

 

Everyone in the crowd clapped, whooped, and cheered as the newly married couple was presented. Ali held Ashlyn's face in her hands and kissed her once more. Ashlyn took Ali's hand and walked her off the altar and down the aisle as they hugged family members and friends

 

~~~

 

The newly wedded couple entered the reception hall hand in hand as the DJ introduced them. Ashlyn still had her wedding attire on, while Ali changed into a more mobile dress for the reception. 

 

"Help me to introduce the newly weds; Mrs. Ashlyn and Alexandra Harris" the DJ said into the microphone. 

 

Everyone clapped and stood as Ashlyn and Ali walked over to their seats at table reserved for them. Servers brought out plates of food for the guests and they also brought out the wedding cake. It was a three tiered german chocolate cake with a molten chocolate center. Ashlyn picked up the knife and Ali placed her own hand over Ashlyn's they both cut two pieces. Ashlyn fed a piece to Ali, but when it was Ali's turn she stuffed the cake in Ashlyn's face before pecking her lips. Everyone awed at the scene before them. Ashlyn sure to grab her wife and kiss her quickly before smearing the cake all over face. They fooled around with each other and then cleaned up to begin the dinner.

 

After dinner and cake was finished, Ali was led to the dance floor by Ken, and Ashlyn by Mike for the father daughter dance. They slow danced for a while, each parent telling their daughter how proud they were of each of them and equally happy. After the dance was over, Ashlyn took Ali's hand to lead them in their own slow dance. Ashlyn held Ali close and rocked her back and forth slowly. Ali had her hands behind Ashlyn's neck and her own head resting on her chest with her eyes closed. When their dance ended, the DJ played more fast paced music allowing everyone to join in on the dance floor. 

 

After a few more songs, Ashlyn and Ali left the dance floor to watch their family and friends dance and make complete fools of themselves with their wacky dance moves. Ashlyn wrapped an arm around her wife's shoulder and pulled her into her side.

 

"We're married Alex, and pretty soon we'll have a little one running around." Ashlyn said as she placed her other hand on Ali's small baby swell.

 

"I've waited forever to be married to you." Ali nuzzled into her wife's side, "I know I'm only about 3 months but I can't wait for this little baby to be out here with us."

 

"I can see it now; dozens of sleepless night." Ashlyn joked but couldn't wait to experience it.

 

"Your gonna give me baby fever even though I'm already pregnant." Ali pouted.

 

"Sorry babe, but imagine the amount of fun we're going to have house hunting." Ashlyn said.

 

"Ooo what about shopping for baby clothes, toys, and building a nursery." Ali said with excitement. 

 

"I'm afraid to have you shopping, just think of our bank accounts."

 

"Oh hush, I know the pushover in you will let me shop whenever I want." Ali smirked.

 

"You just might be correct." Ashlyn laughed. 

 

Back on the dance floor and tables, things started to get a little rowdy when the cups of alcohol started adding up for some of their guests. Ashlyn decided to bring the reception to an end. 

 

"Could I have everyone's attention. I want to thank everyone from the bottom of my heart for coming by and supporting me and my beautiful new wife Alexandra on our special day. I hope you all enjoyed yourselves and loved the little wedding gifts Ali picked out. The reception is coming to an end, so once again, thank you all for coming, and travel safely home."

 

They said their goodbyes to their family and friends and walked them to their cars. Ashlyn had hired people to clean up the reception after everyone left, so they could leave early as well. Ashlyn ran to bring her car around to take them yo the airport. Once they arrived, Ashlyn took their suitcases from the trunk of the car and led her to their gateway. Ashlyn made sure Ali could not see where they were going until their departure gate was called. 

 

"All passengers flying to Hawaii please go over to the boarding gate." the flight attendant said on the intercom. 

 

Ashlyn patted Ali's thigh, "Babe, that's us." she said nonchalantly. 

 

"No way. We're going to Hawaii?!" Ali said in glee. 

 

"Yup, we're staying for 2 weeks." Ashlyn stood and took their suitcases. 

 

Ali wrapped her arms around one of Ashlyn's. "You're way too good for me, you know."

 

"Nah, I think I'm just good enough for you."

 

Ali walked in front of her wife, pulling her down by her shirt and kissing her hard. Ashlyn pulled back when their little make out session went on for a little to long. 

 

"Mmm babe, as tempting as you are. We can't miss our flight. Besides, we'll have plenty of time in Hawaii for this and more." Ashlyn replied with a wink, and they walked through the boarding gate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're closing in on the end folks :)


	40. Teach Me Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Final Chapter to this story. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end peeps :D I want to thank all the users for their ideas, encouragement, support, and sticking by with this story. I don't think any of this could've been possible without ya'll, so thank you all very very much :D
> 
> This took forever to get out /.\ Biology sucked up all my free time. Ps:This is a long one ;)

Two months passed since Ashlyn's and Ali's honeymoon in Hawaii,  after spending a month in Hawaii itself Ali was now five months. At the moment they were sitting at their dining table in their shared apartment while eating breakfast.

 

"Ash remember my appointment is at-"

 

"At 2pm, baby I heard you the first 50 times." Ashlyn smiled.

 

"I just want to make sure since you have to start work because the summer's over." Ali pouted.

 

"Believe me I don't want to go either. But someone's got to make some money. Especially since we're looking for new homes." Ashlyn said.

 

"Well it won't be too long until me, Alex, and Kelley get the plans started for our own cheer and gymnastics training facility." Ali replied. 

 

"I can't wait to see it. Now I have to head out to work,  I'll see you in a few babe." Ashlyn gave Ali a soft kiss and then placed her hand on Ali's bigger baby bump, "I'll see you soon too buddy."

 

Ali giggled at her wife's cuteness,  "I'll look at some of the catalogs for the houses while you're gone so we can narrow some places down."

 

"I'd love that,  and before you remind me again. I'll get off early to pick you up at 1:30 for the doctors appointment, so be ready."

 

"Okay, love you!" Ali called out as Ashlyn left. 

 

"Love you more." 

 

"Impossible." 

 

Ashlyn laughed and left for work. Ali began to clean up some of the dirty dishes and put them away. During their month after their honeymoon, Ali took the initiative to contact a realtor and get a book of available houses in their price range. Ali nor Ashlyn had gotten the chance to look at it because they were so occupied with family and themselves.

 

Ali picked up the book and laid on the couch to flip through a few pages. She crossed out a few that didn't have the the things that they wanted; which were a backyard for their children, enough rooms for more children in the future, and a very safe community for them to raise their child with good schools nearby. Once Ali narrowed their choices down, there weren't as many choices to look through. She decided to leave those for both her and Ashlyn to decide when they go in person to look at the homes.

 

After looking through the home catalog, Ali grabbed the basket of pre done laundry and started folding it and placing it in their respective drawers. She took a long bath with bubbles, bath salts, and music playing in the background. She didn't realize that so much time passed by until she heard Ashlyn come in.

 

"Alex let's go, the doctor's office is about 20 minutes away." Ashlyn said walking around the apartment. 

 

Ali left the bathtub and quickly got dressed, "Babe I'm coming."

 

Ashlyn popped her head in their room and saw Ali getting her purse, fully clothed.

 

"I'm ready." Ali said.

 

~~~

 

Ali sat on the examination table in the patient's gown while Ashlyn was busy joking with some of the baby pamphlets that they had about baby names.

 

"Ooo if we have a son we can name him Thaddius." Ashlyn joked, not being able to hide her laughter.

 

"You are not naming our possible son Thaddius." Ali with a look of seriousness.

 

At that point a knock signaled that Ali's regular doctor; Dr.Madison was there. 

 

"Hello ladies, it's nice to see you two again." Dr.Madison smiled, "You are absolutely glowing Ali."

 

"Aw thank you." Ali beemed.

 

"Nice to see you to doc." Ashlyn smiled.

 

Dr.Madison checked all of her vitals and wrote them down on the chart. She picked up the equipment for the sonogram to view the baby.

 

"Okay, you two ready to find out the gender of your baby today?" Dr.Madison asked.

 

"We've been ready since I got pregnant." Ali said with excitement. Ashlyn nodded in agreement. 

 

"Well let's get this show on a road. Little warning, this gel will be pretty cold." Dr.Madison said as squirted the gel on Ali's exposed belly and heard a little yelp. Dr.Madison brought the Doppler over and moved it around her stomach while looking at the monitor. A small rhythmic sound could be heard throughout the room.

 

"And that is your baby's heartbeat." Dr.Madison turned up the volume so it could be heard more clearly. 

 

Ali let out a little choked out cry and aw of happiness at the same time. Ashlyn was near tears herself and held Ali's hands with both of her own, kissing it. They heard their baby's heartbeat before but hearing it again always brought them near tears.

 

Dr.Madison moved the Doppler around some more and stopped on one spot pointing to the screen. "And this right here is your baby. Congratulations, you're having a girl."

 

"We're having a little girl." Ali cried. 

 

"Yes we are Sweetheart,  and she's gonna be as beautiful and wonderful as you." Ashlyn said kissed her forehead letting her tears fall. 

 

Dr.Madison printed out the picture and handed it them. "I'll give you two some time together. Just come see me before ya'll leave."

 

"Now you really can't name our baby, Thaddius." Ali laughed and wiped her tears. 

 

"I was kidding babe. Our baby's going to have the most wonderful name in the entire world." Ashlyn smiled. "How are we going to tell our families?"

 

"We should have a baby shower." Ali said. 

 

"That we can definitely do." Ashlyn gave her a passionate kiss, "A beautiful one for our little girl."

 

~~~

 

**2 Weeks Later**

 

Ashlyn and Ali we're running late to their own daughter's baby shower because Ali was having a hard time deciding on the house. They looked at a total of 15 houses today and Ashlyn thought that this one was the best or of all of them. It was in a great neighborhood, schools with good reviews were close by, it was a 5 bedroom house with 3 bathrooms, a large backyard, and it wasn't too far from Ali's parents home. 

 

Ashlyn thought the place would be an easy decision for her wife, but apparently not. Ali wouldn't agree to the house for some reason, so the realtor decided to give them some time and went to stand outside. 

 

"Babe, what's going on? This house is great." Ashlyn asked. 

 

"I just want everything to be perfect and I don't know if it is yet." Ali shrugged. 

 

"Hey" Ashlyn brushed some of Ali's hair out of her face and begins her ears. "This place is wonderful. The only way it could ever come close to perfect is with me and you and our little girl living here, and growing up with possibly more siblings for her. And yours and my parents coming over to visit and play with their grandchildren. And let's not forget your friends coming over to see their little niece. All those things are what will make this house ours. Baby that's what will make it perfect."

 

Ali gave her a nose crinkle grin and nodded, "You're absolutely right. I think we should take this place."

 

~~~

 

Ali had told her mother to go ahead and start the baby shower without them. Ashlyn and Ali had just finished the purchase of their first official home as a family. And because of Ali's overactive hormones, they spent a little extra time with each others bodies in their apartment. Once they were showered and ready to go they left for the baby shower. 

 

The baby shower was decorated with the color palette of light and soft yellows and creams. This was done for the sole purpose of disguising the gender of their baby. Ali was greeted by friends and family and a table loaded with baby clothing, toys, and other baby accessories. Ashlyn had brought with them a small present box that they were going to use to reveal the baby's gender to their families. 

 

"Holy moly Ali, you're getting huge." Megan joked and gave her a tight hug. 

 

"You're lucky my hormones aren't raging right now or I probably would've slapped you." Ali laughed. "How've you been Meg?"

 

"Woo lucky me. Things are going really great actually. Me and Tobin got signed to a women's professional soccer team around here and have a shot of making the US national team." Megan grinned. 

 

"Oh my gosh Meg, I'm so proud of both you." Ali pulled her into another big hug. "Now I do expect free tickets whenever you guys play."

 

"You got it Als." Megan laughed and walked away. 

 

Ali walked over to Kelley and Hope; they had gotten engaged during Ali's honeymoon. And Ali made sure to playfully chastise them about doing it while she wasn't there. Hope did make sure to fill Ali in on her plans and had got someone to Skype Ali so she could see the whole thing. Which Ali was extremely grateful for. 

 

"Hey you two." Ali smiled. 

 

"Hey Ali" Kelley said in glee. "I can't wait to see what you're cooking in that belly."

 

Hope laughed at her fiancé's comment, "How are you Ali."

 

"I'm good. I'm still waiting on yalls wedding." 

 

"Well that's not happening for a while since Hope's going to national team camp soon for tournament purposes." Kelley answered. 

 

"But it'll happen soon. I promise." Hope said and held her fiancé's hand. Kelley nodded in understanding.

 

"I'm gonna go look for Alex and Tobin." Ali said. 

 

"Don't worry, we're staying for the cake and candy." Kelley joked. 

 

Ali laughed before walking over to where she saw Alex and Tobin having what she thought looked like an arguement. 

 

"Lex you know I'm right, why do you keep insisting that I'm wrong." Tobin asked.

 

"Because I'm right when it comes to these things." Alex pointed out.

 

"Yea well maybe you're wrong on this one." Tobin said.

 

"You just keep thinking that, Toby. Because if I'm right you owe me  something."

 

"You're already my soul mate, Lex. What more could you want?" Tobin cheesed.

 

Alex playfully pushed her face away and kissed her cheek before she noticed Ali there. "Awww Ali you look absolutely adorable." Alex gushed and stood to place soft hands on her friend's baby bump.

 

"Thanks Alex, but right now I just look like a pregnant woman in a sundress." Ali replied. 

 

"A glowing pregnant woman in a sundress. I can't wait to start having kids myself." Alex squealed. 

 

"We have to get married first Lex." Tobin cut in. 

 

"And I'm patiently waiting." Alex said with mock seriousness. She would never risk Tobin to do anything, she knew how much love Tobin had for her and was willing to wait for her engagement proposal. Tobin knew how Alex felt but was waiting for some sign to tell her the time was right to take our that ring and officially make her hers. 

 

"Maybe not for long anymore." Tobin muttered while eating some of the cake. 

 

"Wait what."Alex whipped her head back to look at Tobin, who just stared cluelessly back at her. Alex sighed with a chuckle and kissed her girlfriend. "You're lucky I love you, especially when you taste like cake."

 

"Let me leave you two lovebirds too you're business, I need to go find my wife." Ali smiled. 

 

Ali took Ashlyn by the hand and got everyone's attention. Ali took one side of the box and Ashlyn took the other and both lifted ay the same time releasing little pink balloons into the air. 

 

"We're having a little princess, and for the perfect queen." Ashlyn's announced and gave Ali a passionate but soft kiss. 

 

Everyone clapped and some girls let out some squeals. Kyle was the first to shout something obnoxious. 

 

"Can her middle name be Kyla? You know, the girl version of my name or at least what I think is the girl version."

 

"Heck no Kyle." Ali laughed, "This one here wanted to name our child Thaddius." she hiked her thumb at Ashlyn. 

 

"Hey, I told you I was kidding." Ashlyn defended herself when she saw a few people laughing. 

 

"Have ya'll thought of any names yet?" Debb asked. 

 

"Not really. Nothing seems to fit yet. But we'll come up with something, we still have about 3 months and a week until I should give birth so it's fine." Ali said. 

 

Debb nodded, "We'll I'm sure ya'll will come up with something beautiful."

 

"I can't wait to see my granddaughter." Ken said as he walked over to them. 

 

"Soon dad. Still about 3 more months to go." Ali smiled. 

 

"I think he's just like me and is super excited to see this baby." Ashlyn said, "I'm ready for you to pop this sucker out."

 

"In due time babe." Ali replied, "Besides if you're this impatient them maybe next time you should carry our child."

 

Ashlyn's face scrunched up in horror, "Nuh huh, I'm gonna let you do all the child birth. So them we'll have babies that look as perfect as you do."

 

"You're lucky I like your answer." Ali grinned. 

 

"Whew, I don't think I can take anymore hormonal shoe throwing." Ashlyn joked. 

 

"3 more months babe."

 

The baby shower continued on with games and more food. Ali even opened a few presents, and laughed at Kyle's because it was a baby book full of names with a note that said 'I'm gonna name my niece a name from that book, so be ready, Babes.' -Love Kyle.' Kyke of course was just playing around and gave her the real gift which was a small little sterling silver baby bracelet. That actually came from her parents as well but Kyle fake crossed their names out and wrote his own big. 

 

Ali later on found out that Alex and Tobin were "arguing" about the gender of her baby. Alex had said it was going to be a boy and Tobin said a girl, so Tobin ended up being right. Tobin had told Alex that she didn't power her anything,  but Tobin herself said she owed Alex the full extent of her love for the rest of their lives, which won a bunch of awes from the guests. 

 

When the baby shower was over, Kyle and Chris helped take all the gifts to their apartment. After Chris joked about how small their apartment was, Ashlyn hat informed him on their new purchase of a house. Chris and Kyle stayed over a little while longer to look at the pictures of the home and were throughly impressed with it. They said their goodbyes and left. Ali was exhausted from the baby shower and wanted nothing more than to sleep. So after they took their own bath and shower, they promptly went to bed. 

 

~~~~

 

**7 Months pregnant**

 

After moving all their belongings, and furniture and unpacking them in their new house, Ali was making sandwiches for the both of them while Ashlyn painted the nursery a very soft shade of light pink with a white border along the wall. The crib, dressers and wall accessories of pictures were all waiting in the hallway for Ashlyn to put inside. Once Ali finished the sandwiches; ham and cheese for Ashlyn and a peanut butter and banana for herself, she headed up the stairs to bring Ashlyn's. 

 

"You finished yet babe? I brought you some food." Ali said outside the nursery since the paint made her extremely nauseous. 

 

Ashlyn put the paintbrushes down and tore off the remaining border tape. "Yes ma'am. I just need to let it du then I'll move the stuff inside. And thank you for the food, baby." Ashlyn wiped her paint covered hands on her baggy jeans and gave Ali a kiss. 

 

"Let's go out in the porch and eat, I can still smell the paint." Ali said scrunching her nose. 

 

Ali went out to the porch and Ashlyn grabbed some drinks for them before following her outside. 

 

"A lemonade for you and water for me." Ashlyn said giving Ali her drink. 

 

They ate while talking about some random things. During their lunch, they saw some families playing with their  children in their front yards. Their home was located in a nice neighborhood so the sight wasn't uncommon but it always made the couple smile.

 

"That's gonna be us soon." Ali smiled in the direction of one of the families.

 

Ashlyn laid her arm across Ali's shoulders and kissed the side of her head. "We need two more."

 

"What?" Ali said confused.

 

"We need two more children after our little princess to be like that." Ashlyn grinned.

 

"You make it too easy to love you and who knows, maybe if you're lucky you'll get two more."

 

"They don't call me Lady Luck for nothing." Ashlyn joked. 

 

"You're ridiculous." Ali said and joined her in laughter.

 

~~~~

 

**9 Months Pregnant**

 

Ali was 2 days away from her scheduled due date. But in all honesty, Dr.Madison told Ali to expect her water to break any time this week, which confined Ali to her and Ashlyn's home. However, Ali decided to make the best of it and invite Megan and Kyle over since they weren't busy and Ashlyn was at work. Megan plopped onto the couch in front of the TV where Ali was sitting on the recliner, Kyle walked into the living room with a bowl of cereal even though it was 12pm. They were watching The Bachelor and Megan was busy disapproving of all the rose picks.

 

"Aw come on man, you can't give her the rose." Megan whined.

 

"Just because you think she's hot doesn't mean she shouldn't receive a rose." Kyle pointed out.

 

"But if she gets a rose then it means that she'll stay on the show longer instead of coming back to California were I could have a chance with her." Megan explained.

 

"Oh my god Meg, you are stupid." Ali giggled. 

 

Megan gave her evil eyes and waved her off before turning back to face the TV. Ali stood to go get a bottle of water from the fridge. When she pulled a bottle out and drank some, she could feel something wet run down her pants. At first Ali thought that she somehow missed her mouth but then realized that her water just broke.

 

"KYLE! MEGAN!" Ali shouted.

 

In less than 3 seconds, Kyle and Megan came tumbling through into the kitchen.

 

"What what happened?" Kyle asked frantically. 

 

"Was it a bug?" Megan asked.

 

"My water broke." Ali informed.

 

"Oh" Kyle said, then did a double take, "OH. Holy crap. Megan run up to her room and get that overnight bag she packed. I'm gonna get my keys and start the car. Babes you go get some new pants and we'll go."

 

"Aye captain." Megan said then went up to Ali's room to retrieve the bag.

 

Ali went into the laundry room to change into some dry clothes and met Kyle and Megan in Kyle's car.

 

"I got all your medical information, so we can go." Kyle said as he put the car in drive.

 

"What about Ashlyn? Did you call her already?" Ali asked then grimaced from what felt like the beginning of a contraction. 

 

"I'm gonna call her don't worry." Kyle said.

 

They made it to the hospital, and checked Ali in before Megan left to call everyone to inform them of Ali's status. Within mintues, family and friends filled the hospital to check on and see Ali. Ashlyn hadn't made it yet and no one was able to get a hold of her yet. Debb, Ken, Mike, and Tammye entered Ali's room.

 

"How are you feeling Sweetheart?" Debb asked smoothing some hair from her daughter's forehead.

 

"I'm okay just a bit uncomfortable from the contractions but they gave me something for it." Ali replied. 

 

"Well that's good."

 

"What about Ashlyn how far away is she?" Ali asked. 

 

"She'll be here soon, honey." Ken said as he walked into his daughter's hospital room.

 

"Okay."

 

"Let me go call her and see how far away she is." Mike said and left the room with his wife.

 

**5 hours later**

 

Even with the medication the contractions were becoming very painful. Debb could do nothing but hold her daughter's hand and kiss her forehead. Only family was allowed in the room at the moment so all her friends were in the waiting room. Dr.Madison knocked and then entered Ali's room with a smile.

 

"Hello, Mrs.Harris. I'm gonna check to see if you're ready to push." Dr.Madison said before sitting down and moving her chair over to examine Ali. She wrote a few things down and stood. "Well Mrs.Harris, you're ready to push. Once the next contraction comes you're going to have to push." Dr.Madison gave everyone some protective gowns and went to call a team of nurses to help her, they came in and helped prep Ali for birth.

 

Ali nodded and scanned the room, "Where's Ashlyn?" she asked hopelessly. 

 

"She's-" Debb started.

 

"I'm here baby." Ashlyn rushed in with her protective gown already on. She kissed Ali and took over with holding her hand.

 

"Where were you?" Ali smiled.

 

"My phone died and then the Jeep broke down, so I was rushing to get here. But all that doesn't matter because I'm here right now." Ashlyn informed. 

 

"Owww" Ali said with gritted teeth and her head pushed back into the pillow.

 

"Okay Mrs.Harris it's time to push." Dr.Madison said and put on her face mask. "Come on Ali one push, just like that and try to hold it for 5 seconds. Good."

 

"You're doing an amazing job baby." Ashlyn encouraged and kissed Ali's forehead. 

 

"Okay Ali, I'm going to need you to push again." Dr.Madison said.

 

Ali sucked in some air and pushed for 5 seconds ending it with a yell.

 

"Just like that, I can see your baby's head."

 

"Come on Alex, another push." Ashlyn said.

 

Ali gave another hard push gripping Ashlyn's hand with a death vise and laid back on the pillow. "Why did you let me do this? It's so hard and painful."

 

Ashlyn hid her chuckle, "You're doing fine, and she's almost out. I can see her little head."

 

"I just want to stop and sleep."

 

"After you're done, I promise. You, me, and our daughter will fall asleep together for the first time." Ashlyn smile.

 

"That sounds really nice."

 

"I hate to interrupt but I need another push from you Ali." Dr.Madison said nicely. Ali gripped Ashlyn's hand one more and pushed hard. "That's very good, keep going if you can."

 

Ali did one more push and saw Dr.Madison cradle her arms and a baby's cry was heard through the room.

 

"Ashlyn would like to cut the umbilical cord." Dr.Madison asked.

 

Ashlyn stood quickly and cut where Dr.Madison told her to. Dr.Madison took their daughter over to get cleaned up. Ashlyn gave Ali a very passionate kiss and rested her forehead on hers.

 

"You did amazing, Alex." Ashlyn said

 

"Only because you were here." Ali replied.

 

Dr.Madison came over with their daughter all bundled up and clean with a small pink beanie on her head with little whisps of her dark hair curling out. "Here's your daughter, congratulations. Have you thought of a name yet?" She asked as she laid their baby on Ali.

 

Ashlyn nodded but let Ali speak, "Yup, Annaleigh Alexandra Harris."

 

"It's a beautiful name, congratulations ladies once again." Dr.Madison said before leaving the room

 

Ali kissed Annaleigh's forehead, who was already sleeping. "She's here Ash. She's finally here.b she said with tears welling up.

 

"Yes she is, and she looks as beautiful as you. Thank you." Ashlyn sniffled and ran one of her fingers on Annaleigh's rosy cheeks.

 

"Thank you for what?"

 

"For loving me, sticking by with me, giving me the opportunity to love you forever, and for being a family with me. I could go on forever Alex." Ashlyn smiled.

 

"Aww, I feel the exact same way. I happy that I met you and got to experience all of these things with you as well. I married the best person in the entire world, and I have a beautiful baby with her."

 

"But with all those things, the good and the bad combined. You believing in me, marrying me, giving us a family and me doing the same for you, you thought me love, Alex, something that I can't honestly say I knew before, and now that I do I couldn't ask for anything better. That's what I'm saying thank you for to both you and Annaleigh." Ashlyn said and sealed her statement with a kiss to both Ali and Annaleigh. 

      **\----Fin----**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have another story in the works ;) Till next time.

**Author's Note:**

> Jajaja hope you like it :D


End file.
